


Extreme Meet

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 双向暗恋, 双黑化, 校园
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: Jensen因为某些荒唐的抓马被全校人排挤，虽然他本身并不在意这些狗屁事啦。而神秘转校生Jared Padalecki的到来打破了整个该死的局面，他们迅速建立了深刻的友谊。就在Jensen以为所有事都越来越好的时候，一个同校女孩的死亡令他的生活瞬间急转直下。而Jared无疑是永远陪在他身边的那个人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常想要写好的一篇文，因为不太会写黑化（特别是病娇病娇系强攻？？？），所以某些地方看起来可能会有点奇怪。会加油写到最好的！

序

按照惯例，在Bozite小镇的警局里，Tate Alder警长翻开今天的《华盛顿邮报》，就着黑咖啡咽下了他今天的第三份甜甜圈。在看完千遍一律的政场闹剧之后他还会旋开办公桌上的Eton牌收音机，它们即将构成Alder整个工作日的大部分内容。

而办公室外突如其来的喧闹打破了这份闲适。

“让我进去！我需要见Alder警长！”

“夫人！等等——头儿他正在忙——”

“好家伙！”被点到名的Alder在怠倦中叹气，将手指上的糖渣一点点舔干净并随手把甜甜圈的包装盒扫到桌底。在清了清嗓子之后他用早已暗中练习好的声音扬声高喊，“伙计！让她进来！”

一大波嘈杂的声源一涌而入。“求你——求你帮我——我不能——”

“Ackles太太！”Alder警长直起身子，这会让他看起来非常重视对方但其实他只想快点打发她离开，他才不在乎对方曾经是十五年前的小镇美人儿或者方格舞会皇后，“什么风把你吹来了？”

“你必须帮助我——我需要——找到——不见了！哪里都没有——”

啊哈——诸如此类。胡言乱语。

警长熟练地捉住Ackles太太在半空中挥舞的双手并将她整个人按在办公桌对面的椅子上。“你先冷静下来，然后我需要你把事情原原本本地告诉我。”他冲身边的部下打了个响指，“伙计，给这位夫人来杯咖啡。”

“是的……我需要咖啡……请给我无咖啡因的可以吗？”Ackles太太抽抽噎噎地提问。

“……好的。听到了吗，该死，快去照做！”Rob急匆匆地跑开，Alder警长开始打量这位把警局当作星巴克的太太。

如此经典、百分之一百的中产阶级家庭主妇形象，有足够的闲钱和暇时将自己保持得漂亮火辣，周末还会穿着紧身连衣裙带自己的孩子去学校球队进行训练。足球妈妈说的就是这类女士，此外Alder警长还无数次在社区教堂的义卖活动和戒酒互助会中和对方打过照面。

完全是他妻子的翻版。嗯，准确的说，是他的前妻。

“所以说，你完全不用帮助他隐瞒。”Alder粗声粗气地嚷嚷，“他打了你对吗？有没有打孩子？这是第几次了？”Ackles太太没有看到任何被抡掌的红印、指甲的抓痕或者击打造成的淤伤。但这不代表她没有更隐秘的痕迹。也许……Alan Ackles就是一个道貌岸然善于伪装的混蛋。

“什么……不！”

“没事的夫人，你在我们这里，你是安全的，你需要做的只是说出来，我们会保护你，是不是Rob？”

“是的夫人，我们会走到你家按响门铃并且打爆你丈夫的牙齿。相信我，我们能够做到。”Rob走进来，手捧着一杯滚烫的咖啡递给Ackles太太。

Ackles太太接过咖啡，非常有涵养地低声道谢。她啜饮了几口然后颤抖地呼了口气，将纸杯放回桌子之后才重新恢复了把事情叙述清楚的能力。“谢谢你们，但是我的丈夫没有家暴我。我的家庭很美满，应该说……曾经很美满。”她的下巴开始抖动，随时准备再哭一场。

Alder连忙追问下去，“发生了什么事？”

均匀涂抹着透明指甲油的手指缓慢地将卷起来的海报展开——令人吃惊的，Alder警长之前居然没有发现它，在此之前它一直被这位女士攥在手里。一个男孩被一点一点地展现在大家面前：

他直视镜头露出一个浅浅的微笑，祖母绿的眼睛和玫瑰色的红晕令他看上去很特别——看起来就是一个十二三岁的漂亮男孩，那种会被广告商毫不犹豫地选中去拍摄广告甚至电影的那种。鲜红色的“Missing”最先夺人眼目，男孩脖子之下则被清楚地印上了他本人的名字和家人的联系电话。Jensen Ackles。一份标准的寻人启事。

“出事了！”Zac在此刻粗鲁地破门而入，“Tate！”他的警帽冒失地掉在地上，“哇哦——这个，”他朝寻人启事吹了个口哨，“一个帅小伙。”

“咳！”Alder警长生硬地干咳了一声，瞬间唤回了Zac的注意力。

“噢，抱歉，我是说，Ackles太太，Jensen他完全遗传了您的美貌，绝对不是恭维您。”Zac夸张地行了个礼，捡起地上的警帽重新戴回脑袋上。

“谢谢你，Zac，但我现在有更重要的事需要你们帮忙。”

“说到这个……Zac，你刚才说出了什么事？”Ackles太太想要打断他们，Alder大手一挥阻止了她说话，“你先说。”

“是这样的……那个，头儿，北边的森林着火了！镇上的居民扑灭了大火，可是、可是……”

“可是什么！”Alder拍桌而起，“操，我有时候真想割下你的舌头！”

“抱歉头儿……可是Trojan发现了两具完全烧焦的尸体。”

“天啊——我的Jens……”Ackles太太的咖啡杯从手中滑落，滚烫的咖啡撒了一地。Alder怒吼着跳起来，抓起桌布拯救满是污渍的地毯，而Zac则赶紧抱住晕厥过去的Ackles太太。

“看在上帝的份上！”Alder头痛地嚷嚷，“把她放到那边的沙发上躺着。”

“不——”Ackles太太悠悠转醒，“谢谢你们的好心，但是，请找到我的儿子，请你，务必找到他，他不可能被烧——烧——不、不可能……”

Zac将浑身发抖的女士扶到沙发上坐好，Ackles太太捏紧她的十字架，“是的……是的……我需要不断祷告忏悔。一定是因为Jensen被恶魔蒙蔽了……那个Padalecki家的小子！他们全家都——”

“Padalecki？”Alder咬牙切齿地重复。

“是的……”Ackles呜咽，“我早就说不要和那个魔鬼在一起，但他就是不听……他昨天晚上就失去音讯，手机也打不通，学校的老师和学生都说没见到他……求求你，求求你们，我只想要我的Jensen回家……”

随手接过Ackles太太手中的寻人启事，Alder警长和Zac彼此对视，联想到突如其来的大火和那两具烧焦的尸体，很有可能的是，小Ackles再也不能主动回到她身边了。

“咳，带上Trojan，我们现在就去案发现场。Rob！伙计，联络刑侦部门让他们过来。”

他脚下生风地走出警局，在他身后是Zac和一只大型猎犬。曾经它唯一的职责就是看门和解决伙计们吃剩的汉堡和鸡骨头。但是时代不同了,在Trojan再度发现尸体的现在，Alder深呼吸，正了正胸前制服的警徽，最后跨上在警局门外停靠着的哈雷Electra Glide警用摩托车。

* * *

皮靴踩在烧得光秃的土地上，焦臭混杂着动物肉香的味道令Trojan兴奋地用爪子抓刨土地，并躁动地用湿润的鼻子拱来拱去。Alder警长勒紧狗绳喝令它后退几步，它低垂着耳朵拼命地甩着尾巴。Alder不得不喝令Zac将它牵引到更远的地方而不是留在原地做出比在尸体上撒尿更能破坏现场的事。

“火灾是什么时候发生的？”

“不清楚。八点的时候被镇上的居民发现的，已经沿着风向烧了半座山。现在只找到两具尸体，不确定还有没有更多……”

“明白了。”Alder简短地点头，走到前方蹲身，“……烧得那么厉害，不知道还能不能辨别身份。”

焦黑干裂的树干前，隐约可以分辨出两个人形，“已经烧得黏在一起了。” Alder轻轻一碰，脆硬的黑色皮肤脱落下来，扬起一片烟灰。Alder捂着鼻子连连后退几步。

Zac从裤子口袋里掏出那张Ackles太太交给他们的寻人启事，再一次比对照片上的男孩和蜷缩在地上的家伙，“是Jensen Ackles吗？”要接受他们曾经是同一个人是如此令人心惊，因为两者之间的差距实在太大了。

“见鬼了我怎么可能知道？” Alder扬了扬脑袋，使唤Zac将呈斗拳状的尸体费力掰直，“把他们的衣服碎片收进证物袋里。其余的就交给尸检的伙计了。”

“见了鬼的鸡奸同性恋。”Rob嘟囔着，小心翼翼地将融成一块项链从其中一个尸体的脖子上取下，“这是……”

Alder抢过来，费力地抠开黏连在一起的锁扣，“一个盒子项链。里面或许会有相片什么的——啊哈！”

一张年轻的Donna Ackles的相片令他们沉默了片刻。“继续工作吧。”最终Alder命令道。

“早就猜到是他们……”Rob小声说道。Zac和几个伙计费力将两具尸体分开，肌肉撕裂的声音让Alder整张脸皱了起来，他不得不上前搭把手，这才把两具焦黑的尸体分别放在担架上并用蓝色的一次性床单盖住抬走。

“这么说，同性恋？”

Rob冷哼了一声，“我听我的Virgil姑妈说的，她住在Ackles 的隔壁，你知道的。她说他们家已经为Jensen Ackles的事愁死了。真他妈难以置信，Donna美人儿会生下那种儿子。”

“……也可能是父亲那边的基因。”

“哼嗯，反正和Padalecki家凑在一起就出不了什么好事，你不会忘了Jeff那件事吧。”

“好了，别废话了，还没确定是不是Ackles小子呢，”Alder警长扯下专用的手套和无菌服。“走吧。”Trojan兴奋地扑上来舔他的手指却被他轻轻踢开。“一边去小子。”Zac安抚地摸了摸呜咽的警犬的脑袋，然后将它一把抱上了摩托车前座。

“回去还有一堆报告要写，呃……老天，我一想到这个就头痛。”

“噢见鬼。”Alder警长呻吟了一声，“至少帮我冲一壶咖啡，你知道Rob冲出来的玩意儿就像泔水一样可怕。”

“好吧好吧……头儿，这回你必须请我们一份甜——”发动机的咆哮声盖过了他们的对话。

一行人在森林里熟练地穿梭颠簸，绕出镇子边缘废弃的采石场，眼前的景色逐脱离了荒凉破败。Alder努力不去看小镇上突然出现的、几乎无处不在的寻人启事，Jensen Ackles的模样在镇子的大街小巷上出现又被他甩至身后，Alder皱眉。他欣赏Ackles太太的努力，可他实在无法对这件事心怀乐观的态度。电线杆和咖啡馆门前都是他微笑的照片。噢，不得不承认那可真是个漂亮的小伙子，只可惜居然和Padalecki家的儿子……

又是Padalecki……

“和我去一趟废车厂。”Alder警长对Zac吼叫道，只有这个音量他们才能听到彼此的对话。

“Padalecki废车厂吗？”Zac吼了回来并吃了满嘴的风。

“是的！”

“Jared Padalecki？”又一个他们熟悉的名字，就是这么回事，Padalecki家族就没少给他们惹麻烦。

摩托车掉了个头，拐进最快到达Padalecki家族废车厂的一条小镇。沿途一路老旧掉漆的楼房和单调的玉米田景色，疏于管理的肮脏店铺半开着门，仿佛并不在意是否有顾客光临。

有那么一瞬间，Tate Alder突然理解了他的前妻，为什么她会宁愿放弃所有，也要逃离这个该死的小镇。

01

“五个雪糕球，谢啦。”大个子伸出五根手指比划着。Jensen排在他后面，此时他抬头有些惊讶地看了这个家伙一眼。同样吃惊的还有雪糕车老板John。

“你和你的朋友一起吃吗？”

“不，我一个人。一个蛋筒，五个雪糕球。没错。”他点点头，随即疑惑地问道，“呃……有什么问题吗？”

John耸了耸肩，“哼，没有任何问题，假如你觉得自己可以胜任的话。”他富有技巧地将垒在一起的冰淇淋递给对方，Jensen目瞪口呆地瞪着这个家伙迫不及待地几口吃掉一半。

“甜心，到你了。”大个子走之前冲Jensen状似挑衅地歪了歪嘴巴，如果他嘴角没有沾满雪糕渍的话，Jensen也许会更惧怕他一些。Jensen身旁的Ashley傲慢地扬起脑袋。

“那家伙是谁？”Ashley小声问道，“我都没有见过他。”

“也许他只是不显眼。”Jensen漫不经心地回答。

Ashley谴责地看了他一眼，“他是个足足有六尺五的巨人。”

“好吧，随你怎么说。”Jensen双手插袋跟在Ashley身后，她指着冰淇淋商店的特大号蛋筒扭头看向Jensen，Jensen掏出钱放入老板敞开的绿色木制钱箱里。“嗯……三个雪糕球，给她。”那是他原本计划花在DVD商店的钱。Ashley撇了撇嘴，不过她没说什么。

“这是你的小男朋友？”老板John打趣地看了女孩一眼。

Ashley拨弄着自己的浅金色头发，小心翼翼地调整被绑成蝴蝶结状的红色发带。“这个嘛……”Ashley意有所指地看向Jensen。

干咳了两声，Jensen躲过了那个眼神，不断来回踢着一颗石子，上个星期他和Ashley接吻了，糟糕，糟糕，糟糕……更糟糕的是他们这么做的时候正好在他家里，所以就刚好被他父母看见了。事实上，那正是他今天要来找Ashley的原因。

久久等不到一个答案，Ashley只好对John耸耸肩并接过那个对她来说过大的冰淇淋，“你想尝尝吗？”她再次试探性地问Jensen。

Jensen平静地摇头，“我这个星期的零花钱都拿去买模型了。”

Ashley挫败地叹气。卖雪糕你的老板饶有兴趣地来回看着这两个孩子。“小鬼，我要是你我就不会这么说。”

Jensen看了John一眼，“呃……好吧，你接受赊账吗？下个星期我可以还给你。”

“……你完了。”John摇摇头，背过身重新将注意力放在收音机的音乐电台上。

“你真是个蠢货。”Ashley的脸因为尴尬而通红，她快步越过Jensen的肩膀走到前面，Jensen猜测他此刻需要马上哄哄对方——假如他真的想做Ashley的男友，但他只是若有所思地低头看着柏油马路上的亮黄色标记。

Ashley咬紧嘴唇，再过一个街角就能看到她家的后花园了。五分钟之后她把快要融化在手上的冰淇淋随手扔进垃圾桶，然后双手叉腰转了过身。跟在她身后的Jensen从恍惚中猛地惊醒，差点撞在她身上。

“Ackles！”

所以——终于到了这个时刻。

Jensen有些烦躁地抬起头，“嗯……事情是这样的……”他尴尬地摸了摸颈后的短发，人们为什么会用“事情是这样的”作为宣布坏消息的开头？鼻尖泌出一点透明的汗珠，尽管今天温度那么高，他仍然在短裤上面套了一件长袖罩衫，“我想说……”

“嗯？”Ashley的眼神变得尖刻起来，“继续说呀。”

Jensen不喜欢Ashley的态度，也许赴约是一个错误的选择，但Jensen的性格不容许他通过手机或者别的什么方式逃避问题。

“我们不可能在一起。”他抬起头直视对方的眼睛。Ashley是他们学校公认的美人儿、老师的宠儿以及几乎所有男孩——也许真的只有Jensen除外的追捧对象。此刻她漂亮的蓝色眼睛微微瞪大，蓄满了眼泪随时准备夺眶而出。

Jensen叹了口气。“抱歉……我……我没办法。”他和Ashley相识于校体育部，Jensen踢英式足球，前锋或者前腰都不赖。Ashley理所当然的是校拉拉队队长。两个月前她向Jensen主动搭讪，把手中冒着冰凉水汽的矿泉水瓶递给了Jensen并在一阵口哨声中把写有自己电话的纸条塞进了Jensen的口袋里。

自那之后他们相处的机会就多了起来。Jensen小心翼翼地不让自己过分显眼，大多数时间里他和Ashley会在安静的图书馆见面。Jensen会飞快地写完作业然后翻阅一些自己感兴趣的书籍，他几乎把图书室里的推理小说都翻了个遍，Ashley在他对面看一些时尚杂志，偶尔对法语作业的句法绞尽脑汁的时候，Jensen也会抬头纠正她的错误。

“你先是让我去你家，然后骗我和你接吻。所以你现在是在搞笑吗？”Ashley抬高声音。Jensen抿住嘴唇。“……噢你真是个卑鄙小人！”Jensen陷入短暂的沉默，侧过脸看向花坛边几乎快要枯死的植物。

“……如果你真的这么认为的话就尽管这么想吧。”Jensen最后如此说道。

Ashley飞快地擦掉眼泪，“你根本就没有喜欢过我！”她凑近两步，双手拉扯Jensen的衣领指控道。

但是也没有任何规定让Jensen必须喜欢Ashley。Jensen僵硬地站在原地，当Ashley将嘴唇按在他嘴角的时候，啊，是的，他心想，也许Ashley说得没错。蜜桃味的唇膏尝起来如此清甜，却不是Jensen喜爱的口味。

“你这个混蛋！”她离开了Jensen，在他还来不及反应的时候飞快地给了他一巴掌然后捂着眼睛跑进家门。

“……该死。”Jensen捂住左侧的脸颊。他才是莫名其妙的那一个！被强吻了两次并且还得到了一个响亮的巴掌，Jensen一时间愣在原地。

“恭喜你脱离苦海。”

Jensen循声扭头，“呃，谢谢，不过你是在幸灾乐祸吗？”他有些不悦地眯起眼睛缓慢地询问。是那个家伙！不知道从哪里重新冒了出来，也不知道他躲在一边看了多久的笑话。Jensen注意到对方不知道什么时候已经将嘴角的奶油擦拭干净了。

“不，只是善意的提醒，”对方只是压低帽檐并且回赠他一个大大的微笑，在Jensen还来不及体会那个微笑背后是否藏着恶意之前对方就已经轻快地越过Betty太太家的篱笆，“你值得更好的。”

“等等！你是Betty太太家的亲戚？”Jensen注视着那个高瘦结实的背影，确定自己从未在Bozite镇见过这个家伙。

“你可以继续猜，小、甜、心。”

去他的小甜心！Jensen懊恼地皱起整张脸。他狐疑而持续地盯着那个背影，直到对方翻过Betty太太家后院的红色砖墙最终消失在Jensen眼前。

* * *

被推搡肩膀向后趔趄的时候，Jensen以为那只是个玩笑——他和他的好兄弟们经常开的那种玩笑，讥笑Jensen的罗圈腿或者雀斑，当然Jensen也会反唇相讥。Jensen以为那就是他们表达友谊的方式。

直到再一次的，Jensen被用力推着向后踉跄，重重的撞击令他感到一阵疼痛。“嘿老兄！这太过了！”Jensen的嘴角的笑容褪去一半，他想要抓住Derek的手腕来个玩笑式的收场，但Derek粗鲁地将他拂开，然后他又用力推了Jensen一把，力度比之前更甚。

Jensen的后背撞在金属柜门上发出剧烈的响声。“搞什么啊！”他疼得龇牙咧嘴，挣扎着站直身体可Derek却继续刚才的动作。“操！Derek！”Jensen完全敛去笑容，恼火地紧贴柜门大声抱怨，“你吃错了什么药？！脑子坏掉了吗？”

“这可不是玩笑，Ackles。”Derek扬起下巴，双手抱胸地宣布道。在他身后的是Capps和Tore，以及更多足球队的伙计，在今天之前这几个家伙都和Jensen关系很好。“从今天开始你不用来球队了。”

Jensen皱眉，“等等……今天是他妈的愚人节？！”下个月就是德克萨斯青少年足球赛的首战，他们已经为此磨合了小半年。Jensen无论如何都想不出朋友兼队友突然与自己反目成仇的原因。“这真操蛋的不公平，至少给我一个理由！”

“嗯——让我想想，比如说我是球队队长而这就是唯一的理由。怎么样？这还不够吗？”Derek凑近，直视Jensen墨绿色的眼睛一字一句地挑衅。Jensen用力将他推开，运动员更衣室的走道过于狭窄，Derek同样撞上了身后的储物柜。

“呣——”Capps带头发出阵阵嘘声，Derek倚靠在柜门上冷冷地笑了。

“很好，好的，随你们便……操你的Derek，操你们所有人。”Jensen飞快地脱下球队制服，扯下手腕上带有球队标志的运动手环，他把这些东西通通扔向曾经的队友，“如果这就是你想说的那些狗屎，那么如你所愿好了。”他推开那些围堵他的队员，大步走出更衣室。

Ashley站在门口，和她的一群拉拉队死党一字排开，无一不冷冷地瞪着Jensen。

迅速将所有事联系在一起，Jensen什么都明白了。

“……是你？！”Jensen顿住脚步。

Ashley傲慢地扬起下巴，“你活该。”她颤抖地宣布，还没等Jensen有什么反应她自己的眼眶就先红了。其他女孩纷纷抱住她轻声安慰，间或扭头厌恶地看向Jensen。

“What the……这太疯狂了。”Jensen张口想要解释清楚。

“闭嘴Ackles！你还想继续伤害Ashley吗？她给了你一切！而你还想继续站在这里奚落她？”

“……很好。”哑然了半晌，最终Jensen他咬紧嘴唇，抓住书包的手指用力得泛白。他大步离开这一切，这些狗屎，这些他以前的兄弟和伙伴，而现在他们不再是了。

* * *

Real life sucks losers dry.

Derek过去时常对他的兄弟会伙计们这么说，现在Jensen成为了那个被榨干的loser。特别是当Derek发现当众奚落Jensen而Jensen并不会反抗之后，他便变本加厉地用更恶劣的态度对待Jensen。

不过总体来说，Jensen的生活并没有发生太大的变化——除了原本放学后的球队训练被迫中止、除了从前的好友全都站到了对立面、除了该死的永无止境地嘲笑和恶作剧，是的，他的生活和以前没有任何区别。

“Jensen？你确定你还好吗？”

“好”是一个相对状态。Jensen心想。他盯着Yvette太太身后左右摇摆的挂钟，在它周围的墙壁上固定着类似墨迹测试或者印象派装饰画之类的东西。与此同时，他有些吃惊自己居然也会被带进这间心理咨询室，通常来说，接受援助的对象应该是学校里被Derek欺负的死宅书呆而不是像Jens——噢等等，Jensen现在确实变成了被Derek欺负的死宅书呆。

“Jensen？”

“是的夫人。”他迅速回过神来，“我确定我很好。”

“亲爱的，你不必觉得难为情，”这位曾经的心理系高材生试图让Jensen更信任她，“我见过很多类似的人。也许我们可以先聊点别的？”

“今天天气不错。”Jensen故意说道，他应该为自己的失礼而道歉，只是他今天刚被某些人困在洗手间大半个小时，现在他实在没有精力应付另一个大麻烦。

“嗯好的，”Yvette太太宽容地微笑，一丝内疚从Jensen的脑子里一闪而过。“今天很适合出门运动，不是很热，有点微风。对了，你父亲如何？”

“还是老样子。”Jensen回答，“下雨天的时候偶尔会关节痛。”他倒是没奇怪Yvette太太为什么会认识他老爸，这个镇子这么小，不认识倒有鬼了。Alan Ackles下半年可能会被指派去位于休斯顿的分公司任职，到时候Jensen就能够离开这个小镇，并且从这些无聊的恶作剧中解脱了。他将他父亲即将调职的消息告诉了Yvette太太。

“噢这真是太好了！” Yvette太太热情地握住Jensen的手，“我真替你们高兴。我是说——嗯我是很爱Bozite小镇啦，可这里的生活太单调了——真的太单调了。”

Jensen谨慎地斟酌用词，“嗯……我觉得Bozite镇很悠闲，我是指，各有各的优点啦。”

“噢你真天真，听着亲爱的，你真的应该去更多地方好好看看，那个时候你就会觉得Bozite镇……”她嗤笑一声，“我曾经在纽约念书，你知道吗？”

“是的，夫人。”

“你一定无法想象纽约有多繁荣，那就好像——就好像你站到了世界的中心。噢，当然啦，休斯顿也不差，但和纽约比还是差远了。不过没关系，一步步来，亲爱的。我相信你可以做到。”

“做到？”Jensen瞪大眼睛。

“是的，”Yvette太太挥舞着双手，“说实话，你是我最爱的学生之一，看看你的眼睛，如此漂亮——”

“……呃，我的眼睛？！”

“我是说——如果你想要去哥伦比亚大学，我可以给你推荐非常棒的老师。”

“……谢谢？”Jensen迟疑地问道，“不过……夫人，你那么喜欢纽约，为什么又要回到Bozite镇呢……抱歉！上帝！我真的非常抱歉！夫人！您不要哭，我一定说错了什么，对不起，我、我什么都不知道……那个……我先走了夫人，谢谢您的热心，我会认真考虑您说的话！天啊……”

* * *

“天啊……Jensen……”

Jensen讶异地抬起头，鉴于他已经被当作透明人在学校待了差不多两个月，他有些好奇是谁违背了Derek校霸的授意在自己面前搭话。

伴随着递过来的白色纸巾，戴眼镜的女孩对Jensen紧张地微笑了一下，“我是Susan，嗯……我们一起上过音乐鉴赏课。”

“我知道你。”Susan瞬间瞪大眼睛，Jensen好心地没有说出之所以记得Susan全靠她的牙齿矫正器。

“噢是吗……嗯……我想说……”Susan的脸涨得通红。换做以前，Derek大概已经开始恶毒地吐槽对方夸张的发带、胡萝卜耳环和古怪的性格了，而Jensen在他身边听着，虽然不会参与但他也从没有阻止过……好吧，他承认有时候他还会忍不住笑出声。

Jensen有些愧疚地舔了舔嘴唇，低声安慰过分紧张的女孩，“慢慢来，我又不会扭头就走。”Jensen边说边报以微笑，奇怪的是Susan的脸更红了，可怜的家伙。她一定不擅长和别人打交道。“是的嗯……是的。”她连连点头，“我是想说，你的——”她伸手摸了摸自己的耳朵。

Jensen皱眉，学着Susan的动作， “噢！”他摸到了一片该死的柠檬切片，这回轮到他脸红了，他将那片柠檬扔进身后的草丛，“这是——嗯……”他用面纸擦拭着自己的耳朵脸颊和脖子。

“我知道。”她轻声说道，“我知道Derek干了什么。我看到他偷了食堂免费供应的柠檬水，趁Bob不注意。我原本以为他要干些别的。但……他是个坏家伙，非常坏。”

Jensen不能更同意这一点。就在三个小时之前，他被某个“完全猜不到是谁”的家伙从头淋了一整桶冰镇柠檬水。说真的，在他即将待在这个见鬼的学校的最后一天，真的要这么对他？最终他不得不忍受两个多小时的黏黏腻腻填完所有的毕业考试卷。

“……算了，谢谢你的提醒，虽然有点迟，不过还是谢谢。”Jensen挑了挑眉，“那个……嗯……你考得如何？”他有些摸不准是否要将话题继续下去。

“我看到你第一个交卷，我还有两道生物常识题摸不准答案，三角函数我也不太在行。不过，呼……我、我怕你走得太快，所以就跟在你身后交卷了。”

“这样啊，”Jensen讷讷地开口，“嗯……那么祝你暑假愉快？”

“等等！Jensen我想说——”

“嘿这不是Jensen和兔八哥嘛！”

Derek走出校门，在他身旁的还有Ashley，女孩亲昵地挽住Derek，早在两个月前他们就火速地搞在了一起。Jensen觉得无聊透了，Ashley大概还以为Jensen会嫉妒还是怎么样，他们会故意坐在Jensen前面，80分钟之内她和她的新男朋友接吻了四次，Derek搂住Ashley的时候还故意弄倒了Jensen的水杯。

更糟糕的是，Ashley大概把Jensen恼怒的低吼声当作了他因为妒忌的失控。“我都快忘了他叫什么名字了，可他就是嫉妒得发狂，但我能说什么呢？你不知道我在课堂上有多尴尬。”她对每一个愿意听她讲这个故事的人大声抱怨道，可说实话，Jensen才是恨不得她真正忘掉自己的那个人。

“嘿，你们俩。”Jensen冲他们扬起下巴，Derek的蠢脸上晃过一瞬间的惊讶，这是Jensen两个月以来第一次正面回应他的挑衅。

“你和兔八哥……哇哦——原来你的口味这么独特啊！”Derek故意大叫道，Jensen皱眉。

“那不是她的名字。”他用比Derek更大的音量回应，“她叫Susan。”

“那是我的绰号，因为……嗯，你懂的。”Susan在Jensen耳后小声解释，有些难堪地露出自己带着矫正器的门牙。而Derek居然还觉得自己为她起了这个绰号是多么天才。

“你先闭嘴。”Jensen皱眉躲过了Susan过分地接近。一个一个来。Jensen暗中对自己说道。他随手将杂志递给了Susan然后一步一步走近Derek。

“你……唔！操！”Derek来不及说话便闷哼出声，因为剧烈地疼痛而捂住腹部整个人弯下身。Ashley尖叫地退后，仿佛自己是偶像剧的女主角而Jensen是那个将她的男伴一刀捅死的疯狂爱慕者。

Derek挣扎地扑上来，Jensen侧身躲开并且一脚将对方踹倒在地上。不客气。但Jensen跟他的哥哥Josh可是学了好几招。Derek想跟他正面交锋？等着回家抱着妈妈哭诉吧！

“我会告诉我的父亲！”Derek从地上爬起来，无比怨毒地盯住Jensen。

哈。Jensen转动手腕，眼神冰冷地瞥了对方一眼，他拎起刚才放在地上的书包，一把甩到背上。Jensen才不怕呢。

“等着瞧Ackles！”

“我等着呢Derek Mauro。”Jensen最后看了Ashley一眼，“别哭了。”

“噢Jensen，”Ashley泪眼朦胧又喋喋不休，“我知道我们之间曾经有过什么，但是Derek只是想保护我……”

Jensen迅速躲开那根想要触碰自己的手指，“我只是想告诉你，你的眼线花了。”他直接打断Ashley的臆想，露齿一笑然后大步离开，Ashley的惨叫声飘了过来，不过他毫不在意。

Susan犹豫了片刻，最终鼓足勇气一般拨开看热闹的人群然后追着Jensen的背影冲了上去。“Jensen！”

“噢，嗨，你还不回家？”

Susan迷恋地看着Jensen，包括他湿漉漉紧贴身体的衣服和因为殴打而擦伤的右手指关节，最后她鼓足勇气仰头看上Jensen迷人的翠绿双眼。“我来是想和你说，我——我——喜欢你！”

“……谢谢你，”Jensen说，“不过我觉得你想说的这件事恐怕不成。”

“为什么不可能！”Susan急切地捉住Jensen的手臂，“我马上就可以摘掉牙齿矫正器了！我也可以陪你去图书馆，可以为你做很多事情，如果你喜欢。为什么Ashley可以我就不可以？！”

“什么……不，Susan。”Jensen抓住女孩的手一点点将它从自己另一边的胳膊上慢慢掰下来，“我拒绝你不是因为该死的Ashley或者别的什么。而是我觉得……”

“你觉得什么？”Susan穷追不舍地问道。

“……没什么。”Jensen摇摇头，“我会离开这里。”Susan猛地瞪大眼睛。

“你要——你要离开我们？”Jensen还没来得及确认，大滴的眼泪就顺着女孩的脸庞滚落下来。Jensen顿时全身僵硬，他尴尬地咧嘴。天啊……他受不了眼泪。

他好心地提议道，“呃……你别哭啊！你是不是还有面纸？赶紧擦一擦？”

“……你太过分了！”女孩捂住眼睛飞快地跑开，Jensen的话非但没有起到安慰的效果反而助长了她痛哭的趋势。

“什么……好吧，祝你暑假愉快！”对那道背影扬声喊道，Jensen不住叹息，这就是他搞不定女孩的原因。

* * *

Alan Ackles垂头丧气地回到家中，他的妻子Donna正端坐在起居室的一角虔诚地祷告。木雕的基督雕像被擦拭得光滑，摩挲着玫瑰念珠的双手安详地放置在《圣经》上。Alan看了她一眼，将公文包扔到铺着印第安风格布织长巾的单人沙发上，他自己则斜斜地靠在另一个沙发上，“这么说，那小子呢？Jensen——”他一边叫唤儿子的名字一边扯下紧绷的领带。

Donna嘴里念念有词，并没有将注意力分给丈夫。Alan叹了口气，对于妻子的行为早已司空见惯。又等了五分钟，“……Mac今天怎么样？”

Donna发出一声轻咳作为暗示，直到念完最后一句祷词才肯扭头看向自己的丈夫。“他也许出去了，也许在楼上。Mac在她睡着了，我下午带她去草地上玩了一会。”她站起身，郑重地将圣经合上并放进茶几下面的抽屉内，在关上抽屉之前确保它被深蓝色的天鹅绒包裹严密。随后她看向自己的丈夫，“你怎么了？”

“发生了一些事。”Alan开口，Donna关切地为他倒了一杯水，他接过玻璃杯，“谢了亲爱的。是关于工作上的事……关于休斯顿的事，咳，我大概去不成了。”他难堪地承认道。而Donna则猛地喘了口气。

“发生了什么事！”Donna握住Alan的手，“为什么会这样？噢亲爱的，你一定很失落。”

Alan抽回自己的手，眼睛盯着起居室虚空的一点发愣。 “我也不知道。突然间那个机会就给了别人。而Smith对此没有任何解释，Wood会顶替我的位置。”

“可……”Donna脸上的表情是单纯的疑惑，“可是调任文件都已经弄好了，事情不应该这样发展的。”她不由自主地按住胸口，在衣服底下纯金的小巧十字架被她按在手心。“Wood的资历比你小五年。这件事无论如何都不应该轮到他的。”

Alan挫败地摇头，“……反正事情已经这样了。”

“亲爱的，这不公平，这对你不公平。”Donna亲吻丈夫的脸颊，“但是往好的方面想，至少我们还没开始打包行李。”

静默了一瞬，Alan开口，“我们已经开始打包行李了，还联络了搬家公司，我们甚至和房产中介约好了。”

“我知道，可乐观地说……”

“别说了，”Alan皱眉，打断了Donna的话，“你只是不想离开这个该死的小镇不是吗？你和你的社区教会，上帝和熏香蜡烛还有各种组织活动。Donna，你想一想，想想Jensen，你想要你的儿子一辈子在这个小镇子里，高中毕业之后和我一样去那个该死的罐头工厂上班吗？”

“Jensen有他自己的选择，而且我不觉得你的公司有什么不好，你是在贬低自己，而我正在让你积极起来可你选择了忽略我的努力。”Donna被激怒了，她的脸颊呈现一种充血的玫瑰色，因为Alan用了唯一一个会激怒她的说辞，关于她的宗教信仰。她直起身子挣脱了Alan圈住自己的胳膊。

“我猜测你有祈祷过让整件事泡汤吧？”Alan尖锐地问，而Donna避开的眼神说明了一切。“Donna！你真的……你……”

Donna捂住双眼，“我只是……我不知道。可是我不想像失去Josh一样失去你们。我不想走出这里，我从小在这里生活，我的家庭，我的朋友都在这里。我无法想象走出Bozite镇的感觉。我快要……我必须祈祷，因为我快要被恐惧吞噬了……”

“天啊……Donna！为什么你之前没有告诉我！”

“因为你和Jensen是那么想要离开！你和Jensen，而当年Josh也是这样去了加州，然后看看现在他成了什么样？”

叹息着，Alan重新将Donna搂进怀里，“他很优秀，而你并没有失去他。”

“不。我见不到他，他应该和家人待在一起，而不仅仅是汇款回家。我只想见到他，我担心他，你知道吗Alan，我总是梦到他在工作的时候发生意外。”

“你只是想太多了……”

“你难道不担心吗？Jensen也越来越大了，万一他和Josh一样……”

Alan苦笑，“至少你现在不用担心不是吗？三年内Jensen还会在这里。”他伸手擦掉Donna的眼泪。Donna紧抿嘴唇，蜷缩在丈夫怀里。

“我只是害怕。我那么爱他，如果他发生什么意外，我一定会崩溃的。”

“老爸，发生了什么事？”男孩的声音让夫妻俩齐齐回头，在看见Donna脸上的泪痕之后Jensen皱紧了眉毛，“怎么了妈妈？”他快步走下楼梯，来到他母亲面前半蹲下身，“究竟发生了什么事？谁要崩溃……是不是Josh？Josh怎么了？”

“不是的，亲爱的。Josh很好。你也先冷静，别和你妈妈一样大惊小怪。”

“对……”Donna迅速擦干眼泪，“我只是太情绪化了。”

Jensen直起身坐到母亲身边， “有什么我能帮得上忙的吗？”他走到母亲跟前，Donna的心情在看到Jensen的那一刻逐渐恢复了平静，她握住Jensen的手，感受到她儿子真实存在于自己身边的感受。

“噢，我的小天使，你总是这么善解人意不是吗？”她笑了一下，“只是发生一点小状况。关于你的爸爸。但那并不是你爸爸的错。只是对不起Jensen，我知道你很想去休斯顿，但是短时间内我们不会搬到那边。”

Jensen瞪大眼睛，“什么！”

“也许我们可以带你去个旅行？”Donna补偿地提议道。她一定以为Jensen对休斯顿有多渴望，但那其实并不是事实。Jensen只是想要避开这个镇上的蠢货——所有、蠢货。可现在一切都成为了泡影。

“Jensen，我希望你能够理解我们，这是无法避免的、工作上的调整安排。”Alan说道。“Smith先生有他自己的考量。”

哈。Smith Mauro。Jensen的脑子里迅速浮现这个名字，那个去年圣诞节他去Mauro家找Derek的时候这个蓄着希特勒胡子的男人一脸傲慢地询问他们家过圣诞节吃不吃火鸡。

Donna当然会煮火鸡，配上最独特美味的肉汁和像小山一样高的酥脆煎饼和自制的枫糖浆，此外还有马铃薯和培根还有一大堆Jensen几乎一辈子都吃不完的美食——总而言之Mauro先生就是一个自以为除了自己别人都是乡巴佬穷人的混蛋。

这样子看来，Derek的混蛋基因也未必找不到出处。Jensen愤怒地涨红了双颊。

“这太让人难以接受了……”Jensen难以置信Derek居然敢这样做，与此同时一股羞愧让他不敢与父母的眼睛对视。一切都是他的错——但那又不该是他的错。Jensen愤怒地绷紧下颚，难道他不该痛揍对手吗？难道他就该隐忍直到最后一天吗？

Donna担心地看着Jensen，“宝贝别难过了。”她握住Jensen的手，直到这一刻Jensen才惊觉自己的双手正紧握成拳不停颤抖，而此刻他最想做的事就是冲到Derek Mauro家再狠狠揍他两拳——不够，两拳绝对不够。Jensen气得咬紧牙根——他的父亲在公司里一直兢兢业业，而他的母亲和Mauro夫人也一直交好，除了Jensen自己，他想不到任何原因导致了这次变故。

“上帝一定有他的理由把我们留在这里。”Donna握紧自己胸前的十字架如此说道，Jensen艰难地点头，因为心虚而双颊刺痛火辣。

稍后的晚餐，他们在进食之前彼此握手向上帝祷告，Jensen在心里默默地忏悔自己的行为。

也许揍Derek是一个错误，圣明的主，我向你诚心地忏悔，我不该急切而盲目地追求一时的痛快，我不该把拳头挥向Derek，我就应该在休斯顿收集十斤晒干的马粪寄给那个混蛋。这样准没错。此外我也希望我的高中生活能好过一点，至少能让我找点乐子。无论如何都能聆听到我的主，希望你能帮我实现愿望。阿门。


	2. Chapter 2

社区教堂位于Bozite小镇正中央的喷泉广场后方。那是Jensen作为教堂合唱班一员每个星期都必须要去的地方。并不是说Jensen在声乐方面多有天赋——必须承认这一点，虽然Jensen站在合唱班之中是如此耀眼，这其中很大原因在于Donna Ackles太太，Jensen只是想让他母亲满意。这就出现了一些令人恼怒的状况。

刚开始唱《奇异恩典》，舞台下方就已经开始传来闷笑声。Jensen咬紧牙关。“……Through many dangers, toils, and snares I have already come（许多危险，试练网罗，我已安然渡过）……”

Tore持续发出那种令人生厌的闷笑，坐在他身后的老夫人狠狠地踢了他屁股下的凳子一脚。“抱歉，夫人。”他嬉皮笑脸地道歉，回过头来却并没有停止嘲弄。这很幼稚，Jensen对自己说，但他却无法对此不屑一顾。

等唱到《天使的面包》的时候，Capps也加入到Tore的队伍中，他们对着台上的Jensen做鬼脸，又扮出一副娇柔做作的模样嘲笑Jensen头顶的银色飘带和白色的合唱制服——再次强调，那是长袍而绝不是睡裙。

“安静，孩子。” Chris神父严厉地开口，“不要玷污神圣的时刻，否则我必须把你请出去。不要逼我在安息日这么做。”

Jensen投去感激的一瞥，Chris简短地点头，示意他继续。Tore和Capps被他们的家人扭着耳朵带出教堂，而Derek，坐在最前排的Derek，Jensen的老对头，他双手合十放在大腿上，该死的看起来比谁都要虔诚。

Jensen的目光和他在空中相会，Derek恶毒地咧了咧嘴角。是的，Derek知道一切。知道为什么Jensen还留在这里，而他会继续指挥所有学生，以带给Jensen永无止境的折磨。除了从初中换成了高中，其他一切都不会有所改变。

Jensen对此充满了无力感。

一切结束后，Jensen坐在舞台后方的木制台阶上。他垂头丧气地扯掉头上装饰的飘带在手里揉成一团。“看来祷告并没有什么用……”Jensen撇撇嘴，也许他的用词没有他母亲那么柔美华丽，至少他是真心想要和上帝打个商量。

“小子，你这么说实在有失妥当。”一个厚重的手掌搭在了Jensen的肩膀上。Jensen惊讶地扭头，“Chris！”他有些尴尬地站了起来，双手来回拍打着白色袍子上的灰尘。

“我知道你遇到了一些烦恼。一些关于人际交往的困惑。”Chris宽容地微笑。因为Jensen母亲的缘故，他们两个人算得上是朋友。Jensen私底下会和他聊很多事情，Chris和他同样喜欢Matchbox乐队。

“你知道得可真多。”Jensen最终放弃地摊开双手，重新坐回台阶上。Chris也在他身边坐了下来。“听着Jensen，我得到的消息比你想象的多得多。你知道的，我有我自己的渠道。但你不能等着谁来拯救你，你需要主动寻求帮助。”

Jensen翻了个白眼，“谢了老兄，但我还能应付得过来。”而实际上，他已经不如自己表现出来的那么肯定了，“对了，这个给你。”

Chris接过Jensen递过来的香烟，笑着用手肘撞了撞对方并熟练地将香烟收起。这是他们的秘密之一，Jensen偶尔会替他买一些违反规定的小嗜好。“我知道是Derek和Capps他们起的头，但你最应该防备的是Mark。”

“Mark？”Jensen有些吃惊。

“是的，那个孩子……”Chris紧缩双眉，“你要知道，大多数孩子只是追随他们所认同的领袖，如果不按照对方的旨意就会被群体放逐孤立。但Mark不是那种人。我曾听过他的忏悔，与其说那是忏悔，不如说那是他沾沾自喜的回述。”

Jensen感兴趣地伸直身体，“关于什么的？”

“噢Jensen，我不能透露太多。”Chris神秘莫测地对他眨眼，“即使是警察也不能令我违背神的旨意。”

“噗，这可真新鲜，不过我记得上帝似乎并不允许你抽烟！”

Chris狡猾地眨眼，“嘿！公平点，上帝是不允许我在祷告的时候抽烟，可没说我不能在抽烟的时候祈祷。”Jensen呛出一声大笑。过了一会Chris才开口，“听着，Jensen，你知道我是关心你的，我们是朋友，不是吗？我真的不能说太多。但是你必须听我说过，Mark那个人，你一定要提防他。他甚至喜欢对流浪猫做些邪恶恐怖的事，那是他纯粹的兴趣，而不是为了吸引人注意之类的，他的脑子一定有某个地方和正常人不一样。”

“噢我操啊吃屎啦那个变态！”Jensen瞪大眼睛，迅速敛去笑容并且愤怒地攥紧拳头，“……他干了什么？”

“保密协议。我不能告诉你。”Chris叹了口气，摊开双手无力地放在大腿上，“……我甚至无法阻止他。”

Jensen把指关节按地噼啪直响，“我可以去——”

“不Jensen！”Chris的脸在一瞬间变得严肃起来，极为少数的时候，例如现在，Jensen会突然意识到两个人之间的年龄鸿沟。“我不希望你往枪口上撞！他的行为是不可测的，更何况你已经在他的潜在目标名单之上了。”

“什么……名单？”

Jensen还想继续追问下去，可Chris已经抢先一步站了起来。“谢谢你的烟小家伙。对自己用心一点知道吗？”

Jensen用鼻子喷出气流，“你给我的信息太少了。你知道吗？你这样可做不了一个优秀的线人。”

Chris咧嘴，伸手揉乱Jensen沙金色的头发，“好啦，你该回家了。如果我没猜错，Ackles太太正好和那群女士结束了谈话。”

Jensen知道他无法从Chris嘴里撬出更多消息，于是他也站起身一把扯掉了身上的袍子胡乱塞进背包。“那么，下个星期见。”

他与Chris道别之后就从后门溜了出去。他的母亲又热心地加入了另一场谈话。Jensen实在不敢凑到她们身边聆听关于“马铃薯去皮”或者“快速炖煮”之类的女士谈话，更不想重复之前的遭遇：每位夫人凑到他身边抚摸他的脑袋脸颊脖子肩膀手臂等等等等并称呼他为“甜心”。

Jensen迅速坐进停在教堂门口的雪佛兰轿车，他的父亲在驾驶座上一边等候Donna一边翻阅报纸。Jensen晃了晃身边的车载儿童座，Mac在摇篮里露出小牙齿打了个呵欠。

“嗨小姑娘。”Jensen的郁闷一扫而空，他微笑地伸出手指逗弄，将演出时必要的银色飘带系在Mac柔软的头发上。Meg咯咯直笑，口齿不清地叫唤着什么，Jensen觉得她应该在叫“Jen”。

“好吧，你也和妈妈学会了这个称呼。”Jensen无奈又宠溺地摇头。

“可不是嘛儿子。”Alan心不在焉地应和着，然后又翻了一页报纸。

* * *

三个月的暑假终于过去了。自然没有谁会邀请Jensen出门玩耍或者参加派对之类的，Jensen觉得自己真的快要变成死宅书呆了。这甚至引起了Donna的注意，她一再询问他为什么不出门和Derek他们打篮球。Jensen不想告诉对方真相，以免她问出更多难堪的细节。这使得他不得不经常出门，假装受朋友邀约而实际上他只是绕着公园游荡（wander）直到天黑为止。

唯一的后遗症是，他该死的被晒出了更多雀斑。它们分散在鼻梁周围，像擦不干净的污渍，只能等待冬天才会慢慢消散。而现在，伴随着闷热的九月，Jensen的高中生活开始了。曾经在同一个初中上课的男孩女孩挤在同一个高中教室里。

“进行调查的时候，首先应该……”

Jensen单手托住脑袋，有些无趣地看着窗外。创办和管理Bozite高中的校长Evan McCoy从他的桑塔纳内走出来，他可是个严肃的老先生，他拉开车后座的门，从里面钻出了一个男孩，老天……这家伙可真高。等等，Jensen发现那个高个子似乎有那么一点眼熟。

高个子男孩脖子上挂着的银制项链以及他头顶的红色头巾。而McCoy先生对此一定不太满意。“不……这是……摘下……现在……”零散的词汇飘入Jensen耳朵，McCoy先生的山羊胡气愤地翘了起来。Jensen忍不住露出一个浅笑。

高个男孩耸肩，一把扯下头巾并塞进外套口袋，那一头蓬松卷曲的半长头发露了出来，Jensen心想，如果自己这个打扮他母亲估计会疯掉并且拿着梳子和剪刀满大街地追着他跑。

正想到这，这家伙突然与Jensen对视了，那双粽绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Jensen，随即吹了声短促尖锐的口哨。Jensen瞪大了眼睛。

“Jensen Ackles——”糟糕。Jensen立刻扭回头，在全班的窃笑声中抓住课本。“嗯？”

“‘嗯？’这就是你的答案？” Melody小姐不满地眯起眼睛。Jensen飞快地翻过书页寻找答案。“不是的……嗯……”他呼出一口气，手指定格在正确的答案上飞快地念了出来，“我是说，‘抽样调查法最大的优点就是减少调查的工作量，其次它还可以保证调查对象的完整性’。”他抬起头对Melody小姐微微一笑。

Melody小姐眯起双眼注视了Jensen几秒，这才放过他转而讲述下一段内容。Jensen不由得庆幸自己的好运气。坐在他身后的Crystal则因为他没有收到惩罚而大声叹了口气——足以让Jensen听到并且扰乱他。

“闭嘴。”Jensen低声嘟囔道，强迫自己认真听课。

即将下课的时候，“……你们需要在下个星期完成这份简易的调查报告，运用课堂上说学的知识，四个人一个小组。” Melody 小姐宣布道，在简单地说明作业要求之后，她翻出点名册，“现在我来分配小组。”

坐在Jensen周围的人看着Jensen窃笑起来。Jensen暗自捏紧双手。

又来了。

他们一次一次乐此不疲地玩着那个游戏。Jensen忍耐着，直到——

“Francis，你和Jensen——”

“不——”Francis迫不及待地大叫，双手撑桌蹦了起来，“Melody小姐，我不想和Jensen一组！求你了！你可以让我替你擦黑板或者干更多的脏活，除了Jensen。”

全班哄堂大笑，不停地用眼睛瞄向Jensen。而Jensen只是沉默地把课本和笔记收进背包。Francis托着眼镜得意洋洋地咧嘴，除去他获得学校颁发的“爱迪生”科技奖，今天算得上是他最出风头的一天。

Melody小姐用力敲了敲桌子使他们安静下来，“我可以自己擦黑板。所以你、Toby以及Paul必须和Jensen一组。”她最终宣布道。Francis故意发出失望的嘘声。Derek曾经把Francis的脑袋塞进储物柜而Jensen只是在一边站着，轻描淡写地说了句“这太无聊了”。Francis不觉得自己有义务站在Jensen Ackles那边。Jensen的眼睛朝他扫过，Francis连忙移开了视线。

下课之后Jensen追上Francis那群人，Paul第一时间举起双手护住脑袋，“不要揍我！我不是笑话你的那个！”

“……什……不，我没那个意思。我不在意那些……”Jensen有些莫名其妙， “所以，我们现在怎么安排？”

Francis和Toby对视两秒，“……噢！你是说小组作业？”

Jensen耐着性子，“是的，我说的就是小组作业。难不成我说的是‘地下城与勇士’？”

“好伙计！”Paul大叫起来，“你也玩那个游戏？！”他还想兴奋地说些什么，只是Francis用手肘撞了他一下，他才突然清醒过来似的捂住嘴巴。

Bozite高中生存规则之一：不要表现得和Jensen Ackles太过接近。

Jensen耸了耸肩，“我和我哥哥小时候玩过。”他迅速转移话题，“所以，你们可以不和我玩得来，但我们总要想个办法完成作业。”

“……邮件。”Francis含糊地吐出一个词，他压低声音，“我们用邮件联系。”他从笔记本上撕下一页飞快地写上自己的邮箱地址并塞进Jensen的外套口袋。如果主角不是自己Jensen估计要笑出声，这是在干什么啊！他们是冷战时期的苏美特工吗？！

“……行。”Jensen拍了拍自己的口袋，“我今晚——”还没等他说完Francis就拉着自己的同伴们迅速离开。“……好吧。随便了。”老实说，Francis还不算是对他最坏的。他只是一个可怜虫，生怕被欺凌的遭遇在自己身上重演而已。

他越过挤在自己周围的、无数个想要看好戏的人，一把抓住背包走出课室。Melody小姐在背后叫住他的名字。Jensen知道这个老师想要和他说什么，老师们都很友善地想要伸出援手，但那往往都只会沦为老生常谈。Jensen装作什么都没听到，快步隐没在人群里寻找高级写作课程的教室。

* * *

Francis把大部分任务都丢给了Jensen，这使得Jensen感到十分为难。“我真的……不要说你不知道，但没有人会填我发的问卷。我不想因为我搞砸这个作业。”

“我知道，我知道——”Francis咧开一个不怀好意的笑容，“就当是我们给你的机会，努力做好它Ackles，把你拿全A的努力拿出来。”Jensen还能说什么？

他抱着一沓调查问卷视死如归地走进学校餐厅，Francis和Toby则在暗中闷声发笑。

“Well play！”

“哔哔！胜利的一击！”

“面包，新鲜的面包，你们要尝尝吗？”

Rick、Dimon还有诸如此类的家伙不断将拳头砸在Francis的肩膀上。

“干得漂亮伙计，你叫Frank是吗？”Francis第一次受到如此热烈的欢迎，就连Derek都特地走到他身边，“周末在我家有个派对，你和你的伙伴可以考虑一下。”喔噢，那可是校霸Derek！

“我、我、我、我会考虑的。”Francis的脸涨成了紫红色，而Toby已经开始在他身后受宠若惊地尖叫。

而这一切都与Jensen没有任何关系。此时此刻他不将羞耻心抛之脑后。“你好，想问问，嗯……你们有时间做一份调查问卷吗？” 

被问到的四个女孩纷纷将脑袋埋进三明治里，Jensen皱眉，又重复了一遍。“劳驾，有时间做一份调查问卷吗？Julia？”他试探地叫了其中一个女孩的名字。对方的耳根都涨红了，可她最终还是没有回答Jensen的问题。

叹了口气，“也许你们等会会有兴趣。”Jensen直接把问卷放在了对方的餐桌上，接着强打起精神走向下一桌。在他身后四个女孩咯咯的笑声尤其刺耳。

没有人正面回应他。每个学生，每个餐桌。极少数的，比如说Nancy，轻轻摇头并且用眼神对Jensen说着抱歉。“没关系。”Jensen微笑，并强迫自己进行下一轮尝试。

“Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, let me see,”Mark也是个例外。“这是什么鬼问卷？嗯？我怎么看不懂上面的问题？”他一个人霸占了整张桌子，咀嚼着满嘴的腌黄瓜、黄芥末酱以及三明治碎片挑衅地看着Jensen，“过来，小Jenny，快到Mark身边解释给Mark听。”

“不了，谢谢。”Jensen将白纸拍在桌子上，一言不发地离开了那个橙色塑料餐桌，厌恶的感觉在他的胃部翻腾。

另一边，“Jensen——Ackles——”Derek挥动双手，越过一大波嘈杂的低年级学生朝Jensen大叫，“嘿！罗圈腿！是的，看这里！我们还没拿到问卷！”

Jensen皱眉。当他走到Derek身边的时候迅速往前一跨，敏捷地躲开了Derek的腿不至于让自己丢脸地摔倒。“……有进步啊伙计。”Derek用力拍打Jensen的胸膛，力量之大让Jensen向后退了好几步，踉跄着撞翻了路人的餐盘。

“所以你到底要不要问卷？”Jensen站稳身子，而他身后的家伙因为不想惹麻烦而飞快地捡起盘子跑走了。

“想要啊——”Derek拉长声音，“想要来团成一团塞进你屁股里。”

Jensen转身就走。所幸的是Derek从不真正敢做什么，他只是喜欢看Jensen落荒而逃，就仿佛他比Jensen Ackles要强大很多。Capps凑上来和他击掌，庆祝他这局又得一份。两个人勾肩搭背地看着Jensen的逃窜的背影傻兮兮地大笑。

Jensen朝坐在远处的Francis摇了摇头。这根本就没有任何进展。餐厅负责人Bob不满地瞪Jensen，大概他认为Jensen的行为坏了他的好生意——操蛋的高中生活。噢。操。

Francis错开了眼神。Jensen不得不找张椅子坐下来，一边清点剩余问卷数量，一边想着统计学不及格之后他还能选修哪几门课程补回这个学分，他总得坚持到高中毕业，那之后他也许可以去找Josh，离开这个鬼地方。

当Jensen从背包掏出运动水瓶的时候，一阵风从被推开的餐厅玻璃门吹了进来。Jensen猛地站起身伸长手臂去抓住飘起来的问卷，该死，它飘到更远的地方直到被一只强壮的手一把抓住。

“你的？”

Jensen有些狼狈地站直身体，直视眼前的男孩，他看起来真是该死的高——等等，这句话听起来有点耳熟不是吗？Jensen耸耸肩，“它现在是你的了。如果你想要的话。只要你不把它塞进我嘴里或者屁眼里，谢谢。”

高大强壮的男孩弯起嘴角，“我没有那样做的理由。”他在Jensen对面坐下，微微眯起眼睛阅读问卷上的字，“‘如果你被告知离世界末日还有五天，在此之前你又刚中了五百万的彩票，而这个时候外星人找到了你，告诉你你还有生还机会，但唯一的要求就是需要你作为……繁殖供体——’这都是什么鬼问卷！”

谁说不是呢！Jensen摇头，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了起来。“我不是组长。”

“我也希望提出这种蠢问题的人不是你。谢天谢地。”男孩咧嘴一笑，然后冲Jensen伸出一只手，Jensen注意到对方的手腕上缠绕着一块红色的头巾。噢噢噢！是那个家伙！

“……The eye catch guy？”

“嗯哼。我叫Jared。”高个男孩眨了眨眼，“我需要你的笔。”

Jensen把手里的自来水笔递给对方。“你是新来的。”这就说明了为什么对方愿意和自己亲近。

“刚来Bozite没多久，”Jared接过Jensen的自来水笔飞快地填写，“但足够久到让我认识你。Jensen Ackles。”

“是的，那就是我……相信你已经听说了关于我的传闻咯！”Jensen发现一个许久不曾出现的笑容在自己脸上绽放，“你就是那种类型的家伙？”他冲Derek所在的方向扬了扬下巴，“想要挑战所谓的校园权威？”

“你指的是那几个脑子长老二上的兄弟会蠢货吗？”Jared摇头。Jensen轻声笑了起来。“噢抱歉我说得并不准确，因为他们根本就没有脑子。”Jared直视Jensen的眼睛补充道。

“你这么说是在刻意讨好我？”Jensen接过Jared递来的问卷，这是他唯一收获的问卷。他匆匆看了眼上面的答案，“听着新来的，给你一个忠告，如果你想找到数量大于一的朋友，你就最好不要和我扯上关系。”

“这个嘛……”Jared避而不谈，引人注目的手掌不住地抚摸系在手腕上的头巾，他脸上的笑容逐渐扩大，“你喜欢‘Survivor’？”他的目光停留在Jensen背包上别着的徽章。

Jensen随意哼了一段“Burning Heart”的副歌，随后微微歪头看向 Jared。

Jared吹了一声口哨，眉毛高高扬起被卷曲的额前的头发遮住，“还有‘eye of the tiger’，那可真棒！”Jared说，“嘿你猜怎么着？也许我可以邀请你去我家听个CD；或者组个二人乐队，嗯……虽然我唱得比你差远了，但乐队总有需要我的地方。”

这家伙绝对疯了！Jensen难以置信地微笑，“乐队的事我们得慢慢来……你刚才说你叫什么来着？”

“……Jared Padalecki。”咬牙切齿的回应声令Jensen不住地皱眉。说话的并不是坐在他对面的高个男孩。一阵被打扰的厌烦感侵袭了他。

又是Derek。

这家伙总是在他即将好转的时候突然冲出来毁掉一切。也许Jared在听完那些即将来临的挖苦之后会选择站在Derek那边。也许。

Jared从口袋里抓出一条可乐味的毛毛虫软糖放进嘴里缓慢地嚼着，目不斜视地专注于Jensen。

“我会踢烂你的屁股。”Derek虚张声势地开口，“即使你是Padalecki。假如你继续无视我，我就需要给你好好上一课，在Bozite高中，你要知道谁能把你的肠子从你的屁股里抽出来，勒在你的脖子上把你吊起来。”

“Derek！”Jensen警告地挺直胸膛，“带上你的走狗滚蛋。”

“谁在那儿说话？等等，是Ackles。这真搞笑，你以为你找到靠山了吗？不如直接来尝尝这个？也许我们会考虑放你一马。”Capps嚣张地冲Jensen做了一个粗鲁的手势。Jensen厌恶地后退，躲开了那根几乎要碰到自己嘴唇的两根手指。

“不要逼我折断你的手指。”Jensen双拳握紧。

两个恶棍哈哈大笑。就在刚才，他们前脚刚踏出餐厅，一阵Jensen快乐的笑声便传入他们耳中。Jensen Ackles居然在开怀大笑？操！绝不允许！他们彼此交换了一个眼神，然后不约而同地转身回到Jensen跟前。

Derek挽起袖子，“你想要打架吗Derek？”Jensen挡在Jared面前，“就为了你幼稚的虚荣心？”

“操你的Ackles！”Derek拎起Jensen的衬衫衣领，用力摇晃他直到Jensen低吼着抓住Derek的手腕。

“停下来！”Jared在另一边大叫，没人来得及理会他。

“你在找死Ackles！”Capps兴奋地嚎叫一声，凑到另一边掰住Jensen的脖子。Jensen的脸涨红起来，挣扎地挥拳砸向Derek。伴随着Derek撞倒在餐桌上，Jensen从Capps粗壮的手臂中挣脱开，撩开前额的头发低喘着瞪视对面的家伙。

“第二次。Ackles！”Derek捂住生疼的脸颊，摇摇晃晃地站直身体，他用力摇晃脑袋好使自己更清醒一点，另一侧Capps已经和Jensen扭打在了一起。

餐厅完全混乱了，原本正在进食的学生扔下手里的三明治飞快地聚拢在他们周围。口哨声和加油打气的呐喊几乎要掀翻整个餐厅。剧烈的喧闹中夹杂着Bob刺耳的尖叫，“太过分了——停下——马上给我停下来，我会去通知校长——放下那张椅子该死的小鬼——”

Derek加入混战，一把扯住Jensen的头发而Jensen一脚踹上了他的大腿。Derek龇牙咧嘴地低吼，“你真的以为我不会还手——”

他难以置信地瞪大眼睛，还没来得及继续对Jensen做什么，他的双脚突然离开了地面。

Jared掐着Derek的后颈将他整个拎了起来，就像一个完全的成年人毫不费力地拎起一个五岁的小鬼。“你伤害了我的朋友。”他陈述道，有些沉郁的眼睛扫过Derek随后像扔一袋马铃薯一样将他扔到了一边。

Jensen长大了嘴巴，一个不留神被Capps的拳头重重地砸在眼眶上。“操！”热辣的眼泪溢出眼睛，他倒抽了一口气，看着Jared将Capps如法炮制地抓住并扔在Derek身边。当这两个家伙想要挣扎着爬起来的时候，Jared抓住两把椅子固定住他们并大咧咧地跨坐在其中一张椅子上，老虎钳一样的大手牢牢地抓住另一张用来阻止Capps的反扑。

“……这真是……”Jensen从地上爬起来，鼻血滴滴答答地流在他的浅色他T恤上。他随意擦了一把，“这真是……”笑容在他的脸上扩大。

“棒？”Jared好心地为他提供了一个词汇。

“棒？！”Jensen扬起下巴谴责地看了Jared一眼，“……这简直是非凡！”Jensen难以置信地看着Jared，而Jared则对Jensen露出一个带着酒窝的微笑。Jensen难以想象一个长着深酒窝的人能够做出这样的举动，无数女孩正在凝视Jared的模样发出阵阵尖叫，而男孩们正在为他的行为拍手叫好——他无疑已经成为了学校新的领袖，因为曾经的校霸被他压制着，无数次想要爬起来却被固定在凳腿之间。

“我说过的，你会有需要我的时候。”

“操……是的……”飙升的肾上腺素令Jensen无法抑制地笑了起来，“看来Derek说得没错，我确实找到了一个靠山。”

Jared歪了歪头，毫不在意那些聚焦在他身上的手机照相的声音。该死他是那么地自信，“不必客气。不过我也会有需要你的时候。”

“比如？”Jensen非常怀疑这点。

Jared看了眼气势汹汹地朝这里冲过来的McCoy先生，“比如现在。”他无辜地朝Jensen眨眨眼。Jensen应该感到焦虑或者紧张，但他现在只想在Derek和Capps的咒骂声中与他的新朋友相视而笑。


	3. Chapter 3

“我很抱歉，先生。”Jensen微笑地说。他为所做的一切而深感抱歉可是他就是忍不住。

这份比嗑药更高昂的兴奋一直延续到四个闯祸地家伙在McCoy校长的办公室一字排开。Jensen努力绷紧脸颊，不得不忍受腹部因为过度大笑而导致的酸痛感。Jared偷偷用手指捅他好让他停止微笑，以及更多的大笑。

“Jensen Ackles，你在我的办公室挺出名的。”McCoy先生说道，目光扫过完好无损的Jared以及鼻青脸肿的三个人，“现在你们几个，谁来和我说一说，这该死地到底怎么回事？”

“是他！”Derek尖着嗓子说道，“我们只是玩玩，可他……”他的手指着Jared控诉道，“他是个力大无穷的反社会！”

“可怕的变态！”Capps带着哭腔补充。

Jensen抢在McCoy开口前翻了个白眼，“闭上你吃狗屎的嘴巴，我们都知道混蛋的那个是谁。以及，抱歉先生，我说了‘狗屎’这个词。”Jared向他投去一个眼神，Jensen扬了扬下巴接受了。

McCoy先生挥了挥手，“然后是Jared Padalecki，这是第几次你刚到一个新学校就惹上乱子？”

“可是Evan……”

“叫我‘先生’，Padalecki。你向我保证过什么？”McCoy先生严厉地注视着Jared，“不要以为我之前的警告不算数。我说过，一旦你继续这样下去，我会放弃——你知道我在说什么。”

Jared紧紧地咬住下唇，双拳在身侧握紧。Jensen的眼神在两个人之间来回游移，过了几秒他听见Jared闷闷地开口，“对不起先生。可是，Jensen是被欺负的那个。”

“这不是你放纵自己的理由。”McCoy先生无力地摆手，专注的目光重新投射在Jensen身上，“好了小子。我之前就想来找你说说这件事。”

“先生！”Derek明显在狡辩，“我只是在和Ackles开玩笑罢了……”

“是啊，”Jared撇了撇嘴，“开玩笑到揍到Jensen的鼻子流血不止，好吧，这大概就是你认为的‘好笑’。”

Jensen把塞在鼻孔里的纸团抽出来，殷红的液体顺着鼻子向下流。他重新用纸团堵了回去。他不是故意让自己看起来惨兮兮的，一切都是因为他低于常人的血小板，血液凝结的速度总是比一般要慢些。“那其实没什……”

“停下来孩子们！”McCoy先生拍了拍桌子，“我让你们过来不是为了听你们无休止地争吵。无论之前谁占上风，在我看来在公共区域——而且还是学校餐厅大打出手都是错误的行为。非常严重的错误。”

“可Jensen……”

“你可以有很多种方法阻止这件事！Jared！”McCoy抬高嗓音，“你可以选择找我！可你最终选择了所有方法里最糟糕的那个！”

Jared有些愤怒地摇摇头，直到Jensen对他做了个“It's fine”的口型之前他都带着一种几乎要掀翻办公桌的气势。以Jensen对他的估计，这个大家伙真的可以。

“我们真的不是故意的，”Derek可怜兮兮的声音打破了Jared与校长之间的僵局。Jared双手抱胸，冷眼看着对方装腔作势。

“是不是故意的你们自己心里清楚，”McCoy先生僵硬地开口，“我希望你们能够吸取今天的教训。也许你们会觉得你现在所做的事非常拉风，非常夺人眼球，但相信我，过了五年、十年、二十年，总有一天你会为自己的愚蠢而懊悔。”

Derek连连点头，“我知道了，先生。我们清楚地认识到自己的错误。我们保证会改正。一定。”Jensen冷哼了一声，他知道Derek这样说只不过是想快点离开这里。“我们可以去医务室吗？Capps和我大概是撞到了头，先生，我们现在都非常晕眩，非常想吐，我猜那一定是脑震荡。”

“是吗。不过还要等一下，因为你们还欠Jensen一个道歉。”McCoy先生开口提醒。

Capps和Derek相对看了一眼，“噢……道歉……是的。”Derek一脸地不情愿，“Well，Jensen Ackles，希望你不要介意我们之前的行为。”

“是的，我们不是故意这样对你的。”Capps说道，“我们一开始相处得很愉快不是吗？都是因为那个新来的转校生。”

“什么。”Jensen警告道。

“哈，”Capps扬起一边的眉毛，“我说得没错啊。”

“够了。”McCoy先生及时阻止了这段对话的继续，“现在你们两个人给我去医务室。除此之外，你们四个人都必须得到相应的惩罚。直到下个星期结束为止你们都要在放学之后来我的办公室报道，我会给你们安排相应的劳务惩罚。”

课后留校。还不算太糟，Jensen心想。只要McCoy先生不通知家长就一切好说。不是Jensen害怕什么，只是他的母亲实在是出了名的大惊小怪。Jensen不希望成为高中唯一一个被母亲接送上下学的笑柄。

他们准备离开办公室，可McCoy先生却抢先一步叫住了Jensen。“你先留下来。”

“先生！他正在他妈的流鼻血！”Jared大声抱怨，“而那两个家伙除了差点吓尿了之外屁事都没有！”

“Language, kid.”

Jensen冲Jared摇了摇头。趁这个档口Derek和Capps一溜烟跑出了校长室。“放松。”他对Jared小声说。

McCoy先生对Jared做了个“离开”的手势。Jared一边走出办公室一边回头，Jensen不得不再次安慰他，“别担心。”事实上他甚至有些吃惊对方投注在自己身上的关切。除了Jared习惯对人太友善之外Jensen实在想不出任何原因。

门重新被关上，令Jensen吃惊的是，McCoy先生首先对Jensen说声了“对不起”，“我应该更早地关注这件事，这是我工作上的疏忽。我从老师之间的谈话中或多或少地知道这件事，但我一开始只是将它定性为学生之间的打闹。”

Jensen有些无措地摇头，“McCoy先生，我知道我应该向你求助，或者向任何一个可以暂时阻止暴力的人求助，但那始终不是永久性的。”

McCoy先生皱眉，“你的意思是？”

“这里是该死的德克萨斯，我想你应该明白那意味着什么。”Jensen说道，“如果我不亲自反击的话，哪怕我只是退缩了一次，他们就会像该死的蝗虫一样紧逼上来。”

“我无法反驳你的观点。可是我不希望你们在整个高中想的最多的事是如何把狠狠地打击对方。这很危险。”

“我会把握好的，先生，我希望你能够相信我，”Jensen保证道，“如果Derek他们敢对我造成威胁的话，我会直接寻求帮助。”

McCoy先生叹了口气，“最好还是不要起争执。”

“我也希望。”

“另外还有一件事……”McCoy先生说，“你和Jared很熟吗？”

Jensen愣了几秒，“呃……他算是我的朋友，我猜。但他是个好人，对吗？”

McCoy先生点头，“你是个好孩子。”他补充道，“以及你说的没错，Jared是个也是个好孩子。虽然镇上关于Padalecki家族的流言非常骇人听闻，但我希望你不要被影响。”

“噢……”Jensen从没往那方面想过，“关于那些狗屎——呃……抱歉。”

“是的，关于那些狗屎，”McCoy先生露出笑容，“不要理会它们好吗？也许Jared比较特别，相处久了你会发现他的内心非常……纯粹。”

Jensen点头。Jared确实很特别。但Jensen对那份特别不存在一丝反感。相反他发现自己对Jared——或者是Jared Padalecki抱有一种奇妙的好奇心。

Jensen离开校长办公室，他因为看到靠在墙壁上的高个男孩而停下脚步，“……Jared？”

“你还在流血？！”Jared皱眉，“那个啰嗦的老家伙……”

Jensen呆在原地，眼睁睁看着大个子三步两步跨到自己面前。Jared主动抬高Jensen的脑袋，灵一只手则在左右摸索着自己的外套想要找出比如纸巾这类东西。“没事……过一会它就好了。”

在翻遍外套都一无所获之后，Jared皱着眉毛摘下自己手腕上的头巾用力擦拭沾在Jensen脸上的血渍，Jensen低声嘟囔了一句谢谢然后抓住了Jared的手让他停下来。“谢了老兄，我没事。真的。”

Jared又执着地擦拭了两下，这才将头巾塞到Jensen手里，“这看起来可不是什么‘真的没事’。”他突然又露出一副凶狠的模样，“他们得到的惩罚还太轻了……”

“Easy dude.”Jensen拍了拍Jared的肩膀，“在我看来这也不算糟糕。”

Jared瞪着Jensen。Jensen有些别扭地补充，“至少……我得到了一个新伙计不是吗？”

Jared身上的紧绷消失了，他注视着Jensen的眼睛，然后缓慢地露出一个微笑，“是这么个道理。”

“必须是。”Jensen吸了吸鼻子，他的鼻血似乎已经止住了。

* * *

Jensen前脚刚踏进家门，他的母亲举着电话用一种意味不明的眼神看了他一眼，“好的，我会和他谈一谈的。”一股不祥的预言瞬间笼罩了Jensen，他艰难地做了一次吞咽，考虑是乖乖换好鞋子和Donna坦白交代，还是趁现在扭头就跑。

“Jen——”伴随着扣下听筒的声音，Jensen听到他的母亲如此呼唤自己。深呼了一口气，Jensen低垂脑袋从Donna身边走过。

“嗨老妈，我先上楼——”他被Donna一把捉住定在原地。

“McCoy先生都和我说了——天啊Jensen！”Donna瞪大眼睛惊呼道，“这是——”

Jensen抽痛地躲避他母亲试探性地触碰，他的眼眶有些肿起来，“没事妈妈，我比看起来的要好多了。”他弯下腰从Donna的手臂下溜掉了，但是再一次的，Donna在柜子里翻出医药箱之后再一次捉住了即将跑上楼的Jensen。

“够了，你现在给我乖乖坐好了！”Donna抓住儿子的脖子，“不要逼我揪住你的耳朵把你拎上沙发。我简直不敢相信！你居然什么都没告诉我！”

Jensen噗通一声坐进沙发，“……没什么好说的，你也都听校长说了。”

“那个臭小子！”Donna皱紧眉头，“我前天还给他们家送了烤饼干。”她手脚麻利地按住不停乱动的儿子，将沾有消毒碘液的棉棒涂抹在Jensen的伤口上。

“嗷！那很痛！”Jensen倒抽了一口气，Donna叹了口气，动作不由得轻了一些。

“我以为你和Derek的关系很好，从……从什么时候开始的？你们之间？”

“就……最近吧。”Jensen嘟囔道。原本他可以瞒得更久一些的，但McCoy先生的电话让他无法顺利地继续编造诸如“撞倒电线杆”或者“滚下楼梯”之类的说法，“不过是那个贱人起的头。我只是防御罢了。”

Donna不轻不重地拽了拽Jensen的耳朵，“在起居室说话要注意言辞。”她意有所指地看了角落的神像一眼。Jensen撇撇嘴，在手心划了一个十字。

“况且……”Jensen咬住下唇，“我并不是一对多。”他有些犹豫要不要和Donna提起Jared，以他对自己母亲的了解，她大概不会希望自己和Padalecki家的人走得那么近。他以前并不是没吃过教训。

“哦？”Donna问道，“我记得你以前和Derek玩得很好，所以现在是哪个朋友在帮你打群架？”

忽略掉Donna语气里的不满，Jensen犹豫地开口，“是一个好心的朋友，大概。我猜他应该会把我当成朋友，或者不会，嗯……我还不是太清楚，但他把他的头巾借给我擦掉鼻血。我猜那至少意味着他人很好。”

Donna摸了摸Jensen的头发，“……我都不知道。”她陷入一阵沉默的自责之中。

“嘿妈妈！”Jensen轻快地说，“别看得太严重就是了，好吗？我会照顾自己的，我发誓。”

“宝贝，”在Jensen第三次保证自己真的没事之后，Donna忧心忡忡地开口，“……你会不会觉得……我们对你的关注不够多？”

“什么！”Jensen惊讶地扬起眉毛，“不！你们真的不需要对我关注那么多！”自从Mac出生之后，Donna便把大量的经历放在这个小天使身上。而实际上Jensen非常满意这样的结果。“我没什么大事老妈！这只是打了一架罢了。”

“‘只是打了一架’。”Donna重复道，“Jensen Ross Ackles，我不希望你像你哥哥一样。”

“Well……”Jensen耸了耸肩，“我不觉得他有什……”

“你不会也想做一个靠肉搏挣钱的家伙吧。”

“Josh并不是……算了，”接收到Donna警告的眼神，Jensen无奈地举起双手，“好了妈妈，”他抱了抱Donna，在她的脸颊亲了一口，“我真的没事。你应该多管管Mac，我刚才看到她又把泰迪熊的脑袋塞进嘴里了。”

“什——Mac！”

“吃饭见老妈！我先去看书了！”趁着Donna转向婴儿椅，Jensen抓起书包飞快地冲到楼上。

* * *

他就知道自己不该太过乐观。那不适合Jensen，更不适合他的生活。

Jensen此刻正在擦拭陈列室里的奖杯，在那个“河狸冰球队”的刻字上，有一块污渍无论如何都擦不干净。Jensen转身，把棉布浸泡到水桶里然后又拿起来拧干。他知道Derek正在用那双阴沉的眼睛瞪视自己，但管他的，Jensen拒绝做那个打破沉默的人。

而事实上，Jensen的思绪不由自主地朝某个大家伙飘去。Jared Padalecki。那个在课间特地跑过来说好会在午餐时间来餐厅找他的高年级转校生。而Jensen并没有等到他。Jensen努力告诉自己不失望，但今天中午的肉碎三明治却比以往更难下咽。

所以Jared只是一个热心的家伙罢了。那种大概连一只蚂蚁都不忍心伤害的人。这很好，虽然有点怪。但当这样的人无意和Jensen结交，那就不太好了。Jensen把最后一丝希望押在了课后留校上面。等他见到Jared，对方出于礼貌也会和他打招呼。

事不凑巧，先来到校长室的Jensen和Derek被分配到一起，在昏暗闷热的陈列室里擦拭那些几十年前的封尘奖杯。直到现在，Derek只是双手抱胸站在角落，Jensen能做的只有不断地忽略地方不怀好意的目光，然后擦拭、擦拭、继续擦拭、没完没了。

Jensen不知道Jared是如何与Capps相处的……瞧，他又忍不住想起那个该死的大个子了！噢操！也许下一刻Jensen就会在所有课本的空白处乱涂乱画然后写下Jared的名字？呸！Jensen用力抓紧奖杯，泄愤似的地狠狠擦拭，居然把那块锈迹给擦掉了。

“你……”Derek总算开口了，但Jensen依然不惧怕他。“给了他多少次？”

“Excuse me？”Jensen翻了个白眼，“美国的基础教育有教你好好说英语吧？”

冷笑着，Derek缓慢地接近Jensen，“别装了，我们都懂的。你给那个Padalecki操了几次？”他做了一个下流的手势，“他可是这方面的老手了，我们可都不相信他会平白无故帮助你。对了，你们是怎么认识的？”

Jensen恍然大悟地瞪大双眼，一阵厌恶从胃部冲了上来。“闭嘴，傻逼。”

“哇哦！别恼羞成怒！”Derek大声说，“还是你吸他老二了？我的意思是，听说那家伙的老二可是非常……”

“我不想在你身上浪费时间和精力。”Jensen打断了Derek进一步的侮辱，他更像是对自己说的一般，斩钉截铁地说道，“你对我造不成任何伤害了Derek Mauro。如果你想散布这些谣言，你就尽管去好了。”他扯出一抹嘲讽的微笑，“你不需要先经过我的允许。和以前一样。”

“……很好。”Derek好半天才找回自己的声音，“希望你能记住，我曾经好心提醒过你。Jared Padalecki不是什么好人。你知道他为什么要转到我们这里上学吗？”

“我不关心。”Jensen的声音听起来毫无波澜，“我和他并不熟。”

“你和谁不熟？”

陈列室的门突然被推开了，一个顶着乱蓬蓬的深棕色头发的家伙从外面探进脑袋，Jensen惊讶地扭过头，“Jared？”

Jared笑嘻嘻地走到Jensen身边，Derek憎恨地瞪视着这个大高个，可Jensen和Jared都没再把他放在眼里。“你来这里干什么？”Jensen又拿起一个奖杯，全神贯注地擦拭它。

Jared将自己撑起来坐在陈列柜前方的桌子上，两条结实瘦长的腿在半空中晃了几晃。他仿佛没有被Jensen的冷漠吓跑般地咧开一个微笑，“来看看我的好兄弟。”

Jensen咬住下唇，“哦。”Derek的眼睛在他们之间来回看着，一丝厌恶与怀疑爬上了这家伙的脸。Jensen当然知道他想写什么，那些龌龊的……让人作呕的……Jensen不屑于去知道更多。

“那个……”Jared把玩着手里的帽子，“伙计，很抱歉我今天没有去餐厅。我让Sandi给你捎一句话，该死，我应该亲口说的，但我被逼在办公室补完那些我落下的数学课程。”

“好吧。”Jensen回应道，他原本僵硬的肩膀放松了下来，“虽然我压根忘了这回事。”很显然Sandi也是，因为Jensen在餐厅该死的等了一个小时。不过那不怪Jared。

“有点伤人，”Jared朝Jensen的方向眨了眨眼睛，“抱歉嘛，我保证明天我会去找你。”

“你和你的塔塔酱热狗，”Jensen绝不承认自己如此轻易地原谅了Jared，而事实上他也开始微笑起来，“否则免谈。”

“……操。”Derek甩甩脑子，做出一副作呕的表情。

Jared朝Derek的方向看了一眼，原本舒展的眉毛微微皱了起来。不过当他的注意力重新转回到Jensen身上的时候，他便又再变成那副开朗的大男孩的模样。“再加上我母亲烤的曲奇，你一定要尝一块。”

“是嘛。”Jensen扬起下巴，“你大概知道我母亲烤的小点心是全镇出名的，普通的饼干可满足不了我。”

“You will see.”Jared信誓旦旦地保证。

“Ewwwwwwwwwww——”Derek忍不住大叫，整张脸皱成一团，“你们该死的就要在这里讨论那些恶心的同性恋情事吗！简直恶心病态到极致！”

“闭嘴！”Jensen飞快地看了Jared一眼，“你想怎样？”原本因为见到朋友而压下去的怒火瞬间窜了上来，他将手里的棉布用力掷入水桶，一阵水花溅起来弄湿了Derek的裤脚。

“我没想怎么样！”Derek找茬般的向前走了一步，“做得出那种事就不要怕别人说出来！”

“那——”Jensen抬起来的手臂被他身后的朋友一把握住，“放开我Jared！”

Jared担心地低头看向Jensen，他把他向后拉，离那个混蛋越远越好，“他只是想惹你生气而已，别上钩了。”他在Jensen耳边低声说道。

Jensen磕磕绊绊地被比他高出一个头的朋友向后倒退，“……是的。”他咬紧牙关，后知后觉地发现自己的后背贴着Jared的胸膛。“那只是……”他深呼了一口气，“不能再发生第二次了。”不能让Derek把他好转的人生再次搅得翻天覆地。

“他不值得。”Jared用力握了握Jensen的肩膀，然后缓慢地拉开一点距离，仿佛为了确定Jensen不会冲动地再次冲上去和Derek扭打成一团一般。而Derek，他脸色苍白地站在原地，过了好久才缓慢地流露出一种纯粹的厌恶。

“躲在你的男朋友身后？嗯？你们这群没种的鸡奸……”

“闭嘴Derek。”Jared厉声低吼，当他真的想要恫吓谁的时候，Jensen发现对方会像被钉在标本架上的动物一样动弹不得。可当Jared再次面对Jensen的时候，他又恢复了之前纯粹为朋友担心的表情。

“我们走吧。”Jared一把抓住Jensen的背包。

Jensen犹豫了两秒。“我还没有……”

“别忘了我们要留校一个星期，别在第一天把所有活都干完了。”Jared不由分说地拉着Jensen的手臂将他推出门，“我有个新奇的玩意儿要给你分享。”

“什么……”Jensen甚至来不及分给角落里的Derek半个眼神，下一秒就被这个大家伙拉着下了楼梯。“慢点！长腿怪！”Jensen嘟哝着，小跑着跟下了楼。

最终他们停了下来，在T字型教学楼的最末端，昏暗的五点钟阳光从窗户的一边照射下来，Jensen看到Jared的半边脸被涂上了一层类似橘子酱的颜色。而观察到这一切只用了Jensen一秒钟的时间。“所以……”Jensen清了清嗓子，抬起一边眉毛，“你想要怎么样？”

Jared有些不好意思地咧嘴并且松开了抓住Jensen的手，“我只是……呃……”他有些笨拙地耸肩，拉扯着肩膀上Jensen的书包。

“你只是想让我离开那个讨厌鬼。”Jensen翻了个白眼，然后摇晃着脑袋笑了起来，“你的借口真的烂透了。”

“不！”Jared急切地开口，大概是一时间摸不清Jensen是否对他生气了，“我是真的有东西要给你看。”

“Well，”Jensen抓过自己的背包，“我等着呢。”

“呃……”Jared松开背包的手开始左右摸索自己的口袋，然后他抬起头苦笑地对Jensen说，“我大概需要回教室一趟，有个东西忘拿了，你在这里等我？”他小心翼翼地咨询Jensen的意见。

Jensen点头，“别让我等太久。”Jared已经开始飞快地跑上楼，一步就迈上四级台阶，“我真的不会离开！”Jensen对Jared的背影大喊，但Jared只是扭头朝下看了Jensen一眼，露出一个“我非常——好”的微笑就以更加快的速度从Jensen的视线里消失了。

“怪胎……”Jensen忍住笑意，将头转到窗边然后看着窗外操场的红色塑胶跑道上一圈一圈奔跑的校田径队员。

过了大约五分钟Jared吹着口哨重新出现在Jensen身边，他双手插袋，在和Jensen一起看完Justin气喘吁吁从他们的窗台下经过之后，Jared摇头，“这远远不够。”

“不够什么？”Jensen接过Jared递过来的半截彩虹软糖一把塞进嘴里。

“如果他想靠跑步拿到州立大学的运动员奖学金，这速度远远不够。”

Jensen不太关心地“噢”了一声，“也许他并不想离开这里去上大学，也许他只是想要发泄自己过多的青春期精力罢了。”

“例如Derek？”

“哼，”Jensen不耐烦地喷气，“是的，例如Derek Mauro和他的一群人，他们只是精力过剩罢了。”他们开始沿着长长的走廊向外走去，“所以，你要给我看的……”

Jared晃了晃手里的车钥匙，“我猜你也许想坐个顺风车什么的？”

Jensen深吸了一口气，“哇哦！”他喜欢汽车，没有哪个德州人会不喜欢汽车不是吗？！Jared仿佛早就猜到了他的反应，得意地在他眼前抖了抖钥匙圈。

“……那是什么？”Jensen突然眯起眼睛。

“Chrysler！”Jared自豪地把脑袋扬了起来，“我花了一个假期把它重新翻新……”

“不！我指的不是那个。”

“啊……这个，”Jared摇晃着钥匙环上的红色巧克力豆挂饰，“这是我妹妹送给我的……”

“别装傻了伙计，”Jensen不太用力地推了Jared一把，“我指的是你手上的伤。”

Jared低头看了看自己破皮的指关节“这个……嗯……”

“嗯？”他们并排走出校门，Jensen等待着Jared的回答。“我之前可没发现你手上有伤。”

Jared脸颊微红，他有些不好意思地笑了笑，“我刚才不小心摔倒了。”

“噢——”Jensen点点头，“然后不小心弄伤了手指？”他才不相信这些鬼话——很耳熟是不是？没错！他就是用这些类似的借口去哄骗他的家人。

“就是这样的，”Jared一口咬定，“咳，谢谢你的关心。”他对Jensen眨了眨眼。Jensen有些恼怒地把脑袋撇向一边，Jensen用力咬住下唇，他也不知道自己在恼怒什么。他和这个大个子只是普通朋友，更正，Jensen Ackles“唯一的”普通朋友。但他们甚至都没有认识多久。

“嘿！”Jared有些讨好地微微弯下身子，使自己和Jensen的视线保持在同一水平线上，“你……在生气？”

Jensen知道自己是个难搞的家伙，他重新望向Jared，“……我只是累了。”他搬出一副拒人千里的混蛋表情，Jared的笑容僵在脸上，然后下一瞬，Jensen以为他会大吼大叫然后抛下Jensen离开，然后不需要Derek从中作梗，就这样Jensen Ackles就把唯一一个愿意接近他的家伙赶出了自己的生活。

“你……你不喜欢这样？我是说……和我待在一起？”Jared结结巴巴地问道，有些畏缩的眼神一闪而过。Jensen深呼吸，“我只是……”他注视着Jared，仿佛过了很久但其实只是用了三秒钟，他看到的是一个好看的家伙，并且有一副世界上最好的心肠。

“我只是需要赶快回家！”Jensen含糊地说。

“我可以开车送你回家！”Jared在Jensen背后叫道，Jensen发现自己的脚步越来越快。

“不……”Jensen像逃离自己一样逃离他的新朋友。他匆匆看了一眼Jared的车，该死……他本可以和Jared一起坐着如此漂亮的小妞去兜风或者做些别的什么更有意思的事。他想阻止自己，可他唯一正在做的只是加快脚步。

“那……明天见？”Jared的声音飘过来，像是一个拳头狠狠砸在Jensen的胃部。Jensen也许欠这个伙计一个抱歉，他咬紧嘴唇，他只是憎恨那种陌生感……像是Jared隐瞒了些什么，然后那种不真实的感觉就会把Jensen唯一的朋友夺走。

“明天见……”Jensen的声音不能更小了，他不期望Jared能听得见。


	4. Chapter 4

Jared没有让Jensen跑太远。以及太久。

第二天对Jensen而言是如此紧绷，以至于他几乎忽略掉投注在他身上不同于以往的视线。他后悔自己曾经的态度，也许Jared会以为他就是那种怪胎。牛奶翻倒哭也枉然，Jensen低头朝自己的储物柜走去，直到他拉开柜门的瞬间——

“Jen！”一张巨大的笑脸隔着铝制的柜门出现在Jensen的视线里。是的，还能有谁呢？

“Damn！”Jensen惊讶地后退两步，Jared的两只大手蜷在他的柜门上而Jensen很难不说这也太过可爱了，他几乎要屈于本能地挠挠这个家伙的耳后根了。呃……Jensen瞪着自己的手，下意识地皱起整张脸，然后他看到Jared的笑容瑟缩般的减少了。不！这不是他想表达的。

“呃，嗨？”Jensen一边从柜子里掏出笔记本一边大声询问Jared，“你想干什么？”路过的女孩狐疑地看了Jensen和Jared一眼，然后小跑着离开并且彼此窃窃私语着什么，Jensen斜眼看了一眼，目光又回转到Jared身上。

Jared看上去因为语言上的误会而沮丧了起来，几乎都在折磨自己的嘴唇了，“呃……我只是……嗯……”他把橘色的毛线帽摘下来在手里不断蹂躏，“昨天……”类似祈求的眼睛向下看着Jensen。老天，他甚至没有做错任何事啊！Jensen想。

用力摇头，Jensen朝Jared的肩膀上砸了一拳，“你可真女孩子气。”Jared的榛绿色眼睛透过额前的碎发朝Jensen瞄过去，他有些心虚地舔舔嘴唇，不承认自己刚才还有些耿耿于怀，“快迟到了吧？”

砰地一声关上Jared一脸傻笑地挤在Jensen身边，穿过长廊然后走上阶梯。等到了阶梯拐角，Jensen终于鼓足了勇气，“唔——”Jensen清了清嗓子，“听着，关于昨天，”他觉得自己有必要说些什么，“我是指，那个……很抱歉老兄。”他把脸扭到一边，是的，他觉得自己蠢毙了。

一只手上来狠狠地揉乱了Jensen的头发，“Jared！”Jensen猛地抬起头，而Jared却像恶作剧得逞了一般飞快地往前窜。高年级的家伙在三楼上课，Jensen仰头看这个家伙一边小跑着上楼一边扭头大喊，“记得午餐时间！”

“这个嘛……看我心情。”Jensen翻了个白眼但是他知道自己还带着如释重负的微笑。当他收回自己的视线他发现自己身边的家伙都惊愕地看着自己。Jensen摸了摸自己的脸，然后耸耸肩挤过人群快步走进自己的那间教室。

* * *

Melody小姐向班里宣布Derek可能会请假一段时间的时候，Jensen狐疑地眯了眯眼睛。下课之后他第一次主动去找Melody小姐，“请问Derek究竟怎么了？”

Melody小姐从眼镜下方打量着Jensen，“噢，是Ackles，你想替我把今天的作业交给Derek吗？”

当然不！Jensen艰难地把强硬的拒绝咽进喉咙，“我只是在想，他昨天放学之前还好好的。” 想到那个大个子可能正举着餐盘四处张望，Jensen就有些不耐烦起来，但好奇心让他站在原地，有些猜想需要他去验证。

“他放学的时候摔断了右手。”Melody将影印的资料叠整齐递到Jensen面前，“你们以前是非常好的朋友，我相信你过来问我Derek的状况是因为你还关心他。”

“……他有更好的朋友。”Jensen低声嘟囔，当然他也是。

“他住得离你最近。”Melody小姐不容置喙地将资料塞到Jensen怀里，“用不了你二十分钟。你去探望他他会很高兴的。你们应该好好聊一聊，Jensen，即使这只是为了你自己。”

“……真要命。”

“Jensen Ackles？”

“好吧……”Jensen将资料胡乱塞进背包，“我只会把它们塞进他们家的邮箱里。”

“随便你，任性的小鬼。”Melody小姐说，“听着，我听说你最近和那个转校生走得很近，但是我想告诉你的是……”

“请问……”从教室外面探进一个乱蓬蓬的大脑袋，Jared对Melody小姐露出一个带着酒窝的微笑，“我和Jensen有点事要忙所以……”

暗自松了口气，“再见Melody小姐！”Jensen飞快地走出教室而Jared一把抓过了Jensen手里的书本。Jensen听到那些女孩在他们身后叽叽喳喳地议论着什么——Jensen霸占了她们心里可爱帅气的神秘转校生啦，这两个人私底下有什么见不得人的屁眼交易啦，诸如此类。因为Jared似乎除了Jensen之外就再无意去找别的朋友了。Jensen倒是不介意，真的，但现在这种状况也不赖。

Jensen认真地敲开自己的白煮蛋，“听说Derek的手臂摔断了。”他向上抬起眼睛看向Jared。

Jared被自己的火鸡三明治噎了一下，他抓住Jensen手边的饮料杯喝了几口才缓过来。“嘿！那是我的南瓜汁。”

Jared做了一个鬼脸，“你绝对应该感谢我帮你解决了这见鬼的南瓜汁。”说着他把自己的蓝莓汽水推到Jensen手边，Jensen一脸如临大敌地瞪着那杯诡异蓝色的液体。

“说到Derek，那是他活该，”Jared满不在乎地评论道，“想想他是怎么对你的。”

Jensen前倾，认真地注视Jared，他的朋友脸上表现出一种非常纯粹的厌恶以及一如既往地，对Jensen的关切。Jared一开始想要躲开Jensen过于专注的眼神，最后他放弃般的瞪大双眼，“怎么啦？我又吃到脸上了？”

Jensen递给Jared一张纸巾，因为某一部分来讲Jared说得没错。“你的脸颊对肉汁有明显的偏好。”Jared用力擦拭着自己的侧脸直到它们看上去有些泛红了为止。 “老天……”Jensen用一块Jared的曲奇遮住自己的笑容。

“我看得见。”Jared闷闷地开口，然后发泄般的一口咬掉三明治的三分之二，Jensen闷笑着将餐盘里的青豆弹到Jared那边。“嘿Ackles！这算是偷袭！”

“噢是吗？”Jensen一边咧嘴大笑一边躲避Jared的胡萝卜攻击，而再一次的，Jared的脸上又被蹭上了酱汁。

Jensen再次听到了他们身后传来的那些声音，Jensen一点都不在乎，可这一次，那些声音直接走到他们面前，Jared的笑容还挂在脸上，来不及收手的攻击直接落到了Mark的衬衫上——呃，是Mark对吗？Jared和Jensen同时抬头看向站在他们面前的矮个男孩。

“Oops！”Jared眨眨眼，“我很抱歉。”他对Jensen使了个颜色，而Jensen必须用尽全力不让自己笑出声。Jared是个混蛋。是的。这是他今天的新发现。

Mark在开口说话之前一直想要用手粘掉衣服上的淡黄色的胡萝卜污渍，而最后他放弃了。

“……你们好，全校最闪亮的新秀组合。”他身后一群女孩彼此推搡着傻笑，对Jared露出非常感兴趣的笑容，Jensen知道那种笑容意味着什么，曾经他也收到过，许多，“只是想带我的女孩们来问我们的转校生一些问题。”

“什么？”Jared收起笑容，拿起餐盘里的纸巾慢条斯理地擦拭脸颊。Jensen则紧闭嘴巴暗自观察着这个大个子。

“嗯——那些我们最关心的问题，比如说你漂亮的胸肌，腹肌，噢还有那双笔直的长腿……对了哦，有的姑娘甚至还不知道你叫什么名字。”

“Padalecki, Jared Padalecki.”Jared沉闷地说道，仿佛手里的火鸡肉比姑娘们更有吸引力。

“那个Padalecki？”

“Mark！”Jensen猜到这家伙接下来要说什么了。而他身后那些女孩也开始交头接耳，那些原本闪亮的笑容渐渐隐去了。

“我们可都记得你哥哥，他最近还好吗？你们有去探望他吗？”Mark持之以恒地说道，“能再问问你是为什么被之前的高中退学的吗？”

“滚开！”Jensen迅速站起身，将Mark和他的朋友隔开。Jared的姓氏让一些陷入幻想的女孩猛地清醒过来，特别是Mark提到的Jeff，Padalecki家的大儿子。

Mark后退半步，躲开Jensen的威胁，“别这么凶！我相信你也很好奇，不是吗Jenny？你的新朋友，你对他又了解多少呢？”

“他是我兄弟，”Jensen扬起下巴，手臂搭在Jared僵硬的肩膀上，“这对我而言就足够了。”他一把抓住Jared给他的那盒曲奇饼干，“咱们一起离开这个鬼地方，伙计。”

Jared定定地看了Jensen两秒，他站起来的时候椅子向后发出刺耳的拖拽声。他拉住Jensen的手，然后将他按在之前的位置上，“弄错了伙计。”阴冷的眼神透过凌乱的头发笔直地投射在Mark身上，“滚开。”

“你……”

“现在。”

Mark咽下一口唾液然后带着他的朋友们离开了Jared和Jensen的餐桌。Jared深呼了一口气，双手捧住自己吃剩下的三明治然后露出一个带酒窝的微笑，一个紧绷的微笑。“Jen？”

“You’re so fucking damn cool！”Jensen从震惊中回过神来，“该死！对待人渣就应该这样！我早该知道！”

“是啊……”Jared也跟着笑了起来，结果他刚喝进嘴里的南瓜汁因为一阵呛咳而喷了出来。

Jensen摇头，“你可真疯狂伙计！”他宣布道，但Jared从对方的语气中听得出那是赞扬的意思。

* * *

“你可以问我很多问题。”Jared说道，他和Jensen继续做这个持续了一个多星期的劳动。铮亮的奖杯被一个个规整到明亮的玻璃柜台里，Jensen微笑地倚靠在墙上，满意地观察着他们的合作成果。

“嗯？比如说？”Jensen问道。

Jared撇撇嘴，“那些别人都在讨论的问题，我不介意你问我。”

Jensen皱起鼻子，“我没有那些无聊的人那么八卦。”Jared用一种难以形容的眼神看着他，Jensen脸颊一热，“好吧，不是说我没有想过，但是你懂的，无论答案是什么，都不会改变我对你的看法。”

Jared放下手里的棉布，走到Jensen身边和他并排站着，“但是你确实好奇过。”

Jensen耸耸肩，“Well……我知道你的名字和喜欢的乐队，”他想了想，“你应该比我大一岁或者和我同岁……”

“关于这个，这个暑假我刚过完18岁生日。”Jared说道。

“省下了今年的生日礼物。”Jensen嘟囔了一句，然后他的肩膀被Jared笑着锤了一下。“所以，你是留级了还是怎么样？”

Jared摆弄自己的手指，“我在十二岁之前一直是家庭教育，后来在初中又因为一些原因……”

“‘一些原因’？”Jensen重复。

“停下来你这个傻瓜，”Jared晃了晃脑袋，“我几乎能看到你的脑子在疯狂转动了。其实是因为……我的奶奶，你知道……那个Jeff的事对吗？自从那件事之后，奶奶的身体就不是那么好。”

Jensen皱眉，“听着老兄，我感到好奇是因为我对你这个人感兴趣，但是如果告诉我这些会让你觉得难受的话，我们可以继续吐槽GnR乐队之类的。”

“我没有……等等！GnR挺好的，比如说‘welcome to the jungle’。”

“Huh！”Jensen做了个受不了的表情，“好吧，不要告诉我你还是Fenway Faithfuls！”

Jared瞪大眼睛，仿佛Jensen说了什么让人难以忍受的疯狂的话，“我，”他指了指自己，“洋基队！Joltin' Joe的铁杆粉丝！”

Jensen喘了口气，举起手给Jared来个一个击掌，“幸亏如此，老兄。”

“我在存一笔钱你知道吗？”Jared得意地告诉Jensen，“等明年我就可以去纽约看他们的联赛，也许你可以和我一起。想一想，我们两个，开上66号公路，一直开到纽约。”

Jensen不太确定他是否可以，但该死的他确实想到了和Jared来一场公路旅行的感觉，他跃跃欲试地舔舔嘴唇，“是的，我觉得我们可以好好计划一下。”令Jensen自己都惊奇的是，Jared如此轻而易举地获取了他的信任，他们相处起来就像是认识多年的朋友，从小就生活在一起的兄弟，甚至比那还要亲密得多。Jensen无法用语言去描述那种感觉，但认识Jared的这半个月就像是Jensen第一次知道“朋友”、“伙伴”之类的真正含义。

Jared笑了，当他激动或者紧张的时候，他就会不断地将帽子摘下又戴上，“我们还可以去很多地方，只要你想。”

Jensen直起身，从柜台上拿起一个奖杯拼命擦拭，“是的，我们得慢慢计划。”他最终对上Jared的榛绿色眼睛，Jensen狠狠地喘了口气，他这才发现自己手里的那个奖杯就是Jared之前擦得锃亮的那个。

* * *

Jensen从漂亮的Chrysler美人上下来，“马上回来。”他对敞篷车的主人说道，然后飞快地跑到豪华的建筑府邸前面。Mauro家位于小镇的中央地带，背靠镇上唯一的一面湖泊，盐盒式的三层建筑被种植着外来植物的花园所包围，Jensen曾经很长一段时间的假期都是在这幢装潢精致的房子里度过。

Jared打开音响，Jensen最爱的乐队音乐从他身后飘上前来，Jensen像之前的每一天一样走到被漆成鲜红色的邮筒前，当他拉开邮筒撞击到上方娇柔做作的铜黄色铃铛的时候，十几米开外那扇白色的大门被用力推开了。

“见了个鬼了……”Jensen用力把Derek的作业塞进去，在他身后Derek摇晃着他那只被吊在脖子上的手。

“Jensen——wait！”Derek一把拉住了Jensen，“我等了你很久！我总是找机会，但是你，你和那个人，我……”

Jensen用力拉下那只抓住自己的手，“停下那些无止境的废话，Derek。”

“至少要听我说完！”Derek指着自己被固定的手臂，“也许我是看不惯你，你这个自大冷漠的混蛋，但是我没有该死的想让你去送命！你还没听懂我说什么吗！”

Jensen冷笑了一声，“这就是你想说的？是的，我知道Jeff的事，但那不代表什么。”

“你还不懂吗！”Derek凑近Jensen朝他低吼，“你真他妈以为我蠢到自己滚下楼梯摔断了手臂？你被他迷住了！你被他对你表演的那些假想给彻底迷住了！”

“我不想听你说那些狗屎！”Jensen倒抽了一口气，“我唯一从你身上知道的就是你是一个该死的狭隘的喜欢打压每一个比你厉害的家伙的混蛋，是的，例如我，然后现在又换成是Jared？”

Derek气得满脸通红，“没错！我是嫉妒你比我强，但我们现在说的不是这个！你个蠢货！你不会想知道他是怎么威胁我的！该死——那个你认作朋友的家伙，他是个不折不扣的变态的反社会，他说，他说……”Derek艰难地咽下一口唾液，但他最终还是说了出来“他说如果我告诉你，他就会——”

Jensen的眉毛向上扬起。

* * *

Jared把音响的音量调至最大，American Heartbeat，确保歌声能够掩盖Jensen和那个家伙的谈话声。早些的时候他被Jensen用发圈扎了一个小小的辫子并嘲笑他是女孩，但他不在乎，因为他知道Jensen喜欢他这个样子，“这让你看起来很甜，宝贝”，Jensen大笑，Jared将手搭在他的肩膀上，然后把车速开到九十迈。

此时此刻他抬起头，朝Jensen用力挥手，而Jensen对他做了一个稍等的手势，继而转身继续对Derek小声说着什么。Jared注视着Derek被悬吊的手臂，缓慢地眯起眼睛，那个小杂种变得紧张起来，最终他不断后退，外厉内荏地朝Jared瞥去一眼，然后他飞快地跑回家用力甩上大门，仿佛下一秒就怕Jared Padalecki闯进来一样。

Jensen朝Jared走来，屈起手指敲了敲车门，Jared将他放进来之后状似无意地问他，“刚才说了什么？”

Jensen耸耸肩，他已经习惯从Jared的外套口袋掏彩虹软糖塞进自己嘴里，这回他找到的是两颗甘米熊，他把它们扔进嘴里，Jared迫不及待地又问了一次。

“他啊……”Jensen咽下满嘴的水果味，“他还能说什么？”Jensen翻了个白眼，然后将车载音响调到了某个正在讲述灵异现象的电台。

“嘿！”Jared发动车子，“今晚睡不着觉别打电话给我。”

“昨晚是谁看吓得睡不着？”Jensen不遗余力地嘲笑他的大个子朋友，“是谁给我打了三个电话让我给你念？”

“这是两回事。”Jared大喊，“是谁说自己床头刚好有那本书的？”

“别诬赖我，那是我妹妹的书！”Jensen想伸手打开Jared试图转台的手指，“嘘——让我听完这段……”

——其干燥的皮肤紧绷在骨头上，使它的骨头从皮肤中暴露出来，面部带有死亡般的灰色，它的眼睛深深嵌在凹陷里，整一个看上去就像刚从坟墓里开棺的骷髅，它那爆裂的双唇流出鲜血，从化脓了的肉体能感到不洁与痛——“And that’s enough!”

Jared终于难以忍受地抢占了音响控制权的先机，音响一阵沙哑的电流声之后再度转换成为黏腻的乡村歌曲。Jensen嫌恶地甩头，Jared从口袋里掏出更多的软糖安抚性地塞进Jensen嘴里的时候，Jensen用力地闭合下颚。

“Crrr Owwwwwwww——”

Jensen眨着眼睛，Jared的食指上留下了一个深刻的牙印，Jensen舔着牙尖嘿嘿笑了出声。Jared深深地吸了口气，有一瞬间他张嘴想要说些什么，但最后Jared只是笑骂了一声，然后哼着“In My Heaven”用更多的小熊软糖塞住自己停不下来的嘴巴。


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell is……”Jensen被突然拦住他的家伙吓了一跳，当他的眼睛朝对方拽住自己外套的手指瞥过去的时候，Francis有些害怕地向后缩了缩，“怎么了？”

“是这样的……”Francis松开手，眼神躲闪地朝除了Jensen在的任何地方张望，“我是想说，嗯，关于报告的事，如果有需要的话，我们可以帮你完成。”

“是的，”Paul在他身后补充，并把随时准备逃走的Francis往前推了一把，“我们非常习惯这么做，所以你不用觉得过意不去。”

“以及我们对我们之前的表现表示抱歉，我不应该故意捉弄你。”

Jensen在听他们说完之后就皱起眉毛，“呃……发生了什么事？”

“我们只是想，嗯……既然Derek已经不是校霸了，那我们就不必再听他指挥不是吗？是时候表现出我们的友善出来了。”Toby小声说道。

Jensen有些不耐烦地将重心从左脚换到右脚，他想要赶紧离开，因为他的好兄弟Jared还在老地方等他，但这三个家伙堵住了他的路，他不得不停下来解释，“问题是我不需要你们帮我做报告。”他终于从他们之间挤了出去，“以及……嗯……谢谢你们的友善？”

“不客气！”Paul咧嘴，随即他旁边的家伙用手肘顶了他一下。三个人连忙跟上Jensen的脚步。“Ackles，其实是我有一件事想要求你。”

“我们一起求你。”

Jensen大步往前走，另外三个人小跑着跟上，像三根尾巴一样无论如何都甩不开。“你知道，你搭上Jared Pad之后就没人敢再欺负你了，所以那群混蛋又把矛头指向了我们几个。”

“……那简直噩梦重现。”他们四个人以一种奇妙的队形穿过人群拥挤的餐厅，Jensen抓了一个三明治，而Francis赶在他找到自己的钱包之前替他付了账。

“现在我明白了。”Jensen转身，“所以你们想怎样？”

“咳，总而言之，我们想和你以及Pad一起吃一顿午饭。你懂我是什么意思吧？让他们都看到我们在一起，这样就够了。”

“这太荒谬了。”Jensen大声说，“我不认为那会替你们摆脱什么。”他的声音引起了四周几个学生的注意，Jensen有些恼怒地哼了一声。

“Jen！”一个高大强壮的身影自动自走到Jensen身后。似乎他们只要在某个地方同时出现超过五分钟，Jared就会精准定位到Jensen并且走上来。就像Jared自己所说的，“站得高看得远”嘛，他总能找到Jensen。“发生了什么事？”一边说着，Jared的大手就自然地搭在了Jensen的肩膀上。

“你的三个粉丝想邀请你进餐。”Jensen似笑非笑地开口，“你太多汗了，大个子。”尽管如此，Jensen还是没有移开两人的距离。

“体育课，篮球。”

“进了多少个？”

Jared得意洋洋地朝Jensen比了个数字，Jensen翻了个白眼，“我绝不相信。”

“呃……劳驾？”Francis小心翼翼地开口，想要唤回这两个人的注意力，“如果我们可以一起坐下来慢慢了解彼此，我会非常感激……”

“抱歉，”Jared冷漠地俯视眼前的家伙，巨大的身高差让Francis他们出现了一股强烈的、本能的危机感，“但这是私人时间，如果你们像利用我的Jen达到什么目的的话，我是第一个阻挡在你们面前的障碍。”

“我们没有……”

Jared微笑，“Jensen是靠自己的拳头让Derek滚蛋的。也许你们可以造一个机器人保镖什么的。”他抓过Jensen手里的三明治，以一个低抛的角度扔回给Francis，“物质贿赂也不接受。”

看着三个家伙低落地离开，“‘我的Jen’？”Jensen嘀咕了一声。

Jared无辜地眨眼，“噢，你说那个，只是想吓吓他们。”

“你可把我吓得不轻，我的Jay。”等他们重新点了食物并坐在餐桌前，Jensen突然这么说。

Jared笑得差点把意大利面喷出鼻孔。

* * *

“你有没有发现我们见面的地点太过单一了？”Jared在一天突然对Jensen说，“漫漫长日，你总是在和一群白痴上课。”

“哇哦，”Jensen斜看了Jared一眼，看起来有点吃惊，“那是因为我乐意在学校餐厅和你分享我的派。”

Jared无情地指出，“你也没少吃我的披萨。”

Jensen摇头，“你总是想太多了Jay，你总不可能为了我而留级一年吧，”他抬头看了眼Jared的表情，“……No way！”

Jared有点闷闷不乐，“只是一个想法而已。”

“你最好只是想想并且不要挂掉太多的科目。因为以一个高二生的年纪来说你真的太老了。”Jensen摆出一副混蛋的表情。

“你真刻薄！”Jared假装崩溃地摇晃Jensen的身体直到对方受不了地大叫“抱歉你青春洋溢得如同一只小斑比”，而Jared大叫一声，自然不肯轻易放过他，两只黏在一起大闹的男孩差点撞翻了从街角推过来的热狗摊。

“该死！看着点！你们是六岁小鬼吗！”

两个人一边扭头道歉一边迅速地跑开。等他们扶着消防栓停下来把气息喘匀，Jensen才缓慢地开口，“说吧，你又想到什么了？”

Jared依然嬉皮笑脸并且乱哄哄地回答，“我没有想任何东西，除了我的心正在流血，因为你说我……”

“闭嘴Jared，停下来。我们都知道你一旦开始止不住地旋转脑子，你就会变得过分活跃。无论是你的行为还是你的大脑。黄金分割线比值是多少？”Jensen突然问道。

“0.618！”

“圆周率小数点后二十位是多少？”

“141592653589793 23846！” Jared突然捂住嘴巴，好半天才恍惚地点头，“……我真他妈神奇。我过去都不知道自己记得这些东西。”

“看，你就在‘想太多’。”

“啊……”Jared不断踢踹着脚下的一颗石子，“也许我是在想问题。”

Jensen斜眼看了看Jared，不动声色地问，“因为Sandi？”

“哈？”Jared皱眉，“不！为什么突然提到她？”

Jensen耸肩，并且拽着书包开始往前走，Jared赶紧跟在他身后，“因为她是这个学校唯二和你关系好的家伙之一。”以及每次在走廊里和她碰面她都会对Jensen怒目而视。当然这一点Jared并不需要知道。

“嘿，唯一，而那个人就是Ackles guy。”

“我那天看到你和她，嗯……在做一些事。”

“……你的描述非常诡异。”

“好吧，就是聊天，但她很火辣。你必须承认这一点。而且她绝对对你有兴趣。”Jensen不知为何语速变得飞快，“那些放在你身上的手指，那些撩头发的动作，眨眼睛，我们都懂的。”Jensen到最后都开始有些严厉了。

Jared笑了，“放轻松伙计。她是McCoy先生的女儿，你知道的，而McCoy……嗯，在法律层面上来说是我的监护人，或者担保人。随便你怎么称呼。”Jared的表情有些别扭。

“担保人？”Jensen皱眉，“这是什么意思？”

“你应该也知道我们家的事，总而言之，儿童保障协会的那些混蛋似乎觉得我需要一个更加……正常的生活环境。McCoy他是个好人，当我一次次从寄养家庭逃出来又被抓回去的之后，McCoy就和他们达成了一些协议，我被允许回家和父母待在一起，当然这也是因为我那个时候即将成年的缘故。而McCoy负责监督我不要出什么乱子，至少在高中毕业之前。”

“Jay……”

Jared耸肩，“我说过我会回答你任何疑问。至于Sandi，我并不觉得她很火辣。”

Jensen呼了口气，也许他对朋友的占有欲太强大了，但庆幸的是他没有把Jared吓跑。最后他轻声说道，“你绝对是瞎了伙计。她就是很辣。而且你也知道她喜欢你。”

“我们现在离题有点远？”Jared摇头并且做了个巨大的鬼脸，“就算她火辣好了，那和我没有任何关系。况且如果我真的敢去碰McCoy的女儿，他绝对不会饶了我。你应该也见到他的办公室挂了一把来复枪吧。”

“Fine，”Jensen说道，“那么你究竟在想些什么，现在我又好奇起来了。”

Jared像是突然想起来一般“啊”了一声，然后他像是非常不好意思地开口说道，“我想，也许，我只是说也许，你愿意在周末来我家玩，我买了一些游戏光盘，你知道的，我们可以在除了学校餐厅之外的地方找点乐子。”

“你家？废车厂？唔哇嗷！”Jensen意义不明或地大叫了几声。

“这是什么意思？”Jared的动作绝对表明他在紧张，他不断摩擦大腿上的牛仔布料，“你如果没空的话，我们可……”

“老天！你居然在怀疑我不想去！你应该知道废车厂的传言！”

Jared皱起鼻子，“关于我家的传言？那太多了。”

“不是那些狗屁的谣言！是废车厂！”Jensen挥舞手臂，它们在半空中划出一个巨大的、梦幻的圆形，“小镇上每个男孩的理想天堂！”

“现在比较女孩子气的是你了，说真的，这让我非常高兴，我的Jen。”

“噢我的Jay，”Jensen因为纯粹的开心而换发出一种Jared之前从未见过的光芒，“看在你邀请我去你家的份上，我就假装我没有听到你在诽谤些什么。”

Jared微微侧着脸打量着Jensen，看着他放光的绿眼睛以及因为兴奋而变成粉色的脸颊，一股好事即将到来的兴奋感令他忍不住全身紧绷起来。

* * *

Jensen第三次跑到穿衣镜前打量自己的时候，就连Donna也开始注意起来。“你在干什么Jen？是准备出门吗？”

Jensen突然想到几天前Jared笑话他的那句“女孩子气”，他羞愧地将整理头发的手藏在身后，“和朋友约了出门。”

“我太高兴你有了一些新朋友，” Donna一边抱着Mac一边漫不经心地点头，“记住门禁时间——小宝贝，来笑一个，告诉我谁是妈咪的小宝贝？嗯？妈咪替你缝一件小天使服装，有小翅膀和小铃铛，我要让全镇的妈咪都羡慕我们家宝贝。”

Jensen不再犹豫穿哪件外套，他看了眼时间匆匆跑出门，“再见妈咪，再见Mac小宝贝。”

Jared的车子已经在门外等他了。Jensen一边挥手一边加快脚程走到对方面前敲响窗户。“嗨，Jenny girl！”摇下车窗之后从里面探出了一个带着墨镜的大家伙。

Jensen威胁地朝对方挥了挥拳头，然后一把抓下对方的墨镜替自己带上。他拉开车门并且急切地坐进去系好安全带，“先去超市买些零食，我的妈妈让我在零点之前回家。”

“Cinderella……”Jared有些不满地噘起嘴巴，“我已经买了。在后面的车座上。”Jensen欢呼一声，照例旋开车载音乐之后就开始扭头从购物袋掘宝。

“糖果……糖果……软糖……胡椒博士……夹心糖果……老天……哇哦！辣味玉米片！”Jensen心满意足地坐稳，撕开包装开始往两个人的嘴里塞。

“狗屎……你好像把玉米片赠送的兵人也一起塞我嘴里了。”Jared突然大叫一声，像是被嗑到牙齿一般皱起整张脸，Jensen歪在他身上大笑。

车子向前开了大约二十分钟，车窗外的景色越来越荒凉，Jensen已经可以看到连绵的野生的草丛。“到了？”

“是的是的，你过于兴奋了伙计，我都开始担心你要晕厥过去了。”Jared的车子拐进其中一个岔路口，“这块地产都属于Padalecki家族的，现在是我父亲的，如你所见，我们平时会回收周边城镇的废车，然后将所有有用的零件拆卸下来维持经营。”

“酷！”Jensen大叫，“我从小就想溜过来看看，我甚至去和Jeff搭话你知道吗！他那天还给了我一条彩虹糖。”Jared猛地把车停住了。“嘿，你在干什么？”

“伙计，有一件事，”Jared抹了把脸，眼睛直视着方向盘，“就今天，Jen，不要提起Jeff。特别是在我妈妈面前。”

“哦，好的，我知道了，抱歉。”Jensen被对方突如其来的变故吓到了，“我不是故意的，我只是觉得他是个好人，我和他相处过……”当Jared扭头看向他的时候，Jensen瞪大眼睛用手在嘴边比了个拉上拉链的姿势。

Jared叹了口气，“抱歉……我不该扫兴的，只是昨天我们收到了Jeff寄来的信，是一些不好的消息。我不是故意吓你或者……但是……”

Jensen抓住了Jared的手，“我懂了，it’s okay. 让我们找些有意思的来玩。”

Jared反握住Jensen的手，用力捏了捏才松开，“那绝对值得你拭目以待！”

* * *

Sherri在厨房来回走动，稍微一点响动都能令她惊跳而起。“妈，你真的不用那么紧张，只是Jensen而已。”

“闭嘴，臭小子。”Sherri猛地转身，因为莽撞而差点将摞在料理台上的一沓碟子撞翻，“嗨，你们回来了！”

Jensen将脑袋从Jared的手臂下探出来，“嗨，Padalecki太太，我是Jared的朋友Jensen，Jensen Ackles。”

“噢——”Sherri发出一声让Jared和Jensen都同时吓了一跳。

“妈！”

“对不起，”Sherri双手捂着脸，快步走到Jensen面前，“这是Jay第一次带朋友回家，果汁？咖啡？可乐？你们这个年纪的孩子喜欢喝什么？天啊，Jay说得没错，你真的好可爱！你叫我Sherri就可以了，Jay，待在门口干什么？快带你朋友进来。”

两个男孩的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红，Jensen紧张得手心冒汗，what？Jared就是在她母亲面前这样提起自己的吗？比如“Jen今天又抢了我两包软糖，那家伙可真可爱”，诸如此类？！“别拘谨，Pada家都很平易近人的。”Sherri微笑地鼓励道。

“现在说这句话已经太迟了。”Jared无力地小声嘟囔，“……不要透露太多信息。”

“噢我知道了，”Sherri眨眨眼，“青少年的独处时间，是不是？只是帮你们准备了曲奇和饮料，你们尽管去Jay的房间玩好了。”她将食物放在托盘上，编织的盘子上刚出炉的曲奇堆得像小山一样高。

Jensen连忙道谢，“我在学校就吃过你做的曲奇，那非常美味。”

Sherri将托盘递给Jensen，转身把看起来足足有五加仑的桶装饮料抛给了Jared。“哇哦！”Jensen忍不住叫了一声。

Jared带着Jensen往楼上走，“庆幸你不会碰到我的妹妹Meg，她就是个恶魔。”

“Mooooooooooooooooooose——”

Jared摆出一副牙疼的表情，“快逃！”

* * *

“你的家人都非常有趣。”Jensen抓着游戏手柄，操纵一个胸部夸张的旗袍女孩接连不断地踢踹美国硬汉的下体，而Jared则苦着脸躲避的同时尝试将女士举过头顶并且重重地往地上扔。

“你指的是Meg？”Jared做了个巨大的鬼脸，“她就是个小疯子。”

“嘿，我听到了！”Meg不满地拉拽Jared的头发，并报复性地将它们弄得更加蓬松柔软闪闪发亮，Jensen只看了一眼就忍不住大笑起来，这也令他的女孩被Jared操纵的角色无情地杀死了。

“又一次！”Meg拍掌大叫，Jared举起Meg的镜子然后无力地呻吟了一声，“你让我看起来就像个变装皇后。”Meg在敲了五分钟的门并且再三保证她会乖乖地坐在旁边不打扰他们，Jared这才打开房门将Meg放了进来。结果Meg的那些香喷喷的瓶瓶罐罐都被最大化地利用在了Jared的头发上。

Jensen捧腹大笑，Meg的眼睛看向了他，“别着急，下一个就到你。”

Jensen瞪大眼睛，“绝不。你是在开玩笑。”

“Pada家从不开玩笑。”

“Jay就开玩笑。”

“呃，也算吧，但他的笑话从来都不好笑。”

“这么说也没错——”

“咳咳！”Jared朝Meg投去一瞥，“你是不是还有什么没做？”他不满地朝房门的方向指了指，“比如给你的九十九个洋娃娃梳辫子什么的？”

“真是坏脾气……”Meg不情愿地从Jensen身边站起来，“Jen，我必须告诉你一个秘密，是关于Jay的。比如说他的枕头底下……”她弯腰俯在Jensen耳边，双手举成一个喇叭的形状。

“该让妈好好管管你了。”Jared忍无可忍，一把抱住他的妹妹往房间外面拎，“等会吃饭见，大嘴巴。”他将不断叫唤的妹妹往房间门口一放，还没等她吼完就用力关上房门。

“所以……你的枕头底下有什么秘密？”Jensen露出一个邪恶的笑容，看到Jared瞬间紧绷是一件非常好玩的事。

“Nothing！”

Jensen将屁股朝Jared的床边移动了一点，Jared吓得整个跳了起来，“这是非常私密的事情！”他手忙脚乱地把Jensen往外沿推。

“‘Playboy’？”Jensen皱了皱鼻子，“或者什么拉拉队女孩的照片？”他将曲奇送到嘴里，因为某种原因而脸红了起来。

Jared喘了口气，抓起手柄重新新开了一局。“你可以猜，但那是个秘密。”

“那没什么好丢脸的。”Jensen不在乎地摆手，“你们都有点这样那样的……物品。”但是连他本人都听得出自己的声音有点虚弱。

“喂，”Jared有些恼羞成怒，他用肩膀用力朝Jensen撞击了一下，“不要告诉我你没有！”

“Well……”Jensen用力咬住下嘴唇，“我只是……那个……我不感兴趣。就是这样。”

“什么——”Jared瞪大眼睛，“不可能！你绝对是在骗我！”他差点扔掉手柄，“你……你是指，你从来都没有……”

Jensen冷哼一声，整张脸因为莫名的烦躁而皱缩起来。伴随着终极配音，屏幕上的旗袍女孩无情地向前踢踹，美国硬汉跌倒在地上再也没能爬起来。Jared张大嘴，望望Jensen又望望屏幕上大大的“Game Over”。

“……这绝对不可能。”Jared扔掉手柄，蜷缩在地板上双手用力揉搓通红的脸颊。

“该死的闭嘴！”

“我……我是指游戏！”Jensen怀疑地看了Jared一眼，然后闷闷不乐地坐在地板上足足有五分钟，直到Jared找到吃豆人的游戏才重新唤起他的兴趣。

* * *

他们有默契地没有再提那件事。Jared的父亲Gerald回来之后，Sherri将两个男孩从房间里叫了出来。Meg正噘着嘴帮Sherri搅拌土豆泥，看到Jared故意不满地哼了一声，“嗨Jensen，我还有很——多——关于Jay的秘密可以告诉你。”

Jensen看了眼正在用眼神和Meg明争暗斗的Jared，“这个嘛——我相信Jay会亲口告诉我的。”

Meg瞪着眼前的土豆泥足足有十秒钟，才像是终于找到什么词去形容自己现在的感觉，“真肉麻……”

Jared捅了Jensen一下，“听到了没有，你真肉麻。”

Jensen一脸“世界上怎么会有这么厚颜无耻的家伙”地看着Jared脸上毫无掩饰的笑容，然后朝Jared捅了回去，“你才是肉麻的那个。”

“你最……”

“男孩们——不要在厨房里打情骂俏！”

“呕！”Meg翻了个白眼，然后被Sherri拍着脑袋说不要吐在土豆泥里面。

“爸在哪里？”Jared一边帮忙摆盘子一边问道。

“换衣服，他马上下来。说个好消息，他答应了吃晚饭可以带你和Jensen去工作间看看。”Sherri朝两个男孩宣布道，“如果你愿意，Jen。”

“我确定我非常愿意！”Jensen大声说道。

“你就是Ackles？”

Jensen紧张地转身，“Padalecki先生！”Jensen不得不仰望这个站在扶梯顶端的Jared的父亲，他现在知道为什么Jared的家给他一种如此开阔的感觉了——Pada基因可真了不起！

“爸，不要吓到Jen了。”

“怎么？”Gerald第一个走到餐桌前坐好，“他是你的小女朋友还是什么？需要躲到你身后吗？”Jensen半张着嘴，手足无措地差点在厨房绊倒自己。

“好了你们两个，”Sherri将土豆、火腿以及更多新鲜肉类堆砌的小山盛到每个人的盘子上，“Gerald只是在开玩笑。”

Jensen有些犹豫，当他把手交握的时候，就连Meg都对他投去奇怪的一瞥。“呃……我……”他开始结结巴巴。

“没关系，我们可以等你。”Sherri及时地朝Jensen投去善意的微笑。

Jensen看了看Jared，然后飞快地闭眼祷告，感谢赐予他们食物，以及，当然，保佑Pada家的每一个人。当他睁开眼睛，Jared开始朝他热情地介绍每一道Sherri烹饪的食物。“我会自己吃饭，Jay，我不是三岁小孩。”Jensen不得不阻止了Jared的行为，最初的尴尬因为Jared的原因烟消云散了，“是的，我知道那是胡萝卜，谢谢你Jay。”

Jared这才停下来，傻笑地一边侧头看着Jensen一边难以置信地飞快地将自己填饱。两个男孩风扫残云地解决了晚餐。

“爸，快点！”Jared知道Jensen最期待的是什么。

Gerald瞥了Jared一眼，“你是这小子的朋友？”他这句话是对Jensen说的，“你有什么毛病？”

原本和睦的晚餐突然间冷了下来。“Gerald！”

Jensen擦了擦嘴，“我没有任何毛病并且感觉非常好，Padalecki先生。而且我相信Jay本人也是。”

“我记得你，Ackles小子，你就是 那个缠着Jeff的小鬼。所以说你的猎奇心让你又缠上了这个小子？”

“我们说好了今天不谈Jeff的。”Sherri开口。

Jensen看了Jared一眼，“我相信Jeff。就是这样。我可以说很多关于他的事，但我答应了Jay。不过我可以和你说一点关于Jay的，那些标签和他一点关系都没有，而他在我心里唯一的认知就是他是最关心我的朋友。”

“Jen……”

“你真是天真，不是吗？”Gareld重重地放下了手里的刀叉，站起身的时候身后的椅子被拖拽出一阵刺耳的响声。Jensen双手握拳，而Jared抓住他的手腕无声地安抚着他。“他就是这样的脾气，还以为自己是二十年代的西部牛仔，就差天天用锡壶灌伏特加了。”Meg也开口安慰道。

“还不过来？不是说要参观废车厂吗？”

Jensen和Jared对视一眼，“好的！Padalecki先生！”

“Boys.”Meg看着三个火速离开的家伙无奈地摇头。

Sherri过分怜爱地替Meg擦掉嘴边的肉汁，“Guys.”


	6. Chapter 6

“太晚了……”Jensen的话因为嘴里嵌着一根秸秆而含糊不清，“我需要走了。”

他身边的大个子抱怨地呻吟了一声，“Don’t……just……”他侧过头，双眼在黑夜里闪着幽光，“现在还不够晚。”

Jensen笑着摇头，“足够了。”他坚持己见地说，但他并没有依言坐起来，而是朝Jared那边靠得更近了一些。“给我一点你的外套，大个子，感觉有点冷。”

“看起来真奇怪……”Jared用他的过分宽大的GAP外套将两个人包裹住，而他们之上开阔的星空仿佛坠落下来铺洒在整片草地上。

“Yeah……”Jensen无意识地赞同，说话的气息喷洒在Jared的脖子上，对方缩了缩脖子，“看起来像是应该和女孩做的事情。”

Jared发出一阵像是哽住了的笑声，“你在说什么？如果你连那个事情都没做过，就别说是和女孩怎么样了。”

“嘿！你这么说真粗鲁，”Jensen皱眉，“我当然和女孩一起过！”

“什么！”Jared猛地坐起来，“谁是那个幸运儿？”

Jensen撇嘴，明显陷入了非常糟糕的回忆。话说回来，如果不是Ashley，也许他也就不会落入之后的一系列戏剧性事件之中。但是看看身边满头乱草的大个子，老天，Jensen宁愿用像一百个Derek那样的“朋友”去换一个Jared。“就是……没谁。我们只是试着玩玩。”

“C’mon, 说给我听，是不是镇上的小妞？还是笔友——别这么看我，你绝对做得出来。”

Jensen将Jared重新拉回身边躺着，“是能摸得到的某个人。不过很快我就发现我对她没什么兴趣，然后……”Jensen抚摸着双臂，“反正我惹恼了她。就这样。然后就是Derek的疯狂报复巴拉巴拉巴拉，没什么好说的。”

“她一定是个婊子，”Jared冷哼一声，“不用听完整个故事，我就知道她一定对你做了什么过分的事。如果我能知道她的名字……”

“什么？”Jensen斜斜地看了Jared一眼。

“没什么……”

他们陷入了短暂的沉默。奇妙的是，Jensen丝毫不为这种沉默而尴尬，当晚风低低地吹拂过他们的身体，Jensen甚至认为自己可以这样睡着，靠在他最喜欢的朋友的身边。

“Jay？”

“嗯？”Jared睡意朦胧的声音让Jensen几乎发笑。

“今天我非常开心，谢谢你。”Jensen轻声说道。Jensen第一次在Gerald的指导下将运作完好的发电机安装在一个几乎准备好重新上路的老福特身上。“听听这个声音”，Jared像电影一样将方向盘下的两根引线接在一起，发动机运作的声音让两个男孩激动地大叫。

Jared翻了个身，双手撑着自己的下巴歪头看向Jensen，“你可以经常来。只要你想。”

Jensen吸吸鼻子，把自己嘴唇以下的部位都埋在Jared的线圈棉布料里，“至少在你有了女朋友之前，是吗？”

Jared用力摇头，“Girls？Ewwwww——那可不是我那杯茶，一群小麻烦精。”

“是啊……”Jensen轻声笑了起来，他忍不住抬手拨开了Jared垂落下来的头发，“这么说那些关于你和一个姐妹团体的所有成员同时交往的传闻也是假的咯。”

“什么！”Jared惊叫，然后爆发出一阵剧烈的笑声，“告诉我还有什么？”

“还有你在生物课上活吞了一只鸭子。”Jensen翻了个白眼，这个他绝不相信，但女孩？别说七个，就是一卡车的拉拉队队员他的朋友也有驾驭的实力。

“……我开始感到恶心了。”Jared捂住嘴巴。

“谢天谢地。”Jensen嘟囔道，然后Jared开始用一种古怪的眼神看向他。“怎么了？”Jensen问。

“咳，那个……你今天说的，关于你从来没有自慰过的事，那个也是玩笑吧？”

“Jay！”Jensen猛地被自己的唾液呛到，剧烈地咳嗽起来，“……不要在我面前说那个词。”

“为什么？”Jared不知为何也开始紧张起来，“我只是……咳，好奇，就是，我以为那是所有人都喜欢的事。”

“这是个人隐私。”Jensen绷着脸说道，他的脸颊因为刚才的咳嗽而涨得通红，“我没觉得你有知道的必要。”

“……好吧，”Jared的声音有些闷闷不乐，“我只是想关心你而已，抱歉。”

Jensen发现自己不忍心看到自己的朋友哪怕仅仅表现出一丁点的失落，他有些不自然地挪动身体，“我……我就是没有试过。”他吞吞吐吐地说出答案。

“所以是一直没有那种想法？还是说你的老二……”Jared小心翼翼地开口。

“噢谢谢！我的老二当然功能完善！”Jensen暴躁地打断了Jared的话，“只是，一般我会转移注意力，然后它就不会再那么强烈。你懂了吗？”

Jared明显不懂。他眨了一下眼，然后又眨了一下，“……可……可那很舒服？我猜？”他不确定地说道，紧贴Jensen的侧身传来一阵热意。Jensen咬住下唇做了一个艰难的吞咽。

“猜？”他清清嗓子问道。

“好吧，我肯定，非常肯定。”Jared被逼急了，紧闭双眼语速极快地宣布，“我爱手淫okay？！那很舒服！它帮助我放松！”

“闭嘴啦！”Jensen笑了出来，“全镇的人都知道你喜欢……那个了。”他因为想象到某些景象而心跳加速。也许Jared说得对，没有人会不喜欢关于这方面的事物，但……Jensen的双手交叠着抚摸手臂，他只是在犹豫。

“嘿，Jay，那个，”他急促而不安地眨眼，直到现在他才突然发现他和朋友之间的距离过分接近，他能够在Jared的眼睛里看到自己的眼睛，还有他痛恨的棕色雀斑，“那个……”他的声音只比呼吸稍微重一点，“你是……怎么……抚慰自己的？”

“你……你的意思是……”Jared的眼球几乎疯狂地转动，“想我教你？”

“不！操！绝不！”Jensen看起来像是一只随时准备逃走的松鼠，但是却又强迫自己留了下来，“我只是……嘿！我只是好奇而已！”他恼怒地给了Jared绝对不轻的一拳，“Just the guys’ talk！”

“Okay, 我会告诉你的。”Jared的拳头张张合合，最后用力握紧，“让我想想，嗯……首先你要知道的是，嗯……哪些地方最敏感。”

“……敏感？”

“是的，”Jared的声音有些沙哑，“比如说，顶部，你必须在抽动的过程中用手指刺激顶部，让它分泌出更多的前液。”

“……是的。”Jensen点点头，急促地舔了舔嘴唇。

Jared猛地合上双眼，然后缓慢地睁开，“通常这些是按照个人偏好的。我是说，我喜欢空出一只手揉搓自己的阴囊。在力度上，我喜欢……”

“……H, Harder？”

“Yeah……harder……我想象我可以用力干进去，将对方用力按入床垫，然后贯穿它，像是我有这个权利……操死对方……”Jared的肌肉紧贴着Jensen的，他们共同感受到一股震颤从彼此那端传来，“……然后我会射出来，一般我会放一盒纸巾在手边，”他局促地笑了两声，像是突然发现自己讲了什么似的，“……至少不会太狼狈。”

“是的，我懂的……”Jensen突然惊醒一般地跳了起来，“……我需要回家了！我是说，已经该死的十二点了！我必须现在就走！”

“……我送你。”Jared缓慢地让自己站起来，他们沉默地朝前走，直到走到有灯光的地方，Jared突然停下来将自己的外套围在胯间。Jensen没有注意，他只是红着脸若有所思地走到Jared的车前。

* * *

Jared轻轻走到Jensen身后，“嘿！”

Jensen像是遇到了洪水猛兽一般飞快地向前窜了两步，然后扭过头甩开了对方按在他身上的手，“这不搞笑混蛋！”

“你怎么了！”Jared脸上的笑容僵硬了一瞬，一阵愧疚便向Jensen袭来，无论向谁迁怒都好，唯独Jared他绝不该用这种态度对待他。Jensen嘟囔了一句“抱歉”。而Jared非常关切地俯视对方，最后他笃定地说，“你状态非常不对，你怎么了？”

“没事。”Jensen言简意赅地说，“……只是，作业，之类。”

“他们欺负你？”Jared的声音里酝酿着什么，“谁？”他抓住Jensen的肩膀，在Jensen瞪大眼睛的瞬间又有些无措地放了下来。“Jen，你不能对我有所隐瞒……我是说……”另一个男孩的眼睛躲闪地四处游移，Jared吸了一口气，“……我是不是吓到你了？抱歉，可那无法控……”

“什么？！不！”Jensen让自己冷静下来，“不是你的问题……Jay，只是，让我一个人冷静一下可以吗？”

Jared固执地不肯拉开一点距离，“我不喜欢你躲着我。”

“我没有！我需要想清楚一些事情，而不是……我也不想像个追着自己尾巴转圈的傻狗okay？”

Jared几乎用了所有的耐心让自己冷静下来而不是同样追着Jensen的尾巴——那只是一个比喻，对吧，“Fine，”他说道，“我给你时间，但我不会让你就这么带着一堆问题然后一个人走开。你一整天都是这样心不在焉，我……我很担心你。”他最后小声说道。

“Jay……”

Jared猛地跳开，“我去跑几圈，”他夸张地伸展四肢，“你可以看到我，然后等你想通了之后，或者等你准备好告诉我之后——嗯哼？”

“你不需要……”Jensen想要叫住Jared，可对方已经翻过黄色的栏杆站到了跑道上。

“猜猜我能不能超过那个跑步小子？”他的鞋子在砖红色的塑胶跑道上摩擦了几下，在往前跑起来的时候还朝Jensen挥了几下手，“我在那里等你——”

Jensen低头看着自己的手掌，他的书包和Jared的分别靠在他的左右腿边。他知道Jared这么做都是为了自己。他看到Jared一点一点朝那个叫Justin的家伙逼近，对方逐渐感到了压力所以加快了脚步。而Jared的长腿，那些结实的肌肉是如此具有爆发力，Jensen在他超越Justin的瞬间屏住呼吸。

Jared在重新接近Jensen的时候给了他一个汗湿的微笑，Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，还来不及说什么他就又跑远了。

“操！”Justin在Jensen气喘吁吁地跑到Jensen身边停了下来，“只有一个请求，在那些大学代表团过来考察的时候，你和你的大脚怪男友千万不要出现在这个操场上。”

“为什么？”Jensen皱眉，“……以及他不是我的男友。”

“为什么？！因为他跑得像个该死的横冲直撞的火车！”Justin面带怒容地将手里的毛巾甩上肩膀，然后手指一下一下地点着Jensen的胸口，“替你的该死的男友管好他的腿！别来害人就好！”

Jared像一阵旋风一样跑了过来。“Jay!”Jensen大叫，但是一切都发生在一瞬间，当Justin转身走下坐台台阶的时候，Jared抓住Justin的后领几乎将这个体育生整个提起来。

“你他妈……把我放下来！”

Jared冷笑，“别让我第二次再看到你那样做。听到了吗？”

“Jay！”Jensen出声提醒，抓住Jared的手臂不让他做出更多不该做的事——比如说把Justin从看台最高处往下扔。

“放我下来！”

“回答我！离Jensen远一点！别让我看到你用任何方式威胁他！”Jared的声音几乎在咆哮，毫不在意那些朝他们看过来的学生以及正从操场另一边飞奔过来的体育教练Karl先生，“你这个欺软怕硬的垃圾！”

“……好！我听到了……我答应你……只是，放我下来！求你！”Justin被甩到地上，他闷呼了一声，然后飞快地爬起来逃离Jared，“疯子……”他像活见鬼了一般脸色苍白，“你们都是疯子……那些传言果真没错……”

Jared轻笑了一声，“随你怎么说。”然而当他转过身直面Jensen的时候，他脸上的笑容在顷刻间僵住了，“Jen……我只是……我是说，他想要伤害你，所以我下意识……”他的手突然被Jensen的牵住了，“啊！”

“别发呆！你这个傻子！”Jensen带着他向前跑，在他们身后是气喘吁吁的Karl，他一边吹响胸前锡做的哨子一边大叫他们两个的名字，“该死，他可能会告诉McCoy先生的。”

“我们什么都没有做！”Jared扭头大叫，他另一只手抓着两个人的书包，它们撞击着他的小腿随意地前后甩动。

“他刚才在勒索我！先生！他只是活该！”

最终Karl体力不支地双手撑住膝盖，抬头看着两个男孩越跑越远，“离我的运动员远一点！你们两个小混蛋！”

Jared像是不知疲倦地拉着Jensen的手往前冲，直到Jensen也受不了地甩开他。“……你，你的体力也是非常人级别的。”他靠在墙边喘气，汗水浸透了胸前的布料。Jared看起来比他湿得更厉害，像是刚从泳池里捞出来一样。没有任何缘故的，Jensen突然想起他们第一次见面，一个大高个从自己身边跑过，矫健的身体灵活地翻过某个后院的砖砌围墙。

Jensen颤抖地吸了一口气。

“对不起……”Jared终于开口，手指捋过自己前额垂下来的汗湿的头发。现在他们都把气息喘匀了，而Jared又重新恢复了之前的不安与小心翼翼，“我指的是，嗯……”

“我做了那个。”Jensen突然抬起头打断了对方支支吾吾的告白，他的双手手指陷入胳膊，紧紧地搂抱着自己，“我们昨晚提起的，我做了。”他用一种几乎疼痛的语气向他的朋友如此宣布。

Jared屏住呼吸，Jensen直视对方直到他的脸越来越红。“你！”Jared呛咳出声，“你真是太……你必须让我缓一缓。”他捂住脸，“操……你把我吓到了。”

“……抱歉？”Jensen皱眉，“我只是，那不太舒服……”

“当我求你，暂时不要说话。”Jared用力地甩着脑袋，然后深呼了几口气，“让我……只是……让我好好冷静一下。”

“……Weirdo.”

“Just shut up！”


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen坐在餐桌上，他的父母正在讨论一次远行，具体来说是去探望Josh。等Jensen反应过来的时候，Donna已经连续叫了他好几声。

“怎么了？”Jensen手中的刀叉在盘子上划出一串刺耳的声音，Mac扁扁嘴，Jensen连忙在她要嚎啕大哭之前往她嘴里塞了一块字母饼干。

“吃饭的时候不要给她喂饼干。”Alan说道。

Jensen不以为意地点头，Donna侧回身子，“你最近怎么了？Jen？”

Jensen的手指在白色的桌布下拧在一起，“我很好。刚才说到哪里？”

Donna和Alan交换了一个怀疑的眼神。“是这样的，我和你父亲正在商量你的问题……”

“我没有任何问题！”Jensen语速飞快地否认。只有他知道，就在刚才，在吃饭之前，他在房间里迫不及待地将自己的校服短裤从脚踝上踢掉，然后按照电话里他朋友所说的力度去揉搓自己的老二。就在Jared气喘吁吁地问他高潮的感觉如何的时候，Donna叩响房门的声音让他飞快地挂断了电话。

Jensen抓住自己的水杯大口地吞咽，仅仅是想象就令他夹紧双腿。他并非愚蠢又无知，他知道Jared在跟着他做些什么。想到Jared将忙音的手机摔进床铺然后整个人趴在床上无力地呻吟，Jensen又忍不住微笑起来。

“……Jensen Ackles，你有没有听我讲话？”

“是的，女士！”Jensen再度从沉迷的想象中抽离出来，“我完全同意你的观点。”他飞快地站起身，端起餐盘朝洗碗槽走去。

“Well，那么我们一致决定把你留在家里。我和你的父亲将会去新泽西探望你的哥哥。”Donna将所有的不满都表现出来。

“Donna！别这么残忍地对待Jen，你知道他和Josh感情多深，”Alan及时开口，“小子，向你母亲道歉，她会让你和我们一起去的，我会向公司请一个星期的假”

Jensen看了看自己的父亲又看了看自己的母亲，“事实上，也许这个主意也不错。抱歉妈妈，但是我决定留在家里写作业。”他经过Donna的时候亲吻了她的脸颊一下，然后他飞快地走上了楼，留下他的家人在餐桌前面面相觑。

Jensen一屁股坐在床上，他拿起手机的时候果然看到了Jared发给他的短信，他轻笑了两声回拨了过去，几乎是同一个瞬间，对方就接起了电话。

“You jerk！”

“好吧，”Jensen让自己在床上伸展四肢，“你不需要重复短信的内容。”

Jared在电话里喷出一声鼻息，“你欠我一个高潮。”

“我什么时候欠你一个高潮了？”Jensen问。

“你……”Jared像是思考如何措辞般的顿了顿，“我只是该死的被你突然之间的尖叫吓软了。”

“是因为我妈！”Jensen说，“而且我绝对没有尖叫。”

“谁叫谁知道。”Jared暗笑了几声，“……所以，你还没有回答我的问题。”

“什么问题，Bitch？”虽然Jared不能看到，但是Jensen仍然翻了个白眼。

“感觉。”Jared殷切的声音从话筒传来，“你感觉如何？”

Jensen呛咳了一声，“这是用户满意度调查还是什么？”他用枕头捂住脑袋，“咳，你都听得到。”

“Yeah，”Jared吸了口气，“我确实听得到。”

“那就不要故意问出来。这很……”闷闷的声音从枕头下传来，“……尴尬！”

“c'mon Jen，”Jared的声音低沉下来，这让Jensen的身体涌上一阵热流，他的朋友之前就是用这种声音“劝导”他的。现在他又开始了，“只是想知道。”短暂的停顿之后，“或者告诉我一些我不知道的。”

“你还有什么不知道？”

“……你的第一次，该死，就告诉我。从我家离开的那个晚上，你做了什么？Jen，告诉我。”Jared的呼吸声喷在话筒上，粗哑的声音含糊地钻入Jensen的耳朵，窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声让Jensen有些分神。

“Jared，”Jensen终于找到了自己的声音，“你在干什么？现在？”

“我……我只是……你知道我在做什么，”Jared闷哼了一声，“只是想要，Jen，告诉我，求你。因为我也会告诉你，假如你想要知道。我会告诉你所有。”

一阵致命的恍惚之后，Jensen用力地舔着自己的嘴唇，“我回家，然后，一开始我只是好奇，你知道的，我被不允许碰触自己，我没有……我从没……”

“Yeah，你从没碰过自己，操，Jensen，继续，继续告诉我。”

“然后我去洗澡，我脑子里都是你的声音，Jay，你告诉我应该怎么做，关于如何触碰自己，我没有办法思考别的。”Jensen的声音接近耳语，两个男孩的呼吸声几乎盖过了一切，但他知道Jared正在听。

“那让你兴奋是吗？你勃起了？Jen，我可以想象得到……你在水流下。”Jared呻吟了一声，Jensen的耳根一阵发烫，他忍了又忍，手指下移按住了睡裤之下明显充血的器官。

有那么一瞬间，Jensen觉得那是不对的。Jared说他在想象他。这种行为让他又羞耻又兴奋，阴茎在内裤里弹跳了两下，Jensen咬住嘴唇压下了大部分的惊呼声。“是的，我……我勃起了。”他听到自己如此诱惑着他的朋友，然后他再也忍受不了地呻吟着把手伸进了裤子。这是不对的，至少他不应该和他的朋友沉迷这个，至少他不应该每晚都……

“Fuck, Jen,”Jared的喘息几乎要盖过他说的话，“告诉我你在想什么。”

“……你。”

“Fuck！”

“我在想你告诉我的那些，”Jensen喘息着闭上眼睛，突袭的快感使他一阵微颤，“我学着你说的，然后，有一点痛，我取了一些浴液，作为润滑，感觉好了一些。你说，要刺激前端，因为那里最敏感，我照做了……”

“你、你完全按照我说的去做，是吗？”Jared在彼端剧烈地动作着，“说话，Jen。”

“……是的。”Jensen从咬紧的嘴唇中挤出零星的单词，“完全，想着你的话。”

“我也完全想着你，”Jared嘶哑地开口，“你走了之后，完全想着你，我坐在车上，就在你家门口，你不知道，都是你的味道，我忍不住……该死，我忍不住，我看着你在二楼拉上窗帘……”

Jensen几乎无法辨别他的朋友说了什么，仅仅是Jared仓促地拉下裤链然后握住自己大叫着射在方向盘上的臆想就令Jensen全身沸腾，高潮来得措手不及，他用力咬住枕头闷哼出声，而这次比晚饭前的那次还要更加猛烈，几乎到了晕眩的地步，以及，他或许是喊了Jared的名字。

过了不知多久，“你……”Jensen摸到了被遗忘在枕头边的手机，“Jay，你还在吗？”

“Jen，”Jared的声音介乎于完全满足与更加饥渴之间，“这真是……”

“Yeah……”Jensen看了看自己黏腻的手指做了个鬼脸，“我应该感到羞愧的……”

“嘿，伙计，”Jared担忧地打断了Jensen。

Jensen笑出声，只是为了Jared的一切反应。他一边探身快速抽出几张纸巾擦拭自己，一边开口说道，“但这感觉真是该死的棒。以及……我的精液尝起来真该死的甜。”连他自己都不知道为什么突然冒出这一句。

“该死！你、你舔了它？！”Jared像是被噎到了一般结结巴巴地开口。

“当然不！你这个大傻帽！”

“……操Jensen，你真的是个混蛋你知道吗？”

Jensen重新躺回床上，“嗯，也许我知道。”

* * *

当Jared和Jensen见面的时候，他们不会过多地谈论昨天晚上他们都做了些什么。他们像普通朋友一样相处，打闹以及看上去再正常不过的身体接触——真的正常吗？Jensen有些怀疑，因为他们几乎以各种方式粘在彼此身上，隔绝了可能横插入这个二人组合的任何个体。而到了晚上，Jensen会吸取教训地进行必要的学习，然后，他会暗自期待专属于Jared的铃声准时响起。

Jared教他如何延长射精的时间。是的，他已经能够面不改色地说出“老二”、“阴茎”、“射精”等等字眼。有一次Jensen在Jared的哄劝下去捏自己的乳头，并在镜子前描述他见到了什么：肿胀的、粉色的、敏感的。Jared咒骂着Jensen无法辨认的词汇，几乎瞬间就射了出来。

而Jared会给他描述一些更加色情的东西，一些Jared知道Jensen会渴望的事物。Jensen喜欢听Jared的经历，听他曾经和某个女孩上床，在学校尽头的树林，寄养家庭的阁楼，酒吧旁边的巷子。有一些是Jared随口胡编乱造的，故事与故事之间存在着明显的逻辑错误。而Jensen只是痴迷于Jared的声音，喘着粗气描述如何用硕大无比的阴茎凿开对方。

Jensen的父母订好机票出了远门，Jensen想念Josh，但突然之间飞到另一个城市与Josh一起见面并且游玩不再成为最重要的事。他想了一整天，终于在Jared将他送到家门口的前一刻问出了口，他尽量让自己显得不要那么期待。

“我父母这几天都不在家。”Jensen说道。这是第一次，他在Jared的车子里如此坐立不安，带着像是仍然相信有圣诞老人的年龄才会有的迫切，“我有一个想法。”

“别告诉我你怕黑。”Jared扬起眉毛，咧起一个巨大的笑容随时准备嘲笑Jensen，“还是我的Jen害怕一个人空荡荡的大房子？”

“见你的鬼了，”Jensen推了Jared一把，“……算了。”他在一个还没停稳的刹车中准备推开门跳下车逃跑，Jensen就是Jensen他自己，他见鬼的才不会因为他的混蛋朋友而多愁善感。

“停下来！”Jared低吼地拉住Jensen的手臂，半开的车门强硬的拉力“砰”地闭合上，一辆装满了水果罐头的卡车从旁边的公路上一晃而过，“这很危险！你这个傻瓜！”

Jensen瞪大眼睛，半天才从惊魂未定的状态下回神，“……抱歉。”他小声说道，“我只是没看到。”车子终于四平八稳地停在Jensen家门口的那条路上，而Jensen一瞬间的赌气也因为刚才的惊吓而烟消云散了。

“不要再那么做。”高个男孩的手仍然牢牢抓紧Jensen的手臂，“你可以对我大吼大叫，或者扯着我的头发骂我，但是我不允许你这样……你……”Jared深呼了一口气，“你不知道我会担心你吗？”

“哇噢，”Jensen的脸颊热了起来，“很好，可是刚才是谁表现得像个混蛋？”

Jared叹了口气，声音也恢复了柔和而几乎带着哄劝的意味，“好吧，是我。我只是想听你亲口问我。抱歉。”他的手松了下来，顺着Jensen外露的皮肤向下滑了几寸，然后轻轻拢住Jensen放在大腿上的手，“告诉我，你是不是想邀请我去你家？”

Jensen躲开Jared的眼神，“倒不是说你非去不可……”

“求你了Jen，”Jared变本加厉地蹭了上来，像是补偿之前的一切，“就当是我想去。我们可以一起复习，然后看一场球赛或者电影，我会带足够的食物去你家，好嘛，我们会琢磨出很多乐子的。”

“唔……”

“没有父母，Jen，”Jared进一步地游说，“只有我们俩，我敢打赌你从没有试过不受父母管控地放松地玩过。”

Jensen犹豫了两秒，“……我和Derek在暑假的时候就曾经约在一起打过游戏。”当然，远远没有和Jared待在一起的每分每秒来得好玩。Jensen在内心补充道，关于这点他当然不会直接说出来。

“操蛋的见鬼的Derek。”Jared的脸因为厌恶而扭曲了一下，“那算什么狗屁。”他飞快地甩了甩脑袋，“就这么定了，我回家和Sherri说一声，然后带着食物和换洗的衣服来找你。”

“You’re a total badass，”Jensen仍然耿耿于怀地嘟囔着，“……好吧，你可以过来，我想。”

Jared像是得到了一个意想不到的结果一样眼睛发亮地扬起笑容，“是的Jensen，”他在Jensen下车之后重新发动车子，“相信我，我们会有一个超棒的夜晚。”

Jensen呆呆地看着Jared的车子消失在公路的拐角，“我确实……”他看着被扬起的公路尘土又缓慢地飘落回地上，他的心跳无法受控地越来越快，无法明说的，他不知道自己在期待什么。

* * *

Jared想要替Jensen完成那些恼人的数学作业，Jensen拒绝了，他尝试着用各种他所能找到的方法去学会分析有关概率问题的不同情况，他只是搞不懂一个人怎么总会那么倒霉，永远最后抽中他想要的那个红球。

“呃啊……这只是个比喻，”Jared夸张地拉扯他自己的头发，像是被Jensen逼疯了一样，“否则你怎么能算出他抽中红球的概率呢？”

Jensen噘嘴，将作业往对面一推，“鬼知道这应该怎么算出来。”

Jared痛苦地呻吟了一声，在他想要替Jensen将答案填写在作业上的时候Jensen将他的手拍走了，“我必须自己想出来，你这个混蛋！”Jensen十分吃惊Jared在数字上的天赋，他以前从没意识到Jared上的是学校里的高级课程。不过相对的，他的美国历史就相当惨不忍睹了，Jensen甚至敢打赌他认不清钞票上那几个老伙计的名字。

“这样好了，”Jared叹气，“你就当所有概率题里的主角都是倒霉蛋好了。”

“……‘倒霉蛋’。”Jensen瞪着眼睛重复，老天，他看起来一定傻透了。这么一想Jensen的脸就红了起来。

“是啊，就像你说的一样，他就是这么倒霉……呃……就好比这道题，”Jared翻过Jensen的书本指给他看，“13张方块花色且不重复的扑克牌里面，一个最不走运的倒霉蛋会在第几次的时候才能抽到方块3？”

“Well……我知道答案是13。”

Jared振奋了一点，“看，你并不是一窍不通不是吗？”他迅速又翻过一页，“这道题也一样……”

半小时之后，Jensen咬着自来水笔的笔尖不太确定地把得出的答案推给Jared看，“我猜是……这个？”

Jared的反应吓了Jensen一跳，他大叫着跳了起来像是他的朋友解答了一个难倒世界的谜题，Jensen笑着翻了个白眼，“你简直棒透了宝贝！”如果不是他们之间有餐桌相隔Jensen猜测他会被这个大个子抱起来旋转几圈。

“去你的宝贝！”Jensen将手边的洋葱圈扔向Jared，Jared歪着脑袋嵌住一块拍在衣服上的仰头吞进嘴里，“……你简直不可思议。”

“不可思议的是你！”Jared笑嘻嘻的将完成的作业推到另一边，Jensen摇摇晃晃地站起身。他们终于有时间好好放松一下找点什么乐子了。他跪趴在地上从电视下方的储物柜里翻找那些经典老碟，“我不知道这些究竟好不好看……”他因为灰尘而打了个喷嚏，当他泪眼朦胧地扭头询问Jared的时候，他看到Jared狠狠地舔了舔嘴唇。

“只要没有老到黑白默片就怎么都行……”Jared抓起从冰箱里拿出来的冰镇啤酒连连吞咽，Jensen知道Jared从来不挑电影，但是遇到不好看的他总会在第五分钟来临之前就昏睡过去。“Well，悬疑犯罪的总不会太无聊。”Jensen朝Jared扬了扬手里的碟片然后他将它放进了碟片机。

接下来的将近两个小时的电影时间中Jared和Jensen为里面的女性角色而争执起来，Jensen不得不气愤地坦白他之前看过原著而那个女人其实只想从中获利。“我不能透露太多，你个傻蛋，但我不得不告诉你，他丈夫完完全全被这位女士所掌控了。”

Jared撇嘴，“你这是在作弊Ackles，况且有一个富豪情人的丈夫本身也不是清白的，至少我说对了一半。这样看来他们都不是好人，不过一个孱弱的女士能有什么诡计呢？”

Jensen愤怒地抽走了Jared身上盖着的毯子，Jared叽叽咕咕着“混蛋”一边把自己缩成一个巨大却无害的球状朝Jensen和他的毛毯靠拢。他们继续沉浸在电影之中，等到了结尾处Jensen大笑着抓起手机拍下了Jared目瞪口呆的一瞬间。

“你是故意的！”Jared大叫着将Jensen按进沙发，争抢Jensen的手机，在感受到紧贴的胸膛传来笑声的震颤的那个瞬间，他被Jensen掀翻到地上，连带着毯子一起滚在地上大笑，“你必须删掉它。”

“才不。”Jensen大叫，完全混乱地从沙发上坐了起来，“必须珍藏起来，做一个疯狂的合辑，这样在三十年后我就有证据继续嘲笑你。”

“哇，”Jared夸张地大叫，“某个人居然想到了三十年之后，我真是受宠若惊。”

“是啊蜜糖，”Jensen毫不客气地踢了对方的屁股一脚，并且在Jared的嚎叫中命令道，“现在轮到你挪动肥屁股去换个什么节目来看了。”

Jared不太情愿地晃动着身体走到电视机前，经过一轮唇枪舌战之后他们最终达成协议看一场州际球赛的直播。这显然是个错误的选择，两方队员都在比赛着谁比谁更烂，Jared一个劲地打哈欠，在第三次抱怨还不如去看动物世界之后他的脑袋开始一下一下地垂落在Jensen的肩膀上，Jensen也差不多，不断地低头然后在差点栽倒地上的瞬间惊醒。等其中一个队伍软绵绵地进了一个球之后，Jared已经谁在他的肩膀上打起了轻微的呼噜。

Jensen让自己滑落地板上躺平，连带着他身旁的大个子，毛毯温暖地包裹着他们两个。从另一端的电视上隐约传来欢呼声以及莹白色的微光。但那都与他们无关了。Jensen意识朦胧地想。熟睡中Jared翻过身抱紧了Jensen，膝盖挤进了Jensen双腿之间。Jensen突然意识到他之前的紧张是多么荒谬，因为无论这个夜晚是以哪种形式度过，Jared就是Jared。

“Jen……”Jared在梦中咂咂嘴，过长的胳膊拍打在沙发边缘，最终按在Jensen的头顶，“软糖……”

Jensen也睡着了。

* * *

Jensen是被热醒的，而Jared就是个巨大的火炉。他踹掉毛毯然后推醒Jared。“怎么……”Jared闭着眼皱眉，缓慢地从地板上爬起来，“……现在几点了？”

“不清楚……”Jensen打了个哈欠，电视已经开始播出某部深夜档灵异类电视剧，Jensen瞪着屏幕看了一会，在不可理喻的鬼怪和天使出现的瞬间毫不犹豫地关掉了电视，“回房间。我需要洗个澡，衣服都湿透了。”

Jared恍惚地点头，“是的……洗澡。”他跟在Jensen身后，毯子在他身上包裹成了一个茧型。Jensen困得像是梦游一样领着Jared上楼。然而等到Jared进入Jensen的房间之后，大个子就突然惊醒一般地兴奋起来。

“这是你的照片！”

“是的，”Jensen的声音听起来有些暴躁，“当然会有照片。”

“你参加过童子军！”

Jensen哼了一声，转身开始翻找衣服，“如果你想看，我母亲还保留了各种勋章。”

“真的吗！”

“你想象不出来，她简直像集邮一样疯狂。”Jensen一边说一边开始脱下身上的T恤，“不过Mac出生之后……”他摇摇头，“再加上Josh的离家对她来说是一个打击，反正……诸如此类，她将一切都补偿在Mac身上。而Mac比较……特殊。”

Jared坐在Jensen的深蓝色床单上，“嗯……”他简短地说道，直到两秒钟之后Jensen才发现对方在看自己。Jared飞快地移开眼睛，“Mac是你的妹妹，她……”

Jensen叹息，“她是个小天使，她只是学得比其他孩子慢了一些，但是她会越来越好的。”

Jared露出一个安抚的微笑，“当然，你要知道我曾经只会向后爬，那可把我父母吓坏了。”

“真的！”Jensen短促地笑了一下，“关于这点我倒是一点都不怀疑。”

“混蛋，”Jared短促地笑了一下，“因为别的婴儿都会向前爬，他们非常着急是不是因为自己的原因导致我……”他做了个手势，“然后因为偶尔一个契机，Jeff把我放在草地上，我被喂饱了，按照惯例我开始向后移动，就像一个只会倒车的坏车一样，Jeff先是陪我玩了一会，然后绝对突然的，他在我的屁股上狠狠地拧了一下。”

Jensen发出一声巨大的笑声，“你在说什么鬼话！”

“是啊，连我都不相信，但是我妈说我像一只小火箭一样蹭的一下往前爬了几十米远，然后才像记起来一样嚎啕大哭，然后我的家人们没有一个过来抱着我，他们一边喜极而泣一边轮流着掐我的屁股让我继续往前爬。”

“操你的Jay。”Jensen不知道该笑还是该感动，当他转过身子正对着Jared他才发现两个人的距离是如此接近。Jensen深呼了一口气，而Jared的眼睛像是失焦了一样，绿色的光点在两汪棕色深潭里颤动。

“好吧，我真的太困了。”Jensen抱住自己的衣服摇摇头，然后转身走进了浴室。


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen听到门外一阵门锁的晃动声，他在水流中闭上眼睛，“Jay,等——”

乱蓬蓬的脑袋探了进来，“你可以锁门啊。”穿着睡衣睡裤的大个子理所当然地走了进来，Jensen心里一阵气恼，因为Jared说得没错，不过那只是因为他……

“我没有锁门的习惯，这是我的房间。”他生气地拉开一点淋浴间的磨砂玻璃挡板，Jared已经开始含着牙刷，单手叉腰地看向矮个子男孩投射在玻璃上的模糊剪影。Jensen将淋浴喷头对准缝隙之外的朋友，Jared含糊地叫嚷了一声，咬着牙刷躲避温热的水花。

“该死，噢，Jensen！”Jared跳高大叫，又因为嘴里的泡沫而呛咳起来，“你真是——”而Jensen则无法抑制地咯咯直笑，他唯一能期盼的就是水流的声音能多少把他那些少女的傻笑盖住一点。

Jared飞快地刷完牙，“这下我全部湿透了。”他开始摇头叹息，将滴水的头发向后梳，“你是故意的吗？”

“见你的鬼故意，”Jensen胜利地微笑，Jared给了他一个挑衅的眼神，紧接着他舔了舔嘴唇抓住衣服下摆缓慢地向上掀。“……嘿！你在干什么！”

“如你所见。”Jared笑嘻嘻地将棉质的睡衣从身上脱去，Jensen不断后退，直到后背贴紧浴室的瓷砖，即使隔着模糊的玻璃门，他依然将高大的身形看到一二。

“Jared——我警告你，”Jensen大叫，双手抓着淋浴喷头如同一把救命的武器，回答他的是Jared一脚踢开的睡裤。“不！淋浴间太小了，出去混蛋！”

“你在害怕什么，小姑娘？”Jared拉开玻璃门迈了进去，在迅速打量了Jensen的身体之后他愉快地吹了一声口哨，“真火辣。”

“操你的！”Jensen抬脚踢了Jared一下，在他看到Jared毫不掩饰的身体的时候，他明显噎了一下。“……操。”

“是的，”Jared得意洋洋地晃晃腰，“你可以更直接地赞美我的。”

“恶——”Jensen瞬间移开双眼，因为突如其来的热意而皱眉，但紧接着，当Jared挤出橙花香味的香波，然后揉搓Jensen柔软的头发，那充满魔力的双手令Jensen呻吟出声，“你——唔——真熟练。”Jensen不由自主地放松下来，享受灵活的双手穿过他的头发。

Jared轻笑着将彼此的距离拉得更近，“不客气。”

水流柔和地冲刷在他们的身体上，泡沫在他们脚下聚集，又一点点地破碎流走。Jensen的皮肤因为热气而微微熏红，从头到脚被他的朋友打理干净。过小的淋浴间使得他们不断触碰到彼此。Jared懒洋洋地拢住Jensen的肩膀，鼻子埋进对方的头发缓慢磨蹭。

“……我们需要出去了。”

“等一等，就稍微等一下。”Jared的手指缓慢地滑落，“我们来找点乐子——”

Jensen猛地瞪大眼睛，“Jared！”大手划过他的乳头，使得Jensen的身体飞快地背叛了他的旨意，Jared嘴边啜着笑容，逗弄般的按压挺立充血的乳尖，“终于……早就想看到……”

Jensen一把抓住了朋友的手指，“停下来。我不喜欢这样。”心脏将血液飞快地泵向全身，他头昏目眩地抬头看向对方，当Jared用同样的目光回望自己的时候，当Jared的头发上的水珠滴落在Jensen的脸上的时候，除了对陌生的恐惧之外，Jensen几乎是颤抖地叹了口气。

“你会喜欢的，”Jared的声音几乎被水流盖住，“相信我，我不会做伤害你的事，”他反握回Jensen的手，十根指头扣合在一起，Jared低下头，近得Jensen以为他会吻上来，“来嘛，求你了，Jen，我会让你很快乐的。”

“我……”

“就像之前一样，你很舒服，不是吗？”另一只手缓慢地摩挲着Jensen湿润的后背，让他们更近一点，再近一点，Jensen惊呼一声，有一个瞬间，完全不属于自己的滚烫的硬物在他的下腹碾了一下。

“Jay……”Jensen有些恼怒地瞪大眼睛，滚烫的热度从他的脸颊一路烧到脖根，“……你……你……”

“什么？”

“你这个怪物。”

闷笑出声，Jared亲昵地伸手抚摸Jensen的下腹，然后缓慢地向下圈住同样充血的硬物，“这算是一个赞美吗？”

Jensen惊慌了一下，不过他飞快地掩饰住了，“……Show me.”他挑衅地瞪视对方，手指颤抖地，却坚持地向下探，直到同样握住朋友的老二为止。Jared呻吟了一声，“……上帝，你真是……”他飞快地移动右手，剧烈的刺激令Jensen双腿发软，一把抓住Jared的脖子支撑自己，他把脸埋进去，即使咬紧下唇也无法阻止自己发出细碎的呻吟。

“……感觉如何？”

Jensen摇头，头发在Jared的下巴上磨蹭。该死……该死……该死……他拼尽全力模仿Jared的速度，教科书般的抚慰对方。Jared呻吟，不断在Jensen耳边赞美他，不断叫他的名字，他全身的肌肉紧绷，而Jensen彻底迷失其中。

“如此美丽，我真想……Jen，我真想……”他突然放开Jensen，同时也让Jensen放开自己。Jensen还没来得及失控地质问，Jared就将他翻过身，他的后背紧贴在Jared剧烈起伏的胸膛。

Jared挤出更多浴液，滑腻地涂在Jensen的阴茎上，“操我的手。”他在Jensen耳边沙哑地低语，Jensen呜咽一声。

“我不……会。”他扭动身体，无论如何都无法得到比刚才更大的快感，“操！Jay！Just……你，帮我……”他眼眶通红地求助。

Jared的阴茎在后腰与下腹之间滑动，滚烫坚挺得仿佛要把Jensen融化掉。Jared向前挺身，带动Jensen向前刺入。“Jay！”

“是的，宝贝，就是这样。”Jared喘息着，再一次带动他的Jen向前，“你好棒，是的。我想要看到你高潮，Jen，为了我。”

“……闭嘴。”Jensen咬紧牙关，颤抖地合上双眼，食髓知味地跟随着他的朋友摇晃身体。他的耳朵嗡嗡直响，“我就快……Jay，我……”

Jared低声咒骂着，仿佛陷入了极度的痛苦，他的手飞快地抚摸Jensen的身体，让Jensen沉浸得更深。“我来帮你。”他用力攥紧了Jensen的阴茎，让对方在他身上完全融化。Jensen的脖子弓起一个完美的弧度，精液喷射在Jared的手中。

Jared飞快地顶弄Jensen的屁股，Jensen的手向后摸索，手指深深陷入对方大腿外侧的肌肉。Jared因此而剧烈震颤，高潮的快感几乎要通过彼此紧贴的皮肤传递到Jensen身上。Jared贪婪地把头埋进Jensen的颈窝，挤进了对方的股缝并且不知疲倦地喷射精液。Jensen捂住嘴巴低呼，感受到不属于自己的体液滑下双腿。

“Jen……Jen……Jen……”Jared将嘴唇印在Jensen的后颈，紧贴着缓慢磨蹭，然后含住一小块皮肤轻轻吮吸。Jensen轻轻颤抖。

“Jay？”他过了许久才找回自己的声音。他想问他们都做了什么，他射在Jared的手上，而Jared几乎在干他的屁股。直到现在，他朋友的阴茎都嵌在他的屁股之间缓慢地磨蹭并且几乎要为下一次做好了准备。

“舒服吗？”Jared的嘴唇含住了Jensen的耳垂。而该死的，那真的该死的舒服。

Jensen挣开了Jared的怀抱，因为突如其来的冷意而打着寒颤。他滑开玻璃门踉踉跄跄地走了出去，双腿像不存在了似的一阵发软。

“嘿，Jen？”Jared关上热水，湿淋淋地跟在Jensen身后，“你怎么了？你看起来……并不开心？”他磨磨蹭蹭地用脑袋磨蹭Jensen手上的浴巾，“我弄疼你了？”

“没有！天啊……”Jensen用力摇头，把另一条浴巾扔到Jared的头发上，“我只是饿了，我需要吃饭。你唯一需要做的只有把自己弄好了然后赶紧过来帮我烤面包。”

Jared松了一口气，“我只是怕你……嗯……”

“听着，”Jensen飞快地穿上裤子，在看到Jared一脸小心翼翼的表情的时候不自觉地放柔声音，“我……我非常开心，这样可以了吗？”他尴尬地摸着后颈，那片皮肤至今还因为某种原因而滚烫着。

Jared露出一个巨大的笑容。“是的，你当然会非常开心。”

“闭嘴。”

Jared暂时安静了几分钟。当他看着Jensen在厨房里忙碌的时候，他忍不住再次俯身吻向Jensen的后颈。Jensen抓住桌子边缘的手紧了紧，随后他放弃了躲避。

Jared兀自笑了，然后他又亲了一下。

吃过早餐后Jensen需要去社区教堂，Jared则准备回家一趟，在和Jensen住了三天之后，“我至少需要回家露个脸。”Jared做了个鬼脸，“也许你也可以和我一起，Sherri会非常欢迎你去消灭她的馅饼。”

“我不知道……”Jensen有些不好意思，他确实疯狂地爱着那些美味多汁的馅饼。“不过Chris有时候会带我去吃饭，当他忙完了之后。”

“Chris？”Jared眯起眼睛。Jensen点头，“他是我在教堂认识的一个家伙。”

Jared将手里的车钥匙抛给Jensen，“上车，我送你去教堂。”

“可是你不顺路。”Jensen说，又将车钥匙重新抛了回去，“我可以走过去，或者搭邻居的便车。”

“邻居？！”Jared闷闷不乐地接住车钥匙，声音上扬了八个度。

Jensen给了他一拳，“收回你的占有欲，你这个傻瓜。”他们走出家门，在得知Jensen的邻居是一个七十岁的独居老人的时候，Jared的表情放松了一点。

“上车。”但他仍然不容置喙地拉开车门，“你可以选择花五分钟时间坐我的车到教堂，又或者是在这里和我争论上十分钟，然后再花五分钟时间坐我的车到教堂。”

“混蛋。”Jensen撅起嘴巴，最终他仍然挪动屁股坐上了副驾驶。Jared带着完全能够诠释混蛋的笑容发动了车子。

* * *

Jared靠在车前盖上，不太友善地斜看着被Jensen称呼为Chris的嬉皮士牧师。“所以，你是Jensen的朋友？”他们同时开口。

Jensen哭笑不得地看着保护欲过剩的两个家伙。

“我不仅是Jensen的朋友，”Chris不得不仰望这个比自己高得多的大块头，“不要以为Jensen没有兄弟保护。”

“所以之前Jensen被欺负的时候，你这个兄弟的作用就是念念‘上帝保佑’之类的守护他咯。”Jared毫不客气地质问道。

“够了——”Jensen大叫，“嘿，你们，好了，如你们所愿，你们现在互相认识了。现在Chris，和我进去，Jared,自己回家，等会我联系你。”

“不。”Jared拒绝了这个提议，他把手搭在Jensen的肩膀上，“我在外面等你，然后你和我回去和Sherri吃饭。顺便说，”他挑衅地直起身子，这样看起来他比之前更高了半个头，“我和Jensen也不仅仅是朋友关系。”

Jensen扭头瞪视这个幼稚的小鬼，几秒钟之后他败下阵来，“好，你在这里等我。”Jared这才满意地放人。Chris跟在Jensen身后紧皱眉头，连连回头望了Jared好几眼。

“Jensen，我需要和你谈一谈这件事。”

Jensen叹了口气，“如果你想说是Padalecki家的事，我已经听过太多了。”

Chris停住脚步，“如果我说的是你脖子后面的淤青呢？”

Jensen的脸变得青红，“这个……我们不是……这只是个玩笑……”他惊慌失措地遮挡住颈后，“Jay他只是在和我找乐子……我是说，我们真的是朋友，然后……”

“听听你在说什么。你会和你的朋友开这种玩笑吗？一个朋友，比如说我，我会在你的脖子后面弄出吻痕吗？”Chris严厉地看了Jensen一眼，然后越过呆愣的他率先走进教堂的大门。

Jensen的心脏因为Chris的话猛地一沉。

* * *

Jensen出来的时候有些郁郁寡欢。Chris拉住他劝了许久，最后两个人不欢而散。Jensen知道对方是在关心他，但他不觉得Jared和他的关系有多“不正常”，用Chris的话来说，“病态”、“不健康”、“违背自然”，还有其它更多的，Jensen不愿意再回想。

“我没有和Jared约会。”Jensen再次重复道，心中憋闷得想要大吼出声。

“你尽管自欺欺人好了。”Chris双手抱胸，脸上的表情刺痛了Jensen，“或者说，你可以问问你的父母，看看他们觉得这些算不算‘约会’。”

Jensen逃跑似的穿过通道走出大门，他需要快点走到Jared身边，然后Jared会安慰他，告诉他他没有做错什么，嘿，那只不过朋友之间的玩闹罢了，不是吗？他是和Jared的关系特别好，比任何时期的任何朋友都要来得亲密契合，但那并不意味着……

Jensen用力地擦了一下脸颊。那并不意味着任何事情。他低头快步疾走，在转弯的一瞬撞上了一堵人墙。

“Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen猛地抬起头，几乎不用费力寻找就看到倚靠在车门边缘的Jared，透过Ackles夫妇的肩膀缝隙之间，对方也看向他，但Jensen没有办法再去找他了。

“老爸？！妈妈？！”Jensen下意识地捂住了脖子，“……你们什么时候回来的？”

“我们改签了机票提前回来了。Jensen，我们需要认真地谈一谈，因为Virgil太太给我们打电话，说了一些关于我们离开之后的事情。”Alan脸色阴郁地说道，而Donna的表情则濒临崩溃抓狂的边缘。

Jensen想起总是不经意捕捉到在院子里四处张望的邻居太太，他佯装镇定，“我没有做任何不该做的事。”

“那Jared Padalecki的事你该怎么解释？”Donna从牙齿缝中挤出这句话，Jensen的脸色变得惨白，“你从没说过你和那个小子走得那么近。”

“他是我的朋友。”Jensen说道，“他帮了我很多忙，我只是让他来我们家教我写作业。”这句话他并没有说谎。

“你可以找别的朋友帮你。”

Jensen皱眉，“也许我并没有别的朋友。”

Donna用力拖拽Jensen的手臂，将他拉上车，“知道你为什么没有朋友吗？因为你和那种人混在一起。”Jensen下意识地挣扎，Jared从马路对面走了过来，Jensen和他对视，皱着眉毛摇头暗示他快走。

“停止这么无礼地对待你的母亲。”Alan一把抓住Jensen的另一只手臂，“你和那个小强奸犯接触的事都在整个社区传开了，真替你羞耻。现在，和我们一起回家，不要做出更丢脸的事情。”

Jensen听到自己开始低声啜泣，剧烈的感情冲刷着他，他无法控制地擦拭眼泪。他被父亲塞进车里，车门剧烈地合上了。社区教堂前的每一个人都在注视着这出闹剧，Jensen双手绞紧衣摆，“Jared不是强奸犯。”

“他是。”Alan冷漠地回应，“他们全家都是这个镇子的异端和败类。”

“他们不是。”

Donna合拢双手，颤抖地摸索自己的玫瑰念珠，“可怜的孩子，他已经被恶魔迷惑了。”

“我没有！”Jensen愤怒地吼叫，他的家人不再理睬他。他突然听到什么动静，他扭过头，看到Jared正追着车全速奔跑着，嘴巴里大喊着Jensen的名字，无力地离Jensen越来越远。Jensen用力摇头。车子拐了一个弯，Jared消失在Jensen的视线里。

Alan冷哼了一声。Jensen整个人失去了力气，俯身趴在膝盖上闷声不坑。他受够了，一次次被无形的力量所摆弄，像是永远都无法如愿以偿。挫败感令眼泪夺眶而出。Mac在他身边的摇篮里咿咿呀呀地叫他的名字。在得不到回应之后跟着哭了起来。

这该死的混乱的生活，第一次Jensen想要离开这个见鬼的小镇。

* * *

JTP 10/27/13:37  
他们想要干什么？回我电话，如果你有时间。

JTP 10/27/13:41  
Jen？你在哪里？你还好吗？

JTP 10/27/13:49  
Jensen，我很担心你。接电话好吗？你的家人……他们还好吗？

JTP 10/27/13:50  
至少发条信息告诉我你没事。

JTP 10/27/14:00  
我忍不住了，我这就去你家找你可以吗？你的家人在生气？是不是因为我？

JTP 10/27/14:11  
好吧，Meg阻止了我。她让我给你一点时间处理自己的事。抱歉我催了你，等你空闲的时候我们再联系。我需要找点别的什么事分散注意力。

JTP 10/27/14:17  
仍然担心你。

JTP 10/27/14:22  
我已经做好所有准备，Jen，我知道你看了我发给你的那些短信，也许你忽略了我打给你的四十多个未接来电……不，我选择相信你。我筋疲力尽，我不知道自己在输入什么。

JTP 10/27/15:28  
至少我们能在学校见面对吗？如果明天我仍然看不到你，我会去你家找你。我发誓。

JTP 10/27/15:34  
希望我没有打扰你。只是……狗屎……我无法控制自己。我想现在就去找你。

JTP 10/27/15:50  
我无法思考除了你之外的所有事情。我是不是给你惹麻烦了？Jen？我的家人会把我用绳子捆起来。我在努力控制自己不做出任何出格的事。

JTP 10/27/16:02  
Jensen， Jensen， Jensen， Jensen， Jensen， Jensen， Jensen……我是否开始变得烦人了，如果是的话，打电话告诉我，或者发短信。

JTP 10/27/16:31  
手机快没电了。我仍抱有最后的希望，告诉我你没有事。我……非常担心你，以及想念你。

JTP 10/27/16:41  
好吧，我尽量保持乐观。不过你的电话依然无法打通。我想要报警，但Meg说我太杞人忧天了。

JTP 10/27/16:59  
操、操、操、操、操该死的你真的快把我弄疯了。你想我怎么做？

JTP 10/27/17:02  
忽略上面那条，Jensen，我只是非常担心你。

JTP 10/27/17:05  
如果你半个小时之内还没回我，我无论如何会去找你。

JTP 10/27/17:35  
正在来的路上，Jensen。别责怪我。

再一次地，房间被蓝色的幽光点亮，手机的嗡鸣声持续了一阵，在没有人接听的情况下，它最终停止了震动，又过了三十秒，屏幕暗了下来。房间重新陷入死寂。

Jensen蜷缩在自己的床上，感觉自己如此卑劣与渺小。火辣的灼烧感刺痛着他的神经。他可以想象，在Padalecki的白色房子里，他会焦躁地来回走动，会一次次拨打Jensen的电话，会一次次因为失望而想要把手机摔在墙上，却生怕错过Jensen的回复而生生忍住。

与此同时，他也想到Jared……和他。Jared的手在触碰他，在抚摸他，在拥挤的单人床上，在彼此依偎着的柔软沙发上，在裹在一起的温暖床单里，在四点阳光晒过的草地上，在红色塑胶跑道的运动场上，在车子里，在共同戴着一个耳机的快节奏音乐里，在苹果派的香甜糖粉里，在飞驰的脚踏车后座上……

Jensen突然意识到，这些场景都并非出自自己的幻想，它们是真实的——真真实实地发生在他和Jared之间。

Jensen叹了口气，在Jared的又一次来电中用毯子蒙住了自己的脑袋。

啪嗒——

Jensen从床上坐起。细微的响动从他的窗外传来。Jensen盯着窗户看了好一会，然后重新倒入床铺。

啪嗒——

一个强烈的想法自脑海中冒出，Jensen猛地从床上跳起，飞快地跑到窗户前一把推开朝下望。“……Jay.”他的声音如同一个幻觉。高个子男孩悄悄趴在灌木丛里仰头向上望，脸上一片湿润。

“让我上去。”Jared低语道，低沉沙哑的声音像一阵风，令Jensen轻轻颤栗。

“什么……”Jensen惧怕地朝身后望，“不。”他摇头，“我的……不行，Jared，你先回家。”他的朋友扭头看了他一眼，完全不听劝阻地抓住院子里的苹果树向上攀爬，Jensen捂住嘴巴，树叶彼此碰撞，发出窸窣的响声。

起居室里传来Donna和Alan的声音。

“我似乎听到了什么。”那是Alan的声音。

Donna严厉地喝止了他，“不要转移话题，那只是风而已。我们在说的是Jensen的事情，那很严重。”Jared的心脏猛地下沉，某种不好的预感腾升而起。

“我有在听，可是我能怎么办？给他的内裤加把锁？”

Donna的音调陡然升高，“什么怎么办！我可不想成为全镇的笑话！Mac是这样子，然后让他们知道Jensen也……”

Jensen拉了Jared一把，让他翻身跌入房间。然后他将窗户紧紧闭合，隔绝了楼下争吵的声音。“为什么你要过来……”Jensen疲倦地说。

“你问我为什么？”Jared满脸怒容地逼近Jensen，使他不得不连连后退，“你有什么问题？看到我给你打多少电话了吗？”他扫视房间，毫不费力地在书桌上找到了Jensen的手机，“你没注意？”他把它举到Jensen面前。

“抱歉，”Jensen接过手机，它已经开始发烫并且即将没电。Jensen飞快地瞥了Jared一眼，“我只是觉得有些不舒服……”他一屁股坐在床上，双手颓然地放在膝盖上。

“Jen……”Jared的声音缓和下来，他半蹲在Jensen面前，小心翼翼地向上仰头看着Jensen，“我不是在怪你，我只是非常担心你。你的家人……他们怎么了？你还好吗？”Jared的双手捉住了Jensen的，Jensen唯一能做的只有在内心喝令自己停止颤抖。

“你汗津津的。”Jensen小声说。

“Well……”Jared不好意思地歪头蹭了蹭自己的肩膀，擦掉脸侧的汗珠，“我大概忘了自己还能开车过来。”

“你跑过来的？”Jensen难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“我说过我很担心你。”Jared有些难过，“我完全没有你的音讯，那让我幻想了很多不好的事……我很害怕。”

“我很抱歉。”Jensen从嘴唇间挤出这句话，“我只是……睡着了。”

“你永远都用不着和我说抱歉。”Jared亲昵地看着Jensen，他整个人因为看见完好无损的Jensen而放松下来，“我也只是有些神经过敏，就像Meg所说。”

“你就是。”Jensen翘起脚趾，抬起腿轻轻地踢在Jared弯下来的小腿上，Jared顺势将两个人更紧密地缠在一起，分开Jensen的双腿将自己的身体嵌了进去，“好想你，Jen，想让我们不要分开，想让我们住在一起。”Jared的脑袋放在Jensen的大腿上轻轻磨蹭。

Jensen的手指爬过他乱糟糟的头发，“你就像个小姑娘。”一瞬间他为Jared无意识地喃喃低语而心惊肉跳，随后他淡淡地伤感起来，“或者一只小狗狗。”

“操你的Jensen，”Jared恼羞成怒地抬头，“在好朋友对你真情流露的时候，你应该接受我的表白并且说‘我也是亲爱的Jay’。”

Jensen瞪了他一眼，“你应该离开了。我父母随时都可能上来。”

“不，”Jared固执地拒绝，“他们刚才在谈论你，我需要知道发生了什么事？是否会对你造成伤害，我知道一定发生了什么。是不是……和我有关？Jen！告诉我！”

Jensen静静地看了Jared一会，“……他们是我的家人，他们怎么可能会伤害我？”轻轻地喘了口气，他接着说，“他们确实……是因为镇子上的人传言我和你走得太近了，所以才会有些不安。”

“他们只是太无聊了喜欢嚼舌根而已。”Jared一边抓住Jensen的手揉捏他的手指一边亲昵地说道，“我们没有任何问题。”

Jensen没说话。他放任Jared这样对待自己，像是他就可以这样触碰他的手指，低垂的眼角仿佛充满……爱意，仿佛……他就是他的……男友一样。“Jared！”Jensen差点咬到自己的舌头，他险些把那句话问出来。

“怎么啦？”Jared无辜地抬头问道，嘴唇蹭上Jensen的指节。

“没什么！”苦涩自舌尖蔓延，Jensen抽出自己被握住的双手，“你真的应该回去了。”Jared做出一副该死的不情愿的表情。该死的他仿佛什么都不知道。

“他们不会知道我在这里的。”Jared小声说，“再待久一点……我太想你了……”

“现在——”Jensen强忍住不重新回到Jared身边，Jared甚至张开大手想要环住Jensen的腰。他短暂地幻想了一下自己被Jared从后面抱住的感觉，他的朋友如此高大，那仿佛整个人笼罩了他一样，有力的肌肉在他的腰间收紧——Jensen咽了咽口水，“Jay……”

房间的门把手发出转动的响声，Jensen惊恐地扭头，“天啊——”

“Jensen，”Donna打开房间门，“出来吃饭。”

Jensen按捺住剧烈的心跳，“我马上下来。”窗帘在他背后轻轻摇摆，Jared，噢，Jared，他在翻身跳下去之前恶作剧般地朝Jensen的脸颊亲了一口。Jensen捂住脸颊，手指轻轻触碰滚烫的皮肤。

该死……他不知道该怎么办了……


	9. Chapter 9

“嘿，”Jared汗津津地跑到Jensen面前，“你在干什么？”

Jensen将手里的书放在大腿上，“如你所见。”Jared一屁股坐到他身边，几滴汗水顺着发梢落在Jensen的肩膀上。Jensen吸了吸鼻子。

“坐过去，”Jared从朋友的书包里取出水瓶“你不想看我打球吗？”

“你把我的水都喝完了。”Jensen翻了个白眼，“不，那里阳光太刺眼了。而且Jay，我在看书。”

Jared用肩膀顶了顶对方，“小气鬼。什么书？”

Jensen叹了口气，“文学课要求看的书。”朋友的大手翻过书封面。

“噢，这个，我看过，”Jared笑嘻嘻地看着Jensen，“我是不会告诉你最后主角中有谁死了的。”他夸张地比划了一下，一个角色极度经典的动作。

“现在我知道了，”冷哼了一声，Jensen把书塞进书包，“谢谢你，Jared。”

Jared眨了眨眼，“Jen……Jensen？”Jensen闷哼了一声。“你是在……生我的气？关于打篮球？伙计，别吃醋，他们只是看我长得高，让我临时顶替Damien的位置而已。”

“见鬼了我没有吃醋！”Jensen一把推开Jared横过来的手臂，“快过去，他们在叫你了。”

“去看我打球，”Jared又缠了上来，“……你今天都没怎么理睬我，你在躲着我。”

“我没有！”Jensen避开Jared微微下垂的眼睛，“我只是……准备期末了。你知道的，那些论文和考试，让我心烦意乱。”

“你就是在躲开我。”Jared站起来，双手叉腰，巨大的阴影笼罩在Jensen头顶，“……已经好几天了。自从那个周末开始。”Jensen下意识地抱紧格子外套下的双臂。“哈，果然……然后你也并没有告诉我你怎么样了。还有我们的……”

Jensen抬头看向Jared，他告诉自己，让Jared住嘴。现在。就现在。“走吧。”他推了Jared一把让他后退几步，“让我们去看一场你不断绊倒自己的球赛，让我和那群家伙的女朋友坐在一起。这就是你想要的？”

Jared低头看了Jensen几秒，“是的，”他开口，“这就是我想要的。”随后他一把拉住Jensne的手臂带着他小跑了过去。

“劳驾让开点，”Jared将Jensen安置在树荫下，“谢谢，”女孩们朝两边散开，Jensen别扭地被按在中间的位置，“谢谢你们，好姑娘。”Jared咧嘴一笑，Jensen注意到，这些女孩们总是忍不住悄悄打量这个大个子。“Jensen？”

“哼嗯？”Jensen偏了偏脑袋。

Jared眨了眨左眼，“我会为你得分。”两根手指贴了贴嘴唇，他朝Jensen比了一个飞吻随后快步跑回球场。

“Go fight Jared！”Jensen身边的一个女孩忍不住双手圈在嘴边大喊。而Jensen不得不咽下喉咙的肿块。他非常，非常不喜欢这个。可是Jared……Jensen盯着Jared的小腿肌肉，如此结实有力，看它绷紧地弹跳奔跑，Jensen的呼吸随着它的摆动而起伏。

直到他的腰侧被谁的手肘撞了一下。“你男友真帅。”

Jensen张了张嘴，“……他确实很帅。但是他并非……”篮球入框，女孩们站起来摇摆双手欢呼尖叫，Jensen坐在原地，Jared在不远处扭头对他弯起嘴角，做出一个“I told you”的口型。

Jensen无法不为他鼓掌喝彩，为了那一发漂亮的三分球，为了Jared本身。为了一场他原本想要避开的篮球赛。

比赛继续。

Jensen逐渐沉浸在紧张的气氛之中。原本只是作为轻松娱乐的对手因为一个强劲的对手而紧绷起来。“别！”Jensen紧张地抓住书包，“Jared！传球！Jay！该死！注意后面！”

Jared把球传给队员，几次虚传之后球重新回到Jared手里，“Jared！”Jensen高呼，没注意到有个人贴近他坐了下来。

“Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen侧头，“……Ashley？”他重新扭头看向球场，一阵不好的预感干扰了他看比赛的兴致。“所以，”他重新看回女孩，“你这回又想和我说什么？”

“没什么，”Ashley说，“只是……关于你和那个Jared Padalecki，我刚才听到你承认了是吗？”她双腿交叠，右腿缓慢摇摆，裙子缓慢地滑至大腿，“好吧，难怪你之前对我不感兴趣。”

“现在也是。”Jensen闷声说，他已经放弃了解释。“所以Derek呢？你应该去找你那个无所不能的男朋友。”

Ashley突然爆发出一阵笑声，“你认真的？天啊，Jensen，我和他早就分开了。现在我和Mike在一起，就是那边那个。”Jensen朝她指着的方向看过去，那个名叫Mike的家伙正阻拦着Jared的进攻。“不过我和他也只是玩玩罢了。”

Jensen想说他真的不关心。“那么……玩得开心？”他说着想要起身离开。

“等等，”Ashley拉住Jensen的衣袖，“我想说……我没想过会发生之后那些事，我只是下意识的那么做了，你是第一个拒绝我的人，我只是想……well，你知道的……”

“玩一玩？”Jensen用力抽回自己的手臂。

“我不知道Derek那么容易受挑拨，”Ashley笑了，拨弄自己的长发，“不过那也不完全怪我，Jensen，如果你能交一些真正的朋友，他又怎么会受女孩挑唆呢？”

Jensen看了眼远处的Jared，关于这点，她说得没错。“所以呢，你究竟想过来说什么？”

“我原本是想过来说抱歉的。”Ashley也站了起来，她凑近Jensen，近得几乎要贴上嘴唇，“你真漂亮Jensen Ackles，不过你的态度还是那么混蛋，这让我又记起你是如何在和我接吻之后把我甩了的。那种羞辱我一辈子都不会忘记。”

“你有一颗疯狂的脑子。”Jensen挖苦，“少看点电视，活在得现实一点。”

“操你的Jensen。”Ashley在他身后喊。Jensen走到另一个位置，因为Ashley的打扰他甚至错过了一个进球。他懊恼地咬住嘴唇，在Jared跑过他身边的时候为他大声加油。

Jared和他的那个球队毫无悬念的赢了比分。“我把对手都累趴了。”Jared得意地向Jensen宣布，“好吧，我们。不过你应该看到，大部分都是因为我。”

“我看到了。”Jensen藏不住笑容地看着Jared，他从书包里翻出一条毛巾递给Jared，大个子直接把脸伸了过来，Jensen瞪了他一眼，顺势将Jared脸上脖子上的汗擦拭干净。Jared一脸享受地叹息，翻身越过隔在他们之间的金属围栏然后整个人靠在了围栏和Jensen的身体之间。

“婴儿。”Jensen无奈地嘟囔。Jared哈哈大笑，撅起嘴巴模仿吮吸的动作。Jensen的脸红了，一把将毛巾扔给Jared。

“你脸红了。”Jared故意指出。“我的Jen想到了什么？”

“因为天气该死的热。”Jensen说，他的脸更烫了，在他周围，那些女孩们正在为自己的球员男友擦汗，就像他刚才做的。一模一样。狗屎。而他刚才的动作也太自然了点。

“傻瓜，你可以脱掉你的外套。”Jared说道。Jensen挥开对方乱哄哄地想来解开他的外套扣子的手。

“别管它。它让我看起来非常棒。”Jensen说，他拿了一罐矿泉水拧开盖子递给Jared。

Jared接了过来，“是啊，我看到有多少女孩和你搭话了。”他仰头喝了一大口，细小的水珠顺着Jared的下巴流到脖子，最后浸没在湿透的T恤领子里。

“……你真的疯了。”Jensen小声说道。在他身边，女孩们也开始给她们的男友递矿泉水。上帝啊……这个世界是怎么了？Jensen握紧手里的书包背带，在心里无力地呻吟。

“我承认啊，我气疯了，她们太惹人烦了。”Jared的脸凑了过来，女孩们开始接受男友的吻，Jensen大叫一声，打断了所有的吻，他后退两步。

“听着，我不能在这里了，”Jensen慌乱地说，“我需要……我母亲……我是说，再见。明天见Jay。”他拖着自己的书包几乎落荒而逃。

* * *

Jensen没想到Sandi会突然和自己搭话。

第一节课下课，Jensen经过Sandi的时候，她突然抓住了Jensen的书包。Jensen知道这个女孩对自己抱有纯天然的敌意，天知道为什么，更何况Jensen永远没办法弄懂女孩们。“听说你前几天出柜了。你和Jared。”

“狗屎，”Jensen吓了一大跳，“你先放开我。”他扯了扯自己的书包带，Sandi挑眉，举起双手退后两步。她闻起来像是蜜桃和糖果的结合，甜美又火辣。Jensen突然想到曾经见过的那个画面——Jared和Sandi在教室里，Jared低下头，像是在嗅Sandi头发的香味。现在Jensen确定了那个味道，Sandi用的是椰子味的香波。

“Fine，Padalecki太太。”Sandi说，“这么说，那件事是真的咯，篮球赛那天？”

Jensen烦透了这些八卦，“你和Jared那么熟，为什么不去问问他呢？”

“小甜心，别吃醋，”Sandi笑着拍了拍Jensen的脸蛋，“我和Jared认识的时间比你长得多，我见过他最糟糕的一面，也看过他最好的一面。”

“什么最糟糕……算了，”Jensen及时止住了，“我该去上课了。”Jared曾和他说过，如果Jensen想要知道什么，直接问他就好。所以Jensen相信Jared胜过其他所有人。

“是的，别知道太多，小宝贝，”Sandi坏笑着说，“毕竟好奇心会害死猫。”

“不要叫我那些恶心的绰号。”

“是Padalecki太太，还是宝贝甜心小猫咪？”

“所有。”Jensen闷闷地说，他往前走了两步，又突然扭头回到Sandi面前。

“怎么了？”Sandi在他面前吹了一个粉色的泡泡，西瓜味的口香糖迅速膨胀然后发出响声炸开，Sandi重新将它勾进嘴里咀嚼。Jensen突然想起Jared对粉色如痴如狂的喜爱。

不再犹豫，Jensen让自己开口，“我希望你中午能和我们坐在一起。”

Sandi倚靠在门框上的身体站直了，“等等，你指的是，Jared和我？”

Jensen不情愿地撇嘴，“你和Jared，没错，还有我。”

“哇，谢谢，我真是受宠若惊。不过很可惜，我要是玩3P我爹会打断我的腿，”Sandi说，“不如这样，我们换个商量，”她从口袋掏出十美金，“你拿上钱，然后不要出现在不应该出现的地方。我知道你想做什么，找个女孩做靶子躲回你那个透明衣柜之类的，是不是？”她自以为是地眨眨眼。

他轻轻推开女孩递到他眼前的钞票，“不如这样，”他柔和地对Sandi说，“你把钱放回口袋，然后乖乖地按照我的话做。因为我也知道你在想些什么，把自己想象成为圣母天使拯救失足男孩之类的，是不是？”

瞪了Jensen一眼，Sandi的耳朵红了，她躲闪般地低下头，“……我大可不必在这里听你羞辱我。”是的，Sandi喜欢Jared，谁都能看得出来。Jensen心想。“我也没必要非要按照你说的去做。去你的Jensen Ackles。”

Jensen皱眉，“坦诚一点，你只能接受我的邀请，我是说，和我们一起吃午餐，”他顿了顿，Sandi脸上再度出现烦躁的情绪，“因为你必须承认，这是你唯一能够和Jared Padalecki吃饭的机会。”上课的音乐恰到好处地响起，Jensen朝Sandi点了点头，“就这样？”

“等等！”Sandi拉扯身上的牛仔短裙，“你……有和Jared说过？他会不会……呃，不高兴？”

“别担心，”Jensen一边走下楼梯一边回头，“因为他都听我的。”其实Jensen也不太有把握，但至少Jared不会对他发火。他绝对不会。

* * *

午餐时间。Jensen在排队的时候就开始不断左右张望，以至于站在他身边的Jared发现了他的异常，“你在找什么？”

Jensen立即扭头，“Nothing！”他紧张地露齿而笑，Jared狐疑地眯起眼睛。“怎么啦？”

Jared把他往前轻轻一推，“轮到你了。”Jensen连忙把钱包掏出来，点了一杯黑咖啡和菠菜沙拉，废话，他当然什么都吃不下。Jared在他身后指手画脚，不断唠叨着该死的身高话题，最终强迫Jensen多买了一个香肠圆面包才罢休。Jensen没心情介意这个面包，反正到了最后Jared也会把他吃不完的食物一扫而空。

找到座位后，Jensen再一次将目光落向门口，这回他学会了拿起纸杯以喝咖啡作为掩饰。Jared就坐在他旁边，一只手搭在他身后的椅背上。“唔……好甜……好像……给错了。”Jensen嘟囔，皱着眉毛把纸杯放回餐桌。Sandi仍然没有来。Jensen都快开始怀疑她对Jared的感情了。

“当然很甜，”Jared回答，“因为这是我的美禄。”他举起属于自己的纸杯漫不经心地啜饮了一口，“说吧，到底怎么回事？有什么能比食物还要吸引你。”甜腻的可可香味在他们之间蔓延。Jensen不得不咽下一大口黑咖啡，却依然觉得嘴巴里甜腻得惊人。Jared舔了舔嘴角的可可渍，Jensen不得不面壁般的盯着自己的菠菜沙拉。

“……没什么。”Jensen认为错怪了学校餐厅的服务员，黑咖啡确实应该像初恋一样苦，像吻一样甜，“你看过《守望者》*吗？”想到吻，Jensen突然发现他和他的朋友再一次地接近得太过分了。

“DC？当然，我还记得，”Jared问，他的头发蹭过Jensen的脑袋，“那是Jeff以前最爱的漫画，买过很多本单册。我也跟他一起看过，只是最后我没有看到结局。”

“我有合集，我可以借给你。”Jensen说，“那是一个伤感的结局。也许Jeff是故意藏起来不给你看的。”

“我更愿意相信他把买漫画的钱拿去买烟了。”

“你们在说谁？”

Jensen被吓了一跳，Sandi，噢Sandi McCoy。为什么她不能够在他们没有彼此聊得那么投入的时候才过来，那就能令Jensen……更容易抽身，而不至于他如此渴望站起来站在Jared前面挡住他，让她赶紧、立刻、在下一秒消失。

但这应该是自己想要的才对。Jensen朝对方点头，“嗨Sandi。”

女孩朝Jensen弹了个响指，“嗨Ackles。”她坐到Jared对面，“不介意吧？”

“Yeah.”  
“Nope.”

两个男孩同时开口，紧接着两人面面相觑。Jared一脸难以置信地瞪着Jensen，用眼神质问“你在搞什么鬼”，Jensen心虚地避开对方榛绿色的双眼，“咳，我只是觉得多一个人也无所谓。”

“‘无所谓’？”Jared咬牙切齿地咀嚼这个词，“……很好，”他的身体向后靠向椅背，“那么我也无所谓。Sandi，这是我母亲亲手烹饪的曲奇。”

Sandi 伸手触碰曲奇的一瞬间，Jensen的内心都在尖叫：Mine mine mine mine…That's fucken MY COOKIES !

他像是对待死敌一样地对待他面前的食物。他恨Jared，恨他注视着Sandi的眼睛甚至恨他的酒窝——那该死的酒窝。咖啡不再香醇，Jensen注意到自己捧着杯子的指尖都在颤抖。至于沙拉，它被Jensen的叉子用力翻搅如同对待自己的死敌。

“唔——真美味。”Sandi大声赞美，用手捂住嘴巴朝Jared羞涩地微笑。

Jensen无法再忍受多一秒。You reap just what you sow. 是的。Lou Reed就是这么唱的。所以他必须坐立不安却又不得不去继续忍受。

这个时候，Jared意味深长地看了Jensen一眼。第一次Jensen无法从朋友眼中读出某种意义。有那么一瞬间Jared像是要拉开椅子一走了之——他应该这么做，Jensen心想，但是他没有。Jared轻易地引开了话题，像是他从没有对此生气过一样。

但Jensen知道自己确实搞砸了。

* * *

“你是不是故意的。”

“什么……”Jensen心虚地开口。Sandi看上去糟糕透了，她的眼妆全花了，并且仍然持续地哭泣。按照Jensen对她的认识，她是那种在不熟的人面前暴露缺点的人，但她却哭得如此歇斯底里。“Jared在哪里？”Jensen下意识地问。

“Fuck off！”Sandi大吼，他们此时正站在校门口，不少人为此而驻足旁观。“所以这是什么？是……是你们的情趣还是什么？你们这些恶心的……”

“等等……我不明白发生了什么……”Jensen想要握住不断在他面前挥舞的女孩的手，“我不知道你想表达什么，但是你必须先冷静下来。”

Sandi像惧怕瘟疫般的躲避Jensen的触碰，不知道想到了什么，她剧烈的打了个寒颤，“……离我远一点！我再也不会帮你了。你男友就是个疯狂的反社会！”

“我没有……Jared做了什么？”

不远处McCoy先生朝他们快步走了过来。Jensen的心脏重重地跳动了一下。“发生了什么事？”他看看Jensen又看了看自己的女儿，“Sandra？你怎么了？”

Jensen全身紧绷。他给Jared惹麻烦了。Sandi靠在她父亲怀里，她抬起头，用力擦掉脸上的狼藉，红肿的眼睛看向Jensen。Jensen皱眉，乞求般地微微摇头。他因为深感可耻而双颊通红，却仍然在心里暗自祈祷。不要。不要牵涉到Jared。因为这全都是他的错。他是如此卑鄙，但现在他只想不要害了他的朋友。

“没什么……”Sandi移开眼神，沉重又失落地摇头，“只是失恋了而已……”

McCoy先生叹了口气，开始挥手让围观的学生回家。“好了，Jensen，你也是。”他显然误会了什么，以为他的女儿只是在校门口被Jensen拒绝了而感到丢脸而已。

“……我很抱歉。”Jensen轻声说，这是他对Sandi说的话。女孩怨怼地看了他一眼。“好了，Sandra，跟我回家吧。”Jensen像是逃跑一样匆匆离开。

窃窃私语的人群逐渐散开了。Jensen看到他的朋友Jared站在对面马路的停车道上，倚靠在车门上，他仿佛什么都没发生似地朝他挥手。“这里！Jen！你刚才在哪里？”

Jensen盯着Jared脸上的笑容，但无论他怎么揣摩都无法知晓对方在想些什么。不知道从什么时候开始，他仿佛失去了读取Jared的能力，这令他一阵慌乱。“Jay……”他踌躇着，不知道如何开口，“Sandi刚才……”

“怎么啦？”

“……没什么。”Jensen最终将疑问咽进了肚子。

*《守望者》中的台词：我来给你冲杯咖啡，像初恋一样苦，像吻一样甜。  
*《猜火车》热门插曲“Perfect Day”中的一句：You're going to reap just what you sow.歌手Lou Reed。


	10. Chapter 10

一年前，原拉拉队队长Chanel没能完成她人生中的最后一个后空翻，因为突如其来的事故，她从三米高的人塔顶端跌落下来导致脊椎错位。Ashley Alvin成功被推选为最合适替代对方的人选——因为她没有傻到到处宣扬那场意外是她故意失手所导致的。

她的父亲曾经不止一次告诫她，“宝贝，如果上帝为你关上了一扇门，记住，你一定要像踢烂上帝屁股一样地用力把门也踢开*。”

当她把这句话告诉她的“朋友”之后，她们尖叫着嚷嚷着“你爸爸好酷噢”而丝毫没有想到其中深意。噗，这群十足的傻瓜肥猪，穿着八十年代过时的粉色丝袜和洋装。Ashley想要冲每个人尖叫并且用指甲划烂她们的蠢脸。但她忍住了，她做出娇羞的表情并且夸奖Crystal的奶奶级头饰相当配她——关于这点她可没在说谎。

所有人都为她着迷，几乎，她轻轻地抽泣一声，就能让身边的男生心头一紧。比如说，Jensen那件事……噢，可怜的Jensen，Ashley笑着摇头。如果是作为她的历任男友，还有谁比Jensen Ackles更适合呢？他是如此漂亮——几乎要令站在他身边的Ashley黯淡下去。他还有一颗聪明的脑袋，这也就意味着他比那个叫Derek的无脑男要更多一点价值，所以Jensen成为Ashley的第一选择。

至于后面的事，Ashley不打算多说什么。要知道电视剧里的反派总是死于话多。这也是真理。再说，她只是想要得到自己应得的，羞辱那些曾经羞辱过她的人。就像她父亲说的，“踢烂那扇该死的门”。她知道她可以。

舔舔嘴唇，Ashley再次检查自己的衣服，确保任何人都能在见到她完美的胸部之后第一时间失去所有思维。来来往往的高中男孩无一不对她投注邪恶的目光，而这就是她想要达到的效果。她会在这里让Jared Padalecki亲自过来找她。只要她能捉住他的弱点。

瞧——他来了。Ashley的嘴角挂上了一抹笃定的笑容。

Jared在她面前站定，手指之间夹着一张照片在她面前一晃而过。“我记起你了。”照片中的Jensen趴在一本看了一半的书上熟睡，而那个女孩，Ashley一边亲吻他的脸颊一边对着镜头甜美地微笑，“我曾经觉得你相当眼熟，现在我知道你是谁了。”

“Well，”Ashley傲慢地挑起半边眉毛，“整个镇子都知道我是谁。”

Jared发出一声嗤笑，“Jensen甩掉的女孩。是了，我想起来了。在冰淇淋屋。”

Ashley的内心慌乱了一瞬，“……Jensen告诉你的？”她痛恨地握紧拳头，那天算得上是自己经历过的最为羞耻的一天。

“不需要他告诉我。”Jared冷笑，“他曾经对我说过，有一个女孩把他整得很惨。我一直在猜测那个婊子是谁，而现在你居然亲自走到我面前，真是个天赐的惊喜。”

Ashley强迫自己迅速冷静。她撩开眼前的金色头发，仰头对这个大高个露出诱惑的笑容，“但那都过去了。我前几天已经亲口和Jen说过对不起了。你应该也见到了，篮球日那天。我们聊得很开心。”

Jared的脸色猛地低沉下来。Ashley得意地暗笑。只要说到Jensen，Jared就像一条被猎枪抵住脖子的野兽。

“所以，这是什么意思？”Jared问，手指因为某种显而易见的原因而捏紧，照片皱缩成一团。Ashley咽了咽口水，毫不怀疑对方最想掐断的是自己的咽喉。但Ashley也知道，这是她能够引诱Jared出来的唯一筹码。

“你觉得它是什么意思？”Ashley朝Jared靠近。她喜欢挑战有难度的东西，像是Jensen，而现在，是Jared。她轻轻揉捏Jared的上臂肌肉，那手中的触感令她着迷。

Jared一把扯住Ashley的长发将她拉开，嘶嘶地低吼，“不要逼我做我们都不愿意发生的事。”

Ashley有点兴奋了。她喜欢挑战，或许还有些肾上腺素上瘾。而且她早就该这么做了，有什么能比做Padalecki的女伴更刺激更虚荣的事呢？“噢拜托，别装了。”她的手指在Jared的胸口轻轻划圈，“做你想做的……啊！”

清脆的响声之后，Ashley脸色惨白地哀嚎了一声，捂住手指跪坐在地上，因为剧烈的疼痛而发抖。Jared笑了，露出脸颊边深深的酒窝，“还是这个表情更适合你。我不会打女孩。只是刚才那一下是替Jen的。”

“……你……你怎么敢……”Ashley难以置信地大叫，路过的人想要去帮她一把，被Jared狭长的眼睛阴冷地一瞪，顿时不敢再靠近。

“Padalecki！她只是个女孩！”他们在远处怯怯地低声劝阻Jared。

“噢，别担心，”Jared轻松地说，“她只是不小心弄断了自己的一根指甲。”他将手递给Ashley，笑着将她扶起来。“别再做让自己后悔的事。”他凑到她耳边低声说。Ashley在疼痛中冰冷地打了个寒颤。

“……等、等一下……不如让我来换种说法，或者，一个交易，”Ashley用力扯住Jared的外套，另一只手用力擦掉眼角溢出的眼泪，“关于Jensen的一件事。你不会不想知道的。”

Jared有些暗自吃惊，他以为稍微恐吓就会让对方知难而退，可Ashley用那只伤了的手紧紧抓住他，毫不在乎因为用力而从断裂的指甲缝隙中流出来的鲜血。“松开你的手。”

“我发誓，”Ashley露出一个扭曲的笑容，因为疼痛而嘶嘶抽气，“关于这件事Jensen连你都没有告诉。”

* * *

Jensen不曾知道在自己犹豫的十分钟之内发生了什么事。他坐在教室里直到最后一个人离开，然后他持续纠结着，他是否真的要避开Jared——尽管那是他最不想做的事，光是想想就令他的内心疼痛地皱缩。Jared明显在为Sandi的事而隐生怒火，Jensen实在不想……不想真正失去Jared，无论他是朋友还是别的什么。

门被用力撞开，将处于沉思中的Jensen猛然惊醒。Jared冲了进来，带着见鬼的阴冷表情朝Jensen大步走来。

“Jay？”Jensen手中的笔记本掉到了地上。他慌忙蹲下身去捡，下一秒Jared已经走到他面前，一把抓住他的手腕将他拎了起来，“该死的，你在干什么？”

Jared一言不发，开始撕扯Jensen的衣服。Jensen在短促的惊愕后剧烈挣扎。“操！你疯了！这里是学校！”他慌乱地看了眼教室门口，手忙脚乱地妄图拍开Jared的大手，“Jared！”

“你从没有告诉过我！”Jared双眼涨红，一把扯掉了Jensen外套上的纽扣，“你打算瞒到我什么时候？Sandi的事也是因为这个，对不对？”

Jensen惊惧的向后退，一连撞翻了身后的好几个课桌，巨大的撞击声中他朝Jared愤怒地挥拳。“你冷静一下！你把我弄痛了！”

Jared捂住被击中的颧骨，整个人霎时间变得死寂。原本抓住Jensen衣服的手僵硬地垂落在身侧，“……很痛对不对。”

“你以为呢！”Jensen慌忙将扯下一半的外套穿好，然后愤怒地揉搓着被Jared掐红的手腕。

Jared的目光集中在某一处，尽管Jensen动作再快，他也看到了自己想要验证的东西。“……我要去杀了他们。”他紧咬牙关，因为愤怒而全身颤抖。

“什么……”Jensen瞪大眼睛，握紧拳头随时准备给Jared再来一拳，“谁！你在说什么？Jared！”

“……每一个伤害你的人。”Jared用力擦了擦脸颊，然后想到什么似的短促地对Jensen笑了一下。“别害怕我，我会保护你的Jen。”他几乎想要伸手触碰Jensen的脸，但是却生生克制住了。

“我不明白你在说什么。”Jensen用力拉住准备转身跑掉的Jared，“我需要你解释给我听！不要这样！Jay！我很担心你！”Jared下意识地挣扎，Jensen从他背后一把抱住了他。

“Jay！”

Jensen感觉到他的朋友因为某种原因而剧烈地颤栗。“你感到很痛……”Jared的声音破碎低沉。

“我不明白……”Jensen将脸贴在Jared的后背上，“但是我不希望你再因为我的事去二次伤害谁。无论是Derek还是别人。我只想和你……我是说……我……我爱你，伙计……”到了最后，他的声音几乎低不可闻，一股滚烫的刺痛灼烧着他的灵魂。

“可是……”

“不要！为我！伤害！别人！尤其是为我！”Jensen严厉地呵斥。他的朋友低垂着脑袋，用力握了握Jensen紧扣在他小腹处的双手。

“……我会有我的方法。”Jared说完，扯开Jensen的拥抱然后冲出教室。

“操！”Jensen跟在他身后跑了出去，却只能捕捉到Jared消失在楼梯拐角的身影。

“他真的很容易被激怒。”

Jensen循声回头，“Ashley？”他低呵道，“你又做了什么？”

Ashley咯咯直笑。终于有了这么一个机会，她可以尽情地将Jensen带给他的羞辱报复回去。“给你一个提示，Virgil太太和我母亲经常一起喝下午茶，她们可没少说关于你们、家的、小、秘密。嗯……比如说，听到你们家的地下室传出过什么声音。”她捧着心口，“噢，可怜的Jenny，其实我真的很同情你。”

Jensen全身沸腾的血液在瞬间冻结，下一秒他跌跌撞撞地跑下楼。在一把抢过不知道是谁的脚踏车之后，他推开那个想要阻止他的人。“抱歉……但是……我很抱歉。”他跨上车座疯狂地朝家门口的方向冲去。

* * *

在距离Ackles家三条街道的地方，Jensen在马路对面找到了Jared。对方看起来糟糕透了，车子撞在公路旁的路灯柱子上，他捂着被撞伤的额头，昏昏沉沉地坐在驾驶座上。然后他看到了Jensen。从在半空中相会的眼神可以看出，他全部都知道了。

“Jared！”Jensen的脸颊因为羞耻而刺痛滚烫，“Stop that! Please!”

Jared极为缓慢地摇了摇头。“……你什么都没有告诉我！”

“我会向你解释。求你了，Jay！不要伤害他们！”Jensen低吼道，扔下脚踏车朝马路对面跑去。他是如此害怕以至于差点撞上迎面而来的卡车。在紧急的鸣笛声中他惊慌失措地后退。“Jared！你在流血吗？”

“Fuck you Jen!”Jared的双手用力拍打方向盘，“他们是伤害你的人！”殷红的血液顺着额头流了下来。他试着不去理会它。

“替我想一想！Jay！”Jensen尝试地乞求，“我会把一切都解释给你听，求你了，只是不是现在。你需要去医院，至少去药房看看。你看起来不太好。”

“It’s fucken too late Jensen!”Jared想要坐直身体，但巨大的晕眩令他再一次倒在椅背上。“他们需要知道如何正确对待自己的孩子。”

“不要逼我恨你，”Jensen不顾一切地大叫，他终于跑到车子前面，“如果你做了伤害我家人的事。”

Jared瞪大眼睛，“……你疯了吗？他们才是伤害你的人！他们……他们也有可能这样虐待Mac！”

Jensen剧烈地颤抖了一下，Mac！“……不，”他听到自己开口，“他们不会伤害她。即使会，我也会保护她。”

“你怎么保护她？替她挨打？操你的Jen！”

“我已经说了，”Jensen的一只手用力拍打车门，“如果你敢去做任何一件，哪怕只是朝我的父母投掷石子，我们就完了。”

“‘完了’是他妈的什么意思！”Jared在车子里，犹如一头困兽狂怒地瞪着Jensen，血液滴落在Jared的衬衫领口，Jensen剧烈地吞咽，几乎感同身受地疼痛着。

“……就是你所认为的意思。”

Jared捂住眼睛，“……操你的Jensen Ackles！”他停顿了几秒，眼睛失焦地看着窗外的Jensen，“Fuck off！”他挣扎着发动车子。

“你需要处理你的伤口！”Jensen的神经紧绷起来。“Jay，我很抱歉，我知道你只是在关心我，但是……”

“去他妈的见鬼的医院……”车子倒退，然后歪歪扭扭地朝另一个方向开去，将Jensen和Jensen身上一切糟糕的事情甩至身后。Jensen的拳头用力砸向之前被Jared撞凹的灯柱。在尖锐的疼痛中急促地而安静地呼吸着。

* * *

每一个关于他俩的传言都刺激着Jensen的神经，他觉得精疲力竭并且已经到了极限。Jared之前对他有多关切热情，现在就对他有多冷若冰霜。

Jensen不是没有尝试过找对方谈话。但是他们之间已经错过了太多次需要谈话的时刻，直到Jared背向Jensen并说他不再需要了。

“你的伤……”

“这不是你需要关心的事。”Jared的手指按在额头的纱布上。“如果你不想我再次发疯，就离我远一点。”他重新背对向Jensen，伏在课桌上的后背微微弯曲。

Jensen想说他并不觉得Jared……不正常。如果那就是Jared话里的意思。“Leave me alone!”周围的人开始窃窃私语，朝Jensen不怀好意地指指点点。这令Jensen无法说太多而只能满脸通红地退出Jared的教室。

现在的JaredPadalecki就像一座被迫冷却的熔岩火山，每一丝情绪的细微变化都像是一阵濒临爆发的征兆。在没有了Jensen之后他的身边再没人敢靠近，就连Sandi也不再纠缠他，关于她和Jared之间发生过什么，存在着一个比一个令人感到不适的三个版本——甚至说Jared逼迫Sandi在满足自己的同时也要满足Jensen，这最终令Sandi难以忍受。

Jensen在听到这些议论之后暴跳而起，一把捉住造谣者的衣领将他抵在墙上。“你在说什么？”

“哇——冷静点，你知道的。” Capps嬉笑地说，“别否认，我们当天都听到Sandi在校门口说了些什么。”

一股失控的怒火冲击Jensen的全身。“别这样，老兄，你或许以前还有一点让我们觉得可怕的地方。”Capps和他的朋友们将Jensen推开，摘下他头顶的帽子抢过来戴在自己头上，“但Padalecki已经和你分手了。”

Jensen被戏弄地拍打脸颊，“所以，校长女儿的口活到底好不好……嘿Sandra！嘿！看这里！”被叫到名字的女孩恰好路过，她几乎把脑袋埋进胸口，双眼通红地瞪了Jensen一眼之后飞快地跑出走廊。

“或者说，”Tore凑到Jensen耳边，“你的口活是不是很烂？否则Padalecki怎么会抛弃你？”

“比你妈要好得多。”从圈外伸出两只手，“又是你们？说真的，我，已经，觉得，这种，戏码，有点，腻了。”

在Jensen瞠目结舌三秒钟之内，Jared拽着Tore的头发，每说一个词将对方的脑袋往墙上撞击一次。“你会杀了他的！”Jensen冲上去拉扯对方，“Jared！”

Jared毫不在意地冷笑，随手扔下抱着流血的脑袋瑟瑟发抖的家伙。他从另一个人的头顶摘下Jensen的棒球帽，轻轻地扣在Jensen的脑袋上，甚至还有心情帮他扶正帽檐。

“这也是你的亲戚吗？”他扬起下颚，眼角低垂挑衅地朝Jensen提问。

“Jay……”Jensen眼眶通红，他恨他们之间针锋相对的状态。“我不是……”Jared的额头上贴着纱布，这全都是因为Jensen而产生的。Jensen无法对此表达感谢。就像现在一样，他也不能够表达感谢。

Capps扶着Tore朝Jared大吼大叫，双膝因为恐惧而颤抖。Jared在任何能够捉住他的人赶来之前向后退，McCoy先生出现在混乱的走廊的急声叫喊着他的名字。他对包括Jensen的所有人做了个邪恶的鬼脸。

“Bite me！”然后他消失在拐角处，在所有人都还没回过神之前跑出了学校，即使Jensen也捉不住他。

* * *�

另一个烦恼接踵而至。Jensen并不想去的Derek Mauro的告别派对。但Derek早在Jensen拒绝之前就先一步告诉了Jensen的母亲，这令Donna甚至比Jensen本人还要兴奋。

“这下终于对了。”Donna又一次赞叹道，“你就不应该和Padalecki家的小子搞在一起。瞧，你应该多交往像Derek这样的朋友。”

Jensen皱眉，他不想再多听一句。他推开自己没吃完的晚餐，站起身朝房间走去。“他是第一个让全校都孤立我的人！”

Donna吃惊地看着Jensen，这几乎是他第一次反驳他们。“……Alan！你的儿子在朝我大吼大叫！”

 

“回来小子，”Alan朝Jensen的背影低呵，“向你的母亲道歉。”

紧绷的那根弦终于断了。“我不想！我也不愿意！听着，我不会去那家伙的派对，永不！”Jensen转身大叫，他的父母惊愕地瞪着他，“……我受够了！你们想要打我多少下我都不会改口！就这样！”

“别这样！放下你的成见！”Donna捂住胸口，痛心疾首地低呼，“你和Derek的事只是误会而已！那只是朋友之间的打闹玩笑……”

这句话令Jensen发笑，“‘成见’？”错了。一切都错了。他想到Jared，这个小镇上再没有比Jared更懂得“成见”的意思了。一股脱离这间屋子的欲望令Jensen开始移动身体，他想要见到他真正想见的人。不是Derek Mauro的见鬼的派对。不是没有Jared的任何地方。

“你想去哪里！”Jensen紧闭双眼，用力拉开大门。他开始狂奔，就像Jared之前那样。“Jensen Ross Ackles——”Jensen没有回头。Mac在他身后发出尖细的哭声，Jensen被树枝之类的东西绊倒了，膝盖因为摩擦地面而疼痛，他立刻爬起来，怕极了有谁再把他捉回去，即使是Mac……

他在黑夜里持续向前，直到肺部灼烧地疼痛。长久以来他第一次感觉到了能够呼吸。

* * *

Padalecki废车厂。

金发女孩一次次锲而不舍地叩击铁门。直到屋内的主人再也不耐烦地大叫，“操你的Jay——出来搞定你的小婊子！”

女孩皱眉，这称呼太粗鲁了。即使她本质上就是为了这个原因才来废车厂的——她想要做公认的、Jared Padalecki的婊子……她是指，女朋友。

一阵让人难以忍受的吵闹后，Jared用力拉开大门，满脸的焦躁，“所以，Alvin，你的指甲现在不疼了吗？”

Ashley Alvin轻轻地拨弄头发，“哇喔，Jay！你记住了我的名字？不错的开始。”

“你见鬼地来这里干什么？”

“这难道不是我们约定好的吗？”Ashley歪了歪脑袋，“我不会去找Ackles太太说点什么，让Jensen陷入麻烦；而你在学校里表现得好像我是你的女朋友。”

“女朋友？”一个棕发女孩——Meg从Jared背后蹦了出来，嘴里嚼着甘草糖，用一种看待垃圾的眼神看了Ashley一眼。“老兄，你吃东西真不挑食。”她用力拍了Jared的肩膀一下，然后哼着音乐朝屋内走去。

Ashley微笑地承受所有对她的侮辱。她不在乎，因为那根本伤害不到她。而Jared突然俯身逼近了她，“是吗？”他的声音柔滑如同上等丝绸，“我怎么记得是‘如果你敢找Jensen的麻烦，我就不仅仅掰断你的手指，而是将长着漂亮指甲的手指头一起掰断’？”

Ashley的脸上出现了一瞬间的退缩，“……不，你不可以，再犯一次校规你会被退学的。”想想父亲说过的话，Ashley对自己说，傲慢的自信再一次回到她的脸上。“而且，我知道你不敢拿Jensen冒险。”

“你可以试试我们两个谁更快。”Jared冷声说，“祝你晚安，小姐。”他准备关门，Ashley突然用力踢踹Jared的小腿并且在他吃痛弯腰的瞬间倾身向前亲吻。

“老天！这很粗鲁！”Meg听到响声飞快地冲了出来，“而且很恶心！”她手里拿着扫把朝Ashley挥舞，“离我哥哥远点！”Ashley不断退后，对方扬起的灰尘令她狼狈地呛咳。

“走开！”

Ashley捂住口鼻，“除非你的哥哥答应我那件事。”

“你简直疯了！”

“我做过更疯狂的事。”

Jared从被袭击的抽痛中缓过来，“……Meg，够了！放下你的扫把，然后回房间做作业！”

Meg用力翻白眼并且跺脚，“你也疯了！Jensen就不好吗！为什么要和这样的婊子纠缠在一起！”

“妈妈不会喜欢你天天把‘婊子’挂在嘴边的。”Jared的脸色沉了下来，“进去。现在。”Meg双手握紧扫把，用力撞了Jared一下然后愤愤不平地跑了回去。

“谢谢你。我只是在等待你的答案，亲爱的。”Ashley笑得仿佛之前什么事都没发生过一样。Jared不动声色地打量这个人。然后在昏暗之中露出一抹微笑。

“我突然想到，这未尝不是一个好主意。”

Ashley猛地松了口气，“我就知道你会答应！”她趁热打铁，“我知道你对Derek Mauro之前那么对待Ackles心有怨恨，听着，我能够帮助你狠狠地报复他。我是站在你这边的，而且再我和他交往的时候我就发现，他对Jensen其实……”

“够了。”Jared打断了对方的长篇大论，“我会再联系你。现在你可以滚了。”

“别这么对你的女朋友。”Ashley做了一个飞吻的动作，转身哼着歌走下前廊的台阶。Jared的目光死死地追随着她的身影，缓慢地露出一个模糊的微笑。

而那个微笑突然僵住了。

“……Jen？”

Jensen站在黑夜里，不知道将这出闹剧看了多久。他难以置信地看向他的朋友，目光聚焦在Jared被亲吻过的嘴唇上——他想要杀了Ashley Alvin。

“刚才他妈的是什么？”Jensen轻声开口，“……你让她亲你了？”

一丝慌乱出现在Jared的脸上。“你不应该出现在这里的。”

“操你的Jared！”Jensen剧烈地颤抖。他跑过来，像是用了一个小时或者一辈子，像是经历了一场天启，然后，Jared，他最好的朋友，唯一的支柱，独一无二的存在，和Ashley？！

“……你在意这个？！”Jared问，如同惩罚Jensen之前所做的所有混账事一样舔舔嘴唇。

Jensen从未如此脆弱地想要哭泣，空旷的废车厂吹来阵阵冷风。他想说他见鬼的再也不在乎了！永远不会！而最后他只是转身一言不发地离开。他精疲力竭了。只想找个没有任何人的地方躺下。

“Jensen Ackles！你在意这个吗！”Jared一瘸一拐地追在他身后，“你为什么要来找我！你在意吗！操！和我说话！Jen！”

Jensen将外套拉链拉到最高，用风衣领子遮住嘴巴。他埋头向前走。他搞不懂现在究竟怎么了。操。他真的搞不懂了。而Jared在他身后说的那些话，他甚至无法理解那是什么意思。

“Jensen！”Jared似乎暂时放弃了，他站在Jensen身后大喊，“只要你承认你嫉妒了。”晚风伴随着回音在废车厂飘荡。

“……你不承认也没关系！”Jared说，声音中突然充满了柔情，“Jen，我发誓，她不会搞砸任何事。我不会让她成为干扰的。”

* * *

Jensen最终被镇上的Alder警长在巡查的时候发现，他被对方拉上警车直接送回了Ackles家门前。Donna抚摸他的额头，哭得红肿的眼睛担忧而充满爱意地注视着Jensen，“别再这样了。”她抚摸Jensen的额头，“你只是受到了那个恶魔的影响，那并不是你的本意。”

Jensen做了个“抱歉”的口型，他没有更多的力气了。Alder警长走了之后，Jensen安静地等待属于自己的惩罚。但Donna却让他洗个热水澡之后赶紧上床休息。“我会打电话给你的父亲，他还在外面找你。”

Jensen拖动沉重的脚步往房间里走去。Donna叫住了他。“……Jen，你是不是恨我们那样对你？”

Jensen想说自己已经没办法处理任何和情绪有关的事了。但他仍然缓慢地摇了摇头。

Donna捂住嘴巴，“我很抱歉，Jen，”她哽咽地说，“我无法告诉你为什么，但那都是为了你。我们只是不得不用那种方法。不要恨我和你的爸爸。”

“……我爱你，妈妈。”Jensen缓了缓，“以及我会去参加Derek的派对，如果这就是你想要的。所以别哭了。”

Donna快步走上前给了Jensen一个紧紧的拥抱。Jensen咬牙撑住他母亲压在他身上的全部重量。

* * *

Derek隔着几十米朝Jensen挥手，“嘿，这里，这里，Jensen！”Jensen将包装好的礼物交到Derek手上。“他们人呢？”

“你是最早的那个。”Derek惊喜地接礼物，“这是什么？”

这是Donna替Jensen选的礼物，Jensen双手插袋，犹豫了片刻还是将那句“我不知道”吞进了肚子，“也许你应该自己拆开看看。”

Derek爱不释手地将它捧在掌心，最终还是不忍心拆开外面的玻璃包装纸。“……谢谢Jensen，我没想过……我是说，我之前那样对待你，我没想过是得到你的原谅，更没想过你会送我礼物……”

Jensen尴尬地沉默了几秒，然后拍了拍Derek的肩膀，“……都过去了。”

Derek低头，“Jensen，你知道……”他叹了口气，看起来有些局促不安，“呃，也许我们进去再慢慢说？”

“可是我也许待不了多久……”Jensen迟疑地开口，还没说完就被Derek抓着手腕往里走。他被迫穿过正在准备中的前院，差点被成捆的彩色气球绊倒。最终他们在一个石砌水池旁边停了下来，“他们人呢？你的伙计，Tore？Capps？Dave？”

“他们都还没来。”Derek小声说。

Jensen眨眨眼睛，“所以，老兄，你的人缘没想象中的那么好嘛！”

Derek短促的笑了两声。“事实上……只想和你说会话。”Derek执着地瞪着地面，“……我……咳，我故意把告诉你的派对时间提早了一个小时，就是想和你单独说点什么。”

Jensen瞪大双眼，“……好吧，”他摸了摸脖子四处张望，“我们太久没有好好说些什么了。所以，你想……说些什么？”

“说对不起可以吗？”Derek苦笑，“……我也不知道我之前是怎么了，”他迷茫地盯着水面上漂浮的树叶，“嫉妒？当然，谁不嫉妒你？你可是Jensen Ackles！”

“谁？那个被所有人排挤的倒霉蛋？！”

“所以说，我很抱歉。”Derek说，“还有Ashley……算了，不要提她。一切归根到底还是我的错。” 他的脸因为某种原因而烧得通红，“……你是我所交过的最好的朋友。我想你应该要知道这一点。”

“谢谢你。”Jensen迟疑了两秒，“也许等你去纽约之后就会认识更好的朋友，我是说，我不在意那些狗屎了，所以你也不用太在意？我猜？”

Derek的笑容有些难看，“……无论如何，我最想念的人会是你。可以来个和好拥抱吗？”他张开双手，

Jensen咬住嘴唇，“也许一个握手？”他捉住Derek的手摇晃了两下。

“……这也是可以接受的。”尽管失落，Derek仍然用力握紧Jensen的手，用一种Jensen都感到疼痛的方式久久不肯松开，他凝视着Jensen，“Jen……我不想离开这里。”

“你是在和我撒娇吗？”Jensen微笑，借机抽出自己的手，“少来了。”

Derek走近一步，“Jen，关于你和那个家伙……”

“哪个人？”Jensen皱眉，不自觉地向后退。

“Jared Padalecki.”Derek咬牙切齿地开口，“你们是不是……”

“别，”Jensen做了个“打住”的手势，“能说点别的吗？”他心乱如麻，随手揪起花坛植物上的叶子，“而且我好饿！说好的派对呢？没有披萨至少也来一块苹果派怎么样？”

“……好吧，”Derek失望地垂下双手，“我现在就去给你拿，你在这里等我？”他反复强调让Jensen不要离开，然后小跑着走进房间。Jensen耸耸肩，倒不是说他真的有什么事要去做，毕竟就连Jared他也没办法去找……

Jared。

Jensen找了个椅子坐下，双手托着脑袋。思绪无法受控地飘到Jared的身上。他在做什么？是否和别人在一起？是否和Ashley在一起？他们私底下说了什么？又一起做了什么？Jensen无法欺骗自己，他是如此在意Jared，而那种感觉不仅仅是对朋友的在意。

一想到Jared可能会做的事情，仅仅是拥抱和亲吻就令Jensen感到灼烧的嫉妒。是的。嫉妒。就像那天晚上Jared在他身后喊叫的那样。而且他确实不是在嫉妒Jared。相反的是，有一个瞬间一股可怕的念头盘踞在他的内心：他想要把Ashley撕成碎片……甚至想让她消失掉。

“Jensen？”Derek的声音从遥远的地方传来，Jensen强打起精神回过神。对方正担忧地半蹲在他面前。“我刚才叫了你好几声，你怎么了？”

“没事。”Jensen含糊了过去，“只是没睡好，”他接过Derek递过来的饮料和餐盘，然后惊喜地大叫，“肉丸！”

“我还记得，你的最爱。”Derek说着坐到他身边。Jensen忙着将食物塞进嘴里，Derek殷切地拿着餐巾纸，侧脸看着他。“酱汁。”他抬起手替Jensen擦拭。

“我又不是婴儿。”Jensen避让开。现在他开始感到了奇怪。不是说曾经Derek和他关系没这么好，但那完全是不同的方式。他猛地想起Jared，Jared也曾经这样做过——用手指帮他擦掉嘴角的酱汁，再将手指放进嘴里夸张地吮吸并且大声赞叹“美味”。

Jared做得非常理所当然，而Jensen也心安理得地享受他的朋友的帮助。可Derek不是Jared。Jensen似乎明白了什么。他将剩下的肉丸塞进嘴里，然后将杯中的饮料一饮而尽。“好了伙计，”他含糊地说，“我该回家了。”

“可是你才刚来……你还没吃到派！”Derek吃惊地大叫。

“作业。”Jensen艰难地咽下嘴里的食物，“那么就这样？祝你顺利，Derek。”

“别！”Derek用力拽住Jensen的手，“我还没有……我不允许你离开！”

“见鬼，你先松手！”Jensen吃痛地惊呼。

“你听我说，”Derek的呼吸突然变得急促起来，他将挣扎的Jensen压在椅子上，“你知道我有多厌恶那个疯子？你知道为什么……”

“我不在乎！”Jensen大声吼叫，令原本在前院准备派对的工人扭头看了过来。“放开我！现在！”

Derek恨恨地松手，“所以，为什么那个家伙可以？”

Jensen强压下慌乱，站起身弄平衣服上的褶皱。为什么Jared可以而其他人不可以？他抬腿往外走，“别跟过来。”

Derek没有理会Jensen的态度，“刚才我们还好好的。Jen，留下来，我还有礼物没有给你。你不是很喜欢我家的那套游戏吗？我都留给你。”

“不需要。”Jensen越走越快，食物在他的胃里翻腾，“而且，别叫我‘Jen’。”

“可是他可以！”Derek尖叫，“操你的！Jensen！我听到过无数次！为什么我不可以！”

“因为我愿意！”

“发生了什么？”是Tore的声音，Jensen和Derek同时扭头看过去。他看起来恢复得不错，就一个脑袋被撞出一个洞的家伙而言。“老大，你真的叫了Ackles过来？等等，你们刚才在吵架？”

“没什么。”Derek迅速摆出一副混蛋的模样，“只不过Ackles想要离开，而我只是现在尽主人的义务劝他不要走罢了。”

Jensen突然有点想笑，而且，是的，他同情地看向Derek，对方羞耻地移开视线。Tore撇了撇嘴，“随便他，反正我是不敢碰这个家伙了。”他双手举高，“不要和你的前男友告状，Ackles，我今天可没有招惹你。”

Capps也走了过来，他身后跟着几个漂亮女孩。“怎么了？”Derek脸色阴沉地推了Tore一把。

“Derek！你在干什么！”

“没事。”Derek闷声说，“Ackles，如果你真的想走你就走吧。好像我们都在在意似的。”他紧紧抱住手中的礼物如此说道。

Jensen朝他们简单地点头，“祝你好运，老兄。”他抬脚往外走。男孩和女孩在他身后嬉笑，不知道是谁开始朝他们身上喷洒啤酒，然后一群人互相拉扯着闹在一起。Jensen想到曾经自己也是他们之中的一员。而这个曾经仿佛就是上辈子。

突然之间，他想要见一个人的愿望如此迫切。Jared。也许这次应该轮到他先往前迈一步。他不想变成像Derek那样的人。所以他也不想再辜负那个人。他的心脏开始飞快跳动，也许他能赶在Ashley之前，也许他还来得及……

“Jared！天啊Jay！”

在跨出Derek家门的瞬间，他看到Jared出现在自己眼前，仿佛如同Jensen臆想出来的一样。Jensen几乎要不敢相信自己的眼睛。Jared张望着似乎在寻找谁，然后他看到了Jensen。他看上去前所未有的放松，曾经在他们之间的紧绷感奇异的消失了。

“……你怎么在这里？”Jensen小声问。老实说，他的心跳声也太吵闹了。

Jared的笑容有些局促的羞涩，“嗨，Jen。”他走近Jensen，Jensen几乎着迷地盯着他汗湿的头发，它们向后梳起，使得Jared看上去令人心动的成熟。等等，他刚才准备要干什么……

“所以，咳，你在这里干什么？”Jensen问。

“本来Ashley和我约……”Jensen的脸沉了下来。是的。Ashley。当然会是Ashley。

“好吧，”他粗鲁地打断对方，“那我不打扰你们了。”

“等等Jen，等等，”Jared连忙说道，“你总是这样不耐烦吗？”

“也许？”

Jared笑了，Jensen可耻地感到一阵被宠溺着的酥麻的错觉。“噢Jensen，你就是在嫉妒，对不对。”他走进Jensen，“但我和她不会再有关系了。她威胁我，让我和她去Mauro家找麻烦，也许她想要疯狂报复所有甩了她的人？”

Jensen半信半疑地抱胸，但身体上却开始倾向Jared的胸膛。“你被她威胁？”

“……Jen，她用你威胁我。”Jared认真地开口，“我不得不。”

Jensen沉默了片刻，“……然后？”

“然后她失约了。我不知道。我就想也许我能在这个见鬼的派对上见到你。如果你被人欺负的话，我可以再一次帮你揍回去。”

“你把我说得太弱不禁风了。”Jensen嗤笑，用手轻轻推了Jared一把，“其实你和我在一起只是为了能够经常打架？”

“被你发现了。”Jared眨眼，被推开些许又马上凑了得更近，他的手臂搭上了Jensen的肩膀。

“我恨你。”Jensen瞪他。并且，天啊，他们有多久没这样相处了？这感觉如此顺畅舒适，当Jensen自然而然地靠着Jared的时候，这感觉太对了。上帝，一阵晕眩的情感袭击了Jensen。他知道他需要Jared。

“不，”Jared榛绿色的眼睛凝视Jensen，“你爱我，我确定我之前听到过。”

“Well，好吧，”Jensen故意烦躁地皱眉，“当然爱你，你这个傻瓜。”

“我也是。”Jared低声说道，“我爱你Jen。”他说的完全不是一个意思，Jensen为此而颤抖起来。“Jen？”

而且他们也离得太近了。这还是大街上。这一切太过错误了。不过等等……Jensen发现自己完全不在乎了。

“Huh？”Jensen发出一阵含混的噪音，这令他丢脸地涨红了双颊。Jared轻笑了一声，手指在那小片发烫的皮肤上摩挲。

“我想，”再次开口，Jared的声音突然低哑了，“我们想的是同一件事。”

“……我觉得不。”Jensen迷茫地眨眼，他下意识地屏住了呼吸。也许他们想的就是同一件事。

“我觉得是。”Jared低声说，“我现在该死地想要亲吻你。”

“真浪漫。”Jensen紧张地嘲笑着，Jared不再给他那个机会。Jensen猛地瞪大眼睛，他心想，原来Ashley Alvin那晚所感受到的是这样的触感……

“如何？”Jared一触即离，紧张地等待着Jensen。

“如何？”Jensen重复，恍惚地舔了舔嘴唇，Jared的眼神深邃得吓人，但Jensen开始喜欢这样，“……我想要杀了Ashley。”

像是被这个突如其来的答案吃了一惊似的，Jared突然笑出了声，“你真可爱。你真是……我们真是天生一对。”他用力抱住Jensen，“别想她了，因为她根本就不算什么……”他忍不住再次俯身寻找Jensen的嘴唇。

一声巨响从远处传来。

“什……”

Jared捂住Jensen的眼睛，捏住对方的下巴并且加深了他们之间的那个吻。在滑腻的舌头强势地撬开Jensen牙齿的瞬间，Jensen腿软地支撑在另一个男孩身上，再也无暇在乎世界上任何事情了。


	11. Chapter 11

没有人知道Ashley为什么会突然独自爬上那座白色塔楼，它曾经作为整个镇子的蓄水系统，由Mauro企业出资搭建，与Mauro家的府邸隔着一片湖泊遥遥相望。自从政府的管道工程后，它被改建成一个钟楼，却最终在手机普及后沦为一座废弃的老旧建筑。

“它应该是被封死的。”Alan一边阅读报纸一边说，“这其中绝对另有蹊跷。”

“好吧，福尔摩斯，”Donna对此不置可否，“警方已经认定是自杀了，这个案子已经结了。虽然我也不希望这种事发生，但她就是一个轻视自己生命的坏孩子。”她转过身对沉默的Jensen说，“瞧，我之前不让你们在一起是正确的。她的脑子不正常，因为正常人都不会轻易结束自己的生命……上帝，想想她的家人，真是个自私的女孩。”

Jensen下意识地抱紧了双臂，条件反射的疼痛令他坐立不安。他还记得他在地下室里承受了什么。因为Ashley，因为Jared。

Donna没有注意到他细微的动作，“Alan，今天的报纸怎么说？”

“这个嘛，”Alan翻过一页，“依旧没有实质性的进展——采访了她的几个朋友，她们都说她不像是会自杀的人，她在学校非常活跃。但又提及她曾经和Mauro家的儿子谈过恋爱，但是最近分手了，所以不排除她其实患有抑郁症……”

“等等，”Donna厌恶地眯起眼睛，“这个女孩曾经和Derek一起？上帝！”她愤怒地画了个十字，“是不是因为她？”她转向Jensen。

“……什么？”

“你和Derek！因为这个坏女孩而打架？Jen，你应该为此而羞愧。”

Jensen感到一阵烦躁，“这都过去了妈，而且Ashley已经……她已经去世了。就不要再说这些了。”

“Jensen！”Donna谴责地看着她的儿子，“然后你还和那个……那个……Padalekci鬼混，真是堕落。如果不是看在这场悲剧的份上，Jensen，我会让你现在就到地下室跪着反省。”

Jensen张了张嘴巴，又无力地合上。“……我的错。”他垂下脑袋，深知自己无法扭转父母固执的态度。Mac像是什么事都不知道地从沙发的另一头爬过来。Jensen抱住她将她放在大腿上，她咯咯直笑，用小手拍打Jensne的胳膊。

“小宝贝，你可真开心不是吗？”

“Jen-Jen——bro-Jen！”

Jensen有些伤感地轻笑了几声，然后从沙发的背面掏出一个小熊玩偶递到Mac手上。这个晚上就这样过去了。

* * *

Jensen在一声巨响中惊醒，大汗淋淋地从床上坐起来用力喘气。心跳声敲击着鼓膜，在寂静幽暗的夜晚格外清晰。他梦到了某个场景，关于Jared和他……在街上亲吻，Jared捧着他的脸，Jared的手向下滑伸进他的衣服，Jared让他一步步后退直到抵在墙上，Jared的身体压了上来……直到……

不。那都不是真的。Jensen用力抹了把脸，这都是因为他的父母整个晚上都在讨论那件事，以至于他的潜意识将这些混乱的思绪串联在了一起。

Jensen重新躺在床上。他睡意全无，转而开始回想起关于Ashley的种种，倒不是说他原谅了Ashley，而是……他从没经历过身边有谁突然死掉。而Jensen甚至曾经暗自希望这个不断给他惹来麻烦的人可以消失。

而现在这个愿望实现了。

整件事都充满了超现实感，甚至有点令人毛骨悚然。Jensen的身体往被子里缩了缩。这绝不是他在自己吓自己。他没有去看到Ashley的模样，只记得他被Jared圈在怀里，许多人朝他们跑过来，他害怕得紧闭双眼——因为他冲动地亲吻了Jared。

在他们来到身边的那个瞬间，Jensen感觉自己失去了呼吸的能力。但令人讶异的，他们压根没往Jared这边看上一眼，而是急匆匆地越过他们朝另一个方向跑去，Jared被撞了几下，身体压上来，他凑到Jensen耳边轻笑，用沙哑的声音告诉他他在发抖。

Jensen瞪了他一眼，然后伸手将他推开。他不得不靠着墙根才能站稳。他可耻地硬了，而且硬得发疼， 那才仅仅是一个吻而已，但自从……自从失去那些充满调情意味的教学电话之后，Jensen再也没有碰触过自己。至于Jared，他看起来也没好到哪里去，他一边用一种说不清的情绪凝视Jensen一边缓慢地调整外套以便遮住裤子里明显且巨大的勃起。

“……他们在干什么？”Jensen不太自然地询问道，努力从这种令人战栗的气氛中抽身而出，“说真的，他们在议论些什么？”

越来越多的人朝Derek家跑过来。

“一个女孩……”

“……我也听到了，那一声坠落的声音。”

“湖对面！我们需要去湖对面！”

Jared与Jensen面面相觑。从Jensen心里升起了某种不祥的预感。Jared警惕地看着那些人群，Derek Mauro他们走出屋子和人们大声争辩着，凶恶地挥舞着双手大叫着“你们毁了我的派对”。其中一个家伙以同样的态度吼了回去，“见鬼的派对，我看到一个女孩从你们家的塔楼上跳下来了！”

派对中的男孩女孩们骚动起来，他们开始朝后院跑去。Jensen犹豫了一下，Jared的手按在了他的肩膀上，“我们走吧。”

“可是……”

Jared的手臂紧绷着施力，“我不想让你的父母……宝贝，你知道的，我不想他们因为你和我在一起而惩罚你，那让我心痛。”

Jensen的脸红了，他扭捏地阻止Jared叫他“宝贝”，有些后怕地看了看身后，他深呼了一口气，“你说得对，我们应该回家了。”

那天Jared执拗地要将Jensen亲自送回家，在离Jensen家的稍远的地方他停了下来，Jensen被捉住又交换了一个甜腻的吻。

缓慢地走回家中，在还没来得及消化“自己可能有了个男友”的时候，Jensen从收音机里听到一个紧急消息，名为Ashley Alvin的本镇女孩坠楼身亡了——那消息就像一道震耳欲聋的天启。

更晚些的时候，Jensen从被窝中爬起，充满凉意的月光从窗外照射下来。他仅仅犹豫了几秒便悄悄溜出房间，他突然想要做一些被禁止的事。

Jared睡意朦胧地接通电话，把手机举到耳边嘴上含糊地说着什么。

“……嘿？”Jensen捂住嘴巴小声说道，他蹲在起居室的玻璃茶几边，手里捧着红色的电话。他害怕极了，但是又觉得无比刺激，任何一点动静都能令他尖叫，生怕被他的父母发现些什么。“Jay？你能听到我在说什么吗？”

“……嗨babe？”Jared半睡半醒地开口，“我是在做梦吗？”

笑容爬上了Jensen的脸，“也许？”

“太棒了。”Jared翻了个身，“这样我就可以听着你的声音在梦里自慰，宝贝，你想不到你的声音有多辣。”

这绝不是能够对朋友说的话，近乎直白得令Jensen的身体真正热了起来，他想说Jared也是的，当他用这种低沉的含糊的嗓音对他说话的时候，那几乎令Jensen神魂颠倒。“所以……你现在在做什么？”

“你是在明知故问吗？”粗重的喘气从对面传来，Jensen舔了舔干渴的嘴唇。充血的性器在宽松的睡裤下撑起一个明显的弧度。Jensen捂住嘴唇压下呻吟，他母亲的十字架就悬挂在前方的墙壁上，在意识到这个之后Jensen整个人蜷缩在地板上。

“别，”Jared说，“别伸进去。”他残忍地开口，“我不想让你现在射出来，在我看不到的地方。”

Jensen按在裤子上的手僵住了，“……你认真的！”他几乎忘了控制自己的音量，阴茎挫败地在夹紧的腿间弹跳。

“是的。”Jared说道，他的声音充满了欲望与威胁的压力，“因为我想在明天，在学校里，在教室或者厕所隔间里，我想要亲口帮我的男友吸出来，而我将能够尝出你今晚有没有做些不乖的小动作……操，Jen，光是想到那个场面我就快射了……”

Jensen呜咽了一声，脑袋磨蹭着沙发扶手，他也是。“你真自私。”他颤抖地说，却真的听话地不再触碰自己。男友。Jensen用力咬住自己的手背，而他的男友就在电话的彼端抚慰自己。这听起来真是见鬼的变态又刺激。

“说些什么，”Jared要求道，“Jen babe，我喜欢你的声音，还有那些细碎的喘息。”他听起来快要到达临界，Jensen突然迫切地想要……亲眼看到。

“……我想要你。”他闭着眼睛喃喃低语，而他说的都是真的。他是如此需要Jared，而且不仅仅是想要他抚慰欲望——虽然这个他也同样想要，并变得越来越迫切。他的男友发出一声急促的呻吟，叫着他的名字以及更多Jensen无法分辨的字句，Jensen大口喘气，Jared激烈的反应直击大脑。

他被对方的声音唤醒，“Jen？你还在吗？”

Jensen从地板上爬起来，羞耻地咬紧下唇，双腿间一阵湿润，“……Huh？”他小声地哼了一声。Jared突然了然地笑了。

“你这个小坏蛋，”Jared在惊讶中暗自沾沾自喜，“你射了！你甚至没有碰触自己！”

“我没有！操你的Jared！”Jensen慌乱地说谎。

“我说过你骗不了我，宝贝，我比你自己还要了解你。”Jared慢条斯理地开口，声音里充斥着十足的满足感，“而我将会惩罚你。”

Jensen瞪大眼睛，他绝不会为了这句话就再次被撩拨起来，绝不。“……什么？”他也绝不会承认自己的声音在颤抖。

他的男友折磨人地假装苦思冥想，“把你现在穿的这条内裤带给我怎么样？”

“操！Jared！我绝对要和你分手！”Jensen差点大叫出声。

“你不会的。绝对！”Jared大笑着开口。而令Jensen有些挫败的是，Jared说得没错。但Jensen永远都不会承认这一点，他们又小声地玩闹了一阵，直到那条沾满精液的裤子黏在大腿上变得不舒服起来。

“你需要去睡觉了。”Jared说，“记住，内裤。”

“闭嘴贱人！”Jensen的脸再一次红了，他不知道Jared还有厚颜无耻的天赋，“忘了它，我不会那么做的。”

“好吧，好吧，”Jared拖长声调，“我们有的是时间。”他突然变得正经起来，“嘿，Jen，宝贝？”

“嗯？”

“晚安，”Jared的声音轻得像一阵柔风，“别害怕，我会保护你的。”

Jensen嘟囔着“我才没有害怕”并且挂了电话。他偷溜回房间将自己整理干净。重新躺回床上之后，Jensen很快就睡着了。这回他什么梦都没有再做。

* * *

Ashley的事给学校带来了阴霾。下午最后两节课，学校举办了一场小型的纪念仪式。那些男孩和女孩，喜欢Ashley的人，在鲜花纪念卡和蜡烛前哭成一团，她的照片摆在正中央，他们好心地替她选择了最美的那张，因为他们知道如果不是如此Ashley一定不会安息。

Jared拉着Jensen的手远离人群，走进学校的某个储物壁橱，做了一些他在电话里承诺会做的事——甚至更多。等他们走出来的时候Jensen步伐不稳，双眼失焦，双腿弯曲的角度近乎色情，任何一个人都能一眼看出他之前经历了什么。

“慢一点。”Jared在他身后沾沾自喜地大笑，“等等我。”他的嘴唇红肿刺痛，头发比任何时候都要乱。

Jensen扭头瞪了他一眼，竖起一根手指警告道，“没有第二次。”他的屁股仍然像是着火了一般。

Jared故意在他面前手指合拢又张开，仿佛在回味之前的触感，“你刚才看起来很喜欢。”Jensen跳起来拍对方的头，两个人打打闹闹地跑出了学校，没完没了的仪式还在继续。见鬼的悲伤的音乐，Jensen皱眉，Jared将他推进车里并且扭开的音响。

“AC/DC？”

Jensen因为臀瓣上的疼痛而低声喘气。“…Better.”他把手放在车窗窗沿上，朝学校的方向看了一眼，“也许我应该给她献一束花？”他犹豫地开口。

“拜托，”Jared嗤笑了一声，“你甚至没有送我一束花。”

“你是在暗示什么吗，小姑娘？”Jensen伸手挠了一把男友的长发。

Jared大笑，然后不置可否地耸肩。他开始发动车子，“带你去一个地方。”Jensen迟疑地张了张嘴，Jared的脸上闪过一丝阴霾，赶在对方开口之前补充道，“我不会让你的父母发现。”

Jensen苦笑了一声，“倒不是说我在担心。”

“It’s fine.”Jared短促地吻了一下Jensen，直到看到Jensen露出安心并且信任的表情才把车开到路上。

* * *

“哇噢！小可爱！”Jensen大叫一声，他身边的Jared飞快地捂住了他的嘴巴。

“别——”Jared神秘地眨眼，“听着，我并不认为这是合乎规定的。所以……”

“悄悄地来？”Jensen窃笑。Jared用一击响亮的亲吻以示奖励，他们蹲在Bozite镇警局的狗舍里，Jared手里拿着一根火腿朝一只体型庞大的黑色警犬招手示意。“Trojan，嗨，过来，来呀小家伙，你难道不想念我吗？”他熟练地吹了一声尖锐的口哨，Trojan的爪子刨着地面跑了过来，在看到Jensen的时候狐疑地嗅了嗅。

“没关系，”Jared抓住微微有些不安的Jensen，“他可以闻到你身上的味道，我是指，我的味道。”

“嘿！”Jensen的脸红了。他用力推了Jared一把，差点把他弄倒在地面。Trojan威胁地朝Jensen露出牙齿。

“坐下！”Jared严厉地喝止道，巨大的猎犬听从指令地蹲坐在原地，尾巴飞快地摇晃。“这是Jen！懂了吗？”Jensen半信半疑地看着一人一狗的互动，奇异的是Trojan在得到命令之前完全没有理会对他而言充满诱惑的香肠。

“你们认识多久了？”他好奇地问，Trojan在Jared的命令下友好地舔了舔Jensen的手指，“乖狗狗。”他尝试着摸了摸Trojan颈上油亮的黑色皮毛。

“从我开始和警局打交道开始。”Jared淡淡地回答，将火腿肠掰成小块喂给警犬。Trojan摇晃着尾巴，在吃完投喂的食物之后撒着欢磨蹭两个人伸出的手掌。Jensen敏锐地察觉到Jared对这个话题有些抵触，他闭上嘴巴没说什么。

“看得出你非常喜欢狗？”Jensen问，因为狗狗舔过他的指缝而敏感地笑出声。

“早就想养一只，我外祖母家里曾经有一只老Sadie，”Jared一边说一边揉搓Trojan的耳朵，“但是Jeff对狗毛过敏，所以我们家没有想过养宠物。”他做了个惋惜的鬼脸。

“你的外祖母……”Jensen迟疑地开口。

“很可惜，她和老Sadie都去世了。我好想带你去见他们，外祖母会给你织有麋鹿图案的搞笑毛衣。我们可以一起和Sadie玩抛接小球的游戏。”

Jensen脸上的表情柔和下来，“我喜欢麋鹿毛衣。”他轻轻地用肩膀撞了对方一下。Jared顺势靠了过来。

“我也喜欢。”

Trojan突然呜咽了一声。Jensen连忙放松抚摸它皮毛的手指，“……等等，”他坐直身体，跪在地板上，双手扒开Trojan的毛发开始仔细检查，“怎么会……”

“发生了什么？”Jared凑近去看，Trojan被Jensen翻身仰躺在原地，露出的肚皮上有一条明显的血痕。“……该死的怎么会这样？”Jared的声音冷了下来。那伤口看上去很隐秘，并且糟糕地正在发炎化脓。“我早该注意到，他今天很躁动不安。”

“是出任务的时候弄伤的吗？小可怜儿？”Jensen安抚地触碰Trojan，狗狗颤抖地叫了两声。

“任务？”Jared冷笑，“警局的废物根本没把他放在眼里。他们只比虐待他要好上一点，基本上在我知道之前他就没有吃饱过。不过，不，他们不会伤害Trojan。”

Jensen握住Jared的手，当他这么做的时候，Jared的情绪稍微平复下来。“让我来。”他解下狗链，轻声哄劝地将他引出狗屋。“你要把他带到哪里？”Jared在他身后追问。

“去找他真正的主人。”Jensen说着，绕道警局门口。一个穿着制服的男人见状连忙叫到，“嘿！小家伙！你在干什么？”

“这是你的狗？！”Jensen眯起眼睛。

“这是警局的狗。它不是你能拿得走的。”警员的眼睛扫过Jensen身后的男孩，“Jared？Jared Padalekci？”

Jared抬起下颚。Jensen拉着狗链走到警员面前，“他受伤了，你不知道吗？”

“什么……”警员急忙蹲身，检查之后他惊讶地低呼，“怎么会这样！”他突然狐疑地盯着Jensen身后的某一点，“是不是你？”

“不，Zac，很遗憾，那不是我。”Jared冷笑地开口。

“我会弄明白的。”被叫做Zac的家伙从Jensen手中夺过狗链，他拉进手中的铁链并且威胁地朝Jared挥舞拳头，“别让我在这附近再看到你。”

“Hey! That’s so rude!”Jensen朝Zac警员走近几步，“你没有权力对任何一个人这么说。”

“冷静点孩子！你是他的朋友吗？”

“和你没关系，”Jensen低吼，“向Jared说对不起，否则这件事不会就这么结束。”

“嘿！”

“我已经记下了你的编号，现在，赶在我惹出更大的乱子之前。”Jensen提高音量，Zac惧怕地朝警局门口望了一眼。

“好了好了，我很抱歉，”Zac举起双手，“Padalecki，这样行了吧。我刚才只是在担心Trojan。我们会妥善地处理它，满意了吗？”

“很好。”Jensen仰起头，抓住Jared的手臂，“Jared，我们走。”Trojan朝他们低声撒娇了两声，Jensen缓下脸上的表情朝他挥了挥手。

等到重新坐上车，Jared终于开口，“……刚才——哇哦！”他深呼了一口气。

“刚才是他太过分！”Jensen想到刚才的情景仍然愤愤不平。这个镇子太不公平了，对Padalecki太不公平。

“是的。”Jared眨眨眼，然后缓慢地捉紧了Jensen的手，“……You’re so fucken cool!”他的脸上浮现出某种非凡的梦幻神采，“这样维护我。我真的……”

“我一直非常维护你，”Jensen努力摆了一个理所当然的白眼而不是脸红，“如果有需要，我会和那个家伙打架。”

“你对我太好了，你就像……就像我的天使。”Jared轻声说道，粗长的指头紧紧地扣住Jensen的手，“不仅仅是你的外表。Jen，你会发现我配不上你。完全的。”

“闭嘴！”Jensen冷声说，他的眉头紧紧皱起，“你在说什么？永远都没有那种可能！”他震惊于Jared居然会存有这种念头，如此荒谬，因为Jared身上带着一种Jensen没有的东西，如此浑然天成的洒脱自信，他理应不会在乎任何人的眼光。可现在……当Jensen直视Jared蓄满情感的双眼时，他突然意识到，Jared是如此兢兢战战地在意着Jensen，那感情比Jensen以为的要深邃得多。

“……我爱你。”Jared俯身，手指触碰Jensen的下颚让他扭头，直到触碰到柔软的嘴唇。舌尖长驱直入，Jensen被撬开紧张闭合的牙齿，他在狂热混乱的亲吻中悄悄张开眼睛，晕乎乎地发现Jared用一种几乎虔诚的目光凝视着他。

Jared用手合拢Jensen的眼睛，Jensen的舌尖羞涩地追逐，而Jared开始维持一种插入的频率令他疯狂，令他呻吟，令他全身发热。Jensen在急促的呼吸中恍惚地想，这个家伙是如何做到如此色情又如此圣洁的。

在Jared将Jensen送回家之前，他递给Jensen一个小盒子。

“这是什么？”Jensen好奇地拿起来，凑到耳边摇晃。

“一个礼物。”Jared摸了摸变成粉色的耳朵，突然间有些局促不安。Jensen拆开盒子，里面是一个手机。“先不要说话……别拒绝它。”Jared连忙说，“我只想增加和你接触的时间你懂吗？”

“可是Jay……这太贵重了。”Jensen小声说道。

Jared撇嘴，就好像他知道对方一定会这么说，“或者你可以以后慢慢还我，但是现在，接受它。不要用家里的电话打给我，你知道……我不想你冒任何风险。”

“……这太……”Jensen咬紧下唇。Jared看着他摇摆的样子笑出了声，用力蹭了蹭他的头发并且轻声说“替我照顾好你自己”。Jensen红着脸点头，再三保证说会慢慢用假期打工的钱还上它。

“好吧，好吧，你的，我的。”Jared笑嘻嘻地回应，毫不在意地摆摆手。他凑到Jensen耳边，“既然如此，我能不能先争取一点福利？”

“什么？”Jensen有些紧张，下意识地屏住呼吸。Jared总是如此富有……创造性。Jensen已经不止一次见识过了，有时候那对Jensen来说太超过了，但Jared总能巧妙地推他一把，让他跟着他的男友一起疯。

“宝贝，你会知道的。”Jared神秘地眨眼，在Jensen临走之前再次将他拉回来亲吻。“爱你，唔——你尝起来太甜了。”他忍不住又啄吻在Jensen的嘴唇上。

Jensen笑了，努力挣脱Jared依依不舍的怀抱，“那是彩虹糖的味道。”

“绝对不是。”Jared又尝试了一次，仔细品味之后再一次说，“嗯。我确定不是。”

“闭嘴，傻瓜！”Jensen用力推了Jared一把，然后笑着拉开车门走进去。

“嘿Jen，Jensen！”Jared探出脑袋，一边张望一边低声叫唤。

“什么？”

“看你的短讯。”他说完便发动车子开出停车道。

Jensen 不得不低头查阅，在读完短讯之后他的脸涨得通红，“混蛋……”只是当天晚上，他仍然按照短讯中的要求，将自己锁在浴室里面，一边咒骂男友一边羞耻地举起手机拍下自己屁股上Jared印上去的掌痕。无论如何这个夜晚对Jensen来说都太长了。


	12. Chapter 12

在学校，谨慎成为了他们的代名词。在别人眼中Jared和Jensen几乎没有交流。但除此之外，Jared带Jensen见识了所有能够秘密塞得下他们两个身形的任何角落。那几乎填满了上课之外的任何时间。

除此之外，Jensen能够听到同学之间的窃窃私语，却难得第一次不是和他有关。

“他们都说Derek是真正的凶手。Ashley是他的前女友，他怀恨在心所以在临走之前杀了她，将她从自己家后院的塔楼上扔了下来。”Diana用课本挡着快速开合的嘴唇，在Jensen身后窃窃私语。

“可……”Dimon露出半信半疑的表情，朝Diana越凑越近，“我们那天都去了Derek的派对，他和我们在一起，我是说，他不可能在我们眼皮底下去实施谋杀。”

“我是说，这才是问题的关键，你懂吗？”Diana说，“派对！完美的不在场证明！”

“可他是怎么做到的？” Julia也加入到他们的谈话中。

“我还没想到，”Diana说，“不过最大的可能就是有帮凶。拜托，想想他家多有钱。就算这个案子不是判定自杀，他也有几百种方法脱身。”

“帮凶！”Dimon低呼了一声，他想到在排队上见到的家伙，Derek的好友，Derek的父母，Derek家的工人和保姆，“……任何一个人都有可能是帮凶。”

“是的，”Diana神秘地笑了，“任何人，甚至包括你。”

Jensen拿着笔的手抖了一下。他努力将思绪投注在课堂上，后面的几个人还想再说些什么，在讲台上的Duke先生终于无法忍受，直接呵斥他们三个到走廊外面罚站。Jensen有点想要听下去，却又暗自对这种情况松了口气。

“……不是Derek。”

Jensen抬头，Francis脸色惨白，独自坐在斜对面的椅子上喃喃低语。一反常态的举动令Jensen不由得多看了他两眼。这家伙最近似乎不太好过。自从Jared坐实了“凶狠残暴的Padakelci”的名号之后，甚至没人敢将矛头对准Jared的“前男友”——实际上应该是地下男友，原因是Jared是个非常念旧的家伙，即使他似乎不再迷恋Jensen色情的双腿和嘴唇——再一次，这些传言就像当初说Jared本人曾经一样荒谬到充满。

介于此，那些青春期憋闷在心里无处发泄的精力再一次对准了Francis和他的朋友。就像现在，Francis的椅子突然被抽走，整个人措防不及地坐在地板上痛呼出声。

“够了，孩子们！”Duke用力敲打讲台，“现在是上课时间。Frank？你在干什么？”

“先生，他总是在自言自语！那太吵闹了！”

“Francis，停止你的自言自语，然后认真听课，否则我会让你站到教室外面。你想要站出去吗？”

Francis沉默地摇了摇头，从地上爬起来然后找到那张被抽开的椅子重新坐好。Jensen看着他弯曲颤抖的脊背以及深埋在书本下那张潸然语气的脸，不禁深深地皱起眉头。

“你想要做什么？”Francis大叫。

所有人都走光了，Jensen模着Francis故意磨磨蹭蹭躲避其他人的动作，最后成功地将他堵在教室门口。他看上去很糟糕，焦躁不安的神情从他的脸上显露得过分明显。就算Jensen知道这个家伙曾经对他算不上友好，但Jensen也许就是那个以德报怨的蠢货。

“你在被那些人欺负。”Jensenz指出，Francis因为这句话而明显地抖动了一下，“听着，我也曾经经历过，所以如果你需要一些建议和帮助的话……”

Francis情绪激烈地打断了Jensen，“不……呃，我是说，谢谢。这 样就很好。而且我没有收到欺负，你从哪里听来的谣言？”他神经质 地笑了两声，不断退后以尝试着脱离Jensen的视线，“我的朋友还在 等我，我必须走了。而且我不想让那个人看到我和你在一起。”

“那个人？”

“……那个恶魔。他缠住了你，我都看到了，那天，他就在塔楼上， 然后——啊！！！”Francis的目光惊恐地瞪着Jensen身后，发出一 声惨烈的尖叫，像是Jensen在他身上施加了某种不可逆转的损伤。

“嘿！你怎么了！”Jensen急忙问道，Francis的情况也许需要专业 的帮助。

“我没有说任何事！我发誓没有！对不起……对不起……对不起……全是我的错……”那家伙剧烈地跌倒在地上，躲开Jensen伸过来的手尝试着爬起来，在尝试失败后他几乎哭着爬离原地。

Jensen扭头，想看看究竟是什么将Francis吓成那样。一个健壮的矮个子男孩正双手抱胸站在他身后，半边的嘴角邪恶地扬起。“Jenny宝贝，不要试图打破自然发展的规律。”

“不要再那样叫我。”Jensen厌恶地开口，“以及滚开。”

Mark笑了，“你果然如此不同，尽管经历了各种，却愈发完美……”他的手抬高想要触碰Jensen的肩膀。

“你不被允许碰触。”一只粗硬的大手抓住Mark将他甩到一边，Jared像一只幽灵突然出现在Jensen身后。

“Jay！”Jensen有些吃惊，“你是从哪里过来的？”Jared的背后是走廊的尽头，绿色的墙壁挡住了任何可能的去路。

“什么？”Jared歪了歪脑袋，“噢，我一直在这里，等你和那个书呆子说完话。你没有看到我？”

Jensen瞪大眼睛摇头，“我只看到Mark，他从隔壁教室走出来，你不是应在楼上的教室吗？”

“提早下课，”Jared耸了耸肩。Mark尖锐的笑声突然横亘至两人中间。

“你猜怎么着，你的前男友实际上是个跟踪狂，而且Jenny宝贝，他可不止是个跟踪狂，你懂我在说什么吗？”Mark眨眨眼，赶在他们中的任何一个做出反应前飞快地跑开。

“什么操蛋东西……”Jensen翻了个白眼，“全是一派胡言。”他用力握了握紧贴着他的Jared的手掌。 

“他只是一个心理变态的小丑。”Jared低声说，他吐了吐舌头，“而且我恨小丑。”

Jensen抬起头，在仔细观察Jared之后突然指出，“我的小姑娘，你难道害怕小丑？”

Jared僵硬地挥了挥手，“不！我只是讨厌他们，吵闹而且行动诡异。不对……我们说的是Mark，那家伙，”Jared不太确定地顿了顿，“你有没有发现他的手指裹着绷带？”

“Jared！”Jensen大叫一声，“不要告诉我你又弄断了别人的手指。”

“‘又’？”Jared看上去吓了一跳。

“呃——”Jensen翻了个白眼，“Derek的手臂，Ashley的指甲，还有各种暗中威胁，打架就不用说了……我会观察，还有那些风言风语。而且我又不是傻瓜。我知道你是为了维护我才这么做的，但……不要再有下一次？”

Jared安静了两秒钟，“……你……不害怕？”

“操！”Jensen用力推了Jared一把，“你脸上那见鬼的表情是什么鬼？不！我知道你不会那样对我。”

“……就算我做了更过分的事？”Jared低声说。

Jensen把身体靠在墙壁上，微微歪着脑袋看向他的男友。Jared讨好地对他笑了笑。Jensen摇头，“我不相信你会做更过分的事。”他直视Jared的双眼笃定地说。

“我的意思是，如果。”Jared紧绷地开口。

Jensen双手张开伸向Jared，将他一把拉近自己到自己跟前，“我爱你。”Jensen站直身体，微微垫高脚尖，他搂住Jared有些颤抖的肩膀，“假使如此，我也知道我爱的是怎么样的灵魂。”

“怎么样的？”Jared把身体压向Jensen，对方软软地靠回墙壁然后亲吻他的鼻梁。

“……巨大的。”Jensen突然噗嗤一声笑了，Jared大叫一声双手抓住他的腰侧，Jensen怕痒地大笑，扭动着挣脱那双巨大的手和巨大的男友。

“你这个混蛋。”Jared从牙齿缝挤出这句话。Jensen趁机钻出Jared的胸膛与墙壁之间的窄缝。

“没有人看见。”Jensen跟着Jared一起左右张望，然后飞快地偷了一个短促的吻，“那么，等会见？”

Jared缓慢地抚摸自己的嘴唇，看着Jensen小跑着拐入另一条走廊，短暂地离开了他的视线。窗外的天色开始变暗，它开始下雨。第一滴雨轻柔地落在地面上，然后越下越大。

* * *

雨天加上安息日，一个适合举办葬礼的日子。

Ashley Alvin的葬礼在教堂后方的墓园举行，她被葬在Alvin先生旁边的土地上。Donna作为慈善小组的负责人之一，尽管对Ashley多有怨言，但她仍然将所有的事务处理得无可指摘。Jensen到后来才知道，Ashley的母亲在她死后的第二天就和她的男友离开了小镇。想到她曾经的所作所为，如今追根溯源其原因，似乎从她的家庭找到了替她开脱的答案。

Jensen也是第一次真正替Ashley感到难过。空气中充斥着一股从六尺地底翻上来的湿润的、新鲜的泥土的味道。他无意中看到Derek站在队伍的末端，身着得体的黑色西服，Jensen将一丝惊讶压回心底，因为所有人似乎在突然之间失去了Derek的音讯。

聚在一起的小镇居民渐渐散开。“走吧。”Donna轻轻触碰Jensen的手臂，“无论如何，让这个女孩安息吧。”Jensen安静地点头，转过身跟在Donna身边准备离去。

一场突如其来的闹剧打破了沉默。

“别装了！你就是杀害Ash的凶手！”伴随着泥巴糊在Derek衣服上的沉闷的声响，站在前面的少年情绪激动地大叫，“你这个懦夫！”他弯腰抓起泥巴继续朝远处的Derek投掷。

Jensen张大嘴巴目睹着这一切。Derek平静得可怕，他拍打那些沾在衣服上的尘土，双眼却越过人群凝视Jensen。

“Justin！够了！不要再闹下去了！”Justin的双手被强壮的农夫捉住，他大喊大叫，朝Derek的方向啐了一口。

“你以为你能够逃避这一切，那只是你的妄想！想想吧，Derek Mauro！想想Ash的脸！这一切都是因为你如此懦弱又混蛋造成的。”

“闭嘴！”他们开始朝Justin吼叫，并且挥手让Derek赶紧回家，“停下来！让她安息吧！”

Derek的眼眶微红，双眼直勾勾地盯着Jensen，他开始颤抖，“我是个混蛋。”他用手捂住脸，看上去从未有过的狼狈，“我也是个懦夫。”向后退了半步，他挤出围观的人群转身跑开。

“承认它！”Justin在他身后大叫，“是的！承认它吧！”

Derek的身影踉跄了一下，然后以更快的速度远离他们所有人。Justin最后被他的家人劝走，他如此喜爱一个女孩，最后以一个歇斯底里的痛哭作为结局。Jensen突然想到了Jared。而世界上情感的种类和方式是如此千差万别。

Jensen甚至不敢假设，如果他们其中一人遭遇不测。

“理论上我是不相信的，但无论那个传言是否真假，但上帝早已决定了每一个人的结局。”Donna在回家的路上对Jensen说，“包括Derek的，就在他选择和那个女孩……Ashley一起的时候，他现在所承受的一切就是之前所促的结局。”

“也包括我的？”Jensen问道。

“当然，也包括你的，我的孩子。也包括任何人的。”

如果他们其中一人遭遇不测，Jensen将藏在外套口袋里的手指交叠在一起，他愿意向上帝祈求亿万遍，或者他愿意立刻放弃信仰，以改变未来任何既定的结局。

* * *

Jensen突然认识到自己对Jared的感情有多深，是他们在餐厅做着原本应该令他感到非常别扭的事。他们互相承诺过——虽然大多数是Jared在吃完过多的彩虹糖后情绪激动地高谈论阔而Jensen则红着脸不断点头答应，这主要是为了保护Jensen，他们暂时接受了只对彼此坦诚的地下恋情。他们要在公开场合保持距离。

比如说在学校餐厅。他们原本绝不该手牵着手吃饭，这太小女孩了，他们不是在娘兮兮地谈校园恋爱。然而事实是，尽管他们不能在同一个餐桌吃饭，却背对背地悄悄在角落里做这种事，而且Jensen对着他的汉堡和鸡肉沙拉脸红。在他赌气抽走被Jared捏在手心的手指而Jared真的突然松手的时候，Jensen咬牙切齿地死死反握住Jared的手腕，而Jared则对着自己的肉酱意面噗嗤直笑。

这个混蛋。Jensen想着，心跳快得他几乎吃不下所有午餐。

“嗨——各位，请看向这里！”

餐厅短暂地安静了下来。所有人的脸都转向爬到餐桌上的家伙——Mark，他挥舞双手企图吸引更多的目光，“我想要说一些大家一定感兴趣的事情。”他身后，一些女孩为他的话而用力鼓掌，他转身朝她们做了一个标准而绅士的行礼。几乎所有人——至少是女孩们开始被他所吸引。

与此相反的，比如说运动员们，像Capps这样的家伙则故意发出阵阵嘘声，他们从来和Mark不对付。Mark从不隐瞒自己的喜好，既会威胁比他弱小的男孩换来某些令他满足的好处，又用花言巧语骗去不少女孩，令她们轻而易举地倒戈转而拥簇他。即使这些运动员们有着职业运动员一样结实的肌肉，但Mark就像一条毒蛇，令人厌恶又不得不忌惮他的存在。

“Mark！”他的女孩们在他周围尖叫。他得意洋洋地挥手，直到喝彩的声音逐渐停息。

“你想说什么？”底下有人问道。

“一个好问题，我当然不会无缘无故站在这里，”Mark洋洋自得地微笑，“我也不想占用大家宝贵的休闲时光，但是，很遗憾的是，有一些错误必须要有人挺身而出才行，而那个人，”他指了指自己，“似乎也必须是我才行。”

“别再故弄玄虚了，如果你真的有屁话要说。”Capps带着他的朋友们双手用力且有节奏地拍打餐桌，发出响亮的起哄的声音。

“谢谢你们的热情。好了，现在安静点，先生们。”Mark挥手，他短暂而巧妙地等待了一会，然后才继续开口，“也许等我开始进入正题，你们就不会表现得像现在这样了。因为我要说的是——”他油腔滑调地拖长声音，直到下面有人不耐烦地拖动椅子才继续开口，“是关于Ashley，那个可怜的小姑娘。”

“如果你要说Derek，呃，Mark，我们都知道了。”

“不，不不不不不不，大错特错，”Mark提高嗓音，“虽然Derek曾经做过很多糟糕的事情，是不是，Jenny？但是Ashley并不是他杀死的。”

Jared握住Jensen的手紧了紧。Jensen僵硬地咀嚼着口中的汉堡，视线直直地落在餐桌的某一处。

“这是什么意思？”

Mark神秘兮兮地笑了，享受着被所有人瞩目的时光，“噢Julia宝贝，因为我恰巧知道一些事情，从一个知情者口中，首先，Ashley不是自杀，这个大家都是知道的。其次，杀害她的凶手也不是她的前男友Derek。”

餐厅里出现了短暂的骚动。“证明给我们看！”他们最后说道。

Mark弹了一下响指，“Frank？Frank快过来！乖男孩，我们之前都说好了的。”

Francis出于某种原因几乎要受惊得晕厥过去，瑟缩地躲在人群身后，但他们将他推到前面，Mark一把将他拉了上来，一同站在桌子上。“Frank，我的乖男孩，快点告诉大家你那天都看见了什么？”Mark亲昵地凑近Francis，手臂像一条阴冷的毒蛇触碰上这个可怜家伙的脖子，他因此而剧烈地颤抖，眼镜在之前的推搡中歪向一边。

“我……”

“我们听不见你说什么。”Mark用那只搂住Francis的手拍打他的脸蛋。午餐或者是真正的凶手已经不再是重点，Francis的模样一定取悦了绝大多数的人，“大声点，以及把你那些娘兮兮的哽咽憋回去，我可不是在欺负你。”

Francis瘫软在Mark身上，他开始过度呼吸。“如果你看到凶手却不说出来，那你就是在故意包庇他。”一个女孩愤怒地开口，她是Ashley的朋友。

“我没有……”Fransic结结巴巴地辩解。

“所以说出来，亲爱的，没有人会责怪你。”Mark在他耳边轻声说道。四面八方的声音将Fransic包围，他用力挣脱Mark的桎梏，在所有人的惊呼声中摔下餐桌。等他从地板上爬起来的时候，一条殷红的鼻血从他的脸侧流了下来。

“这太荒谬了……”Jensen低声说。

“走吧。”Jared站起身，小声在他耳边说道，“不要去帮他，他不值得。”Jensen犹豫了一瞬，在Jared走出餐厅的时候缓慢地起身准备离开。也许Jared说得没错，Jensen不可能伸手去帮助比他更倒霉的人。

“Jared！嘿！Padalecki！别走啊！”Mark大叫，“我以为接下来会是你最爱看的好戏，毕竟你心里也知道主角是谁不是吗？”

Jared停下脚步，他缓慢地转过身，餐厅里突然安静了下来。Jared伸手缓慢地拨开垂落脸侧的头发，“我知道的不止这些。比如说，我还知道你手上的绷带是怎么来的。”

所有目光又齐齐朝Mark转去。他有些不自然地笑了笑，将手藏入口袋。“我不……这个……我是说，不要转移话题，当我们在说可怜的Ashley宝贝的时候，也许我这个小小的伤口太过不值一提了。”

“这几天我走遍了镇上所有可以对动物咬伤进行处理的地方，药房，诊所，家庭医生，校医室……”Jensen突然开口，他一边陈述一边朝Mark走去，“那花了我一些时间，但我有了很多收获。以前我不知道的事现在都对上了。”

“噢Jenny。”Mark紧绷地开口。

Jensen一把扶起了蜷缩颤抖的倒霉蛋，“是的。我很久以前就曾经听说过某些流浪动物被虐待的传言。但是警犬，Mark，噢Mark，这次你真的太狂妄了，坚信自己不会被发现——劳烦你给我一张纸巾，谢谢。”他把纸巾递给Francis，下意识地用身体替这个瘦弱的男孩挡住任何可能的攻击，“我不知道你用什么方法逼迫Francis替你来演这场哗众取宠的闹剧，但是我想，那也许和你虐待Trojan的手法有某些共通之处。”

“……精彩的演讲，Jenny，你应该知道我为什么如此喜欢你。”Mark的声音开始沙哑，“你和你的前男友，真是一对让人惊叹的组合。也许你们应该一起写个幻想小说什么的。我的意思是，你很漂亮也很聪明，但很抱歉，你和Padalecki家的人待在一起太久了，你已经疯了。”

Jensen的脸沉了下来，“放尊重点。”

“否则怎么样？”Mark双手捂住心脏，做出一副可怜兮兮的怪相俯视Jensen，“你会像你的疯子前男友一样发疯一样地揍我一顿吗？”

“不，”Jensen突然笑了，“因为现在比较疯的人绝对是你。”他微微扭头朝餐厅门口看去，Jared已经在校长室和餐厅跑了一个来回，他气喘吁吁地找到了McCoy先生。“至少他这次不会。”以及他才不是前男友。都错了。Jensen朝Jared眨了眨眼睛。

“立刻下来！”McCoy先生愤怒地低吼，“我希望你还记得这里是学校！”

Mark从桌子上爬了下来。“Jared已经把一切都告诉了我，”McCoy严肃地开口，上千一把捉住了Mark的手臂，“和我去办公室一趟，Alder警长等会会亲自过来，他很看重这件事。”

“等等……”Mark终于流露出明显的慌乱，“我承认我是被邻居家的狗咬了一口，但那不是什么警察局的小畜生。你们没有任何证据……”

“我们会有办法的。”McCoy的眼睛扫过坐在餐厅里完全呆住的学生，“至于你们，做你们应该做的事。”

Jared热烈地看了Jensen一眼，Jensen在另一边瞪了回去，然后咧开嘴唇，舌头在男友的注视下在嘴唇上舔了一圈。

Mark突然停住脚步，“可是……可是，校长，我刚才说的都是真的……那个疯子才是真正应该见Alder警长的人，我发誓我没有说谎！”

Jensen定定地看着Jared，对方漫不经心地玩弄着自己的手指。

“不要再转移话题了。”

“我没有，不信你问问Francis！Francis！你告诉大家，就像你之前告诉我的那样，你那天用望远镜看到了什么。”

McCoy先生原本准备离开的脚步顿住了，“Francis？你真的看见了什么？”

Francis发现自己再一次成为了所有人的焦点，但这一次他至少没有感到难以呼吸。他捏紧Jensen之前递给他的纸巾，轻轻颤抖地张开嘴巴，所有人都在屏息等待他的答案。

“我只是喜欢观察鸟类。”他对Jensen说，“我看到了很多有趣的东西，”他又偷偷瞄了眼Jared，这回他的声音停止了颤抖，“但我没有看到任何和Ashley有关的事。”

“骗子！”Mark气急败坏地尖叫，挥舞着拳头大声威胁，“你之前不是这么说的！”但一切都结束了，McCoy先生喝止他的行为，他后退两步，叫来了校园保镖将Mark带走。

餐厅里，所有人都在激烈地讨论着刚才发生的所有事，他们兴奋又怀疑地看向Jared。但大个子一点也不在乎，他朝Jensen做了个手势，然后率先一步走出餐厅。Jensen觉得这个世界简直疯狂得可笑，他摇了摇头，准备趁别人不注意的时候跟上Jared的脚步。

Francis在他身后小声道谢。“我知道我之前对你做了什么……我只想说……我原本不值得得到这样的帮助的……”

“停下来，”Jensen回头，“你知道我这样做的原因。”

Francis极快地反应过来，“你有个非常保护的男朋友……尽管他……我其实知道他……”他突然压低声音，似乎有些犹豫要不要继续说下去。

“Francis Conte，”Jensen脸上的笑容突然消失了，“你知道你欠我一个人情？”

“我……”Francis被Jensen脸上的表情吓了一跳，在此之前他甚至以为他们之间可能会结交成真正的朋友，而现在他知道自己大错特错了，“……是的，我欠你的。”

“忘记所有的，无论你知道的是什么。”Jensen快速地开口，“不仅仅是为了我，更是为了你自己。”他用眼神暗示地看了一下Jared刚走过的长廊。Francis艰难地吞咽了一把。

“……我懂的。我一直都懂的。”

“以及，”Jensen松了口气，原本充满威胁的表情消散了，“尝试着去保护好自己。不要害怕任何恶霸，因为他们都是狗屎。”他短促却是真正善意地微笑了一瞬，不再多说什么而是快步走出餐厅。他知道Jared一定有些等不及了。


	13. Chapter 13

确认一个女孩喜欢自己，你就去亲吻她；确认一个男孩对自己忠诚，你就带他去钓鱼。Jared喜欢带Jensen开车去到很远的地方，去吵醒一座又一座低矮沉寂的楼房，Jensen扯开嗓子一起在车里乱哄哄地唱歌，在任何可以触碰的东西上拍打节拍，半跪在车座上把头探出车顶，伸出手指拽落一把树叶，然后和Jared在溅落的冰冷的露水中尖叫发抖。

Jared想要带Jensen去河滩边钓鱼，并且……当然，亲吻他。

他们把车停到路边，穿过沙枣林和那些城镇边缘带着铁钩的圈型围栏，Jensen开始嘟囔他的裤子总是被勾住，Jared一边笑他的罗圈腿一边伸手将他整个人扛了过来。

“你知道我不是自己过不来的吧？”Jensen不太开心。

Jared一边应和一边拍打了一下肩膀上挣扎的Jensen的屁股，这才把他放到地上站好。Jensen不甘心地磨牙，走在Jared身后一下一下地抬脚踢着对方手上的红色水桶。

“Jensen——”Jared警告地拉长声音。

“怎么啦？”Jensen抬起下巴，故意上前又踢了一脚，然后朝他的男友露出一个无赖的笑容。

“我说过，”Jared压低嗓音，半是打趣半是认真地开口，“不乖的男孩要被打屁股。”

“假设你可以。”Jensen朝Jared做了个鬼脸，猛地转过身，没有任何拘束又跌跌撞撞地向前跑。Jared短暂地眯起眼睛在阳光下欣赏了几秒，然后才迈开长腿向前追去。

“我要抓住你了——”

Jensen发出一声尖叫，整个人摔倒在蓬松干燥的草地上，Jared把手上的东西一扔，整个人扑了上来。Jensen抓起一把干草扔到他脸上，Jared甩着头发将它们全部抖落下来，双手在Jensen身上作乱地挠痒。Jensen剧烈地大笑，扭动身体并且抓住Jared的头发向下拉扯。

Jared的身体在Jensen含住他嘴唇的那个瞬间紧绷起来，就在他含糊地呻吟并且加深那个吻的时候，Jensen猛地抽离，一边喘气一边大笑，“我知道你的弱点！”

“你，是，一个，真正的，混蛋。”Jared不满地揉捏Jensen的屁股，将它不断向上抬让自己契合无比地嵌进去。

Jensen双手圈住Jared的脖子，“但你喜欢？”

“操，”Jared皱眉，但是两个酒窝都蓄满笑意，“你说得没错。”

等他们想起钓鱼这件事已经过了很久，Jared盘腿席地而坐，而Jensen枕在他的大腿上。“你不可能钓到鱼。”Jensen嘴上嵌着一根长长的草杆，微微抬头就能吸吮到清甜的甘蔗水，“这里根本没有鱼。”

“Jeff曾经带我来钓过，我的记忆可不会骗我。”Jared固执地盯着流动的水面，“在我十岁的时候，我还因为太兴奋而跌进河里。”

Jensen因为想到那个场景而闷笑，“我不知道你能不能钓到鱼，但这个你能再重复一次。”

“这就是你想看到的？”Jared报复性地捏住Jensen的鼻子，直到对方抱着他的手臂呜呜哀求才放手。

“你个贱人！”Jensen的脸涨得通红，扭过头沿着Jared结实的大腿肌肉一口一口咬下去。Jared手里的鱼竿剧烈摇晃，他响亮地呻吟了一声。“……该死我们说好了不能再把一整天的时间都浪费在这上面。”他双手扇风让自己冷静下来。

“什么？”

Jared意有所指地低头，Jensen顺着他的目光看过去，然后坏笑地托着下巴把脸靠在Jared裤子上明显的勃起上，“Oh Jay——”

“闭嘴！”Jared作出一副凶恶的表情，手指陷入Jensen的头发将他轻轻向下按，“否则我会让你尝点什么。”

Jensen停顿了两秒，“又不是说我会拒绝。”

“操……”Jared忍了又忍，最终还是空出一只手解开腰带以及别的束缚。Jensen没有移开，而是兴致盎然地看着男友的一举一动。充血的性器从内裤里露出了头部，Jared轻轻用手按压了两下，然后微微扯开内裤的布料。

“Ouch！你打到我了。”Jensen半眯着眼睛，擦去脸颊被弹起的阴茎划上去的零星前液，又仰躺下俩直视Jared变得浑厚深沉的双眼将微湿的手指放进嘴里。

“……我恨你。”Jared沙哑地开口，目不转睛地凝视着他的男友，握成拳状的手套在巨大的阴茎上快速移动。

“求我，我可能会帮你。”Jensen的嘴唇湿润后变成了某种樱桃的颜色，他的脑袋伴随着Jared的肌肉律动而轻轻摇晃着。Jared在这种刺激下没有忍耐太久，很快就绷紧全身然后叫着Jensen的名字射得满手都是。Jensen抓住他的手，伸出舌头直到全都舔进嘴里为止。Jared急促地呼吸着，难以置信地看着Jensen。

Jensen不太确定地问道，“……我不能喜欢这个吗？”他遮遮掩掩地夹着双腿，耳朵和脸颊因为羞耻而红得像一个未经世事的处子，嘴角却还残留着一丝气味浓厚的白色体液。

Jared从未再次硬得那么快过。“……真想永远就这样。”他低语道，然后开始疯狂地拉扯Jensen的裤子。

最后他们都没有钓到鱼，而且两个人都滚进了河里。

两个人一起瑟瑟发抖地跑回车里，“下次、下次一定能钓到鱼。”Jared说这句话的时候牙齿发出咯咯的响声。

“只要……只要把你的手离我的裤子远、远一点。”Jensen不断地打着喷嚏，揉着通红的鼻子问这见鬼的是哪里。

Jared从后座翻出自己的夹克衫，扯掉Jensen的T恤然后替他船上。“我们还在Bozite小镇。”

“啊……”Jensen看了看车窗外的景色，“我以为我们已经离开了那个镇子。”

Jared侧过头，快速亲吻了一下他的嘴角，“我们当然可以。”然后他发动车子原路返回。

* * *

Derek找到Jensen的时候，对方正坐在街对面的公园秋千上，短裤下的双腿伴随着秋千的前后移动而在半空中摇晃，他微微眯着眼睛，垂下脑袋双手飞快地在手机上敲打着。等到Derek走到他跟前的时候，他因为手机上的内容而露出微笑——这几乎要令任何见到这个微笑的人嫉妒那个令他做出这个表情的手机了。

“……Jen？”Derek的阴影垂落下来，Jensen后知后觉地抬头，“Jensen？”

“Derek？”Jensen站起身，秋千在他身后轻轻摇摆，他警觉地收起手机，Derek在最后一秒看到了他最不想看的内容，他的脸冷了下来，“你在这里干什么？”

“所以，Jared Padalecki？你们两个来真的？”Derek质问，“真的‘真的’那种？”

Jensen露出戒备的目光，“……这不关你的事。我以为你已经走了。”

Derek脸上的表情像是他被Jensen狠狠地打了一拳，“这就是你希望的吗？在我一条一条街道地……操，你是不是觉得你终于摆脱我了？”

Jensen下意识地退后半步，“好吧，抱歉，不过我得回家了。”秋千的座椅拍打在他的大腿上，他因为疼痛而皱起眉毛。

“……你从没想过我是吗？”Derek哑声问道。这问题太过突兀以至于Jensen愣在原地忘记逃离，“你说你已经原谅我了，然后你现在的表情像是你之前说的都是见鬼的狗屎。”

Jensen的嘴巴张开又闭上，他躲开对方的目光，“不，Derek，我不知道你是什么意思。但觉得和我说话可耻的人是你。”他嘲讽地扬起半边嘴角，“你又不是小姑娘，这种难以捉摸的友情我恐怕招架不住。而且，”Jensen深呼了一口气，“你说得没错，我也不需要一个歧视基佬的朋友。”

他的声音颤抖得连自己都有些吃惊。但这是Jensen第一次公开地坦诚，这令他感到一阵紧绷的暴露，但微风和阳光拂过自己身体的感觉却是那么棒。Derek倒抽了一口冷气，猛地睁大了眼睛。Jensen连自己都不知道为什么地笑了。

“你……”

“我和Jared，”Jensen扬起下颚，然后忍不住又重复了一次，“是的，就是我和Jared。”他的耳朵烫到发红，而Derek看起来就快要哭了。

“我不是……我没有……”他语无伦次地开口，企图靠得更近一些，“……为什么是那个家伙？”

“嘿！”Jensen脸上的笑容消失了，“你想干什么？”他用力拍开对方企图摸上来的手，“说真的，我应该回家了。”

“Jensen！”Derek用力拉扯Jensen的手不让他离开，“Jensen Ackles！你听我说，你必须要听我说……”

“因为我他妈的爱他！”Jensen用力挣脱，秋千的铁环彼此碰撞发出不小的响声，“松手！该死的！操你的Derek！不要给我们惹麻烦！”

Derek的手用力拍打在Jensen的脸上，“闭嘴！”他急促地呼吸，眼神疯狂而盲目地巡视着Jensen的一切，他迫切地向前，在嘴唇几乎触碰到他想要的一切的那个瞬间被击倒在地。

Jensen用力擦拭自己的嘴唇，“操！你是不是疯了！”强烈的厌恶无法掩饰地表现在他的脸上。

“你说你是同性恋的！”Derek狼狈地从草地上爬起，神情恍惚地触碰自己“……所以我就不可以？”

“……你以为只要是同性恋就谁都可以？”当他的手再次被对方捉住的时候，Jensen感到一阵想要呕吐的欲望，“操你的Derek！松手！不要逼我再揍你一顿！”他的目光突然集中在远处的某一点上，“……我男友正在赶过来，他会扯出你的肠子然后用它把你勒死。”

Derek的捉住Jensen的手指颤抖了一下，“你以为我会怕他？！”

“你会。以及你应该现在离开。因为我的男友正在过来。”

“Ackles，我马上就要走了，”Derek松开手，“……我看到你们接吻了。在我的房子门口，你知道我是什么感觉吗？”在得不到任何回答之后Derek冷笑，“……我真的恨你。你宁愿和一个下三滥、有着杀人犯基因的家伙搞在一起……”

熟悉的银色敞篷越来越近，Derek惶恐地张望着，一步一步地后退，“你会后悔的。我发誓，你一定会后悔的！我恨你Jensen Ackles！”

Jensen垂下眼帘，“以及你需要马上离开。”

Derek发出一声剧烈的哽咽，他用力拉开车门然后再也不肯看Jensen一眼。车子发动机发出激烈的轰鸣。突如其来的撞击令他向前俯冲，金属和车灯碎裂的声音从身后传来，Derek的脑袋从方向盘抬起来，布满血丝的双眼透过后视镜看到一个疯子坐在自己的车子里。

四目相对的瞬间，Jared发动车子再一次向前撞击。车子发出尖锐的警报声，Jared快速后退，然后重复之前的动作，一次又一次地向前碰撞。

“Damn! Jared! Stop that Jared! 你会杀了他的！”Jensen冲到Jared的车前，“该死的！你快离开！现在！”他对Derek吼道。住在附近的居民在听到动静之后陆续走出房子。Derek在剧烈的摇晃中飞快转动方向盘落荒而逃。

“你疯了吗！”Jensen用力拍打Jared的车顶，使得准备追上去的车子不得不停下来。“你知道你在干什么吗！”

“我会杀了他，”Jared的声音冷静得像一块寒冰，“我会像对待垃圾一样把他碾碎。”

“不要、让、我、再、听到、这些！”Jensen指着Jared的鼻子低吼。他匆匆扫视四周，“他们会报警的，现在离开这里。”

“上车。”Jared直视前方，面无表情地命令道。Jensen皱眉，最终还是绕到另一边拉开车门坐了进去。

在Jensen绑好安全带的下一个瞬间，车子像一只难以管束的野兽冲上马路。

* * *

车内的空气降至冰点。现在作为一个不合格的驾驶员，Jared的双手僵硬地抓握住方向盘，它们无法控制地颤抖，而车子也总是在最后一刻急转弯或者急刹车。Jensen尝试维系平衡，在数不清第几次因为惯性东倒西歪并且几乎要把中午饭一股脑吐出来之后，Jensen终于忍不住打破所有凝固住的沉默。

“所以你是想出车祸才罢休吗？”

Jared紧绷的下颚不住地颤抖，那句酝酿已久的话终于从牙缝中挤出来，“……他亲你了。”他的声音几不可闻，脸上浮现某种痛苦的神情，仿佛当他说完这句话之后，他就不能将它想象成是一个糟糕的错觉了，“他亲了你！”

“等等……他没……”Jensen突然大叫，绿色的双眼盛满恐惧地瞪大，“操Jay停下!”柏油马路上横躺着的流浪狗受到惊吓地抬起头，Jared猛踩刹车，方向盘上的双手因为施力而绷起青筋，“操你的Jared！操！”扬起的沙尘将他们的眼睛几乎完全糊住而看不清前方。

野狗悠闲地迈着脚掌，小跑着从车窗前经过。倾斜停在马路上的车子散发出一股焦味和机油味的混合体。Jensen不断眨眼，卷翘的睫毛上沾满了晶莹细碎的沙砾，在刺痛下他不断擦拭蓄积在眼角的眼泪。在他身边Jared的胸膛起起伏伏，车厢里只有他粗重的喘息声。

车载电台突然播出的音乐声将两个人同时吓了一跳，Jared用力锤了两下，才让它从断断续续的噪音变成彻底歇菜。

“……对不起。”Jared也像熄火的轿车一样，沮丧并且绝望，愤怒并且悲伤，他突然紧紧捉住Jensen的手，像是唯恐真的会失去什么一样。Jensen想要发火的，但在接触到Jared的双眼之后那些原本应该脱口而出的伤人的话又全部都被咽了回去。“我只是一想到……”

“想到什么？”Jensen问道。

“想到你可能会和那个家伙一起……”

“是你疯了还是我疯了？”Jensen扬起眉毛，被这种不可思议的猜想逗得笑了起来。不可思议的是，他刚才差点要气得和Jared打一顿，而现在他却觉得这个大个子很可爱，“想象一下这个世界毁灭。”

“就在刚才……”Jared垂下眼帘小声呢喃，他被Jensen瞪了一眼而不得不赶紧打住。

“那就想象一下这个世界所有的糖果加工厂倒闭掉。”Jared无力地张了张嘴，想说那也是他刚才的感觉。“我是说，”Jensen挫败地叹了口气，侧过身子开始抚摸Jared凌乱的头发，“即使那样我也不会做你说的那些狗屁事。”

“……不会和他在一起？”

Jensen停顿了几秒，唯独他特有的别扭却又羞涩的神采从他的脸上一闪而过，Jared痛苦地做了一次吞咽，像喉咙中间卡着一根坚硬的鱼骨——在痴迷男友的同时他依然沉浸在Jensen可能离开的假想中。“我是说……”Jensen的声音唤回了Jared的注意力，“其实，那一秒，我想说的是，咳，即使那样我也想过会和你分开……那会杀了我的。”

“噢……”

Jensen低下头，“……闭嘴。”他的耳朵染成淡淡的粉色，Jared忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“我什么都没有说。”Jared的嘴唇轻轻地触碰上去，那感觉真棒，滚烫又甜蜜，他心里所有的阴暗褶皱都被熨平并且顺滑了。一声轻响，失去安全带的束缚之后Jared的身体侧了过去，Jensen就像是专门作用于他的磁石，南极和北极，而他漂亮的男友仰起头，带着迫不及待的主动在Jared吻上来的前一秒舔湿了两个人的嘴唇。

Jared无法受控地按住了Jensen的胸口，在感受到慌乱的心跳的同时揉乱了Jensen的T恤衫。他吸吮Jensen的嘴唇，霸道地抹掉任何别的可能在上面的痕迹，包括好的和不好的，Jensen嘴巴里小熊软糖的樱桃味，那些细碎的呻吟和轻哼，舌头卷在一起暧昧黏腻的水声。Jared直勾勾地盯着Jensen，那些散乱的雀斑和细密的睫毛扩大了他的瞳孔，他揉捏JensenT恤下的身体，想象在他手掌下凸起的乳头充血的颜色。

Jared为那个想象而呻吟，分开嘴唇后他强硬地拉高了Jensen的衣服以证实自己的猜想。Jensen的嘴巴湿润并且红肿，看起来终于全部是Jared的味道了。“你知道我现在想干什么吗？”

Jensen的双手摆放在大腿的布料褶皱上拉扯，“什么？”他发出一声沙哑的嘟哝，注意到Jared的眼神更加深沉了。

“你在我的车里，暴露着自己，”Jared的眼神巡视过在流动的空气中挺立的粉色乳头，延展到胸口的雀斑和因为紧张而微微起伏的腹部，“并且如此渴望，却不知道我都在想什么，不知道身边会有什么危险。”

“所以你会让我深陷危险吗？”Jensen翘起嘴角。

Jared直观地感受到自己紧绷的阴茎为此而剧烈地弹跳了一下，“如果我说我就是那个危险呢？”

Jensen的眼睛亮了，他在车座上色情地分开双腿，而他绝对是故意的，翠色的双眼盯着Jared明显的反应舔了舔嘴唇，“棒极了。”

Jared觉得自己已经死了。

Jensen用一种难以言述的眼神盯着Jared，直到对方像失了神一样跌跌撞撞地从驾驶座爬了过来。座椅被不断放低，男友的身体以一种沉重紧绷的姿势压了下来。Jensen颤抖地喘了一口气，肿胀的性器隔着布料挤压着他的，令他如此想要，想要到尖叫，而今天的阳光实在太好了。

“Jay？你想要干什么？”他细声问道。Jared的双手同时伸进他的衣服内，嘴唇急促地接触着每一片敏感微红的皮肤。Jared想要把Jensen搞乱。

“你让我这么做的。”Jared揉捏Jensen的侧腰，“别告诉我那只是一个玩笑。”

Jensen想说“这就是一个玩笑”，但现在他们谁都笑不出来。他拼命抽气，皮肤透出一层渴求的粉色，如果还有一丝理智存在于两个人的世界之中的话，他们应该意识到他们正横在马路的正中央，做一些他们绝不该在这个地方、这个时间应该做的事。

但谁都没舍得叫停。Jared的十指罩住Jensen的屁股将它抬高，“你知道我想干什么。”那些黑暗的邪念蠢蠢欲动。Jensen紧张地摇头，下意识地扭了扭腰，把Jared更加贴合地牵引到两腿之间。

“噢上帝……”Jared痛苦地呻吟，胯部向下顶弄了几下，“你知道的。”

“Jay……”

Jensen想他也许知道，很久之前他就发现Jared对他的屁股存在特殊的迷恋，拍打是其中之一，早在他们还停留在单纯的友谊阶段的时候，Jared就总是开玩笑地拍打他的屁股。他觉得这很火辣，但同时又觉得有点无措。

Jared想洞悉了他的想法一般笑了，他凑到他的耳边，吸吮的水渍声被色情的放大，“我想要操你。”

Jensen瞪大眼睛，Jared突然响亮地亲吻他的嘴唇然后离开了Jensen的身体。“看看你。”他戏谑地开口，Jensen如梦初醒般地坐直身体，飞快地弄平衣服上的褶皱。

“操你的Jared！”

Jared忽略双腿之间疼痛的肿胀，一边吹口哨一边发动车子。他偷偷看到Jensen皱着整张脸遮挡身体上的痕迹，一会拉高T恤一会又拼命擦掉耳朵上的口水。Jared出神地看了好几秒，然后暗暗满意地笑了。

* * *

伴随着气温逐渐下降，感恩节的脚步渐渐来临了。学校在短暂放假的同时布置了一系列和期末测试有关的练习。Jensen这天没有找借口和Jared相见，因为Jared问他要不要跟随他的家人一起去探望Jeff，Jensen犹豫了一下还是拒绝了。今晚他们家会在院子里举行感恩节餐会，Donna一再强调让Jensen表现得好一点。

因此他现在等同于被困在自己的房间里，床上摆放着Donna替他挑选的服装——除了舒服什么都好的那种。他心不在焉地做完一道阅读题，手伸进抽屉翻出他的秘密手机，Jared给他发了两条讯息，说他们已经到了Huntsville，而且Jeff还记得某个小不点。以及当然的，还有一条“我已经开始想你了”。

Jensen恼怒地笑了，“等等，小不点？你指的是什么？”他手指敲击键盘回复道。

“放松，我知道你其实不小；)”

“滚开！”Jensen把手机扔进抽屉，将桌子上的书本翻过另一页。过了一会，他又忍不住拿起手机。

“咳唔，不是真的要你滚。”

Jared在另一边捂住嘴巴偷笑，他的哥哥Jeff满脸疑惑地看着他。Sherri在一边翻了个宠溺的白眼。“所以这是什么？”

“你知道的，恋爱的荷尔蒙。”

“和……Jensen Ackles？哇哦！”Jeff狠狠地喘了一口气，“你这会真的吓到我了。”

“什么？”Jared一边飞快地打字一边问。

“我以为……我从不知道……你是gay？”

Jared皱眉，脑袋从手机上抬起来，“这有什么问题？”

“和Ackles？！”Jeff语调上扬。Jared站了起来。Sherri和Meg有些担心地看着他们，随时准备在他们掀翻感恩节餐篮之前捉住两个大块头。

“和Jensen Ackles。”Jared语气阴沉地重复道。

Jeff突然笑了，“那个时候我还奇怪，那小子怎么总是跟在我屁股后面转。”

Jared张大嘴巴，“你不会反对……我以为……”

Jeff摆摆手，“你猜我在这里每天都能见到什么？”他伸手抓起一块火鸡馅饼塞到嘴里，然后发出满足的叹息，“总而言之，只要你不在我吃饭的时候提到你们具体的那些……呃，你懂的，除此之外你当然可以选择你喜欢的小伙子搞……”

Sherri敲打Jeff的脑袋，“注意点，Jensen还没成年。我可不希望咱们家族有更多的人来这里与你相会。”

Jeff连连点头，在Sherri看不见的地方冲Jared和Meg挤了挤眼睛。Meg被惹恼了地皱起眉，“Guys…”她嵌了根香肠挪到一边去了。

“好了，”Jeff舔干净手指上的油脂，“你们快点回去吧，爸会不高兴。”

“我不知道他有过高兴的时候，那个臭脾气。”Sherri叹了口气，“不过这次他至少肯开车送我们过来。”

“是啊，”Meg冷笑，“简直就是‘他个人的一小步，人类的一大步’，总有一天他会走到你面前的。”

Jeff叹了口气，假装没听到他妹妹话里的讽刺。“我也希望如此。”Jared同情地拍了拍Jeff的肩膀。

“乐观一点，我觉得你这次准备得不错。”

“也许吧，有总比没有强。他们不太喜欢我看法律方面的书籍，好像我下一秒能成为第二个Andy Dufresne似的。”

“但你一直在坚持。”Jared用一种复杂的眼神看向Jeff。

“别这样看着我，你已经是个大男孩了。”Jeff揉搓他弟弟蓬乱的头发，“我这次感觉不错，也许这次我可以胜诉。”

“是一定可以。”Sherri握紧Jeff的手，然后倾身用力抱住她的大儿子，“别太大压力，如果……我们还有积蓄，我们可以把车厂卖了。”

Jeff突然远离Sherri的怀抱，直勾勾地盯着Sherri，“告诉我你不会那么做。”

“如果你需要的话。”

“我说过，废车厂是留给Jared和Meg的。”

“我才不需要，”Meg打断Jeff的话，“等我存够钱我会去欧洲。”

“那就把车厂卖了送你去欧洲留学。”

“我才不需要爸的车厂！天啊……管好你自己吧Jeff！橙色套装配你的发色简直丑爆了！”Meg用力跺脚，大步走出房间重重地摔上门。

“……老爸的坏脾气。”Jared隔了几秒才打破沉默，对着老旧脱皮的墙壁做了个鬼脸，“我想我们应该走了。”

Sherri摸了摸Jeff的脸颊，“不久之后再见，多给我们写信或者打电话？”

“我会的，”Jeff答应道，站起来的时候脚镣在深色的水泥地上拖拽出刺耳的摩擦声，“大男孩？替我照顾好家里人，还有Meg……”

“别为我们担心兄弟。”Jared给了对方一个结实到全身颤抖的拥抱，“……抱歉。”Jeff在他走出房门将拳头砸在他的肩膀上。

“收回这句狗屎。”

回去的路上车里一如既往的沉闷，无论来的路上怀揣着多么激动或者急切的心情，在离开Jeff的时候都会通通化成Padalecki家特有的阴郁。这通常表现为Gareld一根接一根地抽烟，Sherri盯着车窗外的某个点发呆，Meg尖锐地找事以及Jared在车上呕吐得像是要把自己的内脏都一起吐出来。

而今天甚至是该死的他妈的感恩节。

回到家之后他们草草地吃掉餐桌上重新加热的奶油浓汤、南瓜派和万圣节火鸡——是啊，南瓜派，这听起来就像是从万圣节的南瓜灯上直接取材的，尽管Sherri一再保证“不是”并且开始歇斯底里地大叫“不吃就赶紧给我滚蛋”。整顿晚饭会在情绪的爆发下度过，Jared凶狠地撕扯火鸡塞进嘴里直到自己的眼睛只能直勾勾地瞪着空掉的餐盘。

有气无力地互道晚安之后他们准备各自回自己的房间，谁都不应该在这个时候提起“洗碗”或者别的家务事。但是Sherri突然叫住了Jared，“宝贝，来一场谈话？”她轻拍沙发旁边的座位。

Jared坐到她身边，“怎么了妈？”他想了想，“是关于废车厂的事？”

“不。”Sherri怜爱地看着Jared，“是关于Jensen。”

Jared原本靠在沙发上的后背下意识地挺直了，“啊……是的……你应该已经知道了，关于我和Jensen。”

“我知道。”Sherri说，“我知道你为他疯狂。”她因为Jared脸上的红晕而短促地笑了一下，“只是宝贝，我不得不提醒你，关于他……”

“他也爱我。我比谁都清楚。”Jared不假思索地宣布，双手在大腿上握紧成拳。

“可是你有没有想过他的父母？”

说到Ackles夫妇，一股恼怒从心底冒了出来，“他们虐待他！你知道吗？把他关在地下室让他忏悔一天一夜，用长条的钢板击打他的皮肉，让他夏天也不敢穿短袖出门！我会带Jensen离开那个魔窟，他会远离那些黑暗的危险。”

“天啊……”Sherri惊讶地捂住胸口，“他们怎么能……”

“是啊，”Jared露出一个狰狞的冷笑，“他们为了让Jen不和那些他们看不起的人接触，不惜伤害他们的儿子。”

“可怜的小甜心，”Sherri低声叹息，“我们应该帮助他，我们应该告诉警察。这是绝对不被允许的。”

“Jensen不希望别人知道这件事。”Jared沉着脸说，“他……他会维护他的混蛋父母。”

“可……”

“我会带他离开这里。”Jared再一次开口，“很快的。”

Sherri犹豫了一秒，“如果你们能够。Jay宝贝，我只是怕你们最终会受伤。”

Jared站起来亲吻Sherri的双颊，“别担心妈妈，Jensen不会伤害我的。至于我就更没有那个选项了。”

“因为你现在还太年轻。”Sherri良久凝视眼前这个仿佛浸泡在蜜糖里的快乐小狗模样的大男孩，最终有些忧伤地微笑起来。

Jared面带微笑地躺上床，他看了看手机，发现Jensen没有再给他发任何讯息，这不太常见，但想到Jensen可能因为赌气而皱着整张脸闷闷地躺在床上，执拗地握紧手机就是不肯做先开口说话的那个，Jared突然有股想要跳下床飞奔到Jensen身边的欲望。他知道他可以，他不会让任何人发现。甚至他可以不让Jensen发现。

最终他克制住了，有一部分原因是因为他今天确实累了。他给Jensen发了几条讯息，在等待对方回复“我也爱你”的时候他的眼皮开始上下打架。Jared抱着枕头缓慢地进入梦乡。

一阵微弱的敲打声唤醒了Jared。他猛地从床上跳起来，穿上拖鞋快步走出房间。有什么人在敲Padalecki家的大门。Jared随手拿了一根Gareld的高尔夫球杆，穿过起居室走到门前一把拉开。

“Jen！”Jared吃惊地低呼，“你怎么……天啊……你浑身冰冷！”

Jensen在黑暗中显露出死亡的惨败，他哆哆嗦嗦地用手撑着门框，在见到Jared的一瞬间整个人扑倒在对方怀里。“Jay……”

“快进来。操，发生了什么！”Jared用力抱住Jensen将他扶进房子。Jensen用力贴合Jared的身体，像是要证明自己仍然存在于这个世界一般地将对方按进自己的怀里。Jared一边安抚Jensen一边关上大门。

“放松宝贝，”Jared把Jensen抱到沙发上，“到底出了什么事！”他发现Jensen在哭泣，一颗颗眼泪无法控制地从眼眶中滚落，于是他惊怒地低吼，“……是不是你的父母！”

“……是Mark。”Jensen蠕动惨白的嘴唇，“Jared，我把Mark害死了。”


	14. Chapter 14

Meg在响动的时候醒了过来。那呜咽声隐隐约约的，从门外传来，她轻轻推开房门，稍微探出一个脑袋。沉重的脚步越来越近，一阶一阶吃力地爬上楼梯，Jared不住地低声安慰着他怀抱里的另一个人，Meg眨眨眼，Jensen。他怎么会过来？

“上帝……我感觉很糟糕，Jay，我该怎么办？”

“嘘——别想了，不会有事的。还记得我说过什么吗宝贝？我会保护你的。”

“不……这次不一样……”

在两个男孩走近的时候，Meg连忙躲回房门之后，像是窥破了什么秘密一样，Meg察觉自己的心脏咚咚直响，快速地敲击着她的胸腔。声音巨大得仿佛一门之隔的另外两个家伙都能听到。

脚步声再度走远，Meg听到Jared的房门上锁的声响。她重新爬上床，无论如何都无法睡着。她的思想溜出门缝，盘旋过走廊挤入Jared的房间。她不住地思考，脑子疯狂地旋转：在Jensen的身上究竟发生了什么。

像是足足过了一辈子那么久，就在Meg的意识趋于散涣的时候，她突然听到门外再次传来走动的声音。这次那声音格外的轻，像是故意躲着谁似的，不过Meg知道那是她哥哥走路的声音。Meg挤了挤眼将睡意驱散。她对自己说他只是在关心那两个大家伙，然后她坐起身，从椅子上拿起外套替自己披上。就在她感觉到Jared走下楼的时候，她悄悄地尾随其后拉开了房间的门。

Jared没有开车，而是选择了一辆快要散架的脚踏车。Meg一再犹豫，在黑夜里轻轻地叫了一声Jared的名字。

Jared打了一个激灵，猛地回头，湿冷的月光照在他身后，使他的脸上蒙上一层说不上来的阴郁的黑暗。Meg捂住嘴巴，后背下意识地靠在墙上，她感觉非常、非常的冷。

“Meg？”Jared的声音前所未有的沙哑。

“是我。你要去哪里？”Meg细声问道。

“我只是出去一下。”Jared简洁地回答。

“你要去哪里？”Meg的声音开始发抖，“我不想你出门。”她有种强烈的预感，就像是她的哥哥走进前方那层浓雾就会突然消失了一样。“……拜托？”

“噢Meg，”Jared短暂地露出一个微笑，走上前抱住Meg的肩膀在她的额头印上一个亲吻，Jared的身体冰凉得吓人，又出了太多的冷汗，Meg下意识地发抖，Jared将自己的手臂拿开了，“快回去睡觉吧。”

“Jensen在你房间对吗？”Meg又问，“你什么时候回来？”

Jared已经跨上了脚踏车，“别担心我们。”他朝黑暗与浓雾中驶去，松开一只手挥舞着和Meg告别。Meg的心脏在一瞬间莫名地绷紧，她大口地呼吸，缓慢地摸索着墙壁走回门内。

她不知道自己是什么时候睡着了。她做了很多个梦，梦到Jared遭遇不测，一个接着一个，像是永远都醒不来。最后她尖叫着醒过来，剧烈的喘息中她擦掉了脸上的泪痕，在睡梦中流下的冷汗把枕头都弄湿了。

轻轻的叩门声将Meg吓了一跳，她蹦了起来，仓惶地叫了一声“进来”。Jared，她的哥哥双手捧着餐盘走进她的房间，香甜的气息充满了整个房间。“Jay……”Meg发出破碎的哽咽，心情仍然沉浸在梦中。

Jared把台灯打开，将餐盘放在柜子上，他走上前来，Meg扑进Jared的怀抱呜呜哭泣，“我梦到你回不来了。”

“怎么了？”Jared的手轻轻拍打Meg的后背，“你在说什么啊傻瓜？”

Meg用力揉搓自己的眼眶，“我梦到你在坠落，然后还被车撞击，还有利刃和鲜血，好多鲜血。”

“那只是梦而已。”Jared在她耳边低声说，“那都不是真的。而且我已经回来了。”

“嘿，你会离开我和妈妈是吗？”Meg稍微离开Jared的怀抱，“你会和Jensen一起？”

Jared摸了摸Meg的头发，然后站起身将早餐端给她，“你知道我从来不会为了哄你而编造任何谎言。”

“我已经知道圣诞老人是不存在的了。”Meg哼了一声，拿起煎饼沾进了装有枫糖浆的碗里。

“好吧，圣诞老人除外。”Jared苦笑，“所以Meg，你也知道这里的人是怎么说我们的。”

“他们叫我们怪胎。”Meg毫不在意地回答，“而我会骂他们‘婊子养的’并且挠他们的眼睛。”她把煎饼塞进嘴巴，然后将沾满糖浆的十根手指伸到Jared面前，十根修剪得尖尖的指甲，用凤仙花染成天然的橘红色，十根漂亮的属于Meg的自我防御的武器。

Jared微笑，“记住一点……”

“不要让妈知道。”Meg用力点头，“尤其是那些骂人的话。”

“乖女孩。你要知道Meg，怪胎从不单独存在。”Jared低声说，“他们成群出现，而这个镇子就是怪胎的集合。所有人都不正常，所有人都在假装正常。”

“除了我们？”Meg执拗地开口。

Jared停顿了一会，“所以我们会离开这里。你也是。不只是我和Jen。”

Meg有些犹豫地点头，她是想离开这里，这也是为什么她存下了每一笔零花钱并且一直想方设法地赚外快。但她想说的不是这个。她所害怕的“离开”和Jared口中的“离开”并不是同一回事。

Jared再一次摸了摸Meg的脑袋，然后站起身往房间外走去。

“Jay, take care of yourselves.”Meg从装满牛奶的玻璃杯中抬头说道。

Jared打了个响指作为回答。而他们都没有说昨晚发生了什么。

* * *

Sherri在Jensen的请求下送他回家。在Sherri敲门的时候Jensen像是一只被盯紧的猎物一样坐立不安。Sherri将手放在Jensen的肩膀上，“别害怕。”Jensen紧绷地点头。

Donna从门背后走了出来，“Jensen Ross Ackles.”她高声呼叫着Jensen的名字。

“嗨，Ackles太太？”Sherri挡在Jensen面前。

“……你好？”Donna眯起眼睛，嘴唇愤怒地抿紧，“Jensen，回你的房间。现在。”

Sherri一把捉住了Jensen的手，“关于Jensen的事我想和你聊一聊。”

“我想不必了。”Donna锐利的眼光扫过Jensen手臂上的Sherri的手，Jensen垂着脑袋颤抖了一下。“谢谢你把Jensen送回来。”说着，她用力将Jensen拉回自己身边，另一只手准备关上家门。

“等一下，”Sherri结实有力的手按住大门，“别伤害孩子。”

Donna的脸颊涨得通红，“我不明白你在说什么。快点离开这里，我们家不欢迎你，更不欢迎你的羞辱。”Jensen抬起头，带着歉意的眼神看向Sherri。在逐渐合拢的门缝之中Sherri担忧地朝Jensen挥手。

“Ackles太太，Jensen是被我发现晕倒在公路上的。呃……不客气？”她朝屋内大叫，但合拢的大门之内没有人再理睬她。她站了一会然后一步三回头地走回自己车上。

屋内一片愁云惨淡。Alan正将香烟在满溢的烟灰缸内碾灭，在看到Jensen的一瞬间他勃然大怒地低吼，“你知道你做了什么吗小子！”

“你和那个女人说了什么？”Donna捂住脸呻吟，“难以置信……”她坐在沙发上抽泣，“我们那么担心你，你的回报就是失踪整个晚上然后告诉任何人我们在虐待你？”

Jensen站在起居室的正中央没有说话。

“回答你母亲的话！”Alan低喝道。

Jensen像躲避一根抽过来的鞭子一样下意识地瑟缩，他抱紧双臂，手指陷入肌肉。曾经多少次，Donna或者Alan就是在怒吼中举起手中柔韧的皮带抽打在他的双臂或者大腿上。就连Jared都不知道，Jensen的皮肤上有一块无法消散的皮带金属扣环的印记。

然后他们会要求他跪在地下室忏悔，如果反抗，就会重复之前的动作，让他因为疼痛而丢脸的流泪，牙齿把两颊内侧的肉咬破出血；或者让Mac看着，让Jensen最爱的小女孩害怕得嚎啕大哭直到Jensen达到极限。

“之前就和你说过很多次了，”Donna开口，“不要和Padalecki家的人扯上关系。你以为我们是在害你吗？”

“开口说话，小子，你至少欠我们一个道歉。你知道昨晚我们有多尴尬吗？”

“你是不是觉得我们不爱你？”

“是啊，自从你和那个Jared……你就变得……更……真的……”

“……感到丢脸！”

“……Mac是因为你……”

“昨晚……做了什么……”

“……告诉我……”

“荒谬……”

“我们需要知道……”

“见鬼了……”

“住手！不要打他！”

“流血……”

“……没有心肝的臭小子。”

“全家都因为他……”

“……是个怪胎！”

“给我滚……”

“向……忏悔。”

“你完了小子。”

Jensen感到天旋地转，他甩甩脑袋，用力眨眼睛让自己清醒一点。Alan站起来朝他逼近，一瞬间像是有什么庞然大物从四面八方压迫而来。他抽出自己裤腰上的皮带对折地环在手上，一下一下地拍打在另一只手掌上。

“承认你的错误。”

Jensen不断向后倒退，猛地脚下一滑整个人摔在地上，“我……我……”在Donna的尖叫声中失去了知觉。

* * *

第二天Jensen没有上学。高烧持续不退，在昏迷中他半张着干裂的嘴唇喃喃低语，时不时还夹杂着尖叫和剧烈的颤抖。Donna在用棉签湿润他的嘴唇的时候仍然无法止住哭泣。“我们对他太过分了。”

Alan再一次联系了家庭医生，挂上电话之后他沉郁地坐在角落，当他准备摸烟的时候发现烟盒已经空掉了。过了半晌他叹了口气，“我们这么做只是为了他。如果那件事被发现了，我难以想象这小子以后的人生会怎么样。人们会用怎么样的眼神唾弃他。那会杀了他，以及我们全家。”

“……可是他不再听我们的了，都是因为那个Padalecki。”Donna呜咽了一声，“他抢走了我的宝贝。”

Alan亲吻Donna的额头，“不会的。没有人能够把他从我们身边抢走。”他安抚自己的妻子，“这不是你的错。无论是Jensen还是Mac，你要记住我爱你。”

Donna无法完全被说服，但已经是她最坚强的倚靠。“你要帮助我，Alan。”

“我会一直在你身边的。”

Gilbert医生在稍晚的时候过来了，他替卧床的Jensen打了针并且留下了一些能够帮助他康复的药物。Jensen在它们的作用下平静下来，至少不再发出令人心痛的呓语。

“谢谢你，医生。”

“没事，Jensen会好转的。”Gilbert医生一边走出门一边关切地问，“Mac最近怎么样？”

“她……很好。”Donna迟疑地开口，“她是个小天使。”

Gilbert严肃地说：“你们不能让她一直待在家里，她需要一个集体环境帮助她学会一些事情，你是时候要放手了。”

Donna脸上的笑容很勉强，“再等一阵子吧。她现在已经有很大进步了。”但是他们都知道，那和同龄儿童比起来还有很大的差距。而这都怪罪于Donna曾经的酒精问题。但那个时候她甚至没有意识到自己怀了Mac，她只是沉浸在巨大的悲伤和酒杯中。等她和Alan发现之后，一切都覆水难收了。

但Jensen和Mac仍然是他们的最爱，这一点毋庸置疑。

Gilbert给了Donna一张名片，“你可以联系她，她是我的一个朋友，在这类儿童病症研究上比我专业。她在一个特殊的儿童医院里面任职。”

Donna接过名片，在Gilbert离开之后她将它扔进了厨房的垃圾桶。

另一边，Alan先生在开车去往公司的途中被拦了下来。他把脑袋伸出窗外，“怎么了，Zac？”

Zac站在封锁线的外面，“抱歉了伙计，”他朝Alan敬了个礼，“前面出了大事，恐怕你只能绕道而行啦。”

“出了什么事？”Alan抬高脖子向前张望。

“呃……那可不是什么值得看的景色。尤其是在你刚吃完早餐之后。一个男孩，昨晚从他妈的树屋上掉了下来摔断了脖子。然而这还不是最恶心的，在他死后有什么野兽一样的东西把他的尸体给弄得乱七八糟。”

“噢上帝！”Alan抬起头，隐约看见一截肠子一样的红色物体挂在树上摇摇欲坠，“噢天啊……”

“所以抱歉了，”Zac说，“你只能绕过这段路了。”

Alan强忍住呕吐的欲望飞快地调转方向盘，车子歪歪扭扭地开走了。

* * *

Jensen大叫一声从梦中惊醒，紧接着他被用力拉入一个巨大炙热的拥抱之中。Jensen发出一声尖锐的惊呼然后剧烈地挣扎起来。他的身体被强壮的大腿压制住，一只触感熟悉的大手握住了他的，十指紧紧扣合，一个个湿热的亲吻落在Jensen的指节上。

“宝贝，我在这里！嘿，别担心，宝贝，是我，”Jared的耳语在寂静的黑暗里格外清晰，Jensen的身体在Jared的怀抱里变得柔软，Jared将他缓慢地放倒在床上，然后依偎在他身边跟着躺下，床垫缓缓陷落，“我在这里陪着你。”

Jensen将脑袋埋入Jared的肩膀凹陷处，感受着身体紧贴着彼此，感受着呼吸纠缠着起起伏伏，感受着Jared脉搏一下又一下沉稳有力地搏动。墙壁上的挂钟发出一格格齿轮转动的声音，时间一秒又一秒地流淌而过，直到Jensen能够开口说话。

“你怎么在这里？”他尝试着动了一下身体，Jared的腿压在他身上，腿上的毛发轻轻亲昵地磨蹭过他的皮肤，留下一阵鲜活刺痒的触感。

“我知道你生病了。”Jared的嘴唇寻找Jensen的耳朵，“我不放心。”他停顿了一下，又有些慌乱地补充，“但我没想过要打扰你。”

“是呀，”Jensen仍然有些虚弱，但身体已经恢复到足够他说一个毫无幽默感的笑话，“我早就知道我有一个跟踪狂男友。”

“一个爱你的跟踪狂男友。”Jared亲吻他汗湿冰凉的额角，“我只是想陪你入睡，等你睡着了我再离开。”

Jensen沉默地点头，想到“入睡”，他便无法抑制地打了个寒颤，血色的梦魇纠缠着他，无论他怎么逃跑，它都紧咬着他的脚后跟不放，那几乎要让他在梦里窒息死去。他想，也许他究其一生都要背负它。

Jared轻轻地含住他的耳垂，不带任何色情意味地舔他，像被母兽遗弃的风雪里的幼崽用湿热的舌头去抚慰Jensen，“忘记那些糟糕的事。”他低沉地说，舌尖伸入Jensen的耳朵，“他罪有应得。”

Jensen剧烈地打了个激灵，“我不……我没有……”

“你没有伤害任何无辜的人。”Jared感受到对方的双手攀上了自己的后背，紧紧地握住他的衣服，“你不必为此而心生罪恶。”

Jensen摇头，像抱紧最后一根稻草一样抓紧Jared，指甲深陷入对方结实的后背肌肉之中，Jared因为疼痛而抽了一口气，然后回以更加紧绷窒息的拥抱，他如此了解Jensen，知道他一定需要这个。“……但是，”Jensen痛苦地开口，“……操，Jay，你知道……你看到那些了……我、我把他害死了。”

“而我杀了Ashley。”Jared的声音嘶嘶作响，冷风把落地窗帘吹得幽幽摆动，“我不会告诉你我用了什么方法，宝贝。你不应该听到这些的。但她不是个好人，而且她威胁到你了。Jen，你是我的全部，所以我杀了他而我不为此而愧疚，宝贝，一点都不。”Jensen瞪大眼睛，只觉得浑身泛着冷意。Jared低头观察他的一举一动，“你会害怕我吗？我知道我做了什么，我一点也不后悔。”他的手触碰到Jensen，指尖带着一点不确定的颤抖，直到Jensen微微侧头蹭了蹭他的掌心。

“……我也是为了我们。”过了很久之后，Jensen小声说道，“而我一点也不后悔。”

“你……你真是上天赐我的礼物。”Jared笑了，仿佛Jensen对他说了一个世纪末最美的告白，他不断亲吻Jensen头顶那个可爱的发旋，身体和被子包裹住对他来说小小的宝贝，如果可以他还想让Jensen变得更小一点，想把他装进口袋或者含在嘴里，“爱你宝贝，好爱你……”

在Jensen的耳边，Jared的脉搏逐渐加快，滚烫的、流淌着Jensen名字的血液被心脏一次次泵向全身。

“我没你说得那么好。”Jensen感到可耻，当Jared每一次赞美他，用一种看世间至宝的眼神凝视他，爱抚他，亲吻他，Jensen的内心都在尖叫，他远远没有Jared所认为的那么好。

“你就是有。”Jared提高音量对整个夜晚的所有生物宣布，“我愿意双手沾满鲜血。”

Jensen露出一个完全错误的微笑，“我应该感到害怕的。”但他没有，他一定是从内里开始坏掉了，只是他感觉一直追逐他的梦魇因为Jared而逐渐散去，“……多说点什么。”他闭上眼睛喃喃道。

“我想杀掉每一个盯着你看的人。”Jared温柔地拍打Jensen的后背，像在对待一个柔软甜美的婴儿，而Jensen确实是他的宝贝，“我恨他们——你知道的，我恨每一个在你身上投注关注的人。”

“唔……也许我知道。”Jensen呢喃，声音开始接近梦呓。

“那个家伙，Derek是不是？真是个幸运的家伙，如果他还在这个镇上我一定会……”

“嗯……”

“还有那些迷恋你的愚蠢女孩们。”Jared目光灼灼，“她们令我感到恶心。至于那些觊觎你的家伙们，我总会找到处理的办法。”

“你……想……”

“嘘——睡吧宝贝。”

Jensen想要知道更多。他听过一个故事，讲的是两个小孩半夜溜到后院玩耍，然后意外地在后院挖出了一具骸骨。他想把这个故事讲给Jared听，但是他的眼皮太沉了，他仿佛太久没睡过一次好觉，而这次有Jared的陪伴他觉得自己终于能够睡上一个没有尸体和惨叫的好觉。

“你听过一个故事吗宝贝？

“Tommy和Jasen半夜从床上溜出来玩耍，Tommy的妈妈在后院种了许多红玫瑰，而Jasen家的狗每天都喜欢跑到花下面兴奋地刨土。总而言之，他们是一对要好的邻居小伙伴，青梅竹马，共享任何秘密的那种。

“‘你猜怎么着？’Tommy说道，‘那下面一定被你家的狗藏了不少好东西，狗都喜欢这么做。’怀揣着好奇心，他们开始用手刨开泥土，想着或许能挖出狗藏在里面的小鸟或者别的小动物的的尸骸。

 

“他们挖啊挖啊，越挖越深，直到睡衣上沾满了泥渍，深色的玫瑰花茎东倒西歪，蚯蚓在他们的手背上蹭来蹭去。‘我挖到了一个骨头！’Jasen突然叫了一声，他们借着月光仔细打量，那看起来像是一个体型巨大的动物的腿骨，比如说人类的腿骨。

“不久之后Tommy也大叫着说是挖出了什么。越来越多的白骨被发现，那些人类的骨头。

“Tommy和Jasen一致决定再把它们埋回去。他们用了两倍的时间让后院看起来和之前没有任何区别。他们互相告别然后溜回自家的床上辗转反侧。

“第二天，在洗掉睡衣上的泥渍之后，他们便开始假装从未经历过那个晚上。他们仍然是非常要好的朋友，那个唯一的秘密对他们以后的生活没有任何影响。晚安宝贝。”

Jared最后亲吻了一下Jensen的额头，悄无声息地滑下床，他扭头看了Jensen一眼，然后拉开窗户消失在夜色之中。

Jensen确实没有再做噩梦。

* * *

小镇上的居民交头接耳，在遇见的时候神情警惕地窃窃私语，偶尔飘出来被捕捉到的只言片语不外乎是“又死了一个”或者“太可怕了”。警方不得不封锁了那条道路，用了整整一个上午的时间才那个倒霉蛋的内脏塞回肚子，“让他稍微死得体面一点。”

男人们开始给家里的枪支擦油上膛，跃跃欲试地不断拆卸又组装地来回练习着。一个关于镇子里有野兽的流言开始盛行，有人说是狼，也有人说是鬣狗，不过每个德州硬汉都想做那个将它一枪毙命的英雄。

孩子们也被勒令天黑之后务必要回家，这可不再是哄骗小孩用的白色谎言，“因为小镇上真的有个男孩被野兽给撕碎了肚子，像个破烂口袋一样挂在树上。”

那个男孩的名字叫Mark，平时喜欢虐待流浪猫狗。它们的数量很多，大多数是因为周边镇子上的居民在搬迁离开的时候将宠物“Bonny”或者“Rambo”之类的遗弃在原地，它们因为饥饿而开始成群结队地流浪和繁衍，夏天趴在烈日下的柏油马路上喘气直到肚子上的皮毛被烤得焦黑。

Mark喜欢捉住猫的尾巴将它们甩到石头上，抱着艺术家的态度欣赏那一声惨叫和头骨碎裂的声音，“这些可怜的小外星人。”Mark亲昵地低语，然后拍拍手继续寻找下一个目标。至于狗，他喜欢打他们，用脚踢踹，偶尔再喂一个火腿罐头，这样那些狗就算再恨他，也会为了一口火腿而摇着尾巴跟在他身后任他打骂。

在这些事被一些据说是“知情人”的家伙讲出来之后，Mark的死亡事件又蒙上了一层神秘的灵异色彩。至于究竟是野兽袭击还是动物灵魂的复仇，单调乏味的小镇突然间恢复了些许神采。

学校低调地处理了这件事，与Ashley相反他们这次没有举行悼念仪式。Mark的父母在处理完后事之后在一个夜晚悄悄搬走，谁都不知道他们去了哪里。他们的房子就这么空了下来。中学生之中开始组织一些流浪猫狗的救助协会。他们尝试把那些瘸腿的、少了耳朵的、尾巴断掉的、瞎了一只眼的猫狗抱回家，除了报废了几件家具之外，他们还收获了抓痕和咬伤。在他们开车去打防犬疫苗的时候，那些已经变成野猫野狗的动物夺门而出，在冷风中呼朋唤友然后消失在树林里。

Jensen在一个星期后开始上学。在此之前Jared每个晚上都跑到他的卧室陪他入睡，给他讲一点都不好玩的睡前故事。

“Meg一定恨死你了。”Jensen评价道。

Jared假装听不懂话里的讽刺，他捂住胸口叹息，“你怎么知道的？”

Jensen枕在Jared的胳膊上发出闷笑声，他感觉好多了，过去发生的事因为大病一场而变得朦胧模糊。过了一会他突然说道，“我不想你离开。”

“Oh Jensen babe，”Jared脸上的表情像是吃了慢慢一嘴的鲜奶油一样满足，“我也不想离开。”

“每次睡醒没有你的感觉很糟糕。”也许是真的很放松，或者是Jensen真的太困了，他只是忍住不肯闭眼睡觉，所以那些平时他羞于说出口的话全都传入了Jared的耳朵里。他打了个呵欠，仍然强撑着睁开眼，“不想……不想就这么睡觉。”

“我也爱你。”Jared抚摸恋人的后背，听他发出满足的鼻音，然后缓慢地陷入梦乡。“如此操蛋地怎么都爱不够你，想要亲你。”Jared低头，轻轻地吻在Jensen的嘴唇上。Jensen像个婴儿一样下意识地吮吸嘴唇上柔软的物体，伸出舌头色情地舔了一圈。

“唔……该死……”Jared呻吟了一声，声音只比风声要大一点，“想要摸你的全身。”他的手克制地在Jensen的睡裤边缘游走，“想要吸你，我已经好久没有把你含在嘴里了。该死，幸好你睡着了，Jen，我想要操你，已经想得太久了。”

“那就操吧。”Jensen的眼睛突然睁开，在黑夜里闪着朦胧的水光。

“操！”

“是的，”Jensen充满睡意地开口，但每个字又是那么清晰地传入Jared的耳朵，“那就来吧，操我吧。完全地进入我，得到我。”

“Jensen！”

“我想……”Jensen的脑袋在Jared的肩胛骨上磨蹭，接着他又睡着了。

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

那个周末Francis原本只是想观察鸟类。他听得到来自Derek家的派对音乐。但那和他没有任何关系。理所当然没有人会想邀请一个无趣的呆子。

他把《德克萨斯候鸟集锦》摊开放在一边备用，随后摇摇晃晃地爬出顶层阁楼的窗户，屋顶瓦砾的破碎声随着他的脚步响起，胸前的相机和望远镜彼此碰撞着，他即将用它们捕捉并记录鸟类在空中灵敏的姿态。

大多数是红翅乌鸫或者美洲红尾鸲，他喜欢看它们为了寻找水源而从小镇的上空掠过。他富有技巧地在屋顶抛洒捏碎的玉米饼粉末，然后仰头静静等候任何远方客人的到来。

很快的，这些不怕生的小家伙就降落下来，短暂的停留中它们稍微梳理羽毛，交叉鸟喙啄食屋顶瓦砾缝隙的食物，又把头埋进排水口里寻找可能的湿润水源。Francis按动快门，又举起望远镜仔细观察它们的羽毛上的斑点。这是三只结伴的漂亮的墨西哥松鸦，个头小巧而且体态优美，映衬着它们背后的金色太阳与白色塔楼……

白色塔楼。

Francis惊叫了一声，蓝色的小鸟从他眼前逃开，但此刻Francis无暇为此感到惋惜。

在塔楼上似乎有什么动静。

一开始他以为自己看错了。他房间的窗户正好对准那幢白色建筑物。他喜欢它，尤其爱日落时分橙粉色的太阳一点点划过塔楼沉入地底。因此他也花了大把的时间去观察它，它曾经是静止的美景，可现在，Francis歪歪扭扭地在屋顶上站直，举起望远镜缓慢地调整距离，直到他可以清晰地看到那里正在发生的动静。

“……我的天啊，”他认出了塔楼上的人影，Ashley。他忍不住将身子往前探出，出于本能地好奇对方为什么突然出现在塔楼的顶端。“这是怎么了？”Francis喃喃自语并且继续观察。

她看起来极端痛苦并且正在哭泣，那模样令Francis震惊，因为通常来说Ashley才是那个逼哭对方的人。下意识地，他举起照相机连续按下快门。倒不是说他有多喜欢Ashley，他知道自己不可能和这个女孩有什么交集——那简直天方夜谭。更何况她完全不是Francis所喜欢的类型，但学校有人会喜欢，比如说Justin，他会买下整套照片，即使它洗出来将会模糊得几乎看不清人影，不过它会替Francis赚到足够的钱购买新的舰船模型。

但很快地，他察觉出事情不太对劲了。他的意思是，Ashley在不断朝边缘靠近，在风中摇摇欲坠，这看起来实在太危险了，“她有什么问题啊！”Francis重新拿起望远镜，女孩脸上惊恐的表情落入他的双眼，吓得他倒抽了一口冷气，差点从屋顶上掉下来。

很难去形容这种惊骇的表情，它是如此逼真地传递着绝望，几乎令《惊魂记》里的尖叫镜头相形见绌。三年前Francis的爷爷死于养老院的大火之中，火没有烧到顶层，大多数老人都死于吸入过多浓烟。他们被一个个摆放在养老院的空地上，而Francis不得不掀开一块块白布认领他的爷爷。他永远都无法忘记那些死者脸上的表情。

而现在，在Francis的记忆里，那一系列被死亡笼罩的面孔之中多了一个Ashley，尽管荒谬，但那确实是Francis脑海中最先浮出的念头。

那是濒死的恐惧的表情。

而塔楼上不止有Ashley一个人。当她被击打头部整个人失去意识之后，Francis无法停止去按动快门，将这一切记录在胶卷上。时间仿佛凝固了，直到他拍完所有胶卷后相机发出呲呲地倒带声。

“不不不……”这绝对疯了！Francis想。她斜斜地被平放在塔楼顶端的巨大时钟的指针上，它随着时间的流逝缓慢地向下挪动，Francis伸直手，他看起来距离塔楼如此接近，但他无法拯救这一切。他还有时间，他应该跑过去救她，但那个恶魔，那个凶手会将他撕碎。他的双腿开始不受控制地颤抖起来。“天啊……该怎么办！”他撕扯自己的头发，因为惊恐而陷入过渡呼吸。

成为英雄的想法随着时间一点点流逝。他不可以……上帝……他就是办不到……

女孩开始向下坠落，一切都遵循地心引力，9.8米每秒的重力加速度，从她滑落到撞击在地上发出巨响的时间不过一个短暂的恍神。

落地的巨响惊醒了整个小镇。Francis张大嘴巴，无数鸟群因为惊吓而腾空而起。邻居们探出头互相询问“到底发生了什么事”。

“也许是谁家汽车的轮胎爆炸了。”

“不，那不是轮胎爆炸的声音。”

“那是从湖对面传来的。”

“一起去看看。”

那是重物坠地的声音，Francis暗自回答，从塔楼方向传来，一百磅的重物，顶端坠地，当场死亡。他从头到尾，看得一清二楚。

他从屋顶回到地面，跌跌撞撞地走出家门，捂住嘴巴强忍呕吐的欲望，抓起相机朝马路跑去。

一路上听到响声的小镇居民疑惑地朝刚才的响声走去。Francis的双手在空中挥舞，朝每一个看向自己的人比划，又疯狂地指着自己的相机想要说些什么。他是第一目击证人，说不定还是唯一一个。这个认知令他的舌头因为惊吓而冻结，“这……这……她死了……快……是因为Pa……那个Pad……”

人们对真理总是如此苛刻他们甩开他的手朝塔楼的方向跑去，留下Francis因为体力不支而在半路上撑着膝盖大口喘气。“她已经死啦！”他的眼镜歪斜在脸上，模糊的视线告诉他他正因为恐惧而哭泣。

他不是第一次距离死亡如此接近，却仍然心生恐惧，潜意识却认为那死神还未走远，他认得出他，因为他看到了一切事实。

“瞧我看见了什么，一个小可怜儿！”

肩头突然落上重物，他整个人跌倒在柏油马路上。Francis痛呼一声，挣扎着从地上爬起来，尖锐的疼痛从膝盖处传来，他扭过头。

这家伙脸上带着恶意的微笑，“我刚才从你嘴里听到了一些非常有意思的事。我想也许我们能够合作一下，你说呢小Frank？”

Francis蠕动嘴唇，它们冰冷苍白得像两片失血的死肉，“……嗨Mark。”

* * *

在Mark的手触碰到他的皮肤瞬间，Francis从自己的尖叫声中惊醒。“没事了，他已经死了。”他不断对自己说，直到自己对此坚信不疑，“那个恶魔已经把他杀死了。没事的Francis Thatcher，一切都过去了。Ashley不是因为你而死的。是Jared，Jared Padalecki。”

他听到隔壁被吵醒的父母小声议论着自己“是否出了什么问题”，但那睡意朦胧的担心很快就停止了。他跳下床，取出胸口的钥匙打开床底木箱的锁。

那里有他一切秘密的储备，鸟类羽毛、各式各样的石头标本、捡来的古币，暗恋女孩的相片、从小到大的日记本、坏掉的留声机等等等等。那个记录了一切的胶卷仍然安静地躺在箱子角落。Francis松了口气，他相信有了这个筹码他就不会死掉。他重新锁上木箱躺回床上，在闭上双眼的前一刻，他祈求一切阴霾不会再打扰他的睡眠。

天气开始变冷，最后一批候鸟飞走之后，小镇恢复了宁静。

* * *

学校在第一场暴风雨来临之前开始放假，浓郁厚重的节日气息开始在小镇上空弥漫。一夜醒来，Jensen的窗户就被白色淹没了。

Donna拍打房门将Jensen叫醒，“你的父亲让你吃完早餐过后帮他清扫院子，快点，今天是个忙碌的一天，我需要和Gema太太她们准备至少一百人份的平安夜简餐，你可以想象吗？天啊……我们必须加快速度了，Jensen？你听到了没有，快点起床。”

Jensen揉搓眼睛坐直身体，“好……”待脚步走远，他赶紧用力推醒身边熟睡着的年轻恋人，“嘿，起来，Jay！”他压低声音，Jared上身赤裸地占据半边单人床，将自己蜷成一个巨大的弧形，“Jared！我妈会发现你的！”

“宝贝……”Jared半梦半醒地张开手臂，摸索身边Jensen应该待在的位置，“你去哪里？”他理所当然地拍了拍温热柔软的半边床铺，“多给我一点时间？”

“不知道！”Jensen从地上挑出属于Jared的衣服，“去找两个坑把我们都埋了如何？”他焦躁地走到窗前，一把拉开窗帘，刺眼的银白亮光让Jared瞬间清醒了。

“该死，现在几点了？”他从床上跳了起来，急急忙忙地抓起被扔在床上的外套直接穿上，“我没想过睡那么久的。”

“是啊，因为你应该知道我妈不会请你留下来吃早餐。”Jensen艰难地推窗户，它们结上了一层厚重的冰雪，Jared走到他身后，伸手将它们用力推开，冰块窸窸窣窣地掉落下去，一阵清冽的冷空气令他们同时打了个寒颤。

“Jensen，你醒了吗？”Alan在他的窗户底下朝他挥手，右手拿着一把厚重的铲子铲雪，“赶紧过来搭把手。”

Jared立刻挪到窗帘后面，和Jensen交换了几个惊恐的眼神。“呃……好的，马上！”他重新拉上窗帘，“我们现在应该怎么办？”

Jared回了一个无辜的眼神，“我不可能一整天都躲在你的衣柜里，尽管我很想这么做，”Jensen瞪了他一眼，“但我的家人也在等我。抱歉，我居然犯这种愚蠢的错误。”他一边说一边把头发挠乱。

“放松，”Jensen用力抓住Jared的手臂，“没事的Jay，听着，我们可以度过这个难关。我会下去引开他们的注意，也许假装晕倒……嗯，没那么严重，肚子痛或者伤风感冒，无所谓了，你就趁机从窗户溜出去。”

Jared迟疑地点头，“也许你只需要邀请你父亲进屋喝一杯咖啡，我相信那会比装病更逼真。”

“好吧好吧，细节无所谓，主要的是帮助你离开这里，明白了吗？”

“Jensen？”Donna又一次叩响他的房门，“快点出来。”

“好——”Jensen急忙应道，然后转身抱住Jared，微微垫脚轻触对方的嘴唇，“爱你！”

“我也是。”Jared低声说道，他突然收起手臂缩短了两个人之间的距离，Jensen轻微挣扎了一下。“嘘……别出声，”Jared在他耳边低语，“我也不想被门外的任何人发现我们。”说罢，他侧头加深了亲吻，故意含住他的嘴唇慢慢吸吮。刺痛的快感令Jensen闷哼出声，宽厚滚烫的手掌弄皱了他的睡衣，伸进去沿着脊椎暗示性地来回抚摸。

“唔……”Jensen双腿发软，靠在Jared的身体上，双手一把捉住Jared的手臂，“Jay……”他张开嘴唇，把站在房间门口的母亲抛之脑后，本能地向恋人祈求更多。

Jared突然放开了Jensen，气喘吁吁地盯着对方红肿湿润的嘴唇露出一个恶作剧得逞的微笑，“好了，现在你需要出去了。”

“……操你的Jared！现在我开始恨你了！”Jensen恼羞成怒地推开Jared。

“噢我真受伤。”

“闭嘴！”

Jensen拉开房门，感觉屁股被一只大手迅速而隐秘地揉捏了一下。他瞪大眼睛忍住尖叫猛地甩上房门。Donna双手叉腰地站在他面前狐疑地盯着他瞧。

“……早安老妈。”

“你刚才在和谁谁说话？”

“什么？”Jensen下意识地摸摸嘴唇，Donna的目光立刻凝聚在他的手指上，“你指的是老爸？他在院子里扫雪，一直在抱怨他快要冻死了。”

“是吗？”Donna朝紧闭的房门看了好久，几乎要从中看出什么端倪。Jensen惶惶不安地在背后搓着双手，直到他的肚子轻轻地叫了一声。Donna原本锐利的眼神柔和下来，“好吧，懒家伙，你的早餐快要冷掉了。

在起居室，Jensen吃掉了餐盘里的烤面包，又殷勤地将Alan拉进屋子替他倒了一杯蛋奶酒。“通常我不会在早上这样放纵自己，但今天比较特殊。”他啜饮了一口，身体舒服地陷入沙发。

“是啊是啊。”Jensen一边应和一边朝院子外面张望，那颗落满积雪的树开始摇晃，两只穿着Jensen鞋子的脚踩在树枝上。那个混蛋。他知道Jared一定是故意的，他知道那是Jensen最喜欢的鞋，Jared最近仿佛找到了新的乐趣，总是招惹他然后用力搂住他将他吻到气消。Jensen想说那一点都不火辣，但实际上每次他都情不自禁地沉浸其中。

“我希望公路上的雪能够融化一些，否则等会开车会很困难。亲爱的，我们厨房还有多余的盐吗？把它们撒到院子里，也让我和Jensen喘口气。”

Jensen猛地站起身，挡住了Donna的路，“让我来做这些，外面太冷了。”

“你真甜。”Donna重新坐回位置上，Jensen在厨房找到盐罐，随手扯过一件羽绒外套穿在身上。他推开通往后院的窗户，Jared就坐在树上朝Jensen笑咪咪地挥手，他的父母正坐在距离不过二十步的沙发上背对着他们。

“你疯了！”Jensen拼命打手势，用无声的口型示意Jared快走。现在。趁他们都还想活过圣诞节。

“会想你的。”Jared从树上跳下来，张开双臂小声问道，“不给我一个告别亲亲？”

“给你！”Jensen弯腰从雪地里团起一个雪球朝Jared的方向扔了过去。雪球打在Jared的小腿上碎开，他一边扭头偷笑一边迈出低矮的围栏。Jensen朝冰冷的手掌呵气，忍不住也笑了出声。

* * *

平安夜和圣诞节对Jensen来说绝对比在学校上课要痛苦得多。他需要帮助他的父母在准备食物的间隙应付敲门拜访的镇中好友，将一个个分量十足的馅饼摆上餐桌，Jensen茫然地等着，预感到未来一个月的晚餐都会是它们。Donna将五只填好馅料的火鸡抬上车，Jensen在她身后吃力地抬着一筐削好皮的马铃薯，最后由Alan开车带领全家和整车食物去社区教堂。

在教堂门口，Jensen突然意识到自己不应该走进去。他的意思是，他已经不再……

“Jensen？快跟上。”Donna扭头催促，Mac缩在她的怀里安静地吸吮手指。

“可是……”Jensen的内心剧烈挣扎，想想后果，Jensen，想想值不值得，在场的任何人都不是一丁点罪孽都没犯过的圣徒。“我只是想……”

“快帮我抬一把，小子。然后去后院帮忙，我和他们说了一定要搭帐篷，今晚一定还会下雪。”一只体格硕大的伙计突然塞进了Jensen怀里，他不得不双手环抱地接住。“抬去厨房，女人们会知道怎么料理它们。”

“Jensen，这是今晚唱诗班即将演唱的乐谱，你先准备一下，四点钟我们会集合排练，明白了吗？”

Jensen像只在冰上被抽打的陀螺一样不由自主地旋转起来。紧绷的低气压逐渐聚集，不安的预感一次次侵扰着Jensen，他有一种不祥的感觉有什么糟糕的事情即将发生，但那也有可能只是他心虚的错觉。天空开始放晴，冰雪迅速融化。他大汗淋漓，裸露在外的双手和鼻尖却冻成淡粉色。

“Jensen！”

“Chris？”Jensen吃惊地放下手中不断挥舞的汤勺，“嗨！”

年长的男人招手让Jensen过来，“我好像很久没有见到你了，坐下来喘口气，没人会因此怪罪你的。”

“可是……好吧。”Jensen在Chris的眼神下做了个投降的手势，他转身和Loren太太低声说了几句，然后摘掉身上的围裙快步跑到Chris坐着的石阶上并肩坐下，“可惜我今天没给你捎带香烟。”

“原来你还记得！”Chris拍了一下他的肩膀，“你这个小子，好像又长高了。和你的老朋友说说，最近都干了些什么？”

Jensen瑟缩了一下，“在这里不能说谎对吧？”

“说不说谎只有上帝知道。”Chris打趣地看着Jensen，随后他注意到Jensen那不同寻常的脸色，“……好吧，现在我知道你是个非常不擅长撒谎的家伙。发生了什么事？”他收起笑容，脸上露出某种保护者的严肃神情。

Jensen摇头，“你知道的。学校，家里。诸如此类的琐事罢了。”

Chris短暂地沉思了一会，“我们都知道最近小镇上发生了一些不太好的事。Jensen，如果那对你有影响，你一定要说出来，我会给你提供帮助。你知道你的背后有我。”

“谢了兄弟，”Jensen叹息，“我只是有点累了。真希望圣诞节赶紧过去。”他站起身，“我妈妈看到我偷懒会揪我耳朵的。”

“好吧，”Chris看起来有些疑惑和怀疑，“也许等会你可以来找我？我有一盘新录的CD想给你听听。”

“呃……Chris？那个……关于……”

“怎么啦小子？”

“没什么。”Jensen艰难地将脱口而出的答案吞进喉咙，“我只是在想，今天会很忙，也许下一次？”

“那就下一次。”Chris挥手，“但是你一定要记住。”

不存在的重担猛地压回肩膀，Jensen喘了口气，教堂屋顶的十字架刺痛了他的双眼。时时刻刻提醒着他都经历了什么。他下意识地在裤子上磨蹭双手，就像之前他不断冲洗双手一样，那种触感仍然永恒地停留在上面——触碰到死人的触感。

“着……着火了！”

一个家伙突然冲了进来，高声呼喊着什么，浓烟将他的脸熏黑，他的外套被烧掉了一个大洞，“来些人赶紧和我去救火！废车厂烧起来了！”他用力擦拭脸上的灰尘，大家这才认出他是Paul。

Jensen手中的汤勺掉在了地上，他猛地抓住对方的衣领，“你说什么？!”

“我从那边经过，”Paul大声说道，“火势一路向西北蔓延，我不知道的怎么办。”

“Padalecki家的人呢？”Jensen厉声问道，同时跟着Paul飞快地朝外跑去。原本拿起工具跟在他们身后的小镇居民迟疑地放慢了脚步。“快点啊！”Jensen催促道。

“……如果是西北方向的话，火就不会蔓延到镇中心。”

“闭嘴！”Jensen嘶吼，“Padalecki家的人怎么办？”

“Padalecki家的那群人啊……”人们低声议论着，站在教堂门口迟疑不决。

想要杀人的欲望再一次涌上心头，Jensen的双眼因为气愤而通红，他全身发抖地低吼，“真为你们可耻！你们大可以继续在这里假装虔诚的教徒去煮最后一顿晚餐！上帝会知道你们做了什么！”

“Jensen Ackles！”Alan在人群中喝止，“你给我停下来！”

Jensen最后看了他们的父母一眼，在他们眼中他只读到了厌恶与愤怒的情感。“不会再听你们任何人的话了。”他宣布道，“Paul，你的车在哪里？”

Paul难以置信地瞪视着教堂里的人，“跟我走。”他低声说道，两个男孩跌跌撞撞地爬进车里，消失在人们眼前。

“上帝啊……”Donna突然发出痛哭的声音，她跪坐在地上，“求求你们，不管是谁，赶快把我的儿子拉回来，去救救Jensen……”

“我们应该去帮助灭火，我也会把Jensen安全地带回来。”Chris突然说话，“今天是平安夜，你们可以选择留在这里，我不会怪任何人，虽然你们居然要两个16岁的孩子提醒你们成年人的责任。想要和我一起去的人跟我走，带上铁铲和水桶，我们需要挖一条隔离带阻止火势蔓延。”

几个男人站了出来。“打电话给Ryan，让他从见鬼的任何地方把消防车开过去。然后你们，只有七个人吗？很好，马上跟我走吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

平安夜的第一片雪落在了Jensen的鼻尖上。

火已经基本被扑灭，原本青黄松软的干草地瞬间倾覆，灰白色的余烬飘浮在空气里，在黑夜里最后一点火星闪烁着，逐渐被白雪掩盖。散乱堆放在草地上的汽车在短时间内被烧成面目全非的焦黑空壳，Padalecki废车厂付之一炬。雪开始下大，密密麻麻铺天盖地而来，很快便在焦黑的土地上盖上了一层厚重的银白。

“圣诞节到了——”不知道谁在远处高喊，大家零零散散地拍着巴掌，吆喝着，又因为精疲力竭而再度陷入沉默。

将手中的铁锹扔到地上，Jensen跌跌撞撞地捉住离他最近的那个人，“Jared……有谁见到Jared了吗？或者Padalecki家的任何一个人？”

男人们疲倦不堪地朝他挥手，无力回答他更多问题。Jensen锲而不舍地挨个问下去，仿佛除此之外他便不知道还能做些什么。

“那小子似乎背着一个姑娘往别的地方跑了。”终于有谁回答他。Meg，Jensen心底一沉，“你应该去医院看看，我是说，那姑娘看起来不太好，她是Meg对吗？可怜的孩子，那不是她应该承受的……”

Jensen的身体晃动了一下。不要。他的心被针扎似的疼痛。稍微定神之后，他拔腿朝医院的方向跑去。Jared。他在内心嘶吼着，Jared。Jared。

“Jensen Ross Ackles！”Alan从他身后拽住他的手臂，“你清醒一点。”

“……老爸？”Jensen抬头，“我要去找Jared，他现在一定需要我。Meg受伤了，Jared无法一个人承受，我知道的，我听得到他在叫我的名字，我现在必须去找他。”

Alan抬手扇了Jensen一个巴掌，清脆的声响令所有人都看了过来。他双手抓住他的肩膀用力摇晃，“你疯了吗？嗯？想想周围的人会怎么看你？想想你的母亲，愚蠢之极！我警告你小子，这件事我就当你热心过度，但你不要再挑战我的底线！”

Jensen用力挣脱他的父亲，他感受到被扇巴掌的部位发烫并且逐渐肿胀起来。“不，我不会再躲起来。没有别的原因，我爱Jared，就是这样。你和老妈可以惩罚我，但是，”他捂住自己砰砰直跳的心脏，它不断撞击着胸腔，愈来愈快，像是要挣脱那个牢笼。“这里，我无法控制我最终会爱上的人。”

Alan的脸在黑夜里一阵青白，“闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！”他气急败坏低吼，回声在残骸中荡来荡去，所有人都看着他们，“我命令你现在就——”

“不！”Jensen直视Alan的眼睛，一点点退后，“你们随后可以尽情地惩罚我。但我不再掩饰什么了，我爱Jared。”他的眼睛扫过远处惊愕地看着自己的Chris，他的老朋友，“而我现在会去找他，爸爸，请不要阻止我。”

Chris手中的铁锹跌落在地上，发出沉重的金属碰撞的声响。

“Jensen.”

被叫到名字的高个男孩愕然扭头，他嘴唇颤抖地默念另一个人的名字。Jared快步走到Jensen面前，“我不知道……我刚才……我不知道你在这里。”

“Meg呢？你父母有没有事？”Jensen小声问，他被巨大的怀抱揽入怀中，他的骨头被Jared的力度挤压着，Jensen小声呻吟了一声。

“他们很好……上帝……噢，上帝……”Jared立刻放开了他，语无伦次地捧起Jensen的脸，“你呢？你怎么样？你千万不要有事。”他慌乱地检查Jensen，双手极快地撕扯他被烧烂或者熏黑的衣服，强势的态度令任何人都措手不及。所有人被惊住了，他们哪见过这种场面，就连Alan也没了动作，而下一秒Jared捧着Jensen被燎出水泡的手臂红了眼眶。

“Jay！”Jensen惊叫，他整个人被抱进臂弯，Jared开始奔跑，“等等……看在老天的份上！我没事！”

“站住！”Alan像是突然惊醒似的怒吼，瘦长的身影因为极端的愤怒而颤抖，他快步追赶着，其他人则纷纷躲闪他的横冲直撞，“他是我的儿子，你有什么权力将他从我身边抢走？Jensen Ross Ackles！”

Jensen的双手环住Jared的脖子，甚至不敢把头抬起来看向暴怒中的父亲。Jared能够感受到他发自内心的恐惧，他将手按在男友后脑勺湿乱的短发上，“就因为你们曾经虐待他。我能数得清他身上有多少伤疤，又有多少是新添的伤口。四十度的高温，Jensen甚至不敢穿短袖。你知道为什么吗？因为他想要维护你们的名誉！你们就是这样控制他的，让他保持所谓的’贞洁’。如果不是他，我毫不犹豫地会伤害你们，你应该庆幸你的儿子让我保有最后的良知。”

“住口！住口！住口！！！”Alan慌乱地高呼，“你这个婊子养的……”他抬高的右手突然被什么人捉住了，“松开……”

“让他们离开！”Chris的声音严肃冰冷，如同德克萨斯极寒的北风吹得每个人都低下了头，“你的儿子被烧伤了，你难道没有发现吗？”他转过身，朝Jared抛去一串车钥匙，“带Jensen去医院，剩下的……至少过完这个圣诞节。”

“可是……”

“安静！”Chris朝Alan逼近，“你真的有虐待Jensen吗？”

Alan一时语塞，“……你要知道，这个年龄的孩子……”

“我的问题是，‘你有虐待过Jensen Ackles吗’？你有威胁恐吓过他吗？或者是人身暴力？性暴力？你有给Jensen带来情感伤害吗？”

“老天！你把我当成什么人！我和Donna当然爱他！而那个小子……他才是真正的恶魔！你们都应该知道的！Padalecki家族做的好事！他才是真正会伤害我儿子的人。”

“但你们有虐打他。”Chris打断了Alan的话，他将目光转向别处。“Rob？”他询问身边束手无措的警员，“你能劳烦你去跟着那两个小子吗？去急诊室找他们。”

远处，Chris的车子飞快地开出公路，在风雪的圣诞夜晚消失在所有人面前。

* * *

在处理完（Jensen反复强调的“微不足道的”）伤口后，Jared将Jensen带到小镇的汽车旅馆。他们都显得筋疲力尽，但Jared仍然坚持照顾Jensen。

“你让我觉得我像个巨大的baby。”Jensen小声抗议，他被Jared细心地照料着，脱掉身上的衣服后，Jared用一条湿润的毛巾擦拭Jensen的身体。“我全身都是药水的味道，闻起来像个病人。”

“嘘……”Jared开口，抬起双眼扫了对方一眼。Jensen下意识地做了一个吞咽，将抱怨吞进喉咙，“只是想要好好照顾你。”Jared解释道。

Jensen不再反抗，而是顺从地抬高双手，Jared替他擦拭全身，小心翼翼地避开那些被高温燎伤的粉色皮肤。因为看到这些，他的眉头愈发紧锁。Jensen瑟缩了一下，Jared即刻抓住了他躲开的手。

“不想再看到这些。”Jared用一种破碎而低沉的语气对Jensen说，“尤其不应该因为我。”

“Jay……”Jensen停顿了几秒，承受着Jared将脑袋埋在他的肩膀上的动作。不同于之前的任何一次拥抱，Jared显得有些畏手畏脚的，努力躲避着不去触碰到Jensen的伤。“……宝贝，你……是在哭吗？”Jensen有些惊讶。

“答应我。”Jared躲开Jensen探寻的目光，“就答应我，躲开这些伤害。”

“我只是在……”

“没有什么‘只是’！也没有什么‘可是’、’但是’、‘然而’JensenAckles！”Jared打断了Jensen的辩白，“想一想，”他抬起头，双手按住Jensen的肩膀说道，“稍微假想一下我的心情。” 

Jensen捧起Jared的脸，掌心触到几条不易被察觉的湿润的痕迹。Jared的脸糅合了疲倦、憔悴、伤心和困惑，仿佛他不明白Jensen为什么不肯乖乖松口。拇指缓慢地摩擦大个子脸上新冒出来的胡渣。

“求你？”Jared放缓语调，半跪在床前仰头看向Jensen，“不要让我再做那些噩梦……宝贝，你不知道我在害怕什么，我无法承受……那些……”他的呼吸渐渐急促，眼眶因为幻想出的悲剧而又复微微发红发烫。

“你就没有想过我也是？”Jensen猛地缩回双手，他失意地垂下双肩，突然感到格外的脆弱，他一直都不善于表达情感，但他以为Jared会知道。

“嘿……”Jared哀求地看着他，“我们现在在吵架吗？”

“如果另一个人继续在说这些狗屎屁话的话。”Jensen努力不让自己的哽咽泄漏出来。他不仅毁了Ackles家的圣诞节，更一时冲动地断了自己所有可能拥有的退路——不，实际上他并没有任何其他选择，Jared没有给他选择的可能。他不知道自己会得到什么，不知道Alan和Donna会如何对待他——他们。

他开始害怕。

Jared从他的背后上来，用身体包裹住Jensen，“抱歉，宝贝，”他缓慢地牵引着Jensen躺回床上，将松软厚重的棉被盖在两个人身上。Jensen咬紧嘴唇，感受脖子上Jared的呼吸，后背紧贴着Jared起伏的胸膛。“抱歉……我爱你宝贝，你也爱我的。”他不断笨拙地反复重这些话直到Jensen的身体在他怀里柔软下来。

过了好半天，“你刚才太过分了。”Jensen小声说，“……我当然爱你。”

“我知道。”

“你有没有试着想一想？如果我失去你会怎么样？”

Jensen话中的每一丝细微的轻颤都令Jared心痛，他可以照顾Jensen身体上的伤，减缓他生理上的疼痛，但似乎也就仅此而已了。他无法控制自己，他想说如果Jensen失去了Jared，那实际上对Jensen而言该是幸运的事。但Jared将这句话咽进肚子，他们都已经累得无法支撑一场吵架了。于是他不断亲吻Jensen的后颈，鼻子埋入Jensen的短发磨蹭着。“抱歉Jen，宝贝，我很抱歉。”

Jensen不再说话，Jared最后失落地把脸埋进Jensen的肩膀处睡着了。

 

Jensen醒来的时候，他的男友正以一种委屈的姿势蜷缩在他背后，脑袋耷拉在Jensen肩胛骨上，其中一个膝盖挤入他的两腿之间仿佛在害怕他离开，两条胳膊环在他胸前。Jensen轻轻动了一下，他身后安静得如同沉睡着的家伙瞬间将他抱得更紧。

“Jay……让我喘口气。”Jensen艰难地说，挪动着僵硬酸痛的身体。

“只要你原谅我。”

叹了口气，“我原谅你。”Jensen放柔声音，抓住Jared的手放到嘴唇上磨蹭，察觉到指关节上新鲜的伤口，那一定是昨天火灾的时候留下的，他一遍遍亲吻那些结痂的裂口，“我没有怪过你。”

“……那你向我发誓。”Jared得寸进尺地要求，脑袋黏腻地在Jensen身上磨蹭，牙齿咬住Jensen的耳朵细细吮吸，“我整晚都没睡着。”

“唔……那、那是你的问题。”酥痒的感觉令Jensen缩了缩肩膀，他咬住嘴唇，他知道Jared想得到什么。他的男友是如此狡猾，轻而易举地抓住了Jensen的弱点——他的手探入宽大的T恤，沿着愈发滚烫的皮肤向上，不断向上，最后抓住Jensen的胸部揉捏起来。Jensen无助地呻吟，感受乳尖背叛自己意识地在Jared的宽大的手掌中央充血挺立。

“真让我心痛。”Jared夸张地叹息，大腿缓慢地向上磨蹭着男孩的胯部，他扭动臀部，巧妙地将自己的晨勃嵌入Jensen的两腿之间。他太硬了，又因为充血而滚烫地勃勃跳动着，无论如何都令Jensen无法忽略，连带地连他都……

“你真湿。”Jared耳语道，另一只手伸进被子底下，扯下对方的裤子，“就算你什么都不肯说，我也知道你已经这么兴奋了。”灵活的大手环绕在上面，Jensen惊喘了一声，后背弹跳般地向后弓折，分泌的前液沾湿了Jared满手。

Jared喘着粗气将自己的裤子拉下来，它卡在胯部，同样湿润肿胀的阴茎弹跳出来，磨蹭着Jensen的股缝。他向前挺入，拍打Jensen的屁股命令他夹紧。“噢操……”Jensen把脸埋进被子，发出一阵模糊而无助地呜咽，他无法在这方面拒绝Jared，他就是他手把手教出来的，他开始收紧屁股上的肌肉，想象自己真的能牢牢地夹住Jared粗大的阴茎。

“宝贝，噢，真乖巧，”Jared一边吸吮他的后颈一边叹息地赞叹，“如果你也像你的屁股一样听话……”

“闭嘴！”Jensen挣扎着，Jared将那只沾满他的润滑前液的手移开了他的阴茎，“老天……不要这样……你这个混蛋……”紧绷的性器弹跳在他的腹部。

“不许。”Jared说，牙齿按入男孩漂亮的滚烫的皮肤，在那些足以浅色致命雀斑的装点之外印上粉色的牙印。Jensen兴奋得颤抖，羞耻地缩回伸向两腿之间的手。“乖男孩。”Jared奖励地伸出舌头舔了舔那道咬痕，他将透明的前液涂抹在Jensen的乳头上，手指拧动旋转，“想看你就这样达到高潮。”

“……不可能！”Jensen高喊，他被Jared戳刺着阴囊，它兴奋地不断收缩，徘徊在射精的边缘。他快要疯了，在Jensen回过神来之前，他已经像快死了一样祈求着Jared。

“不，宝贝，啊……噢，你太棒了……”Jared的冲刺变得不规律，Jensen感觉从臀缝到大腿根，他都湿润得像个女孩，好几次Jared整个滑出，又有好几次几乎要戳进他的屁股。

“操我！”Jensen听到自己在尖叫，“求你！上帝！”他不会更渴望任何一个人了，除了Jared，Jared，Jared，Jared……他的乳头刺痛，Jared像是要挤出奶一样地按压他，这令他距离极限又近了一步，他开始扭动身体，迎合那硕大而勃发的阴茎。

“谁是你的上帝？”Jared的声音低沉而饥渴，他掰开了Jensen的臀缝，顶端碾压那个紧张得不断收缩的洞口，“啊！Jen！我就要……我需要……”他闭着眼睛呻吟，手指在Jensen的皮肤上按压下留下淤青的力道。

Jensen呜咽着，全身在快感中剧烈地颤抖。“答应我……”他听到Jared提出命令，而他沉浸在这种快感中放弃了思考，“是的，是的，我答应你……快！Jay！快点！”他捉住男友的手向下移。

在Jared再次触碰他的阴茎的那个瞬间他几乎要哭出声。“Jay！”对方砰砰地撞击着他，狭窄的旅店的木床令人心惊地剧烈摇晃，Jensen没有忍耐更久便缩成一团射入Jared的手中。

“我会操你的。”Jared说着，并且赞美着他有多美丽，留下更多的淤青和牙印。一股滚烫的体液喷射在Jensen不断放松的洞口处。Jared猛地将他翻转过来，凶狠地亲吻他，啃咬着他的嘴唇像饥饿了千百年。

Jensen承受着这一切，羞耻地感觉到自己不断收缩的穴口，它像是……像是不断在吸吮Jared的精液，贪婪地想要全部。他几乎要被重新唤起，当Jared终止亲吻并且神情地撑着身体凝望自己的时候，Jensen只是用力呼吸氧气，克制地咬紧嘴唇并且庆幸Jared没有发现。

“Jen.”Jared开口，双眼中有什么在灼灼闪烁，“我们离开这里吧。”

Jensen眨眨眼睛。“你不喜欢这里的人，我也是。我们一起离开这里，找个不那么沉闷的城市，找份不那么乏味的工作。”Jensen不知所措地看着Jared，而Jared就一直这样直勾勾地盯着Jensen，想要从他口中得到正确的答案。

“可是Sherri……”

“只要你同意，别的就不会是问题。”Jared深情地抚摸Jensen的脸颊，这些细微的动作，令他感觉如此安全，如此被爱着。“宝贝，相信我。”

“我想……”Jensen停顿得太久了，久得Jared流露出焦急绝望的神情，“我想……我们可以领养几个不那么无趣的孩子。”Jensen脸红了，Jared露出一个吃惊的神情，“……我是不是想太多了？”

“谢天谢地！”Jared大叫，一把抱住Jensen，“想看你如何照顾那些小姑娘，或者小兔崽子，那一定非常美。”他在Jensen耳边说道，声音逐渐染上低哑的情欲，“我会非常、非常嫉妒他们。”

“是啊，”Jensen总是在感觉羞赧的时候伶牙俐齿，“你会在周末带他们去踢足球，或者别的什么运动，你一定会是全场最棒的‘足球妈妈’。”

Jared笑了，他捧住男孩的脸不断亲吻，“唔……如果这是你肯和我一起的必须条件……我答应你。”

Jensen罪恶地感觉到快乐。他在Jared的怀里，有那么一刻他想到了他的父母，但仅此而已，那不会改变他决定下来的事。Jared亲吻他，在他身上烙下多得可怕的专属的痕迹，他们又在彼此手中发泄了一次，直到两个人都因为饥饿而瘫倒在床上。他的男友对他说“不用害怕”。Jensen知道自己已经无药可救，Jared Padalecki是他唯一的解药，或者毒药。总而言之，他知道自己无法离开Jared。

“圣诞快乐。”Jared在他耳边说。

“圣诞快乐。”

* * *

Jared喂饱了Jensen，重新帮他清洗并且上药。Jensen在干净的床单上睡着，“我马上回来。”Jared在他耳边低语，然后起身轻轻走出房间。

Padalecki在楼下酒吧碰面，Gerald将一盘薯条推到Jared面前。“怎么样，我的儿子？”

“我们已经决定了。”他深吸了一口气，“等把家里的事收拾妥当，我会和Jensen一起离开这里。”

Gerald点燃一支香烟，手中握着一扎啤酒。Sherri倾身向前，双手在餐桌上按住了 Jared的手，“你们……真的想好了吗？”

“我有一笔积蓄，还有一门好手艺，此外我还有一辆开得很远的车。”

“只是Jensen……”

“他把一切全说了，”Jared露出一个伤感的微笑，这已经不是第一次他从心底感到愧疚，但他无法控制自己不去影响他们的生活和命运，令Jensen完全偏离了原本的轨迹，“他会死的，或者更糟糕的，他的家人会让他生不如死。”

“那就走吧。”Gerald把香烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，“现在就走。废车厂的事保险公司会帮忙搞定，也不要去管Jeff的事。现在就离开这里。”

“老爸……”

“做点像Padalecki家族会做的事，挺直你的腰板。如果和Ackles小子在一起就是你的愿望，那就不要后悔地去做吧，”Gerald说，“还需要我教你吗？”

Sherri握紧了Jared的双手，“记得带上一张我们的照片。”

“我会的。”Jared感到双眼一阵发烫。过去他总是一次次从不同的寄宿家庭里逃出来，无论是搭便车也好，走几天几夜的路也好，他总是想要回家，回到自己的家。因为他知道他的父母爱着他，就像他也爱Gerald和Sherri一样。那根纽带不会因为外力的隔离而断掉。但这次他不会再回头了。他和Jensen不会再回到这个见鬼的小镇上了。

Meg抓过薯条的手在Jared的衣服上蹭了蹭，留下了几个油腻的指痕，“为了纪念。”她磨磨蹭蹭地从背包里拿出一个储钱罐，粉色的陶瓷小猪沉甸甸地放在Jared的手上，“给你。我可以继续存钱。打碎它，你可以给你和Jensen买点什么。”Jared抓住这个小猪，它在自己的手掌中央显得格外小巧。

“不，Megan，”他难得郑重地叫Meg的名字，“我不会拿你的钱。”

“不要就扔掉。”Meg用力拉上背包拉链，然后站起身，“我先回旅馆。我希望我的老哥可以给我寄点明信片什么的，让我知道你还活着。”她用力擦了一下眼睛，不顾别人在她身后叫唤她的名字，飞快地跑出酒吧。

“她爱你的。”Sherri说。

“我知道。”

Gareld一杯接一杯地喝着啤酒，也许父亲就是一种用沉默表达情感的角色。Sherri又说得太多，一会说要如何注意外界不知名的危险，一会又说自己有一个在加州的朋友可以帮助Jared和Jensen。

“老妈，这个世界上已经发明了电话和手机，别担心我们好吗？”Jared一边说一边给Sherri递纸巾。等他走回酒店房间的时候，已经过了两个小时。他心急地跨上楼梯，生怕Jensen起床之后找不到自己。

“宝贝？”

房间里乱成一团，像是前不久刚经历过一场混乱的打斗。床头柜和台灯全都倒向一边，凳子被折断了一条腿歪歪斜斜地靠在墙边，床上的被子被拉扯到地上。“Jensen？！”

Jared冲到浴室，又跑回房间，“这不好笑，宝贝？”他拉开衣柜又趴下身查看床底。没有Jensen，他的血液冻结了，剧烈的眩晕击倒了他。他跌跌撞撞地冲出房间，在下楼的时候差点踩空台阶。他双手按在柜台。

“你有没有看到一个男孩，Jensen Ackles？比我要矮一点，金色头发，绿眼睛？”

那女人厌恶地看了Jared一眼，仿佛他是某种致命的霉菌，“……他的家人把他带走了。”她朝Jared投去胜利的一瞥，“他不该和你在一起鬼混……啊！”

“……你找的Ackles？你打电话给他们？”Jared隔着柜台抓起女人的衣领咆哮。

“救命——救命——”女人吓得尖叫，“我……我只是做了对的事……”她的双眼留下泪水。

Jared猛地松手，他想要杀了这个女人。如果不是他还有更重要的事情要做。他双眼赤红地冲出旅馆，他希望自己还来得及。


	17. Chapter 17

“Good morning sunshine!”

Jensen睁开眼睛，蓝色制服的护工正站在他面前，“准备好了吗？”

绝望与恐惧蓄满Jensen瞪大的眼睛。

没有。不。永远不。

Jared在哪里？

粗壮的男人吹着口哨将Jensen推出单人隔间，经过幽长阴暗的走廊拐入治疗室。

“祝你有个愉快的一天，你这个吃老二长大的小甜心。”

铁门在Jensen背后重重地关上。

* * *

Jensen无法确认自己在这个鬼地方已经呆了多久。事实上被困在四堵软墙之内，每一天都度日如年，每一天都比前一天更难熬。

这地方就像个监狱。食物糟糕，护工粗暴，尽管有铁栏相隔，监禁在每一个单人隔间的病人——他们就是这样被称呼的，这群病人总会找机会像疯狗一样互吠。无疑新来的男孩成了他们眼中最新鲜的一块肉，热气腾腾地泛着粉色，像是刚从小羊羔的身上割下来一样鲜嫩多汁。那就是Jensen Ackles。

他们会高呼Jensen的名字，没有握住老二的那只手把上锁的铁门敲得砰砰直响，毫不隐晦的、粗重的喘息声令Jensen缩在墙壁角落恨不得自己消失掉。“美人儿……噢……宝贝，过来一点，凑到窗户边上来，让我们看看你那欠操的小嘴。”

“Jay……”Jensen咬住拳头抑制住所有哽咽，“操……Jay……”他做梦都想着Jared来救他，每一天每一秒。

“Jay？噢宝贝，想念你那个小男朋友吗？小可怜儿？死心吧，他是不可能会来救你的。”

“操他的Jay，他那没发育全的老二能满足你得了吗？”

“想操你……小宝贝……噢是的……就是这样……含住我……”

每一个守夜的护工离开后的深夜，原本在安静中蛰伏的欲望便腾空而起，这里的每一个人都是外人眼里的怪胎、另类与垃圾。在白天，他们都轮流忍受着以拯救之名加诸在身体上的残忍折磨，于是无人约束的黑夜便成了他们最佳的发泄场所。

最开始的时候，Jensen尝试过挣扎，他渴望能够跑出去，他比这里的任何人都要年轻，敏捷矫健又灵活，他几乎要成功了。直到他被一束电流击中。

他们手上有枪，射出来的不是子弹却足以用电流击倒任何一个魁梧凶恶的犯罪分子——更不用说Jensen。他被抬进长廊最尽头的房间，被固定在机器上。

Jensen不愿意再去回想皮带勒进腕部的感觉，那张像极了牙科诊疗床的装置给了Jensen全新的恐惧。

“Jensen，不要被内心的恶魔所征服，做一个乖男孩。”医生说着，手指在开关旋钮上轻轻转动。

Jensen瞪大眼睛，身体猛地向上弯折。好痛。真的太痛了。Jared。Jared。Jared。上帝。Jared。他痛得像是死了，灵魂在地狱里走了一遭。

悬挂在天花板上的电灯时明时灭，发出呲呲的电流声。

Jensen努力睁大眼睛，他一定是晕过去了。他恨那些把自己送进来等死的人，天啊，他恨不得他们也来试试这种酷刑。

"Be polite, be normal." 医生轻生安抚道，“乖孩子，知道你错在哪里了吗？”

不。不。不不不不不——Jensen惊恐地挣扎。皮质的束带在皮肉上勒出血痕。医生后退两步，嫌恶地盯着Jensen。

“愿上帝与你同在。”

Jensen发出一声尖叫，在全新的痛苦中痉挛地晕了过去。

* * *

被送回单人间，他蜷缩在角落抽泣。他一定狼狈极了，眼泪和鼻涕混在一起沾在脸上。他无法完全控制自己的肌肉，他的裤子全尿湿了，他闻起来好脏，不得不由护工替他清理干净。他甚至没办法握紧汤勺，汤全撒在衣服上面，可他今天已经换过一次衣服所以他只能穿着那身臭烘烘的、沾满燕麦粥的衣服度过明天。他想他的父母一定恨不得他死掉才好。他想Jared为什么还没有来救他。为什么他还能够清醒过来。

“小猫咪，别哭啊，让我来安慰你——”

“你真他妈性感，等不及要操你的小屁股。”

“闭嘴贱人！他是我的！”

Jensen甚至没有力气去捂住耳朵，穿墙而过的恶意戏谑带着回音，循环往复地折磨着他。他想要呕吐，但他已经吐不出任何东西来了。他哭着，开始恨所有人，恨Jared，他说过会保护他，但是他让他在这里，这实在太痛苦了……他几乎要承受不住。

* * *

敲门声已经持续了一个下午。Jared知道那屋子里有人，他能听到窃窃私语的声音和隐约的咆哮声。人群在Ackles家门外聚集了一群，少部分人见证了昨晚两个男孩不同寻常的情感，其他的大部分人在第二天也听说了，最后既没有亲眼验证，又恰好没有听说的，如今见到Jared的行为也全明白了。

“让我见Jensen！”Jared声嘶力竭地低吼，叩击大门的关节肿胀淤青，“不要为难他，那都是我的错。”Jared眼眶通红，感到自己愚蠢至极，他们应该一走了之而不该拖延哪怕一秒。他知道Ackles夫妇就站在门口，那至少他们不会跑去惩罚Jensen，在他身上击打出伤痕的那种。

“这小子在说什么啊？”

“你不知道啊……听说Ackles夫妇一直在虐待Jensen。”

“还不是因为他和Padalecki家的小子混在一起。如果是我儿子我倒宁愿把他打断腿为止。”

“……呵，Ackles夫妇倒了多大的霉，可怜的，Ackles太太那么好的一个人，怎么总会遭遇不幸啊。Mac也是……现在小儿子又成了鸡奸犯。”

“上帝……你真的在德州说了'鸡奸犯'这个词吗！难以置信！不愧是Padalecki家族，乱伦、强奸、同性恋，他们还能更恶心一点吗？”

“昨晚的火灾就应该……”

“咳嗯……我就当什么都没听到，不过……你知道我的想法的。Jeff Padalecki居然还没放弃。”

“无论他上诉多少次，也无法改变他的罪恶。至今那个女孩死去的面孔仍然浮现在我的眼前……”

Jared听到背后的议论，气愤令他浑身发抖。他隆隆地捶门，愈发激烈。大门抖动着，被击打的部位向内凹入。

“Jensen！你能听到我说话吗！Jensen！”

门突然被拉开。一个漆黑的洞口笔直地对准Jared汗湿的脑袋。

Jared身后的小镇居民惊呼着四散开，在确保自己的安危后他们又依依不舍地把脑袋从路边的树干后探出来观望。

“我警告你，”Alan低吼道，“离开！否则我会扣动扳机，我向上帝发誓！我会这么做的！”

“Jensen Ackles在哪里？”Jared笔直地钉在原地。枪杆戳着他的脑袋，他眼都不眨，恶狠狠地瞪视着Alan，这个将Jensen从他身边抢走的人。

“离开！不要以为我只是口头威胁！”

“把Jensen给我！你们会杀了他的！”

“荒谬！闭嘴！一派胡言！”盛怒之下，Alan举着枪的手都在颤抖，“我数到三！马上！离开！我的！房子！”

Jared冷笑，上前迈进一步，让枪杆笔直地抵住自己的眉心，“我不会离开的，除非让我看到Jensen。”

“一。”

Jared张开双臂，直视对方盛满愤怒的双眼。

“二……我警告你……”

“除非让我看到Jensen。”

Alan抖动嘴唇，手指弯曲，Jared在那个扣动扳机的瞬间抓住Alan的手腕，没人能看清他施加了什么手法，原本紧紧抓在Alan手上的手枪滑落了，在半空中旋转，被Jared一把接住。

“Jensen说过你是个好猎手，Ackles先生。”Jared慢条斯理地说，“现在看起来，他只是太尊敬你了。”手枪在他的手指间熟练地转了个圈，黑洞洞的枪口转向枪的主人。

Alan一边后退一边猛地关上门。“亲爱的？发生了什么事？”一门之隔的位置他的妻子失控地尖叫。

“没事。Donna，亲爱的，不要出来。我没事的。”Alan声音紧绷，汗水顺着枪管划过的太阳穴往下淌，“抱着Mac去后院，远离这里。”

“你非常爱你的妻子，”Jared轻声说，“按理说你应该能够对我和Jensen的事更有同理心。对此我很抱歉，Ackles先生。”他轻轻摇晃枪杆，“现在你肯告诉我，我的Jensen在哪里了吗？”

“尽管朝我开枪。”Alan低吼，“朝Jensen Ackles的父亲开枪啊！”

一声巨响，子弹擦过Alan脸侧的皮肤穿透大门。“你以为我不敢。”Jared的声音里透露出一种疯狂的绝望，“这不是第一次了。但因为你是Jensen的父亲，所以我再给你一次机会，把Jensen交出来。”

鲜血染红了Alan的半张脸。仿佛全世界都安静了下来，没有人敢上前阻止Jared的行径，所有人都吓傻了，甚至连拨通电话报警的动作都不敢做。“所以，”上膛的声音清晰可闻，瞄准对立者的子弹早已在弹膛内跃跃欲试，“把Jensen交出来。”

Alan紧抿着嘴唇，他的妻子在一门之隔呜呜哭泣。

“亲爱的岳父，我不会开枪打死你，毕竟我只是想要回Jensen。”Jared缓慢地说，“但下一颗子弹，我会对准你的耳朵。所以，Jensen在哪里？”

“上帝！告诉他！Alan！不要和疯子硬碰硬！求你！”伴随着Mac的哭声，Donna尖锐地嘶吼道。

“……他不在这里。”Alan终于开口说话了，那声音听起来仿佛苍老了数十岁，“kane神父把他带走了。”

Jared将Ackles先生的枪占为己有，“我们还会再见的，岳父。”他匆匆离开。五分钟之后警车停在了Ackles家门口，“刚才有谁报警了吗，太太？发生了什么事？”

Donna无力地把门关上了。

* * *

麻木是第二步，学会说谎是第三步。假装自己不再爱着Jared则是最困难的考验。

仍然不知道黑夜与白天的日子里，Jensen逐渐被改变着。在这个疗养院里，医生仍然沿用最恶毒也最古老的同性恋疗法。也没听说过有人进来之后还能再出去。

Jensen被剥夺着力量与意志，让病人保持虚弱是医生的制胜秘诀。

他们让Jensen观看污秽裸露的交媾视频，然后一遍遍地确认他不会为此性起为止。Jensen不认为自己能够被唤起什么，除了憎恨，更多的憎恨。

他们赞许他的坚定，认为他是所有病人中恢复最快的一个。他们不断说Jensen很快就能出去和家人团聚了。

直到视频变成静止的。变成Jensen所熟悉的。

Jared Padalecki.

Jensen下意识地、急切地探身，束缚四肢的扣环深深地陷入皮肉也浑然不觉。上一次见到Jared仿佛已经是数千万年之前的事了。本能地，精疲力竭的身体朝向他最为初元的渴望移动。

房间空无一人，足够的暖气令Jensen前所未有的温暖。一个循循善诱低沉的声音诉说他内心最真实的念想。

“你做得很好，乖孩子。”那声音鼓励地说，“现在来看看这个，噢他很性感是不是？毫不掩饰地裸露着上半身，看看，看看他的肌肉，这是就你所喜欢的吗？想象这具身体压制着你，不可思议的大手攥紧你的手腕，想象他亲吻你，说他会保护你。”

这都是他最需要、最初元的渴求。Jensen呜咽，眼眨都不眨，贪婪地凝视着那落入眼中的光点投影。那似乎是偷拍的照片，而Jared看上去好快乐。他湿透了，似乎是在为背后的车子进行清洗劳作，紧绷的牛仔裤勾勒出他结实有力的大腿。Jensen无法避免地想到他跨坐在上面，手指陷入这上面的触感。天啊……他想他，他太想Jared了。每一天他只有靠默念Jared的名字才能熬过去。

“Jensen，Jensen ，Jensen。”冰冷圆滑的声音从角落的扩音器传出来，Jensen猛地从回忆抽离。“太可惜了，我都要相信你已经痊愈了。不听话的男孩，还是在想念你的小男朋友是吗？”

彻骨的寒意令Jensen猛然惊醒，“……求你，Thred医生，那只是无意的……我不会再犯了，求你……”他夹紧双腿，他的心跳出卖了他，通过仪器告诉所有人他是多么爱着另一个人。Jay，Jay，Jay……如此甜蜜的陷阱。他该怎么停止不去爱这个人？泪水从他的眼眶中滚落。

“抱歉了男孩，下次你可以表现得更好。”悲悯的声音似乎来自天际，“我们这样都是为了你好。现在，看着他，是的，看着这个强壮帅气的德州男孩，不要移开目光，这是你深爱的男友是吗？”

是的。他是。Jensen咬牙，鲜血从嘴角流出。

“噢可怜的男孩，你甚至都不会假意否认。”

 

电流声仿佛从遥远的另一端呼啸而来，像一只掀起沙尘、足以摧毁一切的洪水猛兽。Jensen瞪大双眼，他的眼前一片血红。眼前摇曳的灯光时明时暗。他听到Jared在对他说，宝贝我爱你。

Jensen抖动嘴唇，哦，真不巧，我也是。

而那仅仅是关于是们最平常的一天的回忆。

* * *

Chris Kane从床上惊醒，黑暗中一个模糊的人影正坐在床头。“噢上帝！”他大叫着，猛地坐直身体打开台灯，“是谁……啊老天！”

一声骇人的枪响之后，台灯应声碎裂，残骸散落四处。“我是谁不重要。但我要找你的这件事，对你而言就非常重要了。”

“什么……对我？你在说什么？”Chris一边说，一边暗自摸索枕头下面的防身武器。

“那是一把非常好的左轮手枪。”对方哑声说，他在黑夜中的轮廓有些模糊，带着烟草味的夹克几乎与黑夜融为一体，而他的声音，听起来像个流浪了太久的亡命之徒，“一把有可能在安静的夜晚走火，然后把自己主人的脑袋打个稀巴烂的宝贝。”

转动手枪的声音令Chris绷紧了体内的那根弦，“我的朋友，你是有什么无法解决的烦恼吗？是金钱问题？”他试探性地开口，“相信我，开枪打死我并不能让你更好过一点，但我可以活着帮你想办法渡过难关。”

“那要取决于你是否配合。以及我对你的恨意有多深。”

“等等……你是谁？我不记得我有和谁结仇，这是一个非常和善而平静的小镇，也许你只是认错了人？”Chris努力保持镇定。

“Chris Kane。是吧，这个名字已经出现在对话里太多次了。Jensen的亲密朋友，我有很多次都在想，我应该怎么让这个人远离Jensen Ackles的生活。虽然杀掉他是我最不想做的事，毕竟我不想让Jensen伤心。”

“……Jared？是你吗？”Chris厉声问。

那声音停顿了半晌，“我是谁不是你需要关心的事。”

“Jared Padalecki！停止你所做的蠢事！你还能够被拯救。”

那声音变了，懒得再去伪装别的什么，他完全不在乎地开口，“像你拯救Jensen那样？他如此信任你，可你居然联合他的魔鬼父母将他带离我的身边。”他手中的柄狠狠地敲击在Chris的脑袋上，“你知道他们之前怎么对待他的吗？”

尖锐的疼痛中浓稠的血液糊住了Chris的双眼，他惊喘着，“他们……只是……迷失了，主会帮助他们。我会帮助Jensen，他和你是不对的……”

“啊……圣人，闭嘴吧。”Jared咬牙切齿地开口，“你已经耗尽了我所有耐心，现在，告诉我，”他用枪口抵住Chris的咽喉，对方不住地咳嗽着，“Jensen被你藏到哪里去了？”

“耶稣在十字架上持续坚持到下午三点。”Chris艰难地开口，“而他会在第三天的凌晨复活。”

“不，神父，”Jared冷酷地开口，“我不确信你能坚持那么久。”

“……我说的Jensen Ackles。”话音未落，Jared又毫不留情地给了他一下，这回他眼前一阵晕眩，随即陷入昏迷。

* * *

仿佛又过了数千万年之后，Jensen被要求换上之前的衣服，并被带入一个装潢精致的房间。那里暖气充足，并为男孩单独准备了足够多的丰富食物。Jensen的身体小心翼翼地陷入沙发，仅仅拿了一块饼干放进嘴里细细咀嚼。他生怕这又是一个陷阱。

Thred医生正端着他的资料夹带着批判的眼神审视着Jensen，最后他严厉地说道，“表现得好一点，男孩，你知道我把你带来这里的目的。”

Jensen刚想说不知道，房间的木门突然被推开。Ackles夫妇火急火燎地走了进来。Jensen手中的饼干掉在大腿上。

“Jensen！上帝！你看上去好憔悴！”Donna抱着Mac坐到Jensen身边，然后是Alan。

Jensen垂下眼睛，拒绝和他们有任何眼神接触。Donna慌张地看向Jensen的主治医生，Thred医生朝她安抚地点了点头。

“宝贝？”Donna朝Jensen靠拢，“……你是在责怪我们吗？”Ackles太太的眼角泛起泪光，她哀伤地看着自己的儿子，“我们知道你受了多少苦难，但那都是为了驱赶你体内的恶魔。你被附体了，我知道你理解我们的做法，但那只是为了让你回归到我们之中。”

“你病了，Jensen，”Alan开口，“我们只是想要你痊愈。这就像是用抗生素杀死你体内的细胞之外，更重要的是杀死那些致命的病菌。”

而Jensen只是盯着地毯上的花纹一声不吭。

Thred医生仔细观察Jensen的一举一动，眉头紧锁地在文件上记录着什么，似乎下一秒就要把Jensen送回那个湿冷恐怖的单人间。“我觉得他可能还没做好准……”

“等等医生！”Donna急声说道，“让我来再试一下。”一丝心疼和不忍从母亲的脸上划过，“宝贝，你想不想让我们把你带出去？你必须回答我，回答这些问题，我们才可能这样做。配合一点好吗？我们想你了。Mac也想你了。”

当提到Mac的时候，Jensen嘴角动了动，Donna立刻握紧Alan的手，“宝贝，你想说什么？”

“Mac……我想Mac……让我抱抱Mac，”Jensen生涩地开口，他已经太久没说话以至于他甚至觉得自己的口音也变得相当陌生了。

“我们可以……”

Thred医生简短地点头，Donna想要补偿她的儿子，于是飞快地从Alan手中抱起Mac，“这是你最喜欢的妹妹，我知道你想念她了。Jensen，听医生的话好吗？”

Jensen的怀中被放入一个软软香香的小女孩，“Mac……”Jensen的面部线条柔和下来，他的妹妹抓住他的手指，急切地叫唤着他的名字，“是的，是的，”他在她耳边小声说，“我也想你了。”他摇晃着手臂，站起身在房间里缓慢地走动，Mac安心而愉快地咯咯直笑。

Donna和Alan对视一眼，不约而同地松了口气。这看起来又是他们乖巧安静的Jensen Ackles了。是的，他又回来了。

Jensen轻轻地抱起Mac，“你知道我是爱你的，对不对，”他的脸上突然露出一抹悲痛，“抱歉，亲爱的，抱歉……我也不想这样对你……”他喃喃低语，在Mac的脸颊上落下亲吻，“我很抱歉……”

“Jensen？”

Jensen突然伸手推开窗户，冷风将他的头发吹乱。“抱歉，但我必须要这样做。”他把他最爱的小女孩高举在半空并且缓慢地伸出窗外。他在所有人的惊呼声中转过头，“我只是想要离开，仅此而已。”

Donna捂住心口摔倒在地上，她的儿子看向她的眼神如同在看一个陌生人……不，比那要糟糕得多，那眼神带着愤怒与厌恶的火光。那邪恶的光在Jensen眼内，它们从未熄灭过，如今一点点机会足以让它重新燃烧。

“Jen……Jen……”Mac在半空中挥舞双手，以为Jensen在和他玩一场游戏。

但Jensen已经忘了什么叫心软，他的双手没有一丝颤抖，“如果你们逼迫我，先是她，然后是我。”

他决绝地直视房间里的每一个想要冲上来的人。“扔掉那些武器。”他命令道，“双手举起来让我能够看到。”

所有人都处于震惊之中毫无响应。

“我说！扔掉武器！”Jensen收回一只抱住Mac的手，另一只手掌堪堪托住Mac的身体。

“不要！不要这样！Jensen！求你！她是你的妹妹！”Donna声嘶力竭地哭喊，“全都放下他妈的放下武器！听他的话！”

护工们没有听从，他的枪瞄准了Jensen的脖子，“放心夫人，我不会让他逃走的。”

Alan大叫，“他不会忍心伤害Mac的！那是他最爱的妹妹！给我捉住他！”

“我很抱歉，”Jensen的心脏并未绝望到完全枯萎，它痛苦地跳动着，每一次挣扎都淌着血，“Mac，我真的很抱歉，但我会陪你一起的……”

“Jensen！”

一个熟悉的声音从窗下传来，隔着千山万水，层层愁云，却清晰地传入Jensen耳中。这不可能……不可能是他……

“Jensen！是你吗！Jen！宝贝！”

Jensen开始剧烈抽泣，他的声音破碎而绝望，“……Jay，是你吗？”

“Jen！是我！是Jared！宝贝！”

“这次不是幻觉或者别的什么？”

“我是真实的！”Jared在楼下高喊，“我来接你了！”

“你来接我了……你终于来接我了……”Jensen嚎啕大哭，他从五岁之后就再也没这样哭过了。

“是的，抱歉宝贝，我来得那么晚，抱歉……只是……”Jared的声音也充斥着痛苦的哽咽，“不要哭亲爱的，跳下来，我会接住你的。回到我身边。”

“……你、你不是幻觉对吗？”Jensen模糊朦胧的目光和那些人在半空中交汇，他的父母，他的主治医生，他的护工，那些曾经压制着他的人。“……管他呢。”他抽噎着擦掉脸颊上的眼泪，把不知所措的Mac用力抱回怀里，“……抱歉了宝贝。”他将她放回地面。

“捉住他！”Alan高呼，“他会没命的！”

Jense爬上窗台，踢掉抓住自己小腿的手。他奋身跳下。他看到他的恋人张开双臂等待着他。


	18. Chapter 18

Chad不常会接电话。他就是这么随心所欲，全凭当日的天气和心情行事。毕竟电话里多数人总是有求于他，而就像他再三强调的那样：他真的不是慈善家。

铃声第三次响起的时候，Chad才肯从两个摩洛哥姑娘柔软的手臂间爬起，懒洋洋地掏出手机，“有事？”

“我需要你的帮助，马上。”

Chad挂了电话，直到对方再次打过来。

“求你Chad，不是特殊情况我不会打电话给你……醒一醒，你是不是又嗑药了？你知道我是谁吗？”

“……谁？”Chad懒洋洋地说，手指夹着细软的烟管漫不经心地吞云吐雾，水烟袋发出咕嘟咕嘟的响声。

“见鬼！Jared！Jared Padalecki！”

Chad猛地坐直身体，原本趴在他身上的姑娘被他用手推到一边，“……Jay？”

“是的，见鬼老兄，告诉我你现在的位置。我遇到大麻烦了。”

Chad飞快地报了一个地址，通常他不会让别人知道自己最后的安全屋，但凡事总有例外。即使是像Chad Murray这样的恶棍也会有能够完全信任的人。

“谢了，我欠你一个人情。”

“你被FBI追杀了吗？还是犯法了？还是要和谁私奔？”Chad在电话里追问。

“都是。都不是。”Jared说完便挂了电话。

这世界上还没人敢挂Chad的电话，Chad一边愤愤不平地嘟哝，一边挥手让两个姑娘离开。“离开这里！蜜糖们！我最好的朋友要来搞事情了。”他兴致勃勃地说，十指交合把关节按得啪啪直响。

* * *

“我没想到你会带别人过来。嗯？看来我们的Jerry长大了。”Chad半真半假地抱怨。他用力拍打了一下Jared的车顶。当蜷缩在车后座一块毛毯里的鼓包因为突如其来的巨响害怕得抖动了一下的时候，Jared凌厉地瞪了Chad一眼。

“Don't！”他一边压低声音警告，一边艰难地跨向后座，用一张其他人都未曾在他脸上见到过的、糅合着疼痛与温柔的深情凝视着那张印着“Thredcliff疗养中心”的织花毛毯。

“你牙疼吗？”再次得到一个几乎能杀死人的眼神，Chad悻悻地摸了摸脑壳，“……好吧好吧，不知好歹的小子，你应该庆幸你曾经救过我的命。而且我不在女士面前动粗。”Chad趴在窗框上，兴致盎然地看着那蜷缩成可怜兮兮的一团喃喃自语，“这毯子真他妈丑，怎么了？你从精神病院偷了个漂亮小妞过来？”

Jared拧眉，“我说过，别这样。不要让我听到这些第二次。”

Chad张大嘴巴，伴随着Jared将毯子轻轻下拉，凌乱的短发露了出来，然后是一张布满干涸泪痕的红通通的漂亮脸蛋。“什……”

“闭嘴！”赶在对方鬼叫之前Jared便出声阻止。他将男孩一把抱起，“嘿，宝贝，Jen，我们到了。醒醒？”

叫“Jen”的男孩突然剧烈地挣扎起来，“不要……不要……求你……”他在梦魇中不断抽泣，“……需要Jay，让我见他……”

Jared连忙将他轻轻放下，“我在这里。抱歉宝贝。”他声音破碎地开口，“没有人会伤害你的。”

Jensen逐渐地重新陷入深睡。Jared朝目瞪口呆的好友轻轻摇头，“嘘……”

“Ewwwwww！”Chad一边用力摩擦双臂不存在的鸡皮疙瘩一边走回屋内。过了一会他走出来，Jared甚至没有改变姿势。他让那男孩枕在自己的大腿上，手指轻缓地在他的发间移动。

“给你。”Chad说着，把一个冰袋按在车框上。“你的手。”

Jared艰难地活动了一下肿起的手腕倒抽了一口冷气他露出一个苦笑，“嘿朋友，可能我还要麻烦你的家庭医生。”

“我全记在账本上呢。”Chad一边冷哼一边掏出手机，“还有你把我当什么了？家庭医生？”

* * *

“你是说，让从四层楼的高度上跳了下来？”名为Brian的男人开口，“而你伸手接住了他？”Jared点头，没有受伤的那只手仍然固执地触碰着Jensen。“是啊，”Brian叹息，“我应该知道我表弟的朋友是哪类人，我一点都不为此感到吃惊。”

他一边收拾一边不忘交代，“在这里我没办法让你得到更好的治疗， 只能把错位的骨头接好并且固定住。你应该去我的诊所或者正规医院。 ”

Jared看了眼Jensen，他紧闭双眼仿佛逃避着任何现实，“我想不是现在。”

Brian的眼睛扫过床上的男孩，“别担心，他会好起来的。他身体没有大碍，各项指标都正常，那些药物会随着新陈代谢排出体外。他会没事的。”

Jared简短地谢过医生并目送他离开，房门关上之后他让自己缓慢地滑入床内、Jensen身后的那一小片空隙处。他小声呻吟着，手上的手腕隐隐作痛，但他感觉很好，当他双手环住Jensen的时候，他填满了那个空隙，在拥挤而安静的床上，只有Jensen和他。这感觉真的不能更好了。

* * *

Jensen感觉到被什么束缚着。他大叫一声手脚并用地挣脱开，整个人跌下床并发出一声吃痛地闷哼。Jared立刻醒了，“天啊Jensen！”他 立刻坐了起来，打开床头柜的灯。

“……Jay？”Jensen吓了一跳，不适应地眯着双眼，“你怎么会在 这里？我现在在哪里？Jay！”他看起来相当惊慌失措，身体被钉在地板上而眼神却疯狂地在房间里四处乱窜。

Jared想要将Jensen拉起来，“我们在一个很安全的地方。”

Jensen下意识地瑟缩了一下，避开Jared伸过来的手，他晃了晃神，然后缓慢地撑住地板自己站了起来。他明显仍处于混乱之中，“这里……”

“一个朋友家。”Jared示意Jensen回到床上，回到他的怀抱里。 Jensen退后一步，然后小心翼翼地走到床沿坐下，像是坚持要保持距离一样 ，他偷偷瞄着Jared，带着不确定与……不信任，Jared闪烁的双眼黯淡了下来。

“你忘了之前的事？”Jared低声开口。

Jensen焦躁地合拢双眼，“我……”他的双手在眼前挥舞着，像是要赶走某些烦人的东西，“……我们能不能不要谈论这个？我只是……我不想……我不希望回忆那些……求你？”

一千个可怕的猜想在Jared的脑子里成型，又被Jared本人强硬地一个 个击碎。“Jen……”

Jensen垂下脑袋，“……我只想休息。”

Jared不敢再去触碰Jensen，怕收到又一个拒绝。他不敢再去想在 Jensen身上发生了什么事，他会杀了自己。“好好睡一觉，宝贝，” 他轻声说，努力掩盖声音中颤抖的频率，“我去给你准备点吃的。”

他让Jensen躺下，把整张床都交付给他。Jensen不安地看着Jared替自己盖上被子，手指因为克制而无法受控地打结。“Jay……”他动了动嘴唇，甚至不敢发出声音。

“我不会离开你的。”Jared说道。

Jensen点点头，“我只是……”

“你只是累了。我知道。”Jared强迫自己面露微笑，尽管那一定比哭还难 看，“会好起来的。”

“我相信这点。”Jensen闭上眼睛，“你睡过的位置很暖。”他翻了 个身，背对着Jared，将自己蜷缩成小小的一团。Jared立在原地俯视了几秒，在 把他的Jensen整个吃掉藏进肚子的可怕想法冒出来之前他轻轻走出那个房间。

“怎么样？”Chad问道，“不用说了，你看起来就像刚参加完葬礼。 ”他拍了拍他身边的那个沙发靠垫的位置，“过来喝一杯。”

Jared叹了口气，走到Chad身边将茶几上半瓶伏特加一饮而尽。

“嘿！见鬼！我刚才说的是‘一杯’！”

Jared剧烈地咳嗽，整张脸涨得通红，他放下酒瓶，身体陷入柔软的 沙发，浸湿的T恤前襟下胸膛因为过快的呼吸而剧烈起伏。

“……算了，”Chad自讨了个没趣，自言自语了一阵又起身拿了一瓶 酒回来，“说吧，”他替两个人的酒杯满上，“发生了什么事？我知道你不会无缘无故地找我。那个小子，叫Jensen的，他对你施了什么魔法？”

放在膝盖上的双手用力握紧，“……你有没有试过一种无论怎么挣扎都无法逃脱的宿命感？”

“你是指……你和Jensen？”Chad被酸倒了牙，“你真是爱惨了他是吗？”

沉重地叹了口气，“不是你说的那样……虽然我确实陷进去了，就像你和Bush……”

“操，你就非要提她？”

“还是那句，你和她离婚是你的损失。”Jared说，“你明白那种感觉。”

“……她和James很开心。他才是更适合她的人。那种……那种典型的傻逼兮兮的中产阶级家庭。”Chad开始喝酒，并且一杯接一杯，喝得比Jared还凶。“……别说我的事，说说你的。”

Jared苦笑，“就只是……太多东西成为阻碍。”

“那就做一名斗士。”Chad说，“既然你做了这个选择。”

“典型的Chad Murray答案。”Jared转动受伤的手腕，针扎的刺痛令他清醒，“Always keep fighting.”他举起酒杯，“最后一杯。”

Chad的酒杯与之相碰。清脆的玻璃碰撞声敲碎寂静，随后Jared一饮而尽，然后他摇摇晃晃地站起身。“你的冰箱在哪里？他睡醒一定会饿的。”

Chad翻了个白眼，替好友指明方向，“别炸了我的厨房。”

* * *

所有人，Jared、那个叫Brian医生、以及那个外形和腔调都酷似Mickey Knox的家伙，叫Chad还是什么，所有人都告诉他，那只是暂时的，他会好起来的。一切都会和以前一样。

Jensen不太确定。他曾经和Jared看过一部关于三州龙卷风的纪录片。经历过毁灭性灾难的人的内心会长久地停留在灾难发生那个瞬间。

“这在心理学上叫做‘过去时间’。”Brian对他解释，他在Jensen面前尽量表现得不像一个医生而更像是……装作一点都不怜悯他的好心人——而且他掩藏怜悯情绪的能力未免也太糟糕，他总是用那样复杂的眼神偷瞥向Jensen。Jensen知道为什么。

在这之前，他也听到Jared小心翼翼地避开他，将Brian双脚离地抵在墙上，“我不想听你那些废话，我只想知道他怎么才能好起来，我不在乎，如果你告诉我带Jensen去烧了那个见鬼的疗养院会好起来，那么请告诉我，至少告诉我应该怎么做，给我一个方向。我没办法再多等一个星期，它会杀了我，而我会杀了所有人。”

Jared不可能对Jensen发火，Jensen也想对他说“我没事”，但事实上他感觉糟糕透了。当他的男友触碰他的时候，他下意识地感到即将受惩罚的恐惧——见鬼的他们还不如把他训练成一个听到铃声就会流口水的狗。他会下意识地躲避Jared，然后在对方露出受伤的神情的时候无比憎恨自己。这就像是个该死的恶性循环。

Brian告诉Jared，如果不是因为Chad——他那个不省心的、偶尔以吃枪子儿为乐的表弟，他现在还能安逸地坐在诊所的办公桌前，给一群可爱的小宠物看病。“是的，”Brian推开Jared，没好气地整理衣领，“我是一名兽医。不是医生，更不是见鬼的心理医生。”

Chad耸肩，“比起喂别人吃子弹，我也没那么经常被打穿手脚。”

Jared没心情看Chad炫耀自己荣耀的伤疤，“那就尝试去挖掉那些他妈的该死的弹壳，无论它是否字面意义地真实存在。”他求起人来也像是在威胁别人，但Brian理解他为什么那么焦躁。就像Jensen所看到的那样，Brian是个真正的好人。

于是Brian开始和Jensen谈话。那是一个难得有阳光的冬日下午，而Jared焦躁地在远处踱步假装他们只是在房子后院里消磨掉一段普通得不能再普通的时光。不远处的泳池上堆积着厚厚的枯黄落叶。Chad在稍远处，无聊地捡起石子往里扔。偶尔Jensen会听到石子击碎冰面的声音。

“Jensen，你需要与过去和解。”Brian说道。他曾经接受过一只有心理创伤的小狗，它被汽车碾断了一条腿，却再也没有认为自己会好起来，尽管它确实已经康复了。当它的主人束手无措地带它过来的时候，Brian通过抚摸它的皮毛和后腿来让它相信自己。而此刻他希望Jensen也能够像那只小狗一样好起来。但事情远远不是靠简单地爱抚或者喂食就能够解决的。

Jared朝他们投去一个意味不明的眼神。Brian紧张起来。他不知道自己做得是否正确，但他确定那一眼的意思是：如果不是因为他是Chad的表哥他绝不会有好果子吃。Brian做了一个艰难的吞咽，暗自向Chad求助。Chad笑嘻嘻地耸肩，送给他一个爱莫能助的表情。

“事实上，”Jensen微笑——他总是那么善良不是吗？Brian心想，“我已经感觉好多了。”他摇摇晃晃地站起身，似乎仍然未走出服用诸如苯巴比妥钠一类镇定剂后的副作用，他拉过椅子上的羊毛披肩，笨拙地将自己裹成一个茧。Brian十分好奇为什么看起来如此脆弱无害的人会和Jared……一个和他完全相反的人在一起。

“Jay，”Jensen轻声叫道，估计只有空气能听到他的声音。但Jared立刻便感受到召唤一般地飞奔到Jensen面前，速度之快令Brian目瞪口呆，“我想我有点饿了。”他说着，不好意思的红晕便爬上脸颊，“我可以……我是说……嗯……”他想要努力，他是真的想要……

Jared举起手想环住Jensen的后腰，但像是想到什么似的，他又马上将双臂背到身后，用手掌紧紧抓住它们以防止自己又坏了事。Jensen的眉毛轻轻皱了一下。Jared连声说道，“当然，当然，我们去厨房？嗯？我去给你准备点吃的，好么？”

Jensen乖巧地点头。Jared的目光随即柔和下来。他转身朝厨房走去，每次他转头都看到他的男孩跟在他身后，披肩拖到地上却毫无自觉。Jared看在眼里，内心柔软得一塌糊涂，某一刻想着如果这条从后院通往厨房的路能再长一些就好了。

* * *

Jensen和Jared挤在厨房里，他逐渐找回了某种感觉。他说不出来，就是在他和Jared之间的流动的感觉。

他背靠料理台，当Jared的两只大手笨拙地和几个番茄作斗争的时候，他忍不住轻笑出声。Jared顾不上弯腰捡那个飞起来掉在地上随后滚到某个角落的番茄，他半抬手臂，蔬果刀停留在半空中，双眼死死盯着Jensen脸上的笑容，整个人僵在原地，仿佛为了Jensen他可以让全世界被番茄酱淹没。他真的可以努力——已经有那么多天了……他咽下由自己的疏忽酿造的苦果，甚至做好了任何糟糕的打算。

“怎么？”Jensen挑眉，“我可没有偷你的番茄。”

Jared用那只空闲的、仍绑着绷带的手用力揉搓自己的脸，直到所有别的情绪全部都变成一个巨大的、单纯的傻笑，“那得让我检查检查。”他作势要凑过去亲，当然不会真的去亲。Jensen下意识地向后躲，但半途中他硬生生地顿住了，就像Jared一样。两个人对望了有那么半秒钟，Jared重新站直身体后退半步，“唔……我没闻到可疑的（fishy）味道。”

Jensen用力发出一声咳嗽的声音，“估计是因为它是番茄而不是其它？你这个傻子。”他一直紧张放在身后的手向半空中抛出一个红色的球体，Jared默契而灵活地伸手接住，刀起刀落将它切成薄片。

“比如说，鱼？”Jared一边说一边拉开一个金枪鱼罐头，烤得恰到好处的面包从面包机中弹跳而出。他们又为是多放金枪鱼还是多点生菜叶的问题争吵起来，Jensen大声宣称自己不是兔子，Jared一边说“他也是”一边毫不松口。但最后进食的时候，Jared将那些被Jensen嘴巴特地过滤掉的菜叶子都塞进了自己嘴里。Jensen一边喝咖啡一边用马克杯挡住自己偷笑的嘴。

所有这些，一切一切，都仿佛回到了最初始的位置。Jensen捧腹大笑，尽管Jared只是说了一个关于“Ketchup”的老梗。“这里……”Jensen伸手，轻轻抹掉了对方嘴角的食物碎屑。Jared僵住了，连眼珠子都不敢有丝毫颤抖。Jensen突然感觉指尖滚烫，像他们仍未正式在一起的时候，每每Jared有意无意地触碰他时的那种猛然心悸的感觉。

“我只是……”Jensen低头，“我只是想……”

“没关系的，”Jared赶在Jensen迟疑退缩前开口，“你想对我做什么都可以。”

Jensen的眼神几乎严厉地瞪了他一眼，只是他脸上愈发鲜艳的红晕出卖了他。天啊，Jared迷失其中，甚至心脏也在短暂的沉默中被猛地提了起来剧烈跳动着。他们已经不是《两小无猜》里的Melody和Daniel了，却因为可能会到来的牵手或者亲吻而坐立不安。

“我只是想说，”Jensen突然泄气了，整个人趴在餐桌上不肯面对Jared殷切的目光。嗡嗡的声音从捂死的双臂间传来，“嗯……你知道我爱你……”从手臂中的缝隙处露出一只湿漉漉的眼睛，“我不知道我怎么了……但这里，我确信它从来都没有改变过。我不会让它背叛我，永远。Jay，永远不会。Jay，你……相信我吗？”

当Chad看到眼前的场景的时候，那令他不由得收回了准备踏进起居室的脚。在他身后的Brian一把拽住了他将他拉回后院，后门轻轻开合。

“见鬼，”Chad后怕地拍拍胸膛，“我没想过会见到那个。”

“噢……是啊……我们谁都没想到。”Brian含糊地嘟哝，“那家伙之前还把我单手拎到半空中，还是用那只骨裂了的手。真是个好家伙。”

“我不知道……”Chad陷入沉思，“我应该没告诉过你我和那小子是怎么认识的吧？”

“你只是说他救过你一名，所以我猜你们应该不是在普通的早餐店认识的。”

“哇噢——我以前怎么没觉得你聪明过？嗯？”Chad干巴巴地笑了，“那可是硬汉Jared，但是哭成那样？哈，我以为那只会在很久远的未来、他母亲的葬礼上才能见到。”

更晚的时候，在没人的后院，Jensen和Jared共同躺在草坪上，他们靠得很近以抵御寒冷。Jared轻声问Jensen都经历了什么。

Jensen一开始想要逃走，他几乎又要陷入恐慌的过度呼吸，但Jared一次次告诉他“那都过去了”，“我很抱歉”，“我不会再让它发生第二次”，“我会保护你”，“相信我Jen”，“求你”，以及“我爱你”。而Jensen真的、真的非常想要努力，去战胜某种东西。

最终Jensen把一切都告诉Jared，那非常艰难，有很多时候他不得不停下来深呼吸。Jared不是幻觉，他真的在自己身旁，而他真的可以保护自己远离一切。

Jared的眼眶通红，他尽了自己最大的努力不在Jensen面前伤害自己、惩罚自己，又强硬地克制着不去用力抱住Jensen。

但Jensen回抱了他。短暂地、但是非常用力，那一瞬间就像是他们之间再无缝隙。

* * *

Jared和Jensen按照Brian所提议的来，step by step。“这是什么？两个老家伙的黄昏恋？”Jensen是首先表达不满的那个人，显然他的皮肤开始被唤醒记忆——被Jared，被他的男友触碰的感觉是那么的好，如此令人感到无比安慰，而他又是如此渴望Jared的大手，那真的很——大，而过去它们总是乐此不疲地贴在Jensen身上，给他带来快乐，替他抚平伤口，帮他驱走噩梦。

“我倒是觉得这很好。”Jared优哉游哉地牵着Jensen的手散步，他甚至没有“牵着”，而是漫不经心的、用食指勾着Jensen的食指，轻轻地在两人身体之间的短小距离中甩动，“别皱眉，那样子就更像了。”

Jensen大叫一声，作势要踢对方的屁股。两个人在后院你追我赶，但Jared坚决不让Jensen捉住自己。每当Jensen的手臂快要抱住他的后腰的时候他便施力往前一窜。

“我发誓……Jared Padalecki……我发誓你以后会后悔的……”Jensen喘着粗气示威。

“比如？”

“比如早上你的粗硬老二顶住我的屁股的时候。”

Jared受到惊吓一般跳了起来，当他扭头看向Jensen的时候，他的眼神完全变了，“你是故意的。”

“我是故意的。”Jensen哈哈大笑。他发现自己享受Jared被自己唤起，特别是当Jared突然间变得如此绅士，宁愿硬得自己发疼也不愿意触碰他，“我也许会在你面前碰自己，这不是你以前最爱看的小把戏吗？”

“噢我的老天——”Chad在完全听完这句话之前立刻屁股着火似的逃离了现场，“但请放过我的草坪，请求你们，留给我和小情人们最后一片净土。”

Jared对朋友的背影怒目而视，而Jensen则咯咯直笑。“你以为这是个玩笑？嗯？”Jared扑上去，“以逗弄我有多珍视你为乐？”Jensen滚倒在地上，Jared俯视他，身体压了下来，手臂支撑着恰好没碰到Jensen哪怕一片衣角。Jensen屏住呼吸，眼角一次又一次地瞄向下方，在Jared紧绷的裤子上明显的阴影上。

“操啊……”Jared喃喃自语，“你一定是在惩罚我。”他闭上眼睛，认命地俯身想吻住什么。Jensen心中一阵紧绷，下意识地伸手推阻。

一阵巨大的落水声惊醒了他。“Jay！”他从地上爬起来，他发誓自己没怎么用力，“Jared？”被叫到名字的人浮出冰冷的水面，浑身发抖却露出一个巨大的笑容。“见鬼！噢天啊！这真是……”

“我、我真的要受伤了！”Jared半真半假地抱怨道，头发湿漉漉地下垂并且挂着枯叶和细小的树枝。

Jensen的心脏满满的、不断鼓噪着什么。他在Jared的惊叫中猛地跳下水面，扑进Jared怀里。这下子谁都没有别的选择了，Jared紧紧地抱住Jensen，Jensen冷得牙齿打颤，双手环住Jared的脖子去寻找他的嘴唇。他想要。冰冷与火热交织着冲刷着他的身体。他真的想要。想要Jared。不顾一切。

“永远！不要！再！这样！跳下来！”Jared的吼声大概几千里远都能听到，但Jensen已经听不到了，他一口咬住Jared的嘴唇，因为他是那么恨他恨他恨他。Jared的怒火消融成一声呻吟，但直到他在身上悬挂着Jensen挣扎出水面之前，他都强忍住没有激烈地、像要把Jensen整个吞掉一般地回应那个亲吻。

* * *

“所以？”Chad问。

“所以？”Jared反问。

“你们接下来的打算？”Chad摊手，“我是不介意你们住在这里，但这毕竟不是永久的。老天，那男孩还没成年，你不可能把他从家里偷回来……”

“我没有把他从家里偷回来。”Jared原本放松的身体变得僵硬，他咬牙切齿，“是他的家人放弃了他，你都看到了，他被折磨成了什么样子。”

“……只是三天而已。”Chad嘟囔，这是事实，他曾经因为债务问题被人关进赌场的水牢里面整整一个星期，那个时候他甚至比Jensen还小。

“他和你不一样。”Jared厉声说，“他和我们都不一样，他不该遭受这种痛苦。”

“那我们就活该遭受吗？”Chad冷笑。

Jared愤怒了差不多十分钟，最后他深深地叹了口气，“……伙计？你想表达什么？任何不幸都是可耻的。如果你让我承认，是的，我确实最关心Jensen。如果逼到绝境，我也只会关心Jensen。”

“噢，我真感动你的坦诚。”Chad夸张地拍掌。

“但如果只是我和你作为选择，兄弟，你知道我会毫不犹豫地做出和当年一样的选择。”

Chad任由沉默在深夜的酒杯里摇晃。直到他的嗓子足够干哑他才后知后觉地开口说话，“抱歉我说了Jensen。你知道我喜欢他的。”Chad朝Jared挤了挤眼，“他漂亮得惊人，好小子。这几天我看着他，甚至信念都发生了动摇。”

“也不用‘太过’喜欢。”Jared立刻说道，Chad被他逗得直笑，连忙说“对他而言还是姑娘更好”。

又复两杯过后，“我和Jen准备去纽约。等他准备好之后。”Jared说出了自己的想法。

“纽约？”

“从九号公路出发，州际高速上新泽西，再一路向北。用不了几天时间。”Jared对这条路线早已烂熟于心，每一条弯道，沿途的每一个值得他们停下来的风景，路边每一个Jensen爱吃的汉堡店和情人旅馆，他笃定他和Jensen总有一天会实现它，刚认识Jensen的时候，他就已经邀请了Jensen和他一起去。

Chad没说什么，用力拍打Jared的肩膀然后替两人满上酒杯。

* * *

“我不可以。”Jensen是唯一一个提出反对意见的，“我想回家。”

Jared的双眼暗沉下来，“你要回家？你的意思是，Ackles的那个家？”他重复道。

“你生气了？”Jensen凑到Jared跟前，在Jared没有做任何动作之前就爬上了Jared的大腿——他真的要把之前错失的触碰加倍补回来，“我的大男孩生气了？”

“……别这样和我说话。”Jared的声音仍然憋闷着，但却经不住Jensen这样，比如说跨坐在他的大腿上，双手抱住他的脖子，嘴唇撒娇般的磨蹭着他的脖子。“我也没有生气。”

“你就是生气了，”Jensen笑着说，“你总是想在我面前表现得很成熟，但有时候你就是白长了一个高个子的幼稚鬼。”

“Jensen？我现在没有在开玩笑。”

“我也不是啊，”Jensen一边开口一边专注于对方脸上“色情的”、微小的痣，并在每一颗上落下调皮的吸吮与亲吻，“但是我必须要回家。”

“为什么？”

“你也要回家和Sherri一起……别生闷气，你的嘴巴噘得太明显了……我们会去纽约，但不是现在。”

“至少给我一个理由。”Jared不再掩饰自己的情绪，他阻止Jensen去他的耳后寻找新的“落吻”目标，但实际上他的自制力在Jensen面前一向不够强，最后他说服自己他依然可以一边气愤一边享受亲吻补偿。

“因为……”Jensen停顿了很久，Jared能够感受到他的愤怒，然后他开口，每一个单词都咬牙切齿，“……我要让我的父母明白我之前究竟有多痛。这个理由足够吗？”

Jared用力抱紧Jensen，一瞬间他的怒气完全转为愧疚与疼惜。“足够了。”他回答道。

* * *

Ackles夫妇对外宣称他们的儿子去远方姑妈家度假了。有时候那个姑妈叫做住在Houston的Melisha，有时候则突然变成了住在洛杉矶的Susan。小镇居民全都富有善心地没有拆穿这个再明显不过的谎言。

没有人知道Jensen去哪里了。事实上，连Ackles太太本人都不知道。因为之前的说辞，他们甚至无法报警，至少不是现在。或许下一秒Donna就会忍不住冲出屋门，但也许再下一秒，Jensen就会自己走回家。“他们遇到困难之后总会想到家是多么温暖。”Alan解释道，并且对此深信不疑。

说的次数多了，Donna也相信了Jensen总有一天会回家。而镇上居民甚至也开始相信Jensen确实是去了他某个姑妈家休养身体——那场废车厂的大火呛伤了他的呼吸道。谎话被填补得愈发饱满，趋于完美。

Donna每天都看好几次日历。她会怀疑自己是不是做错了，毕竟Jensen体内的恶魔像是在里面生根发芽了一样，她不该听信Chris的话，她应该去更远的地方找非常出名的祭司神父，让他们来帮助Jensen驱赶被迫沾染的邪恶。

又过了一个星期。Jensen仍然没有任何消息。

这天Donna正在给她的小天使读书，现在她不再烦恼Mac发育迟缓了，她躺在自己的小床上，乖巧而甜美，纯洁得如同一只天使。Donna满脸母性光辉，儿童床前的橘色灯光将她衬得愈发柔和，“‘……这对夫妇拿着猴爪你看看我，我看看你，不知道该许什么愿好。最后老先生说，既然如此，就让他们得到一百万美金吧！’”她读道，Mac安静地吮吸着大拇指。

Donna朝她微笑，然后翻页继续，“‘刚说完这句话，门外传来急促的敲门声，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。夫妇俩面面相觑，老妇人前去开了门，一个工厂的年轻人站在门口，将一个装有一百万美金的钱袋重重地放在他们门口，他们的儿子工作的时候被一个机器砸死了，而给他们的赔偿金刚好高达一百万美金。老妇人嚎啕大哭懊悔不已。她突然想到了他们的许愿猴爪。是的！它可以实现任何愿望！她从老先生手中夺过猴爪大声许愿，只想让他们的儿子回来。’你猜怎么样？嗯？Mac？你也想你哥哥了吗？你也想他回来吗？那就和妈咪一起祈祷好不好？宝贝？你那么可爱，上帝一定更容易听到你的声音。妈咪知道你能听懂我在说什么。”

Donna顿了顿，Mac咿咿呀呀地小声说着只有她懂的句子，她听了一会，便又开始低声朗读，“‘咚咚、咚咚、咚咚……突如其来的敲门声越来越响，老妇人喜极而泣，连忙跑过去想要开门。但老先生却突然拦住了老妇人，他说，想一想在外面的会是什么！他们的儿子已经死了！被机器砸成了肉泥！外面会是什么？！那只是个没生命的怪物！’”

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚……楼下传来用力的敲门声，并且越来越响。Donna手中的书因为惊吓而掉落在地上。她捂住胸口，缓慢地走下楼。

“谁？”

没有人回答她，但敲门声仍在持之以恒地继续着。

“谁在外面？”她突然想到了一个可能，声音因激动而变得高亢颤抖起来，“……是、是Jensen吗？”她飞快地跑下最后几节楼梯，一把将房门打开，“噢……上帝……”她整个人跪坐在门前，“天啊……”她捂住嘴巴不敢相信地哽咽起来。

男孩看起来红润健康，暗金色的头发乖顺地打理整齐，他笔直地站在Ackles家门口，微笑地对泣不成声的Ackles太太说：“是的，妈妈，我回家了。”

*Mickey Knox：《天生杀人狂》里的光头badass男主。

*心理障碍的瘸腿狗狗以前在某本故事书里读过？暂时没找到出处抱歉

*幸运猴爪的故事也忘记小时候在哪里读过（走开啦！），其实不太确定这个故事真的适合早教2333


	19. Chapter 19

ChrisChris双手交握在后背，站在远处朝Jensen望去。那孩子看起来苍白了不少，瘦长的身体站在他母亲身边。春天逐渐打破冰封的肃穆，Chris注意到男孩脸上的雀斑因为一个冬日而褪去了一些，因而越发显出一种青年的英气，仿佛他在一夜之间突然蹿高长大。

Jensen朝他这边看了过来，Chris僵了一下，下意识地想要移开目光。Jensen却朝他微笑，抬起手轻轻地挥了一下。紧接着他的父母也注意到了Chris，便打着招呼朝他走来。Chris在心里苦笑，如果可以，他希望这种事发后的“第一次”交谈能拖得更晚一些。

“嗨Chris。”Jensen说道。他直视Chris的双眼仿佛一切如常。但Chris发现，那其中似乎是有什么不一样了。

“嗨小子。”Chris顿了顿，不得不清清嗓子才得以继续下去，“……你看上去……咳，不错？”颈后突如其来的刺痛令Chris抬手去摸，他尴尬地漂移着视线，落不到一个实际的点上。

“是的。”Donna的声音包裹着藏不住的喜悦，她开始不在乎其他人投注在Ackles身上的怪异目光，当Jensen就站在她身边并且挽着她的手臂的时候，她便觉得再也没有比她的宝贝更重要的事了。至于之前的一切，时间是治愈任何创伤的良药。Donna相信。而上帝终将原谅一切。“所有事都很好。”

Jensen的眼睛微微弯起，“至少今天天气不错。”他扬起下颚朝天空看去，“马上天气就要热起来了。很快了。”

Chris紧闭嘴巴没有说话，Donna怜爱地伸手将Jensen汗湿的头发向后梳拢。Chris不断告诉自己做的是对的。他知道Jensen对自己的恨意，不用他开口说，光是他站在他面前便足以感知他散发出来的、对所有人的恨意。但总有一天恨意会消弭。

“上帝保佑Ackles。”他轻轻划了一个十字低声说道。

“谢谢你，Kane，我不知道该如何感谢你，所有的一切。我知道Jensen和你很要好，这才……”

Chris打断Donna的话，“过去的就让它过去吧。”他瞄到Jensen的双眼有一瞬间的暗沉，像安抚一头不止何时爆发的野兽，Chris连忙移开话题，和Donna聊起了下个月教堂举办野餐义卖的事宜。

“没问题，我们家可以捐出十个苹果派。”Ackles太太情绪高亢且慷慨地承诺。随后她走到另一边和其他太太们讨论这件事。Jensen和Chris面对面，一时间谁都没有说话。

“所以，”Jensen主动打破沉默，“解释呢？”

“Jensen……”

Jensen后退半步，“还是说，把我骗出旅馆、强行把我拉上车运到那个狗屎疗养院的不是你，而是上帝的旨意？”

“这里是教堂！”Chris厉声低吼。他转头打量了一下周围，继而压低声音，“……那是我身为我个人、身为你的朋友所选择去做的事。Thredson医生是我的朋友，我知道他不会让你真正受伤害。”

Jensen讥讽地笑了一声，“确实不会受什么伤，就如你说所，我现在看起来好极了。”

“Jensen……”Chris叹息，“我知道你正在恨我，但你得承认我做得没有错。那个小子……你知道的，你们不应该在一起。姑且把Padalecki家的事放到一边，你们……那种……噢上帝，”仿佛回想到什么，他难堪地用手抹了抹脸，“那是不对的。”

Jensen僵硬地转身大步离开。Chris难过地垂下脑袋，他是真的喜欢这个孩子。发自内心的喜欢，将他当作自己的弟弟。如果这么做能让Jensen知迷途返，那么，Chris对自己说，就让自己去做那个恶人吧。

“对了，Kane神父，”Jensen突然扭头，“你还记得《马太福音》第5章29节讲了什么吗？”

“‘若是你的右眼叫你跌倒……’”Chris下意识地回答，突然想到什么似的顿住了。Jensen朝他微微一笑，接着缓慢地踏下教堂的阶梯。

Chris隐隐觉得有什么事即将发生，他说不上来，唯有强压下心中糟糕的感觉。他告诉自己这段时间务必盯紧Jensen。他绝不能再出什么差错。

* * *

“Jensen——Jensen——你在哪里？”Donna一会儿见不到Jensen就发自内心的焦虑。但Jensen总是会从某个角落里走出来，多数时候手里还拿着一本书，“怎么了妈妈？”他疑惑地问道，眼里带着最残忍的人都不忍心打破的天真和坦然。

“没事……”Donna知道自己又小题大做了，但那些过往的噩梦总似阴魂不散地笼罩在家里。她总要确认Jensen，那个Jensen是不是真的回来了。

“It’s fine mum.”Jensen总会给她一个柔软的拥抱，“我当然会回来。你们还都在这里，我怎么可能不回来？”

阴冷且不带一丝情感的声音传入耳朵，Donna猛地一激灵推开了Jensen，一阵冷意从脚底爬升，她盯着他的眼睛想从中找到什么。

“怎么了妈妈？”Jensen眨着眼睛，那双翠绿的眼睛完全是她的翻版，纯粹地不私带一丁点杂质。漂亮的脸蛋微微低垂，满脸的困惑和单纯。

“只是……”Donna搓了搓手臂，“只是感觉有点累了。没事宝贝，你有看到我平时穿的那件针织外套吗？”

Jensen皱了皱眉头，“哪一件？”

“白色那件，上面有珍珠纽扣，我记得我今天早上才把它放沙发靠背上。”

“没有。”Jensen掀开沙发靠垫找了一番，“是不是你记错了？还是老爸顺手拿去洗衣间了？”

“噢宝贝，”Donna笑出了声，“这是世界上最不可能发生的事。找不到就算了。你是不是还有事情要做？不要让我打扰到你。”

伴随着Jensen离开的脚步声，Donna脸上的笑容消减下来。Jensen太乖巧了，不是说乖巧不好，只是上一次Jensen这样还是在他十二岁之前。也许这都是疗养院的功劳？不……Donna迅速想到Jensen从窗户跳下去的那一幕，不由得打了个寒颤然后迅速将这些糟糕的回忆封存起来。她不知道缘由，她只觉得这有点不太对劲。

Jensen身上少了点什么。

生气？Jensen应该对他们生气，朝他们大吼大叫，甚至朝他们扔东西。Donna整张脸皱了起来，但那才是一个人——一个正常人该有的反应。

但是现在这个？不。它不该是这样。倒不是说她对此有所抱怨。她尝试去问Jensen，问他都经历过什么，失踪的这些天都去哪里了，有没有感觉怎么样？但她的宝贝说他都忘了。Alan觉得这件事就可以到此为止了。可Donna绝不那么好糊弄。

Donna不相信Jensen忘了。有极少数的时候，她会看到他的眼里一闪而过的东西。那令她感到惊恐。她拒绝继续想下去。她承受不了自己再一次失去Jensen……

“Jensen——”Donna不安地大叫。

“怎么了妈妈？”Jensen从餐桌那边把头探过来，好奇而天真地歪着脑袋看向她。

Donna喘了口气，“没事宝贝，只是想问你晚上想吃什么？”

Jensen丝毫没有不耐烦，“都可以，看你的心情来。”

Donna本该开心的，但她一点都笑不出来。

* * *

新学期来了。

没人知道Jared去了哪里。包括他的父母。当McCoy先生给废车场打电话的时候，他得到的回应是“Jared已经成年了，他想去哪里是他自己的选择”，再拨打过去则变成了永恒的忙音。

McCoy先生放下话筒，无力地咒骂了一句。他在那孩子身上花费了无数心血，甚至比Sandi还要多。自从他开始关注Jared开始，他不想自诩为救世主，他也不是。但他想要通过自己的品格去影响他，用自己的家庭去感化他，想让他感受什么是爱与美好。但那对男孩来说远远不够。

McCoy先生把一切都看在眼里。Jared像一只狡猾的孤狼，从不把任何其他人当成自己的同类，自从Jeff那件事之后——他对此很遗憾，但他尝试着不去发表任何意见。当初能够对Sandi做出一个个恶毒戏弄的小狼崽已经长大成年，当McCoy先生以为他和Sandi之间的关系开始软化，他甚至以为他们会背着家长尝试着在一起——倒不是说他会反对。

然后Jensen出现了。

他甚至都没怎么努力，就做了McCoy一家十年努力都没完成的事。McCoy先生对此感到吃惊和不解。但他看得到Jared的反应，他迅速沉沦，堕入Ackles美貌基因的温柔乡，甚至都没有尝试去挣扎一下。而Jensen，他像个第一次进糖果店的小孩，在此之前从不知道享受和刺激为何物。Jared像摇滚之于七十年代，毒品之于八十年代，网络之于九十年代。Jensen像每一个年代最具有代表性的青少年，温顺柔弱地眨巴着绿色的双眼，快乐地吸吮Jared给他的一切新奇体验。

如果McCoy在此之前觉得J2组合可以正面促进，但现实告诉McCoy，他离教育家还差的远呢。

他手指敲击着办公桌上平整的玻璃压板，他想知道自己还能做什么来补救。

* * *

Melody小姐在花名册上用力划上三道横线。新学期之后，她的数学课上空了三个座位，她一个个念出名字，并且瞄向举手的学生加以确认。

“Jensen？”她抬起头，全班安静地回望她，“Jensen没有来学校吗？”她又确认了一次，“你们谁今天早上有见到Jensen Ackles？”她头疼地按压太阳穴，“没有人吗？”

“在这里。”教室门突然被推开，被叫到名字的男孩站在门口，“抱歉我迟到了。”

Melody小姐摇头，眉毛之间的皱纹可以夹死一只蚊子，“今天是开学第一天，Ackles先生。”通常她开始叫一个人的“先生”或者“小姐”，就意味着她足够生气得叫那个人课后留校，没做完她额外布置的作业将不被允许离开。

“我知道，Melody小姐，”Jensen点头，“我们家有日历这种东西。”

班里发出几声“噗嗤”的憋笑声。“这样，”Melody小姐与这个男孩对视，直到她无法坚持住移开视线，“我希望你们家还有时钟这种东西。回到你的座位上，Ackles先生。”

Jensen轻快地走进教室，越过一双双盯着他瞧的眼睛，拉开一张椅子坐好。他将笔记本放到课桌上，后背就被轻轻地戳了一下。

“听说你放假的时候去了精神病院，是真的吗？” Dimon扯着他的衣服后领凑到他耳边小声问道，“听说你和Jared Padalecki同一间病房，但他病得要重一些所以现在还没被放出来。”

Melody小姐在黑板上写下“集合”和“邻域”等词汇，但Jensen知道所有人的注意力都集中在他即将开口的回答上。

“你要知道，”Jensen强忍住笑意，扭过头朝Dimon靠拢，这真的开始变得越发搞笑，“精神病患者杀人不会被判刑，所以现在开始你必须注意点了。”他看了眼Dimon一脸嫌恶和害怕糅合的表情轻笑了几声，重新转过身坐直身体。

Dimon和他的朋友Rick互相交换了一下眼神，他们决定以后都不要出现在Jensen Ackles周围。显然刚才Jensen的话印证了他们心中所有猜想。

* * *

“宝贝，开学第一天感觉如何？”

Jensen从双臂之间喷发出大笑，随后那笑声变成了一声响亮的呻吟，“老天……Jay……你……做好你的本职工作好吗？”

被认定为失踪的Jared短暂地将脸从Jensen的屁股之间抬起来，“是的，”他的手沿着男孩湿润的屁股抚摸，沿着敏感颤抖的尾椎一直向上又蜿蜒至腰侧点火，“我的本职工作就是照顾好你，Jen babe，你比蜜糖还要甜蜜……”说完他重新埋入Jensen向上翘起的屁股之间，手指贪婪地掰开一边臀瓣。

“唔！”Jensen跪趴在床上颤抖了一下，他的男友轻轻地朝那个被舔得湿润放松的窄小洞口吹气，Jensen紧绷地缩了缩，随即得到拍在屁股上的一个响亮的、色情性的巴掌。他叫了一声，早已充血的阴茎在小腹和床垫之间愉悦地弹跳了几下，他的声音开始变得颤抖，但Jared只是变本加厉地将用牙齿咬住那圈敏感的肌肉，但同时又用力地勒住那根已经放荡地滴落前液的性器。

“噢天啊噢Jar！fu、fuck……Jay！”Jensen的身体从柔软的床垫上弹跳而起，而他身上更强势的那个则用力将他按进床垫，“求你！”求饶的话语脱口就来，Jensen在经历五分钟的缓慢舔弄之后已经精疲力竭。

但Jared在把鼻子都埋进臀缝之前告诉他，“宝贝别急，这才刚刚开始。”

“不……该死！Jay！Stop that！”Jensen猛地咬住手臂，在上面留下深深的椭圆形牙印。他感受到他被扩大，湿热黏滑的物件一点点挤入他，向上勾起，划着圈引诱出他的尖叫。

“让我射！求你Jared……Just let me…you bitch！”这一切都和刚开始的时候不一样，远远超出了他的预期，Jared在他耳边哄骗他说那会很舒服，像哄骗一个刚刚懂得“亲热”是什么意思的未成年女孩一样地分开Jensen的双腿，但Jensen没想到是“这种”舒服，程度强烈到Jensen几乎将自己全盘托出，放弃掌控自我的权力——是了，Jensen确实未成年，也在Jared身下叫得像个女孩一样。当Jared低声告诉他这点之后，在他零星雀斑之下的粉色几乎蔓延到全身。

“放松，宝贝，享受这一切。”Jared笑声的震动直接地传导至男孩的股缝之间，Jared的大手，上帝，他那大得不可思议的手指揉搓着沉重阴囊后方最柔软的一点，剩下的手指将臀缝掰得更开，“哪个婊子能这样舔你？”灵巧的舌头刮擦每一处，每一处都像一束微弱的电击，那令Jensen足以忘记之前的一切。“唔……爱你的味道，你该尝尝你有多甜、有多湿。我的乖男孩，你就像是在自己流水……”

“闭嘴！”Jensen低吼，双膝焦躁地将床单蹭出褶皱，“Jay！！！”他紧紧抱住枕头，乳尖紧贴在蓝色的棉质布料上充血肿胀。那舌头离开了自己的身后，伴随着床铺轻微地摇晃，他的洞口饥渴地翕合着，他被打开了，完完全全，彻彻底底，温热的体液顺着大腿根淌下，他觉得是时候了。模仿着看过的电影的那些模糊记忆，Jensen笨拙着晃动臀部寻找应该楔入体内的那个滚烫、粗硬的……

Jared在他身后剧烈喘息，“Oh babe, 你对我做了什么……”他伸出双手稳住Jensen的髋部，声音粗粝沙哑，“还不到时候。”

“不——”Jensen的抱怨里带着急切和焦躁，“你总是这么说……噢操！”Jared将他的手向前牵引，牢牢地覆盖在隔着牛仔布料的那一团庞大的肿胀上。Jensen被吓了一跳。

“是的，摸摸看宝贝，然后你告诉我你准备好了没有。”Jared按压Jensen的右手，一边呻吟一边缓慢地侧卧在Jensen身后。

看过是一回事，Jensen的心脏砰砰直跳，用手指触碰到又是另一回事，将湿亮的头部含入嘴又是完全不一样的体验。他知道Jared很大，非常大，他看过，甚至在意乱情迷的时候抚摸过，有那么几次，他还玩笑地亲吻过顶端，甚至从裂口中吸吮出前液来引诱Jared更进一步。但是现在，当他毫无防备地打开并且被命令用手指清晰丈量的时候，“见鬼了，”Jensen的声音里夹杂着害怕与兴奋，“你简直在你的裤子里养了个小怪物。”

“还是那句话，”Jared被逗乐了，一边硬得发疼却又忍不住笑出声，“谢谢夸奖。所以我说，”他的前胸贴上Jensen的，“你离准备好还差的远呢。”他轻点Jensen的嘴唇，让他品尝自己口中的甜味。粗长的手指像弹琴般的爱抚着Jensen的乳尖，之前的代替物枕头早就被他毫不客气地扔到了地上。

“唔……你只是想戏弄我。”Jensen一边圈住自己的阴茎一边抽着气地抱怨。他的手指上上下下地滑动，用的全是Jared教他的方法，但现在那远远不能满足他了。

Jared爱死了这副美景。他从男孩的两腿之间挤入一条自己的大腿，当他开始向上顶起的时候，Jensen便又软成一团缩在他怀里轻轻颤抖。“我只是想爱惜你，你这个小混蛋。”他咬住Jensen的耳朵低声说道，“我大可以让你流血，或者让你哭到你吵醒你的父母，顺便说那应该挺有趣的……”他轻笑了几声。

“那一点都不有趣！”Jensen说着，手指紧紧地勒住根部，脸蛋涨得通红发烫，“Jar……Jay！我觉得我快……”

“好孩子，”Jared嘉奖地亲吻他，“不要那么快，是的，我知道你兴奋得快要忍不住了，但今天我想要做更多……”他的手掌下滑，整个包裹男孩圆润湿滑的屁股，“像这样……”

“啊Jay！”属于Jared的手指毫无预兆地滑入洞口，那圈敏感的肌肉紧紧环住他的手指。Jensen把脸埋进他男友的胸口，被那股灼烧的快感所击倒。

“两根而已，放松点宝贝。”Jared在他耳边调笑，“让你摸摸我的，再来和我说你准备好了没有。”他拉下裤链将迫不及待的性器解放出来，“而且希望你还记得，它还不是最大的时候。”Jensen捧住它，在尝试着移动手指的时候，他体内的那两根突然向上弯起并且像剪刀似的张开，强硬地抵在某一点上。

“这……”Jensen张开嘴唇，喉咙滚动着几乎叫不出声来。他湿透了，前液流得到处都是，那比高潮还要刺激得多，他收缩手指，双腿用力夹紧Jared的，他一定弄痛了对方，指甲在年长的男孩身上留下抓挠的痕迹。但他顾不了这么多，因为Jared正一下一下地刺激着那一点，仿佛不让他疯掉不肯罢休。

“……我说过你会很舒服。”Jared说道，他确实将Jensen照顾得很好，太过好了。他将Jensen无暇顾及的两个人的阴茎并在手中，“我希望……我能得到你的……回报。我希望能听到你叫出来。”

“我……不……”但Jared从来不相信Jensen的极限仅此而已，他又伸入一根手指，“Fuck you Jay！Fuck oh！Jared！Plea…”

“乖孩子。”Jared这才满意，他给了Jensen想要的，体内的手指长久抵在那一点上，另一只手则粗暴而激烈地在他们身体中间挤压滑动，“爱你，爱你Jen babe。”

激烈而火辣的高潮终于来临，Jensen尖叫地含住Jared的手指往里吸，他乱成一团但是Jared呻吟着告诉他他这样有多性感。他抓住Jared的手臂失神地喘息，任由Jared抵住自己髋部的凹陷短促而用力地冲刺直到闷哼着射出，然后将精液均匀地涂抹在两个人身上。

“喜欢你这样被我标记。”Jared说道，他的手指仍然在Jensen体内不肯出来。

Jensen动了动腿，他已经精疲力竭得无法用言语表达。

“不宝贝，”Jared一边亲吻Jensen合拢的眼皮一边说，“今晚我不会把它们拿出你的身体。想要待一个晚上，”他调整Jensen的睡姿，让他更舒服地枕在自己胸前，“等到了明天一早，我从你的屁股中间抽出手指，你会看到我的指尖被你屁股里流出来的蜜糖泡出细小的褶皱，我会一整天吸吮那些手指品尝你，想念你。”

“操你的……噢Jared！闭嘴！”Jensen呻吟，感受着那些手指避开他最敏感的部位，缓缓向最深处探寻。他赤裸在外的阴茎紧贴着Jared半勃的性器弹跳了一下。“噢！我明天还要上学……”他无力地抱怨。

Jared笑着亲吻他，“所以嘛，晚安宝贝。这些不是你该烦恼的事了。”

Jensen鼓起嘴唇，却听话地按照Jared的要求再次闭上双眼，虽然他很怀疑自己这样是否睡得着，但是事实是，他确实枕着Jared的胸膛睡得很安稳。

* * *

Ackles夫妇顶着浓厚的黑眼圈彼此对望着，他们分别替自己泡了一壶黑咖啡。他们看起来憔悴苍白。已经数不清多少个夜晚他们无法入眠，唯有面对面在起居室坐着直到天亮。

“你也睡不着吗？”Donna率先开口打破沉默，她的脸因为联想到什么而涨红。

Alan冷哼一声。显而易见的他们因为共同的理由无法入眠。Alan瞄了一眼角落里那个属于Jensen的、紧紧锁死的房间，剧烈的响动终于暂时停止。他们知道那房间发生了什么事——他们还没老到又聋又瞎，当Jensen高声叫嚷着“噢我要射了”、“你的老二真他妈的大”以及“见鬼用力点吸我”的时候，那几乎整个德克萨斯都在为之羞愧。

但Donna禁止Alan踹开那把锁。

第一次发生这件事的时候，Alan显得过分激动并且完全丧失了理智。他掏出猎枪大步往Jensen的房间走去。

“Alan please！他好不容易回来了。”Donna抱住他的手臂阻止他踏出房间一步。

“见鬼的他是故意的！我辛苦工作可不是养一个……一个……”Alan粗重地喘气，侮辱的单词夹在嘴唇之间即将爆破而出。

“闭嘴！”Donna给了他一巴掌，“我不允许你这么说他！他已经经历了很多痛苦，我不在乎他是想故意激怒我们还是怎么样，重点是他回来了！Alan！你能够怎么样？你还想把他逼多远？”

“是我逼走他的吗？！亲爱的！你知道那小子的体质！你想怎么样？”Alan在黑暗中压低声音，“到时候他和别的男人生出小杂种，你是不是也帮忙养着？”

“我不在乎！我什么都不在乎了！你不知道那种感觉！”Donna捂住嘴唇发出一声剧烈的哽咽，“他看我的眼神像在看一条毒蛇！他叫我’妈妈’，但我知道一切都毁了。那个恶魔……那个Padalecki在他体内埋下了邪恶的种子，但无论如何我不会再放弃他，Alan，就算他生出了一个小杂种，那也是我们的孙子。我宁愿忍受别人的嘲弄……不……我们可以搬家，对，搬离这里，我们可以离开！我什么都不在乎了！”

“……让我杀了那个杂种，然后我们离开。” 手枪上膛的声音在深夜里格外清晰。

Donna颤抖却仍然坚持，“除非你的枪子从我体内穿过，Ackles，我不能容许任何人再次打破我们家的平静。我不允许。”她甚至不敢用亲情去赌，Jensen是否会原谅他们伤害那个恶魔哪怕分毫。

“求你了。”她苦苦哀求，然后亲眼见到自己的丈夫的人格轰然倒地。他扔下手中的猎枪，趔趔趄趄地往屋外走。至于那房间里的声音就从未想过暂停下来。

Alan逃出了那个房子。他随便找了一个酒吧喝了一晚上的酒。等他烂醉如泥地被人抬回去之后，他彻底颓然地放弃了。

至于Jensen，一次又一次地，顶着满身的吻痕一脸温顺地坐在餐桌上，慢条斯理地啃着餐盘里的面包。他看起来可真纯洁无暇，像个未经世事的处子。可每个夜晚没完没了的呻吟可比任何黄片儿女主还叫得敬业。Alan冷冷地注视着他，当Jensen举起玻璃杯滚动喉咙喝下牛奶的时候，往里面下毒的可怕念头从Alan脑中一闪而过。

见鬼。Alan连忙避开Jensen的眼神。他快要被逼疯了。

“老爸怎么了？”Jensen无辜眨眼，滴着白色乳液的嘴角微微翘起。

Alan打了个冷战。一瞬间某个念头冲击着自己的神志：这小子知道他刚才想了什么。这想法令他作呕，他想把所有刚才吃下的煎蛋面包都通通吐出来。

Donna小心翼翼抚摸Jensen的头发，以一种怜爱和恐惧混杂的目光凝视着他，“宝贝，你……你晚上……”

“我休息得非常好。”Jensen站起身，拿起外套和书包，“再见老爸老妈。”他将书包甩到背后，愉快地吹着口哨走出家门。

Alan手中的咖啡摇晃着，大半杯都撒在了桌子上。

Donna舒了口气，整个人疲倦地坐在椅子上。


	20. Chapter 20

Rob手中的钢笔反复叩击着桌面，他已经持续这样的动作很久了。在他面前摆放着一沓摊开的文件，尽管已经过去了几个月，他仍然对Mark的案子心存疑虑。它被认定为是一场惨剧、一场暗合了所有糟糕概率的意外。但某种被牵动的敏感神经告诉Rob，整个案子绝不像它表面上看起来的那么简单。

“停下来！”坐在他后面的Zac把腿越过办公桌踢在他的凳子上，“让它过去吧。那只是个巧合。”

Rob皱眉，“你觉得从树屋上失足掉下来，刚好又被梯子上凸起的钉子固定在半空，最后又恰好遇到一群野狼的概率很大吗？”

Zac耸耸肩，“至少它不是没可能发生。”他用咖啡短暂地堵住了自己的嘴。

“是的，在好莱坞，也许。但是这里，不。”

“Well，艺术源于生活。”Zac笑嘻嘻地说，显然对此毫不在意。然后转身抓起一本杂志百无聊赖地翻阅起来，“而且那男孩有点问题，你不是不知道。他喜欢虐待动物，你也见过他有多残忍。你学过犯罪心理学，你知道他以后会坐电椅的。”

“但无论如何至少不是现在。你知道这是不同概念。”Rob翻了个白眼，只觉得同伴不可理喻。此时此刻，他感到某种使命的荣光照耀落在他的肩头。抿了一口黑咖啡，他重新振作起来，又一次仔细查阅桌面上的每一份报告，它们纷乱地指向某处未知，Rob知道自己只差临门一脚。

“Cloud9的优惠券！”Zac开心地大叫，“凭次券可以在Cloud9超市半价购买一只火鸡……噢操，这是去年的杂志……”话音未落，Rob突然扭头夺过Rob手中的杂志，“嘿！我还没看完！你这样做也太粗鲁了！”

“闭嘴！”Rob低声喝道，他盯着封面猛瞧，Gordon Ramsay在其中举起一盘硕大的、散发着袅袅香气的烤火鸡大餐祝大家感恩节快乐。是的是的是的是的……Rob站起来，将杂志紧紧抱入怀中，“谢谢！谢谢主厨！谢谢感恩节！”

“嘿！”

Rob扭头，两只眼睛都泛着狂热的风采，“你明白了吗？”

“不！”Zac没好气地回答，“而且我现在他妈的生气了，而这次我可没那么好哄。”

“什……”Rob摊开手，“……算了。”他抬腿准备离开。

“你要去哪里？”Zac在他身后追问。

“去找……”Rob叹了口气，“去给你买一盒甜甜圈。”

Zac的嘴角扬起一个“算你识相”的微笑，他坐回椅子上转了个圈，“是的，但那并不意味着我原谅了你。”

感恩节！

Zac在心里反复叨念，当他来到警局对面的甜品店买甜甜圈的时候，他顺便问老板John借了一本镇电话簿。他希望Adra夫妇没有伤心绝望到更换手机号码，鉴于他们已经悄悄搬离了镇子并且没人知道他们去了哪里。

“Adra夫妇？”John好奇地看过来，“我已经很久没听说过他们的消息了。听说他们搬去了西海岸，但我不相信，他们根本没有那么多积蓄，要么就是几十年来他们一直都在欺骗人，不过那也不足为奇。”

“嗯哼……”Zac倚靠在John的冰淇淋车前，红白条纹的庭院伞将他的身体笼罩其中，他缓慢地将手中的甜甜圈放入口中，“必须让他们回忆当晚的事。”

“怎么了？事情有什么新进展吗？”

“是啊，我之前总觉得有哪里不对劲。他们都让我放手，确实，局子里还有三起因为圈占牛粪而引起的斗殴事件等着我去处理，但我没办法放手，你知道吗……我的意思是……那孩子的内脏是我一点点放回肚子里的，我没办法让它就这么过去……”Rob警员缓慢地揉搓手指，细小的糖屑从他的手指上掉落在地板上。

John将一小客冰淇淋放到Rob面前，“我请。”

Rob苦笑，“如果是啤酒会更好。”

“你想得美。”John将脖子上的毛巾甩到椅背上，双手抱胸地看着Rob，“如果说是那天晚上，我有点印象。Ackles家举办的感恩节餐会，我和我妻子也去了，那是我们最后一次见到Adra夫妇。”

“等等……”Zac眯起双眼，“餐会？”他从裤子里掏出记事本，“Ackles夫妇对吗？”他手指在摊开的电话簿上滑动，在Adra夫妇的电话上方，他飞快记下了Ackles夫妇的电话。

“是的，我妻子和Alan Ackles在同一家公司上班。当晚一切都很好，Donna还是那么美丽动人，你一定不知道我们年轻的时候，唔，当年我看起来和你一样年轻，当然，还要更年轻点，镇上所有的小伙子都在争抢Donna的爱意，但Donna谁都不爱。当我们所有人都想要当她的舞伴的时候，她一个人在舞池中央缓慢舞动。而那一晚的美景我记忆犹新。”Rob陶醉地闭上双眼。

Rob必须煞风景地打断对方，“让我们把记忆顺推到去年感恩节？”

John清了清嗓子，“好吧……我要说的是，餐会很棒，但是后来出了点问题。我听到Donna和Alan在厨房里吵架，关于Jensen的。”

“Jensen……Ackles家的小儿子。”John在记事本上加上一个新名字，他不知道这有没有用，但他职业性的第六感告诉他，他似乎已经驶上正确的道路了。

“是的，Jensen。”John说，“他们说Jensen悄悄离开了，然后还说到一些……唔……我觉得我是听错了，Alan说‘如果那兔崽子生了个Padalecki怪胎，他就开枪杀了他们俩’。”

“等等……Jensen？”Rob搞不懂了，“Jensen是个男孩。”

John拍拍脑袋，“是啊……所以……我想我也许是喝了太多啤酒。”

Rob叹了口气，将Jensen Ackles的名字从记事本上划掉，“不过还是谢谢你。”

“随时为您效劳，长官。”

Rob碰了碰头顶的牛仔帽。当他把甜甜圈递给Zac的时候，Zac上蹿下跳又大呼小叫，除了吃得满地碎屑并且制造噪音之外他什么帮都没帮上。Rob叹气，他觉得自己离真相还有很远，很远。而他有预感，未来还有更多的未知等着他，可他单凭一个人的力量似乎永远追不上反叛的脚步。

* * *

Jensen被铃声惊醒，对怒目而视的老师投以一个抱歉的目光，Jensen抓起手机快步跑出教室。“嘿，”他压低声音接通电话，“Jay？你应该知道我还在上课……”

“Jen babe，我、我需要你……我只是……”电话彼端的声音低沉而且破碎，这令Jensen的心脏猛地被一只无形的手攥住。

Jensen的后背离开倚靠的墙壁，“你在哪里？发生了什么事？”他甚至来不及控制音量以至于教室里Melody小姐怒气冲冲地将门甩上，但Jensen已经将全部注意力投注在这通电话上：Jared有了麻烦，而且还是个糟糕的大麻烦，否则他不会轻易地流露绝望和痛苦，“我现在就赶过来。”

“不……别……”Jared努力控制自己声音中的颤抖，“我刚从Huntsville回来。”

“你怎么会去……噢！”Jensen立刻反应过来，“Jeff怎么样了？”

Jared再也抑制不住，他发出一声剧烈的哽咽，“……Not good. Jen，他很不好，我不知道该怎么把，我搞砸了……”

“不是你的问题。”Jensen说着，身体已经沿着长廊往外跑，“听着，Jay，那不是你的错，我不知道发生了什么事，但我会去和你一起解决好吗？”

“你不知道。是我搞砸了一切……否则Jeff就不会……Jen……我恨不得是我代替他……”

“我现在就过来，Jay。别担心，我在你身边，告诉我地址。”Jensen气喘吁吁地跑到围墙底下，他知道现在不会有人放他出校门，但他知道有哪出矮墙能够踩着花坛边缘翻过去。

“我……不……我不确定……你应该还在上课……”

“你需要我。”Jensen打断了Jared的犹豫，声音坚定执拗，他很少带着这种命令的语气和任何人说话，但他知道现在Jared需要这个，需要一个人去引导方向以至于他不会彻底迷失，“去找个咖啡屋，替自己点一杯喝的，然后把你的地址给我。”

Jared粗重的呼吸持续了有五秒钟，Jensen制造沉默等待着。如果Jared要继续沉默下去，Jensen会一直坚持直到对方妥协为止。然后Jared妥协了。

“我爱你。”Jensen暗自记下地址，然后挂上电话将手机放入外套口袋。他踏上花坛并踮起脚尖，双手不确定地攀上围墙。

他当然可以。想想他曾经跳下过比这堵围墙高得多的地方。

手臂不断施力，Jensen咬紧牙关将自己撑了起来，右腿攀在围墙的边缘摇摇欲坠。然后是另一条腿。瞧，这并给什么特别艰难的事不是吗？

“你在干什么！孩子！下来！你不应该这么做！”

是学校警卫的声音。Jensen皱起眉头，不再犹豫地松开双手。“噢——见鬼！”那远没有自己想象的那么痛，Jensen龇牙咧嘴地甩动双脚驱散刺麻的痛感，他开始往前跑，书包在半空中左摇右摆地甩动，不断敲击着后背。Jared正在等他。

* * *

前门的铃铛被撞得叮咚直响。

“欢迎光临阳光美女早餐店。我的德州甜心，要不要来点什么？”Doris从制服的低襟内掏出纸笔，并朝这个冒失可爱的男孩俏皮地眨了眨眼。

“我要……”男孩翠绿的眼睛扫过一个个红色软皮座椅，“Jay！”他越过了年轻性感的女服务员，肩膀急冲冲地撞开Doris。Doris的笑容僵在脸上。她看到男孩跑到另一个坐着的男孩身边坐下，而她对那高个男孩也印象颇深，当她想要用某些裙底的小招数换来更多小费的时候，这家伙只是粗鲁地让她“滚开”然后就极度伤痛地捂住眼睛趴在桌子上。

这令Doris立刻原谅了他——有很大一部分原因是因为他真的帅气透了，Doris难免抱有一丝幻想。她替他免费上了一杯热茶，希望他能够冷静下来并且注意到她。她刚从LA来到小镇探望姑妈，她认为自己放弃一个美好假期的同时值得一些——她又瞄了一眼高个男孩Jay交叠在餐桌底下的长腿——绝佳补偿。

而现在，那长腿自动缠上了那个性感小野猫的腿上，老天，他简直黏在了对方身上。“Jen! Oh fuck Jen! 你终于来了！”很明显他们感情可真好。被叫做Jen的漂亮男孩抚摸他的头发，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，然后他亲吻他的额头一直亲吻一直一直一直一直——等等，这里是笔直笔直的德克萨斯没错吧！而最终那个Jay平静下来，在Jen男孩不可告人的低语中。

上帝。Doris的手指在围裙底下交叉，她现在只希望他们仅仅是关系很好的兄弟。

“小姐？”Jen男孩终于能够抽出一只被Jay环住的一只手抬起来呼唤她，Doris立刻走上前来，她期待为Jay服务，但是当她注意到Jen宝贝的时候，她被那些甜蜜的巧克力碎屑迷住了，噢，偶尔她也不介意吃两份早餐，很多时候，他们加州人喜欢聚众……呃……一起吃早餐，如果那早餐真的很美味的话。

“两份今日招牌。”这蜜糖如此开口。Doris差点拿不稳手中的笔。

“好的好的。”她迷失在Jen男孩的注视中结结巴巴地说道，“那么，你呢？你还好吗？还需要茶吗？”她脸颊发热，好不容易逃脱比氪石更令她全身无力的视线，她看向那个同样迷人的大高个，然后她僵住了。

“离开这里。”Jay抱紧了甜心，强壮的双臂如同两条巨蟒绞住那甜心，阴冷的眼神从散乱的碎发中锁住了Doris。血色从她脸上迅速褪去。那高个男孩嘶嘶威胁，喉底滚动着暴怒的咆哮，“做你应该做的。”

Doris那时还不知道“Jay”的真实姓名和一系列传说，她吓得后退两步，连连应声迅速转身跑向厨房。

“等等。”

Doris被纯粹的恐惧支配，她想要立刻回LA，见鬼的Bozite小镇风光。这里只有一群怪胎和她可怜的姑妈。她战战兢兢地扭过头，高跟鞋的鞋跟在地板上咯咯直响——她控制不住地颤抖。

Jen，天使正在朝他微笑，那高个在他身边被驯服地磨蹭着他的肩膀，却不代表他不会突然咬住Doris的咽喉一招毙命。Jen男孩一边抚摸Jay一边开口，“麻烦再替我的男友加一杯热茶。”

Doris却再也不敢觊觎他的笑容。

* * *

“不要招惹Padalecki。”Kate安抚Doris，可怜的女孩，她正趴在她的大腿上痛哭。“抱歉我忘了告诉你，我没想到你第一天上班就遇见了他。”

“他太粗鲁了！”Doris哽咽，她从没受过这种待遇，无论在哪里，“他、他的眼神像是要把我撕碎！”

“可怜的宝贝，”Kate不断拍打女孩的后背直到她稍稍平静下来。“Padalecki家的人不是第一次了。Jared，是的，还有那个Jeff，uhhhhhhh——我敢说，他进监狱是整个美国司法体系做的最正确的决定。”

“Jeff？”Doris问。

“啊——Jeff Padalecki，是的，我至死都会记得这个名字。”Kate叹气，“不如我们不提这些了，你想让你的姑妈替你泡杯热茶吗？”

“发生了什么？”相比较恐惧与厌恶，Doris的好奇心明显占了上风。她擦干眼角的泪痕，双手捧着热茶蜷缩在沙发的毯子里。

Kate笑了，“要不要我再给你来份爆米花？”

“噢我的好姑妈，你就告诉我吧。”Doris哀求道，“故事没有不讲完的道理，看在我今天这么悲惨的份上，总得要我知道那家伙身上到底发生了什么事吧。”

“好吧，”Kate扔掉手中的擦拭玻璃杯的毛巾，“但那并不是一个好故事，更不适合做一个睡前故事。让我想想要从哪里开始讲起，大概十年前，是了，那就是十年前发生的事。”她一边掰手指一边回忆道。

Doris安静而期待地屏住呼吸。

“那时候我刚和David离婚，开了这家早餐店，Jeff总是带着一个小鬼来我这里吃早餐。Padalecki废车厂离这里还挺远，但我大概是少数几个不介意Padalecki这个姓氏的人，当然，因为我需要钱，不过那都是在惨剧发生之前的事了。”

Doris皱眉，“为什么……”

“我知道你要问为什么？噢，宝贝，你这个小机灵鬼，我和你说，这个小镇上绝大多数的人都是虔诚的教徒并且自愿地加入教会组织，他们可不接受嬉皮士和性解放思想。我是说，开放到把亲人也纳入那个名单。”

Doris瞪大眼睛。亲人？一阵鸡皮疙瘩爬满了两臂，她想到她和她的几个兄弟，不！忘掉它！这太可怕了！“你是指，Jeff和Jar——”

Kate爆发出一声喷笑，“老天！你把我吓坏了！你太有想象力了，当然不是！是Gerald和Sherri。我明白，这个小镇上没有给人们太多选择，像我和David……不提也罢。但那不应该把手伸进自己堂妹的裙子里，然后还生下三个孩子。”

Doris皱眉，她想说这又关别人什么事呢？如果那个名叫Gerald的家伙如果真的爱他的堂妹，那他又能怎么办呢？她是说，感冒和爱是最难隐藏的事啊。

Kate摆摆手，“让我说完它，这只是故事的开始。但我对Jeff有印象，遗传了Gerald的大个子，沉默寡言，看上去心事重重。他身旁的Jared则过分吵闹，但他那时是个可爱的孩子，我总会多给他几片培根或者鸡蛋，想象着他有一天能长得和他哥哥一样高大健壮。”

“他现在确实非常高大。”Doris承认，他甚至高大得把自己吓到了，而她不承认一开始她对他的块头还曾抱有幻想。

“嗯……我见过他几次，他完全变了，除了和Ackles家的小儿子在一起的时候还隐约有点那时候的影子。”Kate叹息，“不能说完全是他的错，只能说是他生错了家庭，那不是一个孩子应该承受的开始。你一定不知道这里轰动一时的‘Tracy谋杀案’。”

“Tracy？”

“Tracy Marsh.”Kate停顿了一下，Doris偷偷打量着姑妈的侧脸不知道是否要出声提醒，好在这安静没能持续太久，“她……她是个很可爱的女孩。”最后Doris如此评价。

“她发生了什么？”Doris的声音开始颤抖。

“她死的时候和你现在的年纪一样大。在失踪后第三天，她被发现死在废车厂的一个燃烧桶里。警察把剩下的骨头艰难地拼合确认，然后，是的，那确实是可怜的Tracy。”

“上帝啊……”Doris惊呼。

Kate替自己倒了一杯伏特加，这让他们的对话暂停了。Doris的脑子陷入一片混乱，如果她未曾感同身受，她也仅仅将它当作是一个故事。但她知道那个人和别人不一样。他只是什么都不干地坐在那里，就像一本恐怖故事书，像一个会在下一秒突然咬住Doris手指的鳄鱼玩具——一个来自Doris童年的噩梦。

“然后，”Kate重新开口，她的声音因为悲痛或者愤怒而沙哑，“Jeff被认定为是第一、也是唯一的嫌疑犯，他的弟弟Jared承认了这个事实。Padalecki家的人，就是这么残忍地杀害了一个姑娘，没有任何原因。”

她笃定地说：“这就是故事的全部。”

* * *

“没有任何原因，他们就判定Jeff是唯一的嫌疑犯。”

Jared的手臂撑在膝盖前，十根手指无力地彼此交叠。Jensen为他们买了啤酒，随便找了一个无人的阶梯拐角坐下。几瓶啤酒下肚，Jared开始敞开心扉。Jensen对那件事略有耳闻，但他希望能够知道真相，真正的真相，而不是那些见鬼的传言。他相信Jared不会骗他。

“他们……把我带去一个房间，我至今都记得那种寒冷饥饿的感觉，那里很窄，只容得下一张椅子和一个警察，他们轮番来对付我，希望我说些他们想听的。而我……”

Jensen的手覆盖在Jared的手背上，“你那是只有八岁。”

“七岁半。”Jared深吸了一口气，“我想要出去，但是他们说只是想和我玩个游戏，只要我说了对的话，他们会给我买汉堡，会让我去见我妈。他们……让我觉得我做错了，必须接受这样的惩罚。”

“噢见鬼噢他们真该死……这根本就是违法的！”

Jared无力地笑了笑，“是啊……但谁会理会这些呢？就像原本有二十个酒馆的伙计能提供Jeff的不在场证明，可最后呢？他们只管威胁我，我在里面呆了几乎两天两夜，最后我连哭的力气都没有了。”

“Jay……”

“It’s okay, Jen babe. 只是……我没能坚持住。”Jared的声音听起来像是野兽受伤的呜咽。

愤怒将Jensen的脸颊染上粉色，“这不是你的错！你知道的！Jared！”他用力合拢手指，想要激起Jared除了自责之外的别的反应，“是他们的问题！”

“妈和Jeff也是这么对我说的。但为什么不是我代替Jeff去忍受这一切……”

“Jay……嘿Jay，看着我，你看着我。”Jensen命令道。当Jared从膝盖之间抬起头，他看到Jensen的双眼在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着光火，“因为你们谁都不该被去忍受这些惩罚，因为你们没有一个是有罪的。你明白吗？你不该长久地恨自己。”

Jared高大的身影蜷缩成一个团，“我只是……”

“可以调出你被威胁的视频。他们会录下视频作为证据。”

Jared摇头，“只要Tate Alder还在任，他就不会签署那个调档批准，他知道自己会被连累。”

“婊子养的……”Jensen恶狠狠地骂了一句，他的脑子飞快地旋转，他在想他们干过的那么多疯狂的事，“也许我们可以……”

Jared艰难地吞咽，“我不会让你陷入其中。Jensen Ackles，见鬼……我不会为了我的过错……”他在Jensen严厉的眼神中改口，“……任何人的过错而将你置于险地，不再会了。他们会毫不犹豫地开枪打你，他们巴不得你给机会那么做。”

Jensen咬紧嘴唇，在挣扎中他颓然地叹了口气，“我只是想要帮你……”

“我不值得你这么做。”Jared在黑暗的阴影中耳语。

“你值得。”Jensen苦思冥想，他想要说什么来表达胸腔中熔炉一样的情感，“……你……就是值得。”最后他放弃了，因为语言相对而言也太过苍白。

Jared缓慢地移动身体，他弯下身体，脑袋枕在Jensen的大腿上。“你是我遇见过最美好的事物。”

“你才是。”Jensen低头瞪视对方，仿佛要用眼神来矫正Jared心里的想法。

“你可真倔强不是吗？”Jared笑了，这可真难得，在经历一整天的心情低迷后，他居然能够翘起嘴角。“好吧……剩下的事情就是，Jeff被捕，我和Meg被儿童福利机构送到寄养家庭，我们不断逃出来跑回家，直到Evan McCoy做了我俩的监护人，他对我们说‘既然你们那么想回家，那就回吧’。”

“他是个好人。”

“他在努力做一个好人。他说他能从我们身上看到闪光点。”

“他说得没错。”Jensen说道，他的手指梳爬着Jared的头发，“你是我的金银珍宝。”

“因为你是个小傻子。”

“我是吗？噢见鬼，”Jensen装作不高兴地撅起嘴，他想要调动起Jared的情绪，尽力让他高兴起来，“我很抱歉，不过今晚的性爱和亲亲没有了。”

Jared抬起头，在Jensen的嘴唇上啄吻了一下，然后又心满意足地躺回去。“Jen babe？”

“嗯？”

Jared用手捂住双眼，“我想说……你知道我有一笔积蓄，实际上，那还不少，足够Jeff继续请律师，请一个不是黑人的律师。他会发现新的证据。只要Jeff需要，我就会给他提供支援。”

“如果需要我也可以帮忙。”

“不是这件事……只是……你还记得我们曾经说过，我想要带你离开这里，远远地抛下这个鬼地方。”Jared的声音又紧绷起来，Jensen把Jared的手从他的眼睛拿开，目光澄澈的俯视着他的男友。“我想说……如果我失去那笔积蓄，你还会……”

“什么时候？我需要准备什么？防晒霜吗？”Jensen打断Jared的吞吞吐吐。

Jared愣了两秒。

“我没长途旅游过，但我想你会为我们准备两副符合我们格调的墨镜。”

Jared咧嘴笑了，“以及很多很多的车载CD。”

“Cool！”

Jared激动地坐了起来，他抱着Jensen大声谈论自己的设想，Jensen时不时说出自己的愿望，Jared大手一挥说“没问题”。

他们站起身，因为酒精他还歪歪斜斜的倚靠着彼此，“告诉我一个确切的时间。”

Jared亲昵地盯着Jensen瞧，他怎么也瞧不够，“至少等你完成学业。”

“那还要两年。”Jensen皱眉。

“你也知道你还有两年才到法定年龄啊？”

“噢是哦，”Jensen无辜地眨眼，“谁叫我的男友把我都教坏了呢，我是指……非常非常坏。”

Jared伸手一推，将Jensen钉在墙上，“不如让我继续教你……”

随后的话语全部淹没在亲吻之中。


	21. Chapter 21

今天对Virgil太太而言是不被神眷顾的一天。

她按照惯例掀起窗帘的一角。目光越过窗外花园，在白色篱笆墙外，那个名叫Jensen的金棕色头发的男孩哼着歌，踏着清晨第一缕阳光走进家门。Virgil太太皱眉，她可不吃他那一套，无论是他天使般的面孔还是圣光般的微笑。如果她来得及戴上老花镜，她便一定会看到Ackles的后颈处有一枚新鲜的玫瑰色吻痕，就和之前无数次她注意到的一样。

Ackles家的门被打开的瞬间，由内及外流泻出一个女人尖锐的只言片语，毫无疑问那是Donna Ackles。Virgil太太伸长了脖子，却只能捕捉到对方几个不成意义的单词。该死，如果今天天气能更好一点儿，Ackles太太说的话就能顺着东南风飘过来。而现在，Virgil太太只能勉强分辨Ackles太太的语气，这女人听起来喜出望外，正尖声叫嚷这什么。她如今太纵容她的儿子了——和之前相反，但松懈恰恰是小Ackles堕落的根源。

宠物猫起悄无声息地跳上了Virgil太太的肩膀，喵喵叫着催促着自己的早餐。“我的宝贝，噢我的小宝贝。”她将它抱入怀里，缓慢地踱步到厨房。在喂完猫粮后，Virgil太太一边替自己煎蛋一边透过窄窗聆听楼上租户的动静。那是一对来Bozite镇旅游的新婚夫妻，太阳逐渐升起，他们却仍选择在床第间亲热爱语。

“太粗鲁了，真是太粗鲁了。”Virgil太太脸上一热，绕过猫咪之后她选择坐在餐桌前享用早餐。按照惯例她旋开餐桌旁的收音机，当邻居们没有什么新鲜事的时候，她只好退而求其次地听听新闻，克林顿又和哪个议员吵了起来，德克萨斯第一轮热暑要到什么时候才暂告一段落，加州理工大学的科研团队从海底生物体内提取了一种抗癌物质，诸如此类。

十分钟新闻播放完毕，跟随广告的音乐声，Virgil太太抽出一张餐巾仔仔细细地擦拭嘴角。就在这个时候，隔壁房子剧烈的响动引起了她的全部兴趣。

“闭嘴！别碰我！你这个疯女人！闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”Ackles先生夺门而出，身上甚至来不及换下浴袍和拖鞋。Virgil太太从自己家的门缝内探出头，而Ackles太太正跟在她盛怒的丈夫身后苦苦哀求。

“替我着想一下好吗？”

“我，不会，再，在意，这些，了！”Ackles先生高举双手，“求你放过我吧！”他坐进停在前院的车内，试了好几次才让车子发动起来，“你应该回到你的宝贝儿子身边了！”

“他们也是你的孩子！停下来！你不能够这样对我——”Ackles太太哭喊，随即晕倒在车前。她的丈夫显然没有表面上看起来的那么冷漠，他飞快地下车，一边叫着妻子的名字一边将她从地上抱起来，他将她放入车内，然后失去冷静（比之前更甚）地驱车前往医院。

Virgil太太将目光转向Ackles家门口。

Jensen Ackles正双手抱胸地靠在门前，嘴角抿着一丝微笑。

“替你羞耻。”Virgil太太对他说道。

“谢谢你，夫人。”Jensen做了一个脱帽致敬的手势。Virgil太太别过脸。奇异的，她从男孩的脸上解读出一点真切的伤感。她一定是眼花了，她想，这个绿眼睛的小恶魔。

她想要确认地重新再看一眼，但Jensen Ackles没有给她那个机会，他转身走回屋内，在关门前他仍然不住地朝外面张望。

在开车出门的时候，那张小 Ackles的脸在Virgil太太的心底一直挥之不去，这令她心神不宁。她喜欢观察别人，尤其是Ackles一家，借由天时地利的原因。Jensen Ackles却极少给她留下深刻的印象：其中一个是他被他在接受惩罚的时候强忍着不求饶的场景；而另一个就是现在——在他的眼神中，仿佛有一抹被炙烤着的灵魂正在奋力挣破牢笼。

很难想象Jensen Ackles如何从前者跨越到后者。而她唯一能想到的原因便是Jared Pa——

有什么东西飞扑到车窗前，下一秒剧烈的撞击令Virgil太太放声尖叫，她惊恐地瞪大双眼，尖锐的刹车声划破清早的宁静。安全气囊弹了出来，重重地击中她的胸脯，她头昏目眩地呆在原地，前方的挡风玻璃被撞出了一个大大的、蜘蛛网状的裂痕。

在别人的搀扶下，她颤颤巍巍地走下车，无数次祈祷被撞倒在车底的只是一只野鹿，而不是——不不不不不不不……这不是她的错。路过的小镇居民把她从马路上扶到一边，她瘫坐在马路边缘，鲜红的液体从轮胎底部渗出，勃勃地喷发着年轻的生机。

Virgil太太只看了一眼就认出了被撞的男孩，不是鹿，不是任何别的动物，是Frank，Francis Williams。

“他……你们都看见了……他是自己冲上来撞倒的……”说完这句话，Virgil太太两眼一翻，紧随她邻居之后晕死在事发现场。

* * *

三天后的夜晚。

Jensen被一个陌生号码打来的电话吵醒。他爬起来抓住手机，犹豫再三后他选择按下接听键。

“……Ackles？”电话对面的声音听起来不太确定，并且对Jensen而言还有点熟悉。

“……Paul？”Jensen在停顿两秒之后轻声开口，“你怎么会有我的电话号码？”

“因为我很geek？我用了一些手段，但我并不为此感到自豪。”Paul紧张地干笑了两声，“我很抱歉如果我打扰到你了……我只是……我没想到这么晚打给你，但是我只是……我想不到还有谁能够帮我……”

Jensen及时打断了对方的话，“对于Francis我很抱歉。你想和我说的……和他有关吗？”

对面传来长久的沉默，听筒里的呼吸声变得急促起来。

“伙计？”

“……他自杀的原因是因为……是因为……”

“什么？”Jensen坐直身体。

“我不知道该不该和你说这些……但是……Francis生前一直对你心怀感恩，因为你帮了他那么多。Ackles，我知道我们之前对你很刻薄，但如果你不帮助我们，就不会有人会帮忙。你是蝙蝠侠，Ackles。求你……”

“你应该告诉我发生了什么事。”

“……他……Frank他……”Paul猛地顿住了，“不，我想我不应该告诉你。抱歉，Ackles，我不应该打电话过来。Frank不会希望任何人知道……”

“Paul！告诉我！发生了什么事！他们对他做了什么……你必须冷静下来，哭泣解决不了任何问题！”

“我很抱歉……Ackles，你还是忘记它吧。”

“嘿！伙计！”Jensen大叫，但对方已经挂了电话。Jensen也再没打通过那个陌生的号码。

焦灼感持续地攻击着Jensen的神经。他和Francis没有过多的交集，是的，Francis曾经当众羞辱过他，他也曾经不计前嫌地帮助过他。Jensen喘了口气，Francis的模样在脑海中浮现，大多数是痛苦的，被按在角落里苦苦哀求。Jensen站起身，随手抓了把头发，他弯腰替自己系上鞋带。黑夜中他蹑手蹑脚地走出家门。

二楼走廊的灯突然被点亮了。Jensen循着光线抬头看，他的妈妈安静地站在光线的尽头，“宝贝，你要去哪里？”

Jensen被固定在门板前，心跳砰砰地敲击着胸腔，“只是……我想去找一个同学。”

“可是现在已经很晚了。”Donna的声音里带着哀求，“……你是去找那个人吗？”

Jensen咬住嘴唇，手指放在门把手上，他用力将门拉开，“早点睡吧，妈妈。你的身体还很虚弱。”

“等等，Jensen，”在Jensen背后，Donna哭哭哀求，“你答应我会早点回家好吗？”

“回去睡觉吧。”

“Jensen宝贝？”

Jensen不得不清清嗓子以消除喉间的肿块，“好的，我答应你。”他飞快地朝身后瞥了一眼，察觉到Donna捂住心口的模样便飞快地遁出门外。他强迫自己不去思考。

关上门的瞬间他便拨通Jared的电话，对方几乎在铃声响起一下之后就立刻接通了电话。“Jen babe？怎么了？你有什么事？现在……现在已经晚上两点了，我猜？”

Jensen连忙安抚对方，“我很好，别担心，我现在出家门了。我有件事必须去做，但我猜我可能无法自己一个人完成。我需要你Jay。”

理所当然地，手机另一端回复道，“任何时候。”

* * *

电脑屏幕将Paul的脸庞笼罩在幽蓝的光线中，他疲倦地揉了揉红肿的双眼，又一次地，他无法入眠。“Franko…”他小声叨念着好友的名字，“你会希望我怎么做？我是否能够信任他……可他和Padalecki在一起，我只是担心……”

“你在担心什么？”

Paul吓了一跳，尖叫了一声差点从椅子上摔下来。Jensen抢先一步将歪斜的椅子扶好，“你点亮了蝙蝠灯。嗯……这当然是一个笑话。”

Paul惊魂未定地瞪视从房间里多出来的两个家伙，，两个结实强壮的男孩，房间不知道什么时候变得格外拥挤。“你……你们……从……”

“为什么不猜猜看我们有超能力？”Jensen戏谑地开口，站在他身后，Jared强壮的双臂垂落下来，双手插在紧绷的牛仔裤口袋之中一言不发地回望着Paul，那眼神像是在无声地警告着什么。

Paul别开眼睛，“……我已经16岁了兄弟。说点更靠谱的？”

Jensen短促地笑了一下，紧接着他走上前，一只手撑在桌子上弯腰查看Paul的电脑，“好吧，我们从窗户翻进来的，只是为了好奇你突然打电话过来想和我说些什么。”

Paul用力按下显示器上的按钮，电脑屏幕变成黑暗，“没什么！”他大声否认。

“这就有点棘手了。”Jensen说，“因为你知道的，”他夸张地指了指自己身后的大家伙，“我的男友，非常不喜欢有别的人来骚扰我，如果你告诉我你有一些特殊的状况，比如说，Francis，他就不会用些我们都不太喜欢的手段让你得到一些教训。”

Paul僵硬地看了Jared一眼，对方威胁般地转换成双手抱胸的姿势，上臂肌肉因为这个动作而隆起，看起来能够徒手把瘦弱的Paul一分为二。“……你不会的。”Paul小心翼翼地说。

“嗯……”Jensen皱眉，他泄气地叹息，“也许我会。”

“你不会，”Paul更加笃定了，“因为你是被Francis予以信任的人。他之前给我打过一个电话……我……”他又闭上嘴巴，但Jensen明显被他挑起了兴趣。

“Paul……”他在另一张椅子上坐了下来，“Paul，看着我。我知道你需要帮助，否则我不会放弃睡大觉的时间专门跑到你家。”他的声音低沉柔和，Paul透过厚重的镜片看向Jensen，“你可以信任我。就像Frank告诉你的。他还对你说了什么？那些你想要告诉我的？”

Paul的嘴唇开始抖动，他仿佛又回到了那一天，他躺在床上翻阅一本关于特拉亨伯格速算的书，他接到了来自Francis的电话，他的朋友在自杀前的最后一个电话。

“Capps和Tore。这是他临死前告诉我的事实。你们可能以为那很荒谬，但它是真的。我以Frank的灵魂发誓，我接下来说的每一个字，都是真的。”

* * *

“放开我！”Jensen低吼。在他身后，Jared用力抱住他，阻止他冲出马路，“见鬼！Jared！放手！”

“你准备去哪里？”Jared的双臂牢牢地箍死在Jensen的腰部，“去替那个懦夫报仇？甩掉我一个人去？哇哦——你可真有能耐！”

“闭嘴！”Jensen在他的怀里挣扎，手指抓住Jared的上臂肌肉，“闭嘴！你什么都不懂！你没有感受到吗！”怒火在他体内灼烧，Jensen双眼通红地指责对方。

Jared疼得倒抽了一口气，“咬我啊！你这个傻瓜！”他在Jensen耳边低吼，而Jensen则猛地弯身，一口咬在了Jared的手腕上。两个人在无人的街道上扭打成一团，高个的男孩将另一个困在手臂与一堵墙壁之间，用身体压上去，任凭Jensen徒劳地挣扎。

“够了！”直到Jared抬高嗓音咆哮，“你必须冷静下来！”

“我感觉很不好……Jared……非常不好……这太糟糕了……我感觉想吐……”Jensen撕扯自己的短发，而Jared则伸出双臂用力抱住他，将他的额头推向自己的肩膀。

“我知道你关心他，Jen。”Jared的手掌不断抚摸Jensen僵硬的后背，试图让他冷静下来。Jensen咬住嘴唇将自己埋入Jared的肩膀，然后他开始伴随着规律性的抚摸轻轻颤抖起来。

“操，我几乎都不认识他，”Jensen抽噎了一声，他用力抓住Jared的衣服，像是抓住迷失中唯一的浮木，“但我觉得他是我的责任。我是这样觉得的。天啊……Jay……我好难受……”

“他必须对自己负责。那是他自己做的选择。Jensen，你必须认识到这一点。他，不是，你的，责任。”

但Jensen完全听不进去，“我必须处理这个。”他咬牙切齿地在Jared的怀里低语。

“你一个人吗？你想怎么做？Jen，我不认为……”

“你说过无论如何你都会支持我。”

“你也知道他们是怎么对待Francis的，我也说过我不会让你去冒险。”

“那就支持我，你和我一起。”Jensen抬起脸热切地看着Jared，他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，却依然美得动人心魄，他开口，“就像你对待Ashley一样，你是个天才，蜜糖，帮助我。”

“Jensen！”Jared双手抓住对方的肩膀用力摇晃，“不要逼迫你自己做你不该做的事，”他在他耳边低吼，“我是杀了Ashley，因为那婊子威胁到了你，威胁到了我们！但我他妈的不是维护世界和平的超级英雄！你也不是！”

“我只是想要他们得到教训！”Jensen瞪大眼睛，用力地推了Jared一把，“他们……他们不应该那么做……他们凌辱了他！只是为了得到乐趣！他们还会这样对待其他人！有可能是我们熟悉的人，有可能是我们爱的人！Jared！无辜的人在监狱里不得翻身，可那两个真正有罪的人呢？他们仍然可以逍法外继续作恶。这太恶心了！”

“欢迎来到真实世界！Jen babe！这个世界原本就是黑暗的！我不想看到你……”

“你以为我有好到哪里去？”Jensen发出一声冷笑，“你以为Mark的死真的是意外？”

Jared僵硬地看着Jensen，年轻的男孩垂下脑袋，倚靠在从墙壁投射下来的阴暗里，“感恩节的晚上，他来到我面前挑衅我，我将计就计，没有人注意到我离开了，除了我的父母，但他们以为我去找你。我和他一起去了他的树屋，然后假意迎合他。”

Jared脸色霎时惨白，他一把抓住Jensen，“他对你做了什么？”

Jensen短促地微笑了一瞬，“冷静亲爱的，我没让他活到能做出那种事的时候。原本只是意外，或者说巧合，你还记得我们一起做的概率题吗？”

Jared毫无知觉地点头，而Jensen的声音萦绕在他的耳边，“他从树屋上摔了下去，似乎是摔断了哪根骨头，钉子穿透了他，他流着血向我求救。我本来应该救他的，但我不想。我不想去拯救一个混蛋。但我也没有马上逃走。我盯着他瞧，他从哀求变成了咒骂，但几乎所有附近的小镇居民都去了我家参加感恩节聚餐，除了我之外没有人听得到他的呼救声。”

“Jen……”

“我一直等到他没了气息。我害怕极了，同时我也很高兴得近乎狂喜。我知道我只能依靠你，于是我去找你，我想和你分享一切，就像现在一样，Jay，我知道你会支持我的。”

Jared动了动嘴唇，他直视Jensen，眼里翻滚着挣扎的情感，他爱Jensen，也许他也因此毁了Jensen，想到这里，Jared的心脏便传来锥心之痛，他还记得他去年夏天他见到这个男孩，他还因为前女友的怒火而傻乎乎地、手足无措地站在路边，如此天真，如此惹人怜爱。此时此刻，Jensen轻轻地眨了眨眼睛，Jared的心脏便被他纤长的睫毛牵动着剧烈跳动了一下。

“告诉我你爱我，Jensen Ackles。”Jared将Jensen冰凉的身体揽入怀中，在他耳边低语。

“我爱你。”Jensen毫不犹豫地回应，“我当然爱你。你是疯了才会认为我不爱你。”

“那便如你所愿。”Jared笑了，疼爱地抚摸Jensen的侧脸，他的身体压上来，将Jensen按在墙壁上，“你知道我总会满足你的。我只是好奇，为什么？”

Jensen没有回答，转而吻上了Jared的嘴唇，双手伸进Jared的衣服里挑逗地抚摸。Jared贴着Jensen发出一声叹息的呻吟，Jensen主动得像一个罪恶的梦，Jared身体滚烫，却在短暂地痴缠后痛苦地断开了火辣的亲热，“告诉我，宝贝。我们要对彼此坦诚。”

Jensen移开目光，他舔了舔红肿湿润的嘴唇，“……是啊。坦诚，我不会对你有任何隐瞒。”

Jared安静地等待着。而Jensen终于有足够的勇气对他敞开心扉，他重新看向Jared，Jared鼻尖轻轻地磨蹭对方，像是两只野兽在寒冬深夜中的彼此安抚。

Jensen的声音破碎而痛苦，“你要知道……Jay，如果不是你的出现，我也会……我是说……每一天都是全新痛苦的一天，所有人都以排挤你为乐，那种日子真的、真的太难熬了……他们不敢用身体上的暴力欺负我，那仅仅是因为他们打不过我。可他们选择去凌辱比我弱小得多的人……但无论哪一种暴力都足以摧毁一个人的灵魂，而我……我在Francis身上看到了另一个自己。”

Jared深深地吸了一口气，抱住Jensen的力度足以将他融入自己的胸腔里。

Jensen在他耳边小声问道，“这个理由足够了吗？”那听起来无助又绝望，而全新的愤怒在Jared的体内膨胀，沸腾了每一滴血液。

Jared用力点头，“他们应该得到应有的教训。”

* * *

Jensen走在去往学校的路上，思索着下一步应该怎么做。冷静下来之后，他认为自己必须先确认Paul说的都是真的。如果他发现给他最终只是被Paul当了靶子，那么他会非常不高兴。他将会去Francis家，和他的父母聊一聊，以纯粹朋友的身份，然后再去他的卧室看看，希望能找到一些被遗漏的线索。

“嘿，舔老二的Ackles！”有个声音呼唤道。

狗屎！Jensen心想，他抬起头，眯起眼睛看清站在自己跟前的两个人，“嘿，Capps，还有Tore，所以？”再一次地，他相信幸运女神正在眷顾他。他前一秒正愁没借口接近他们。

“想不想知道发生了什么事？”他们挡住他的去路，炫耀般的挥舞着手指中的彩色照片。

“如果我可以的话。”Jensen平静地说。

Capps发出一声恶劣的大笑，“你应该看看你的男朋友是什么货色。”他将那照片拍到Jensen胸前。Jensen伸手抓住，仅仅只看了一眼，他的心脏便猛地下坠了几分。

“这是什么？”

“你没长眼睛吗？Jared Padalecki是个恶魔杀人犯！他杀了Ashley！而这张照片就是证据！”

Jensen屏住呼吸，他必须冷静下来。镇定！他命令自己。“这不能代表什么。”他将手中的照片撕碎并且小心翼翼地将碎片塞进口袋。Capps和Tore毫不在意地耸耸肩，当然，他们一定不会只有一张证据。“但我很想和你们谈谈。”Jensen说。

Capps和Tore彼此对视一眼，然后同时发出爆笑，“妈的！他害怕了！”其中一个的手臂搭上了Jensen的肩膀，“你是想贿赂我们吗？”

“不如你猜猜看？”Jensen嘴边挑起一抹笑容。

“你用什么贿赂我们？告诉你，我们原本是想去做一次良好市民，将这个交给警察局的。”

Jensen看了看周围，现在还早，没有人听得到他们的对话，也没有人会知道这里发生了什么，“如果我说是一些不能在公开场合做的事呢？”他对他们眨眼。

两个人发出几声兴奋的、原始的怪叫，“你让我恶心！Ackles！你就那么饥渴吗？告诉我，Padalecki的变态老二还满足不了你吗？”

Jensen想说他才是那个强忍住呕吐的人，他垂下眼帘，他知道光是这一个细微地动作就能让大多数人受不了，“嗯……也没你们想象得那么畸形。”

两个人倒抽了一口气。在短暂的沉默中，Jensen几乎可以用肉眼看到Capps和Tore用他们那愚蠢的、肮脏的脑子缓慢地思索着，生锈的齿轮缓慢转动出各种邪恶的幻想。每一道看向Jensen的眼神都像是将Jensen扒得精光。

“嗯……我想我们可以好好谈谈条件。”最终他们如此说道，一只手轻佻地拍了拍Jensen的脸蛋，两个人的脸上带着兴奋与厌恶的笑容。Jensen强压下所有慌乱，在他们的推搡下向他们所指的方向走去。

“这张照片是哪里来的？”Jensen开口问。

“闭嘴小婊子！”Tore在他耳边低吼，扯着他的头发逼迫他向前走，紧接着他像突然想到什么似的顿住脚步，“等一下……把你的手机交出来。”

Jensen皱眉，而Capps则冷笑，“不会给你机会通风报信的。”这一切来得太突然，全在Jensen的意料之外，Jared不会知道他在哪里。Jensen迟疑了一秒。

“操！”Capps给了他一拳，拳头击中Jensen的脸颊，“你以为我们是傻瓜吗？告诉你，”他逼近Jensen，在他反击之前从口袋里掏出一把弹簧刀，锋利的刀口横在Jensen的脖子上，“我们做过很多可怕的事，你穷尽脑汁都想象不出来。所以，选择做一个乖男孩，把你的手机交出来。因为我们有方法让你那个男朋友生不如死。”他暗示性扬起一个鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮信封，“我想我们还是去警察局比较好，如果你不好好配合的话，当然，是在我们都得到满足之后。”

“……别着急，”Jensen的声音变得柔软顺从，“我说过要和你们好好谈谈的。”他从口袋里掏出唯一的联络工具，“给你。”

Tore抓住那小巧精致的手机，毫不犹豫地将它摔在地上。Jensen咬紧牙关，那是Jared送给他的礼物。另外两个人抬脚踩了上去令它四分五裂。“现在可以了吗？”

“美好的第一步。”Capps朝Tore挤了挤眼睛，右手极具暗示性地抓了抓裆部，“我会很期待接下来的事情。”

Jensen突然想到了什么。“……那是你们从Francis那里得到的照片！”他笃定地开口。是的！照片！这就是Mark之前所威胁的、让Francis全盘托出的秘密。

“小机灵鬼！我们从他那可不止拿了照片那么简单。”Tore炫耀。

“闭嘴傻逼！不要告诉他！”Capps粗暴地阻止道。

“你觉得他还活得了吗？”Tore毫不在意地耸耸肩，“死人又不会透露秘密。”他说着将Jensen推入街角的面包车前，“但是别怕，在那之前我们会替Padalecki好好照顾你的。”

Jensen的膝盖重重地摔在人行道边缘的凸起处，但下一秒他被拎住衣领从地上拽了起来塞进车里。“你们……你们是不是也这样对Francis的？”

Tore笑了，“他全都告诉你了？没想到你还和怪胎做朋友。不过他只是个乐子，Ackles，和你完全不一样。”说完，他重重地关上了车门，将Jensen困在里面，他的同伴Capps手中的弹簧刀从未离开过Jensen的脖子。

Jensen闭上双眼，这个答案对他来说就足够了。


	22. Chapter 22

他是黑夜与白日交织的最纯洁的梦。  
他是露水迷雾叮咚泉响的圣光仙境。

“嘿！来打球！”

Capps猛地合上笔记本，仓惶地循声扭头，那个人站在Derek身边，挥着球杆向他招手。他将笔记本揣入外套内袋，踉跄着跑入阳光之内，一团团光晕向外散开，将那个人笼罩在正中央，他的脸颊变成淡粉色，每一颗雀斑都犹如一枚针尖刺入Capps的眼睛。

“呆子。”Tore用力揉了揉他的头发，将手中的高尔夫球杆抛给他，他接住球杆，竭尽全力挤开其他人站在那个人身边。

“闭嘴。”他悄声说，因为Tore在他身后不满地嘟囔着什么，Derek，他们之中的长官，正若有所思地盯着他瞧，Capps心虚地清了清嗓子，他从不想被别人发现，他那些肮脏的、下流的、龌龊的想法——他当然知道那是错误的。他可以去这样对待任何一个小妞，哪怕她不情愿——她总会情愿的，他也可以这样去对待任何一个动物植物，它们总不会告发他。他唯独不会去主动触碰他这辈子唯一的幻想，除非他有确凿的把柄……不，他不会那样对待那个人的。

可……只是想象一下，那个人那么骄傲，那么美丽，那个人从不会留意他，更不会把他放在心里，想象一下将那个人踩入泥底，将他踩在脚下，无法反抗，为所欲为……噢操……

那个人的T恤上湿润的两块汗渍都令他如此心驰神往。Capps想抬高他的手臂，将鼻尖埋入那个人的腋窝，他想舔他，想要深深地吸一口气。

白色的小球划破天际，飞出院子的白色篱墙，“见鬼！我们说过不让他玩儿的！老兄！你打高尔夫球就是一坨屎！”

“嘿！闭嘴！”Jensen笑骂了一句，“他是你的朋友你这个白痴！”他率先跑了出去，单手一撑便翻出围墙寻找那枚小球，Derek紧随其后，再后面乌央央地跟了一堆人，而Jensen即使在说话的时候也没有看Capps哪怕一眼。

“那小婊子只会跟在Derek身后，他也只会让一个人操他。”Tore在他身边恶狠狠地说。

“……不。”Capps艰难地吞咽，不是Jensen在追随谁，恰恰相反，他看到Derek殷勤地爬上树，将那枚高尔夫球抛给Jensen。他知道Derek是为了Jensen才在家里安装家庭高尔夫球道的。

他早就明白了这一点。那个人不会追随任何人。而所有人的绮愿也仅仅只是罢了。

Capps在梦里挣扎，但他的梦全是关于Jensen Ackles的幻影，他是如此美丽，当他受挫的时候，那种美变带上了绝望的色彩，就好比爱神断臂的原因。他不否认Ackles离他越来越远，但他实际上从未接近过。

但他即将接近了。

就是现在。

* * *

Capps痴迷地抚摸着Ackles樱桃色的嘴唇，荒谬地想到这个人赤裸上身趴在草地上，阳光将他短暂地染成金色，仓皇地遗落星星点点的蜜糖渍般的足迹——许久之前便想象过的场景翻涌上来，却仍像上个瞬间才发生过。Déjà vu. Capps心想，仿佛这虚妄是被反复擦拭得锃亮的银器，此刻更是愈发历久弥新。

Ackles与任何劣等的替代都不同，那些掺了水的黑啤酒，泛着廉价的泡沫，不过是解渴罢了。但对Ackles不是玩弄，更不是单纯的发泄。Capps陶醉地凑到对方颈侧吸气，他的每一个细胞都在兴奋地舞蹈，全身充盈着Jensen的味道……等等。

“你换了浴液！”他突然睁大双眼，恶声恶气地指控道，“你这个小婊子，浑身上下都沾满了Padalecki的恶臭！”他的心因为背叛而腾升起怒火，多少次他浴室中闻着那香波的味道稍稍舒缓紧绷的欲望，而此刻那些幻想却被Padalecki见了鬼的味道一一击碎！他自喉底发出一声咆哮，手中的刀刃陷入Ackles的皮肤。男孩闷哼一声，牙齿咬入下唇，那声音听起来像个急促的高潮，血珠连成一片顺着脖子曲线留了下来。

“住手！你这个傻逼蠢货！你快要把他搞死了！我他妈对尸体没兴趣！”Tore在驾驶座上咆哮，车子歪歪扭扭地开入林中的小径。在一个剧烈的颠簸中，Capps的右手垂落至座垫上，刀子在座垫上弹了弹，滚动到椅子底下。他仍然阴冷地盯着Ackles，像秃鹫等待猎物的恐惧与死亡。

“我们在哪里？”Jensen哑声开口，Tore扯下车钥匙，发动机停止轰鸣。

“下车！”

Jensen态度放松地靠在椅背上，双手抱胸两腿微微分隔开。Capps恨死了这个人现在的样子。“我让你滚下车！”他粗鲁地拽着Jensen的头发。

倒抽了一口冷气，Jensen被迫走下车，双脚落在湿润的草地上，灌木丛旺盛地生长着，缠绕在Jensen的腰间几乎令他寸步难行。“……你们也带Francis来过这里？”

“他还没那个资格。”Capps冷冷地说，他靠近猎物，却被Jensen灵敏地躲避开。

“我听说你们让他吃了不少苦头？所以，你们一般选择一起上同一个人吗？你们是同性恋还是什么？”

Capps和Tore彼此对望了两眼，Tore爆发出一阵激烈的大笑声，“操Jensen Ackles！我们怎么可能是同性恋？”他开口道，仿佛Jensen说了一个全世界最荒谬的笑话，“但我们不介意找点乐子。”

“在你们看来，捅屁眼就是一个乐子？”

“那仅仅是乐子之一而已。现在赶紧过来Ackles。我没多少耐心和你玩捉迷藏。你知道的，我这个人最缺乏的就是耐心。”

Jensen紧绷地点头，却仍然用一株植物隔在两方之间——它们正怒放着一簇簇粉色的毛掸子花，“我还记得两年前的那场比赛，你的急躁让我们丢了不止三分。”

“是啊，Ackles还记得我们的过去，我真受宠若惊。”Tore的双眼暗沉下来，“我们可以操完你的嘴巴再叙旧，如果那时候你被捅烂的喉咙仍能发出声音的话。”

“你真让我兴奋。”Jensen干巴巴地开口，同时舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。两双眼睛霎时齐聚过来，随着这一个细微的动作而闪着贪婪的光，“和我说说你们怎么对待Francis的？”

“哇，小婊子，不如你和我们说说Padalecki是怎么操你的？然后我们会做得更好的。”Tore呛了回去，伸手一捞，抓住了Jensen的胳膊，将他拽到面前。

可Capps不想听到那些。他看着Tore抚摸Jensen的脸颊，他的大脑便嗡嗡作响，他不想，也不愿意和任何人分享Ackles。哪怕那是他最好的朋友。哪怕他们一直分享。

“别急。”Jensen轻佻地推了Tore一把，他的全部注意力都集中在这个粗壮的大个子身上，“只是想知道你们更喜欢什么。嘿，还记得我们曾经一起看过那部电影吗？你希望我像那上面的女人一样骑你吗？”

Tore低吼了一声，他当然记得那部电影，在Derek家，他强迫他们将那个片段重复了五次。而Ackles就坐在Derek身边，他总是这样。Tore恶狠狠地想，像是瞧不起他们其他所有人。而且他打赌Derek一定和Ackles睡过。直到一根更大的阴茎走进Ackels的生活。是的。一定是这样没错。他嫉妒得脸都扭曲了，与此同时对突如其来的刺激感到前所未有的兴奋。他甚至想亲吻Ackles。不。他不是同性恋。他不亲吻任何男人。

但Jensen真的太美了。他看起来就像个女孩儿。Tore心想。此刻他低垂着眼帘，卷曲的睫毛因为紧张而颤抖，但他一点都不惧怕，相反，他的脸颊泛起了激动的潮红——他一定也在渴望。

“跪下，舔我的老二。”Tore急切地命令，双手哆哆嗦嗦地解开皮带，他迫不及待要看到这两瓣嘴唇被撑开，像处女的双腿间的花瓣为他怒放，为Tore一个人。

“嘿！”Capps愤怒地推了Tore一把，“你想怎么样？”

Tore停顿了两秒，然后难以置信地回望向Capps，“你疯了吗？！”他暴跳而起用力地回击过去，因为被打断的好事而粗暴地拍打Capps的脑袋。

“我知道你在想什么！但你休想吃独食！”Capps扯着Tore的领子咆哮，下意识地将Jensen挡在身后。

“不要让我再听到这样的话！任何一遍！”Tore摇晃Capps的肩膀，“我不允许你那样侮辱我！听到了吗！”

Capps剧烈地挣扎。

“我问你听到了没有！回答我！你这个蠢蛋！”Tore双手施力，在没得到答案前坚决不让Capps离开。那不一样！浓浓的失望将他笼罩，他看得出他的好兄弟对那个小婊子痴迷了，他的眼神完全变了，竟像见到初恋的女孩一样。Tore决不允许他的朋友误入歧途——再一次。

Capps张了张嘴，他想要说些什么，他的脸突然变得煞白，“Jen……”他停止了挣扎，脸上浮现难以置信的神色，“……Jensen……”他尝试着动了动手臂，突然一阵痉挛般地呕吐，鲜血喷洒在Tore胸前。

“见鬼！上帝啊！”Tore惊愕地大叫，双手松开对朋友的桎梏，他完全呆住了。

“Jen……Oh fuck Jensen! ”Capps呻吟着，缓慢地倒在地上，直到完完全全地蜷缩成一个弓起背部的形状。

而被叫到名字的男孩手里正紧紧地攥着一柄弹簧刀，刀背上刻着Capps的全名。

“我很抱歉。”Jensen的声音颤抖。

再度落刀的动作却比上一次更利落，他抬起手，又再度用力插入肉体之中，刀刃刺穿衣服，错开骨骼，划开肌肉，血涌了上来。Capps无力地挣扎，试图挺身反抗，但下一秒全新的疼痛令他更加虚弱。

“我很抱歉，Capps。”Jensen喘了口气，用力擦了擦脸上的血迹斑斑的污点，双眼闪烁着狂热的亮光。

地上的男孩完全没了声息，他躺倒的土地被浸没成深黑色。

安静笼罩了这片树林。风低矮地吹过峡谷，树叶发出窸窸窣窣的摇摆声。六月的蟋蟀开始鸣叫，那声音突然大了起来，又猛地隐没，反反复复永无休止。Tore动了动眼皮，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，像被人用重物猛击了一般。他甩了甩脑袋，然后又用力重复了一次刚才的动作。摇摇晃晃的视线中，那个绿色眼睛的漂亮男孩开始逐渐清晰起来，他看起来不能更狼狈了，鲜血将他弄得全身污浊。

Jensen握紧手中的弹簧刀，冰凉的金属刺痛了皮肤。

“你……你做了什么？”Tore开口，生意仿佛不像自己的，“操！见鬼的你对Capps做了什么？”

“就像你们对Francis做的一样。”Jensen回答。

Tore用力撕扯自己的头发，“操！操！操！操！你这个疯子！你杀死了Capps？！你怎么敢！”他突然冲上来，红着眼眶抓住Jensen的手腕，两个人同时重重摔落地面。“你居然……”

刀子斜斜地插入Tore的锁骨上方，“我要杀了你！”Tore用力拔掉刀子扔到一边，血喷溅了Jensen一脸而对方的双手狠狠地掐住Jensen的脖子，“我要为他杀了你！我要折磨你至生不如死！我要凌辱你的尸体！一次一次又一次！”

“唔……放……”Jensen奋力挣扎着，稀薄的氧气令他陷入晕眩，他的双腿徒劳地踢 踹着地面，扬起一股股腥甜的尘土，Tore用力呛咳，身体一沉，更加用力地至对方于死地。Jensen的脸涨得通红，他张大嘴唇，像搁浅的濒死的鱼，施暴者的双眼将他锁住，期待着亲历他的死亡，而他即将——他——

一声枪响打破了森林里的沉静。群鸟惊诧地飞出藏身之所，向天尽头的光亮处飞去。

那十根粗壮的、属于运动员的手指缓慢地松开，Tore的脑袋低垂下来，有如电影中的慢镜头，他沉沉地压在了Jensen身上，头部枕上Jensen的胸口，他的手指软绵绵地抓握了一下，毫无威胁，然后一切到此为止。

Jensen大口大口地呼吸，久违的香甜空气令他心跳加速，与此同时被血液浸没了全身，他推了推身上的尸体，它仍在流血，时不时抽搐两下，但它也就仅此而已了，仅仅是条件反射罢了，毫无生机。Jensen双手张开平躺在土地上。他听到自己脉搏跳动的声音，一下又一下，强而有力地证明一件事：他活的。他仍然活着。

他听到靴子陷入泥土的声音，带着湿润的气息，由远及近，刺状的灌木枝条被折断，发出清脆的噼啪声，植物汁液的清冽飘散开，和空气中的腥甜混杂在一起。Jensen缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇。

一只大手不费吹灰之力地将Jensen身上重压的身体扯开扔至一旁，轻松得仿佛那只是一个装满马铃薯的口袋，猎枪的枪杆碰了碰Jensen的脸颊，带着硝烟的味道，它缓慢地移动到Jensen的嘴唇上，在微微下陷之后，它又顺着脖颈向下，轻佻地挑开被浸湿的Jensen的衣服领口。而Jensen就只是平躺在土地上，双眼亮晶晶的，扇子似的眼睫毛忽闪忽闪。

那个更年长一些的男孩用力将他拉起，突如其来的动作令他眼前一片天旋地转，“你正在杀死我，Jensen Ackles，”对方丝毫不掩藏声音里的怒意，裸露在外的手臂肌肉紧绷地隆起，“你正在杀死我。这已经不是第一次了。”

“Jay！”Jensen微微瞪大双眼。

“我不想再经历第二次……这种……疯狂的……”他拉扯着Jensen的衣服，手指无法受控地颤抖，直到确认Jensen身上的鲜血并不属于他本人为止，“我不希望再看到这些狗屎！你能听到吗？！”

“我……我没事，”Jensen开口，舌头该死地打结，沾满血污的双手用力抓住对方的 “Jay，我早有准备，只是在等待那个时刻……该死！Jay！我只是不知道你会来！”

Jared急促地喘息，滚烫的呼吸几乎灼伤Jensen半张的嘴唇，他的手指反复触碰Jensen 脖子上手指的印痕，Jensen扬起头吞咽了一下，喉结在Jared的手掌中央滚动。“这不痛。”Jensen用口型回答了Jared心中的惊疑。

“骗子。”Jared拧眉，过了许久他才轻声问道，“他们死透了？”

Jensen因为这声音中的阴冷而打了个寒颤，他往Jared的怀里钻，带着从未有过的彷徨 无措，“我猜？我不知道……他们应该……但是……”

“我们会知道的宝贝。”Jared一只手臂紧紧地环住男友。两声枪响，弹壳坠落地面发 出清脆的碰撞声，子弹将他们彻底撕裂，咔吧——Jensen熟悉类似的声音，德州的阳光将后院的西瓜晒得裂开，也是发出咔吧一声，Jared会大叫着牵住Jensen的手从二楼的窗户溜下去，手指掰住裂缝向外将它整个分成两瓣，鲜红的瓜瓤像流沙似的浸染他们的双手。

“现在他们死了。”

“……完完全全。”Jensen脸上的表情如梦如幻，“可是我们怎么办，Jared，我该怎么办？”

Jared双手捧住Jensen的脸颊，强迫他将视线移至自己身上，“Jensen，嘿，宝贝，你听我说，我们需要离开。”

Jensen疑惑地看着Jared，他满脑子都在想，离开是什么意思？

“只有我和你，离开这个见鬼的地方，抛弃掌控你的家人，放弃你温暖柔软的床铺和他妈的苹果派生活，和我在一起，属于我，我是指，彻底属于我。”他嘶哑低语，手指充满掌控地覆盖上那些指痕，“我早就厌倦了忍耐，日复一日的操蛋生活，我要你完全属于我。”

Jensen因为对方收紧的手指而发出细微的呻吟——那完全不一样，因为他知道Jared永远不会去伤害他，这就够了，他唯一需要做的只有接纳他的一切。那甚至带不来生理 上的疼痛，而Jensen唯一感受到的就是被一股强烈的情感所击中心脏，他双腿发软地攀附着自己的恋人，仿佛只要这样做他就能够不去恐惧。

Jared透过他的双眼直视他的灵魂，他终于看到一些自己满意的内容，他呻吟着放开 Jensen，转而捧住Jensen的脸颊，嘴唇半张地吻上对方的鼻尖，惩罚性地轻咬一口，“有时候我想把你吃掉。”他声音含混地告解，饥渴地含住Jensen的下嘴唇轻轻拉扯。

“为什么？”Jensen悄声问道。Jared顺势撬开他的嘴唇，侧头深入这个缠绵的亲吻，Jared从来都知道自己要干什么，他的手深入Jensen的衣服，细细描绘着他的男孩，他的无比青涩的身体，纯真得像个懵懂的处子，因为情欲而在他掌心颤抖——该死，他就是。男孩尝起来如此甜美绝望，却仅仅属于Jared一个人独享，Jared的胸腔因为这个认知而充盈鼓胀。

“……因为你让我感受到失去的恐惧。”Jared艰难地开口，他的额头紧贴着Jensen的 ，眼眶通红地直视Jensen。

“Jay，”Jensen变得柔和，伸出双手主动攀上对方宽阔的肩膀，“你不会失去我，永远。 ”

“是吗？”Jared叹息，微微拉开一点距离。他手掌绕至Jensen胸前，他挤压着男孩，迫使他抵住身后的树杆。Jensen用力吸气，感受到自己的乳尖迅速硬在男友手指之间。

“Jay？你想要做什么？”Jensen无措地开口，当他的双腿中央挤入Jared的膝盖，当 Jared粗暴地拉扯的衣服，“上帝……Jay！”

Jared再次吻上了他，以一种完全不一样的方式，他吸吮Jensen的舌尖，强硬地卷住 Jensen的舌头，强迫Jensen接受他。不够。胸腔的怪物狂躁地咆哮，远远不够。 他的手指伸入对方的衣服，毫不费力地找到自己渴求的目标：他旋转Jensen的乳头直到它们红肿地暴露挺立，男孩还没明白发生了什么事就已经迷失其中，在他怀里变得无比柔软。

“我要让你属于我。”Jared满意地看着Jensen的嘴唇变得湿润红肿。

“等等……”Jensen睁大双眼，慌乱地朝一边看去，两具死尸正躺在不远处，血还未流干，而杀死他们的凶手却正在……操，Jensen再一次认识到自己就是凶手，他杀了人——他被捏着下巴转过脑袋，Jared的手弄疼了他，他倒抽了一口气想要挣扎，可Jared将他钉在原地。

Jared一字一句地说道，“看着我，你不需要关注那些狗屎，宝贝，我会处理好这一切，你只需要答应我。”

Jensen虚弱地咧了咧嘴，他的嘴角被Jared咬出了伤口，正隐隐作痛地提醒着他——他在哪里，在谁的怀里，他正在做什么，在被谁疼爱亲吻，以及他属于谁。

“答应你？”

“答应我和我一起离开，这是你唯一应该做的。”

Jensen咬紧嘴唇，猩红的锈味自舌尖蔓延。他突然清楚地意识到，他从来都没有第二选择，在认识到Jared之后，他生活中其它浑浊的色彩便暗淡下来，只剩下那最中间的一束光，Jared，Jared，Jared。

“Hell yes. ”Jensen听到自己如此说道。无法分辨的，他们再一次亲吻，短促的暂停与凝视之后是另一个，一个又一个，愈发火辣，直到亲吻将他们淹没，嘴唇因为吸吮而变得刺痛红肿，当Jared抬起Jensen的双手的时候，Jensen顺从地让他将衣服脱掉，然后是其它。

“我想占有你，早就这么想了，在你第一眼望向我的时候，我早就在脑子里将你吃干抹净，但是现在我必须实现它，”Jared喃喃道，迫不及待地俯身含住裸露在空气中的乳尖用力吸吮，“想让你为了我叫出来。”他含混地补充，Jensen发出的声音直击他的欲望。

Jensen无法抑制地发出那些细碎的呻吟，阳光从树叶的缝隙倾泻下来，斑斑点点的光晕拍打在他们的暴露的肌肤上，奇异的羞耻将他染上一层薄薄的粉色。当Jared的吸吮延展到更下方的时候，他终于被攻破摇摇欲坠的防守。Jared跪在他面前，一只手按在他的腰侧，轻而易举地将他固定，至于他的嘴唇……他的嘴唇……“噢Jay！”Jensen瞬间向后仰头，身体紧绷得如同一只蓄势待发的张弓，他的双腿被恋人的手分得更开，血液沸腾着、向那个地方流去。Jared将他完全含住，吞入喉咙尖，长发被Jensen的手指抓住拉扯，变得乱得要命，当他那只深入的手兼顾地揉搓Jensen的阴囊时，一切就全都乱了，Jensen几乎无法靠自己的力量站稳。

“你在我的口中跳舞。”Jared戏谑道，他用力托住了Jensen向下滑的屁股。Jensen不满地呜咽，湿漉漉的阴茎在Jared的嘴唇边滑动，“宝贝你看起来可真美。”

指腹划过Jensen阴囊后方一块敏感的皮肤，仅仅是这一个动作就令Jensen发出放弃一切矜持的尖叫，“该死！Jay！求、求你……”

“什么？”Jared故意移开给予Jensen的一切，那几乎要把Jensen逼疯了。

“不要这样！”

“哪样？”

Jensen捂住眼睛，“……我……我就是不知道！”他因为暴露与全新的欲望而不知所措。

Jared闷笑，气流轻轻的吹拂在Jensen挺立的勃起，Jensen哀嚎，那几乎就差一点。“Jen babe，我会告诉你的，而我不会给你千篇一律的玩意儿，别急，我现在想……”他说着，轻而易举地将Jensen翻转过去。

“Jay！”

“嘘嘘嘘……相信我。”Jared目光发直，贪婪地看着眼前的一切，Jensen的手臂自觉地扶住树杆，将自己的身体支撑成一个美妙的弧形，Jared的双手捧住对方抽动的臀部，观看Jensen徒劳地伸出一只手圈住跳动的欲望，Jared在想，我的，我的，我的。

“Jay！求你！”Jensen几乎要哭出来，“你在做什么？”

Jared用力揉捏他的屁股，柔软的臀肉在他的手掌中变换着形状，“我正在把你打开，宝贝，像我们之前做过的那些一样，所以你只需要放松，我会把我的舌头和手指伸进去，我发誓，我将会把我想要对你做的都告诉你，像以前的每一次一样，但这次我会做到最后。”

Jensen感到一切都是那么的陌生，又是如此熟悉——因为那是Jared，是Jared的手在他的身体上游移，是Jared的嘴唇落在他的皮肤上，而他唯一需要去做的只有将自己交给恋人。灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的后方，Jared的鼻尖在那缝隙上磨蹭，他距离他的后穴是那么的接近。“Jared……你……天啊！噢Jay！别……”一阵湿热舔开缝隙，操，它、它绕着圈地舔着Jensen。

“可是你是那么喜欢，”Jared 喃喃道，他的手指持续掰开男孩的臀瓣，再一次地凑上去用湿滑的舌头叩击浅色的穴口，再一次感受到男孩的身体剧烈的震颤，“操，那么敏感，宝贝，那么迷人。”

Jensen只感到一股与羞耻并驾齐驱的欲望，他被扩张着，无法自控地发出女孩一样的呜咽声，在他的体内的那些不断进出的手指和见，见了鬼的舌头，他变得像女孩一样湿滑，当Jared向上寻找到那一点的时候，他尖叫着，身体因为缺失和空旷而开始疼痛。

“Jay！”

“是的宝贝，你好甜，又好湿，放松……你的身体为我完全准备好了，我就要，我就要……”Jared发出一阵低沉的诅咒，无法抵受诱惑的将脸凑得更近，“想要进去，Jen babe，你想要让我进去吗？”

“我不知道，操，Jay，我不知道。”Jensen疯狂地摇头，他只想有什么将他贯穿，想要终止这场爆炸，想要Jared，上帝，他是如此想要Jared。当Jared将几根手指——三根，见鬼的，粗大的，灵活的手指从他体内抽出的时候，Jensen几乎要为此而啜泣起来。他真的为此哭了——而那绝不是因为恐惧。

“别担心，我会让你快乐。放松，全身心地交给我就好。”Jared扶着他的腰站起身，当他捏着Jensen的下巴移动头部将嘴唇贴合的时候，Jensen完全能够从他的嘴唇上尝到自己的味道。他羞耻地扭头，却被男友强硬地固定住脑袋。

“尝尝看，宝贝，这完完全全是你的味道。”Jay咧嘴，露出一个几乎是得意的微笑，“你为我而流出的液体，你为我。”他的脸颊浮出醉意般的红色，甚至连头发都沾上了些，Jensen绝望地想，这样的恋人是如此性感火辣，他偷偷地祈求自己能完全属于这个人，就像Jared曾经在他耳边说过的下流俏皮的情话一样。

但是当Jared将身体压向他的时候，当他在暴露的空气中的穴口因为紧张而微微翕张的时候，当Jared湿透了的、因为忍耐和饥渴而搏动的阴茎试探性地蹭过那里，沉重地向内挤压，Jensen在Jared的身下紧绷，“……Jay！”

属于Jared的大手绕至前端，用力快速地住着男孩的勃起上下移动，“我需要你相信我，宝贝，我需要你放松，把一切交给我。”他严厉地命令，手指加重力气揉捏男孩鼓胀的阴囊。

一阵强烈的快感刷过Jensen的背脊，那双手，那完全笼罩着他的强壮身体，在他的屁股上抽动的阴茎，Jared强硬的语气——上帝他隐秘的爱上这种被完全控制的感觉，从未清楚的认知到自己属于谁。Jensen大叫一声，在即将攀上高峰的下一刻被猛的拉下。

安抚的亲吻烙在Jensen的一侧肩膀上，“不是现在。我需要你和我一起。我需要你属于我。我的。”每一个亲吻，Jared都像念诵古老咒语般的呢喃Jensen是他的。Jensen发现自己的双眼开始模糊，这仪式一直持续到Jensen哽咽地承认：他属于Jared Padalecki。

“乖孩子。”Jared赞许道，他扶着阴茎在那穴口上划着圈子，“告诉我你需要什么？”

“别，Jay……不要这样折磨我。”Jensen用力摇头，屈起颈子将脸埋入扶着树杆的手臂里，“不要让我说出来……我不知道……”他感受到自己被肥厚的头部戳刺着，湿润的前液因为那些不稳定的、火辣的滑动而涂满了他的屁股。当他再度紧张的时候，Jared便不厌其烦地再度亲吻他，不断在他耳边说“爱你”直到Jensen再次放松下来。

“该死……我无法继续忍耐……这个……这些……”Jared的声音开始变得含糊而粗哑，他伸出一只手稳住Jensen的后腰，“我想要你，Jen babe，我想要操你，现在。告诉我这是你想要的。告诉我。”

Jensen滚动喉结，“Jay……操！”他感受到两根属于Jared的手指再次闯入后穴，近乎蛮横地翻搅之后按压在该死的那一点上，Jensen的身体因为突如其来的刺激向上弓起，“该死……啊！Jar——”

“告诉我！你是不是想要这些，是不是想要我！”

眼泪伴随着点头滚落眼眶，“一直……只是……求你……只想要你……”Jensen的胸膛剧烈起伏，体内的手指撑开紧缩的后穴，那滚烫的温度碾压上来，在手指撤出的瞬间，一个湿润的、滚烫的、粗大的冠状物滑进了Jensen体内。

“Jay！”Jensen双腿一阵酥软，他被Jared强壮的手臂支撑着身体，阴茎又滑入几寸，“求你……Jay……这不可能……”

“替我这样做，爱你Jen，我好爱你，乖孩子，你这样真的好美，在你身体里感觉太好了……”Jared沿着泪痕一点点覆盖上细碎的亲吻。火热一路灼烧到Jensen深处，感受到体内的阻力逐渐消退，Jared开始继续缓慢却坚持地向内推进。太深了，Jensen绝望地想，连Jared的手指都没尝试过。那洞口紧紧吸附着大得不可思议的阴茎，Jared抽出一半，Jensen的手指陷入Jared的手臂，“爱你，”Jared说着，挺腰整根没入。

仿佛被子弹击中身体，“太多了！我不能……Jay我不可以……”一切都乱了，当Jared律动的速度逐渐变快，一次又一次撑开Jensen的内部，碾压那颗令人疯狂的敏感点，太多欲望，太多快感，多得满溢出Jensen的身体，他攥紧自己，前液也流得满手都是。操。他真的为Jared湿透了。

“啊！Jen！”Jared无法再给予对方更多的时间，他等待了太久，现在根本不可能浅尝即止。“远远不够，还、还没有到……”Jared激烈地索取更多，他将Jensen的大腿抬起掰开，而男孩早就无法站稳地软在自己怀里，而Jared只是下意识地渴望更深，因为只有那样才是对的，“像是，操，我和你是一体的。”他在男孩耳边喘息地说道。

“Jay！”Jensen除了呻吟和叫出恋人的名字之外无法做出更多的反应，Jared将他完全掌控，扶着他的后腰让他跟随Jared的动作前后摆动，过载的快感几乎要令Jensen昏厥，而这个家伙一次又一次地亲吻他，强迫他清醒地感受这一切，在他体内的阴茎更加肿大，Jensen无法知道那是他的错觉还是……见鬼……Jared真的更大了。

“是的，要彻底占有你，你是我的，终于。”Jared在他耳边呢喃，滚烫的呼吸将Jensen灼烧，他滑过Jensen外露的每一寸皮肤，在他能够亲吻到的每一处烙下吻痕，“我的。”他的身体完全贴上Jensen的后背，“你是我的。”在他说完之后他更加用力地操进Jensen，“这是我的。”他蛮横地宣布道。

Jensen半张着嘴，完全被操出了灵魂。他尝起来从内到外的甜蜜，毫无反抗地任由一个人将他占领。他的阴茎伴宿着剧烈的摇晃而拍打在他的肚子上，他再一次将它攥在手里，动作生涩地按压头部。他想要高潮，迫切地想要，他胡乱叫着Jared的名字，祈求他的帮忙。覆在他身上的恋人低笑着，连带着Jensen的手一把握住，“想让你感觉舒服。”他在Jensen耳边甜蜜地说道。

原本直接而迅速的律动完全变了，Jensen体内的性器缓慢地划着圈子，这几乎将Jensen撑得更开——如果他真的还能被撑开的话。那只同样大得不可思议的手开始安抚Jensen的阴茎，它比他的主人更加了解，拇指揉搓顶端的裂口，“像这样，宝贝，是的。”他指挥Jensen跟随他做一样的动作，在Jensen发软的身体弄出吻痕，他开始套弄颤抖的小家伙，一下，两下，三下，他抽出一点阴茎，忍耐地感受到Jensen下意识地挽留，“放松，Jen babe，因为我要……唔……我将要……”

他持续地按压在他所熟知的那个点上，Jensen在他的阴茎上抽搐着，尖叫着他的名字，浓厚的精液喷洒出来，因为持续不断的高潮而哭泣扭动，他眼眶通红，看起来那么年轻，那么绝望，而这是他的。他的。他的。Jared的心脏隆隆作响，他突然咆哮着将Jensen整个压在树杆上，用尽全力地、毫不间断地抽出挺入，厚重的阴囊响亮地拍打在Jensen的屁股上。

“真美，真他妈的美，Jen，Jen，Jen！”Jared在他耳边低吼，Jensen软下身体，可对方却没打算就这样放过他，他要疯掉了，他的身体因为敏感而酸痛，快感和痛苦的边界越来越模糊。

“Jay……”他不断叫着对方的名字，想要拒绝却又情不自禁地哭着迎合对方，Jared像是听不到一般更加狂热地索取他的一切。

“爱你，爱你，爱你宝贝。”Jensen被抓住大腿，另一个人，另一个男人，Jared，他的Jared突然将他轻而易举地抱离地面，他剧烈地喘息呜咽，粗得不可思议的阴茎将他贯穿，深入得不可思议。

“求你，Jay……”Jensen捂住肚子，快感再一次像海啸般地向他拍打而来，将他完全吞噬。他的身体又向下滑了几寸，被捅穿胃部的恐惧令他尖叫Jared的名字，反手抓住Jared的长发用力拉扯。而Jared只是一次次撞开他，告诉他他想要干Jensen一整天，他也真的这么做了，持续地让Jensen在自己的手臂上颠簸，直到他失去所有抵抗。

Jared的阴茎在Jensen体内剧烈地弹动了几下，Jared用力抱住Jensen，他开始在Jensen耳边胡言乱语，说着他们两个人都无法听得懂的爱语，“我想要……”他咬紧牙关说道，猛地低头咬住Jensen的咽喉。

Jensen脆弱地张开嘴，滚烫的精液灌入他的体内，那是属于Jared的精液，他呜咽地想，后穴下意识地收紧含住，Jared呻吟着，无法抑制地晃动髋部，“操，你快要把我榨干了。”他的精液跳动着、无法停止地将精液射入Jensen体内，仿佛那是他唯一的本能。而Jensen红着眼眶，感受到自己的阴茎因为Jared的动作而再一次渴望地抽动：再一次。他内心有个声音贪婪地低语。他羞耻地捂住脸，一股温热的体液顺着他的大腿淌了下来。

Jared坐了下来，坐在他们那堆已经无法再穿在身上的衣服上，他将累到极致的恋人搂进怀里，Jensen甚至没有力气挣扎。“我才是更用力的那个。”Jared在他耳边调笑。

“闭嘴。”Jensen紧闭双眼说道，他一根手指都不想抬起来，最开始的时候他还想挣扎出Jared的怀抱，但那只是令一些令人羞耻的体液从他们连接的缝隙中流淌下来。Jared半硬的阴茎滑出来一点，见鬼的他唯一做的仅仅使笑着将Jensen抱紧，然后重新挺进入放好。

“在你身体里的感觉太好了。”Jared一边说一边舔吻Jensen颈侧新鲜的咬痕，他吸吮它，将它描绘成漂亮的紫红色，然后他转而去寻找更多雀斑，一颗一颗地用吻去爱它们，“我像是把你里面的什么地方打开了，你知道吗？你的身体里面好柔软，好舒服。”

“嗯……”Jensen脸红了，因为他也像是被完全打开，占有了，被Jared。终于。他想要说些什么，但他又懒得张开嘴，懒得动脑去搜刮那些可以和Jared像之前那样打情骂俏的词汇，或者直接叫他“滚开”——当然不是真的想让他走掉的那种。而且他知道，即使他不说出口，Jared也会明白他在想写什么，就像他如此了解Jared一样。现在他飘飘然地想，把一切都交给Jared的感觉真他妈的好。现在他什么都不在乎了，包括不远处那见鬼的一滩子的血肉模糊。Jensen又一次朝那个方向望去，Jared的下巴枕着他的肩部，和他共同朝那个方向看去。

安静中不知道是谁先开始了第一声轻笑。他们就这样笑成一团。

“操！”Jensen掀起嘴唇笑着说，“这他妈的一切都太荒唐了。”

“好的那种还是坏的那种？”Jared问他，每一次大笑和说话的时候，他的胸腔都震动着Jensen紧贴着他的后背。

“废话。只有你，Jay，只有你才会让我经历这些。”Jensen翻了个白眼，紧接着他感觉到他体内的硬块开始复活，“……操。”

“是的，操你的，Jensen Ackles。”Jared再次侧头捕捉到Jensen的嘴唇，他的手指自动地环住前方Jensen的漂亮秀气的阴茎。Jensen紧闭双眼，那浓厚的血雾仿佛萦绕在他们周围缓缓飘散。Jensen渴求这一切。

于是Jared开始亲吻他，撬开他的双唇吸吮他的生命，他的Jensen，他的一切。他的嘴唇刺痛，身体被Jared亲吻而疼痛，但他需要这样的疼痛，太需要了。他发出一声哽咽，像是呻吟，又像是求助，原本被动承受的舌尖挑动着Jared的欲望。Jared叹息，再一次品尝之后，他将绕到Jensen颈后的手指拉扯对方的头发，然后缓慢地分开彼此。

“答应我，Jensen Ackles，你还没答应我呢。”

Jensen的睫毛因为激烈的情感与欲望而轻颤着，Jared再一次亲吻上去，然后短暂的，又一次，接着他终于能够暂时控制自己，“告诉我！”他垂下脑袋，凑近Jensen的耳边低吼。

“Jay……嗯……”

Jared却抢先一步用嘴唇剥夺了Jensen说话的权利，“我会和你亲热，不止在这里，在我们路过的每一个角落。也不止是亲热，你知道的，Jensen，我爱你。”他一边呢喃，一路顺着Jensen的颈侧亲吻下来，Jensen颤抖得更厉害了， “宝贝，我爱你。无论发生任何事，你只需要记住这一个真理。”他捏住Jensen的下巴，将它抬起，点燃他更多情热。

Jensen仰起头，“噢……操……Jar……”他双腿发软，也只剩下呻吟，手指陷入Jared的后背肌肉，他的世界被完全敲碎，糅合成完整的蓝色绿色与红色。

“你是我的，Jensen。”Jared抬起头气喘吁吁地宣布。

Jensen听到自己“嗯”了一声，他的心脏激烈跳动，差一点就要挣脱牢笼。

“说‘你是我的’，Jen，你还没有答应我。”他用鼻子磨蹭Jensen的脸颊，睁大眼睛苦苦哀求。

“噢……”Jensen缓慢睁开双眼，他笑了，发自内心的，他在Jared怀里，坐在Jared的大腿上，仿佛他的世界就这么小，但他又像是在Jared的怀里飞，在他满怀爱意的目光下，他的世界又变得那么大。

“我愿意，Jay，我当然愿意。我是你的，Jared。”视线逐渐清晰明了，在Jensen的眼中，他看到了一个无比美丽的、全新的世界。

* * *

绵长的盘山公路上，野兽Chrysler正在极速逃离Bozite小镇。Jensen将双腿交叠在一起搁置在挡风玻璃后，拇指跟随雨刷左右摇摆，他把椅背放低，整个人惬意得躺在上面。而司机，Jensen的男朋友，在开车的间隙时不时地侧头偷瞄身边漂亮的男孩，眼神里满是腻死人的爱意与赤裸的满足。

“别。”

“别什么？”

Jensen用手遮住脸，“别这样看着我。”

“那就穿上你的裤子。”Jared空出一只手，探入Jensen拳击短裤内抓了一把，因为Jensen的惊喘而吃吃发笑。前方转弯的时候，他不得不把手伸回方向盘。

“也许我不想穿。”Jensen挑衅地扭了扭腰，调整出一个更舒服的姿势。

“你这个……下流……漂亮的小东西……”Jared叹息道，投向Jensen的目光甚至带上了魔怔般的痴迷——仿佛Jensen Ackles是他难以企及的某种圣物，而他现在确实得到了，Jensen Ackles完完整整是他的了。想到这里Jared遍无法抑制脸上的傻笑。

“Jared？”Jensen开口，他突然有些迟疑，伸腿用脚趾轻轻勾了勾Jared的手指，“我的家人……我的意思是……他们……”

Jared用力踩下刹车，“你是什么意思？”他眯起双眼，笑容从脸上消失了。

“我的意思是……我想……不！”Jensen突然惊讶地扬起眉毛，当他看到Jared紧握方向盘的双手因为用力而浮出青色的血管，“我没有打退堂鼓。我不会，我永远不会！我只是在想……”

“他们让我痛不欲生，还有Chris，我那么信任他，自从Jeff离开之后，我当他是我的另一位手足，而我又一次一次地恳求他，希望他能够放我离开，但他让我闭嘴，他和我的父母，他们将我送到那个地方，Jay……我还记得那有多痛……他们让我忘掉你，让我一触碰你就会想到钻心的疼痛和焦糊味……有时候我想，如果他们不是我最亲近的人就好了……我想……我真想让他们也感同身受……”

“Jen……”

“但是我不可以，我爱我的父母，我甚至爱Chris……但我又是那么恨他们。我想要放一把火，将所有这些狗屁都烧掉，包括我。”Jared突然用力地抓住Jensen的手，用足以令他疼痛到清醒的力度，Jensen深深地呼了一口气，“但是Jay，亲爱的，即使是这样，如果让我重新来一次，我仍然不会放弃这个，我是指，我们之间的这些。”

Jared短促地笑了一下，当Jensen回握他的时候，他低声说道，“我一直相信你的。对了，我忘了有一件礼物要送给你。”他的另一只手拉开副驾驶储物箱前，在里面摸索了片刻，“嗒哒——”

“噢！某人要给我送一个首饰盒！”Jensen嘴角向上弯，“等等，某个人不是上一秒才和我求婚来着，告诉我这个礼物你准备多久了？”

Jared有些不好意思地挠了挠颧骨，“嗯……等等Jen，事先说好，这不是传统意义上的礼物，至少不是你想的那样，我是说，你的戒指我早就准备好了，是我祖母传下来的。但不是这个，而且……”

“我会很期待的，但是现在这个，”Jensen的注意力完全被这个首饰盒吸引住了，他迫不及待地放在手中摇晃并且准备打开它，“如果让我知道这是个乳环之类的，Jay，你就要和你完美高挺的鼻子说再见了。”

Jared翻了个白眼，“倒不是说我没想过乳环……但……等等！”他重新夺过那个小盒子，“先说好了，只看一眼，而且你保证你最近没有吃什么东西，因为我不想你吐到我的车里。”

“我吃了什么你会不知道？放心，刚才和你一起毁尸灭迹的人也是我，我想我不会因为这……噢操！噢天啊！Jared！这见鬼的他妈的是什么狗屎东西！”Jensen尖叫着将盒子扔向Jared。

“见鬼！Jensen！你不能把它对着我的嘴巴扔！”Jared同样尖叫，“这太不体面了！”他好不容易接住了那个盒子，然后在Jensen捂住的双眼前将盒子慢慢打开。“这个，就是我给你的礼物。”

“Jared！你必须解释这是什么！操！我连续一个月都吃不下芝士了！这股味道！呃！”Jensen用力摇下车窗。而Jared也捏着鼻子屏住呼吸。

“这是……唔……失误，我没想过气味会那么大。这是你的朋友的两根手指，大概。”

“……什么？!”

“呃……食指和中指？这样他就没办法比划十字了。他也不配。”Jared没好气地说。

“很好，为什么你会有Chris的食指和中指？”Jensen翻了个白眼，“求你了Jay，能不能先把这个盒子盖上，我快要窒息了。”

“嗯……”Jared啪的一声合上盖子，“你失踪的时候，我想要知道你的下落，我没有别的办法，而那个神父一直不肯松口，我知道他一定伤害了你，我闻得到他身上的血腥味，这是他应得的，就是这样。”

“就是……这样……”Jensen盯着盒子丝绒的表面缓慢地重复道，“……他没有告诉过我，从来没有。”

“Jen！”Jared强硬地唤回Jensen的思绪，“我不管他的出发点是什么，但他确确实实伤害了你。而那些你不敢做、以及不能做的事，我都会一一帮你实现。”他晃了晃手中的盒子，将它放在Jensen向上摊开的手心之中。

“Jay，你是个疯子。”Jensen有些无力地陈述，手指慢慢攥紧盒子，“但我爱你。”

Jared轻声笑了起来，“我知道。”他亲吻Jensen的嘴角。

“但是只有一点，我的父母……”

“放心，”Jared发动车子，“你爱上我就已经是对他们最大的惩罚了。我猜他们即将发现你消失了。”

Jensen望着车窗外被抛之身后的连绵景色出神，“……你说我的妈妈现在在做什么？”

“我猜她一定在烤小松饼，配上枫糖浆，之前我总是会从你家的冰箱偷走一点，那味道好极了。”

“啊！我猜就是你！贱人！”

Jared闷笑了几声，“你猜我的妈妈现在在做什么？”

“我猜她在和Meg在一起，一起卷毛线球什么的，她说好了今年圣诞节给我织一件Pada家的家庭毛衣，上面有麋鹿的那种。”

“别沮丧，我们会给他们寄圣诞贺卡的。他们会知道是我们。”

“会唱圣诞的那种？”

“会唱《奶奶被麋鹿辗死了》的那种，Meg的最爱。”

“好吧，难怪她会恨你。那么Paul又在做什么？”

“那个可怜虫？他试图用放在你身上的追踪器追踪我们，但我已经把它踩碎了，就在上一个加油站的时候。他恳求我们带上他。”

“什么？！”Jensen惊叫，“为什么我身上会有追踪器？”

“因为你太淘气了，我的小男孩。我有预感你会做一些出格的事。多亏了那个追踪器，否则我真的无法那么快找到你。”

“嗯okay——让我们换个话题？你猜猜McCoy先生在干嘛？”

“我为什么会知道McCoy先生在做什么？不过我猜他应该在一边抽他那只樱桃木的烟斗一边眺望窗口。”

“他还没发现他的猎枪失踪了？”

“他会发现的，他会恐慌，也许是任何一个学生溜进他办公室偷走了这柄猎枪，然后他保守这个秘密。”

“可怜的老先生。”

“别这样，他算是我还蛮喜欢的人，在那个小镇。”

“那么Yvette太太在干嘛？”

“一边批改作业一边感叹你们有多‘糟糕透顶’？”

“Virgil太太呢？”

“在喂猫吧。”

“你可真了解他们！”

Jared的手指在方向盘上打着节拍，“因为那个地方就像一潭死水，一个诅咒，他妈的所有人在里面都重复着一样的事情，永远一成不变。”

“哇哦，我的男友还是个诗人。”

“当——然——我爱你本身就是给你的情诗啊。”

“闭嘴啦，肉麻鬼！”

“你脸红了？哇！宝贝你真可爱！我以为我说的次数已经能让你习以为常了。”

“闭嘴Jared！”

“我爱你Jensen。”

“哼嗯！”Jensen把玩着手上的首饰盒，“……我们现在要做什么？”

“挑一张CD宝贝，然后我们一边听歌一边去那个曾经囚禁你的疗养院。”

“去那里干什么？”Jensen皱眉。

“嗯……”Jared直视前方，嘴角逐渐露出一个饶有兴致的微笑，“那个地方还欠我们一笔账没结清呢。”

Jensen思考片刻，最终他耸耸肩，“这个你说了算，但三百英里内听什么歌必须我说了算。”

“成交！”

车子飞驰，中途车窗缓慢摇下，一个深红色的丝绒首饰盒被扔出了窗户，车窗又再次关上。男孩们在车子里打着节拍大声唱歌。

 

One hot angel

One cool devil

Your mind on the fantasy

Livin on the ecstasy

Give it all, give it

Give it what you got

Come on give it all a lot

Pick it up move it

Give it to the spot

Your mind on fantasy

Livin on ecstasy

Runaway Train

Running right off the track

Runaway Train

Running right off the track

Yeah the Runaway Train

Running right off the track

 

Fin


End file.
